Pokémon Pur : Ailes de Liberté
by Caelia Millenart
Summary: Chacun est qui il est. Chacun ses volontés, ses craintes, ses capacités ; le monde est construit sur cette constellation humaine. Humains et Pokémon, tous une vie, et tout un univers à définir... En rangeant à nouveau mon carnet, je poursuivais ce que nos libertés réclament. Scénario exhaustif suivant l'aventure de Ludvina en adaptant les événements de Pokémon Noir et Blanc.
1. Renouet

**Notes d'Auteur : Bien le bonjour ! Premièrement, cette fanfic est un projet délirant ayant pour principe d'inclure les aventures ultra détaillées d'un des protagonistes de Pokémon Noir et Blanc 1 : Ludvina. Non seulement des aventures détaillées commencent au-delà de ces lignes, mais attendez-vous également à des modifications de ma part ; je ne recherche pas à suivre nécessairement le scénario du jeu d'origine, mais à en faire une aventure propre à l'héroïne. Je nomme ce projet "Projet de l'année"; son contenu sera délibérément gargantuesque, et donc certainement compliqué à lire… Je souhaite tout de même, par motivation personnelle, réaliser cette histoire ! Se référer aux titres des actes pour retrouver l'action de l'aventure.**

* * *

**Acte premier**

**1**

**Départ Canon**

* * *

Tip-tap… Pas besoin d'horloge ; le pied de Tcheren frappe à un rythme si régulier que chaque seconde se renforce en impatience. Il se mit à soupirer

« Bianca… Où est-elle, encore ? Nous recevons nos premiers Pokémon de la part du Professeur Keteleeria dès aujourd'hui ! »

C'est quoi… La troisième fois que je le vois marmonner ça ? Il s'est arrêté un instant pour écouter… Oui, quelqu'un court sur le parquet.

Béret vert en forme de pomme, chemise et robe blanche, une pointe orange par le corset… Et maintenant, les oreilles rouges à entendre le sermon d'un impatient ; c'est elle, toujours tirant la courte paille, Bianca.

Aujourd'hui, nous nous sommes réunis chez moi et recevons nos premiers Pokémon… Dans une énorme boîte ? Tcheren a insisté pour que je sois la première à ouvrir la boîte, contenant trois Poké Ball… Un autocollant sur les petites sphères montrait quels étaient les Pokémon à l'intérieur… L'un d'entre eux m'attirait directement ; je saisissais la Poké Ball sans réclamer mon reste

« Oui! Ce sera lui mon- »

À tendre la Poké Ball vers les deux autres, je l'ai enclenchée par maladresse ; le Pokémon vert en étant sorti se retourna instantanément vers moi. Bianca courra vers la large boîte aussitôt

« Moi aussi, je veux… Celui-ci! Tcheren, ce sera celui-là, pour toi ! »

Oui… Directement, un commentaire lui était adressé de la part de Tcheren, mais pas si négatif cette fois ; il comptait prendre celui qui restait.

J'allais vers mon lit, me présentant à "Vipélierre" ; le Pokémon me suivait instinctivement. Les deux autres faisaient de même avec leur Pokémon ; Bianca a choisi un petit Pokémon rouge à l'allure amicale, et Tcheren, un Pokémon blanc et bleu portant un coquillage sur le torse... Celui-ci lui ressemble fortement !

D'un coup, Bianca se levait et déclarait

« Je t'ai fait attendre, Tcheren ? Que dirais-tu d'un combat Pokémon pour faire démarrer ta carrière sur le champ ?

— Bianca… Tcheren soupirait encore, On ne peut pas s'autoriser de telles fantaisies en intérieur !

— Oh, allez ! » Elle insistait toujours plus pour se battre dans ma chambre…

Je n'ai même pas eu mon mot à dire que les deux étaient déjà partis ; malgré ses multiples complaintes, Tcheren est très proche de Bianca… Et trop curieux pour refuser un combat, signe de son départ en tant que dresseur.

Vipélierre et moi observions le combat… Le petit bleu… Moustillon, il se bat avec son coquillage, et l'utilise également pour se défendre… Gruikui, le rougeaud, a essayé à mainte reprise de faire voler le petit objet avec son attaque Charge, toujours pour se faire encore plus marteler le groin d'attaques multiples. Tcheren remontait ses lunettes qui n'arrêtaient pas de glisser à cause de sa posture trop fébrile

« Bianca, si tu permets ; laisse-moi t'instruire de cette nouvelle attaque : Moustillon, utilise Coquilame ! »

Cette fois, l'attaque semblait bel et bien réelle ; une courte lame bleue se forme derrière le coquillage, avant d'envoyer voler le Gruikui vers une plante que je venais d'arroser; les deux sont tombés sur mon tapis… Je laissais Vipélierre de côté pour prévenir les deux adversaires

« Hé ! Du calme avec votre combat ! »

Je courrais vers le Gruikui, et annonçais les résultats

« Gruikui est clairement K.O. Moustillon l'emporte. »

En utilisant une Potion sur le petit Pokémon, j'entendais les cris de Vipélierre derrière moi. Je relevais la plante, tout en observant ; Vipélierre est en train de défier Moustillon dans un combat ! Tcheren constatait la même chose

« Je ferais attention, cette fois ; on peut le faire dehors, si tu veux, Ludvina. »

Je fixais Vipélierre, son regard était évident : "maintenant, tout de suite et fait moi confiance" s'y inscrivait. J'acceptais le défi, en passant les restes de la potion à Tcheren pour son Pokémon.

Directement, Tcheren partait pour utiliser Coquilame… Mince, je ne connaissais même pas les attaques de mon Pokémon en arrivant !

« Vipélierre, je te fais confiance ! »

… Et visiblement, c'était la chose à faire ! Vipélierre a évité Moustillon, et allongé deux fouets de son col, suffisamment longs pour asséner deux attaques à Moustillon ; d'autres attaques Coquilame paraient la suite. Tcheren relança l'offensive, cette fois en considérant les angles morts…

… Hein ? Moutsillon s'est arrêté net devant Vipélierre. L'attaque n'a pas touché. Mon Pokémon s'est contenté de pousser son adversaire d'un geste lent de la main. Bianca comprenait tout autant la scène

« Hein ? C'est fini ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

— Vous ne l'avez pas vu ? Tcheren avait l'air surpris, le Vipélierre de Ludvina a utilisé Gros'Yeux ; ça a directement stoppé Moustillon et envoyé au tapis… Ludvina ?

— Oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

— Gros'Yeux n'inflige pas directement de dégâts… Ton Vipélierre doit vraiment être exceptionnel. »

Je fixais Vipélierre en me baissant à sa hauteur… Portant ma main vers sa tête brillante, je caressais le Pokémon pour le féliciter… Son visage affiche clairement sa satisfaction quant à sa première victoire… Bianca passait une potion sur le Moustillon de Tcheren, ce dernier qui annonce, avec une certaine amertume

« Bon… On est attendus chez le professeur Keteleeria quand on est prêt à tous y aller. Je vous y attendrais.

— J'ai encore quelques trucs à régler ! »

Bianca venait de crier ça avec un tel empressement… Tcheren a laissé ça couler et est sorti de la chambre, avant d'être dépassé par Bianca.

Je fixais Vipélierre, mon premier Pokémon… Oui, je me dois d'agir correctement en tant que nouvelle dresseuse ! Toujours en le caressant, je lui assurais

« Je saurais être digne d'être ton amie. Excuse-moi pour t'avoir laissé gérer ce combat tout seul, et merci beaucoup. »

Visiblement toujours très enjoué, Vipélierre me sauta sur les genoux, me faisant basculer par terre… Ce Pokémon est très affectueux. Ma mère entrait dans la chambre, et constatait le petit Pokémon en train de m'enlacer du mieux qu'il peut étendre ses bras sur mon corps. Elle plaisantait

« Visiblement, tu as déjà une nouvelle amie, mon bébé. Prenez bien soin l'une de l'autre !

— Maman… On est supposés avoir une demande très sérieuse de la part du professeur aujourd'hui… Plusieurs personnes sont déjà parties le jour où elles ont reçu leur premier Pokémon…

— Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis bien au courant de ça, puisque j'ai également fait ce voyage. Visiblement, vous avez commencé sur les chapeaux de roues, à en juger par la terre qui a été renversée… Ne t'en fais pas pour le ménage, va voir ce qui t'attend ! »

… Oui, un voyage… C'est ce que j'ai appris à l'école des dresseurs, et ce que Tcheren n'a pas arrêté de répéter depuis qu'on a su qu'on allait recevoir nos Pokémon… Je faisais la bise à maman avant de sortir de la maison… À tire-d'aile, des Poichigeons s'envolent ; à mon tour d'également m'élever !

… Bianca partait en trombe, poursuivie par son père de loin… Il s'arrêtait en me voyant… Le père de Bianca est très protecteur, et il se rongeait apparemment les sangs depuis l'annonce de notre sélection en tant que dresseurs de Renouet cette année… Je lui annonçais, avec confiance un peu trop insouciante

« Votre fille se portera bien ; à nous trois, on rendra Renouet fier ! »

Il me dévisageait sans rien ajouter… Vipélierre me tirait sur la jambe… Je ferais mieux d'y aller, avant que le monsieur ne dise quelque chose !

Cette fois, c'était moi la dernière, mais Tcheren ne s'énervait pas, Bianca avait l'air un peu distraite… Pourvu qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas davantage sur ce qu'il vient d'arriver… Nous sommes rentrés dans le laboratoire.

« Hellooo ! »

Changeant instantanément l'atmosphère des lieux ; nous nous retrouvons face au professeur de la région, le professeur Keteleeria. Une femme dynamique et populaire. Tcheren et elle s'engageaient dans un dialogue comique entre personnage sérieux et décontracte. À force de pousser le dialogue, nous nous sommes tous les trois retrouvés un boîtier rouge à la main. Le professeur expliquait

« Avec ce Pokédex, vous pouvez consulter toutes les données enregistrées sur les Pokémons que vous apercevez ; si vous capturez des Pokémon, alors vous pourrez vous renseigner sur leurs capacités et bien d'autres informations. Un exemple vaut mieux qu'un long discours, j'ai pas raison ? »

Aussitôt proposé, aussitôt réalisé ; l'interface du logiciel est très simple à comprendre… Je scannais Vipélierre, qui attendait patiemment que les données soient compilées… Charge, Fouet Liane, Gros'Yeux, Phytomixeur… Oh ? Le professeur poursuivait

« Je vois que vous êtes visiblement intéressés par vos Pokémon. Que diriez-vous de leur donner un surnom ? Ce sera plus sympa, non ? »

Un surnom pour mon premier Pokémon… Je regardais les infos sur le Pokédex, et le regard que m'adressait ma partenaire… Je lui demandais

« Que dirais-tu d'Ophélia ? »

Je lui tendais la main, lui permettant d'accepter si elle le désirait… Sa petite taille rendait l'action adorable ; elle arrivait et culbutait dans mon poing avec la moitié de son corps, son sourire montrait qu'elle acceptait. Ludvina et Ophélia ; un début en toute amitié.

Le professeur semblait jauger nos interactions avec nos Pokémon. Bianca n'avait pas donné de surnom à son Gruikui, et Tcheren dit que ça devra attendre un moment plus propice. Par la suite, madame Keteleeria nous annonçait que notre quête est de voyager à travers la région, de profiter de nouvelles expériences pour évoluer avec nos nouveaux et futurs partenaires. Elle semblait placer la tâche de complétion du Pokédex que Tcheren vantait au rang plus que secondaire…

Le professeur nous a donné rendez-vous sur la Route 1. En sortant du laboratoire, je retrouvais ma maman… Les deux autres se sont excusés, partant vers la route. Maman regardait Ophélia, perchée et enroulée sur mon épaule, avec un grand plaisir… Elle me souria

« Alors, le voyage commence ? Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. Je te connais, tu vas commencer à tâtons, puis tu vas dévorer tout ça. Bon vent, Ludvina. »

… Ludvina… Elle ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom, d'habitude… Elle me tendait une main, comme pour une poignée de main d'au revoir… Je sentais Ophélia qui relâchait son étreinte, me permettant d'attraper le bras, puis d'enlacer ma maman

« On va gérer, je te le promets.

— Ludvina… Tu resteras toujours "mon bébé", et je compte bien m'informer de tes progrès… Bonne aventure, à Vipélierre et toi. »

Le câlin d'adieu terminé, j'exposais un large sourire : Oui, j'ai des ailes, et je m'envole avec toujours plus d'élan !


	2. Route 1 & Arabelle

**Départ Canon**

**2**

**Collision**

* * *

Les deux autres étaient stationnés devant les hautes herbes de la Route 1 ; ils viennent d'assister à une démonstration de capture de Pokémon par le professeur. En arrivant en retard, le professeur proposait à tout le monde

« Mais vous savez, votre propre expérience vaut mieux encore que me voir réaliser une capture. Ludvina, veux-tu bien m'accompagner dans ces hautes herbes ? Voici des Poké Ball, tu vas capturer ton premier Pokémon sauvage par toi-même ! »

Ah ! Me voilà traînée vers les herbes, avec les deux autres qui ne me disent rien d'autre que me souhaiter "bonne chance"… Quelque chose est en train de courir depuis l'autre côté des herbes, Vipélierre se pose au sol, prête à l'accueillir avec ses Fouet Liane. Je voyais une queue blanche en forme d'étoile… Un Ratentif apparaît !

… Il n'est pas hostile comme je le pensa… Hé, mais je la connais, celle-là !

« Miranda ! je m'exclamais devant les autres sans en tenir compte, Désolée de ne pas être venue te voir plus souvent ces derniers temps… Regarde, je suis devenue dresseuse. »

Je me mettais à genoux au sol, et je prévenais Ophélia qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire… J'expliquais au Ratentif que j'allais partir en voyage, et que je suis en train d'apprendre à utiliser le Pokédex et les Poké Ball… En pointant la ball vers le Pokémon, je le voyais intrigué… J'ajoutais

« Je ne serais peut-être pas de retour à Renouet avant un bon moment, aussi… »

À ces mots, le Pokémon frappa sur le bouton de la Poké Ball avant de s'y faire aspirer… Elle vibrait un peu, avant de faire un bruit supposé confirmer une capture… Je ressortais tout de suite le Ratentif de la ball

« Tu es sûre de toi, Miranda ? »

Sans la comprendre directement, je savais qu'à sa voix et à son regard, elle était déterminée. Miranda, c'est un peu un Ratentif gardien sur la Route 1. Un peu avant ma sortie de l'école des dresseurs, c'était elle la première à m'observer rentrer à Renouet… On s'est un peu liées d'amitié à force.

J'entendais quelqu'un applaudir derrière ; Miranda appuyait encore sur le bouton de la Pokéball pour y rentrer. Madame Keteleeria s'exprimait

« Les captures de Pokémon sont rarement aussi touchantes, alors prenez garde aux Pokémon sauvages et préférez la méthode que je vous ai expliquée, Tcheren et Bianca. Je vais la montrer à Ludvina plus loin. »

Les deux compères acquiesçaient, pendant que Madame Keteleeria affichait avec ferveur une envie de suivre sa méthode... J'avais pas un professeur qui pensait la même chose ? En mathématiques, on voulait me forcer à utiliser une attaque super efficace, alors que je faisais davantage de dégâts avec un plus long calcul sur une attaque moins effic-

« C'est bon Ludvina ! Il y en a un ici ! Sort un de tes Pokémon ! »

Ah ! Oui ! Je fixais Ophélia, mais visiblement, elle était curieuse de voir ce que Miranda pouvait faire par elle-même ; je l'ai donc envoyée devant le Ponchiot que la professeure présentait ; le combat commençait.

Oui… Je sais qu'en affaiblissant un adversaire, il est plus facile de le capturer… Mais Miranda est super forte, et je ne veux pas faire de mal aux Pokémon d'ici qui sont très probablement moins forts… Voyons voir… Oui ! J'ai l'attaque parfaite

« Miranda ! Hypnose ! »

Le Ponchiot s'apprêtait à charger, mais s'est arrêté pour suivre le regard de mon Pokémon, puis s'est endormi. Un Pokémon endormi est plus facile à capturer ! Go, Poké Ball !

La capture se validait, j'entendais madame Keteleeria soupirer derrière moi

« C'est ce que ton rapport scolaire disait… Tu choisis toujours une méthode différente, mais qui fonctionne effectivement mieux…

— Ce Ponchiot pourrait être fragile ! Regardez ses infos sur le Pokédex ! »

En recherchant, je m'apercevais que l'attaque qu'elle préparait n'était pas Charge, mais Bélier ! En plus, elle était super forte ! Mon équipe actuelle était exclusivement composée de Pokémon exceptionnels ! Madame Keteleeria soupirait encore, expliquant que grâce à Hypnose, elle pourrait évoquer le principe d'un centre Pokémon pour les dresseurs.

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait ; Tcheren avait également capturé deux Pokémon, et Bianca n'a réussi qu'à capturer un Ponchiot avec toutes ses Poké Ball. Nous nous sommes dirigés à Arabelle, où la professeure nous a expliqué comment recharger ses Poké Ball pour une nouvelle capture, ceci moyennant une certaine somme d'argent. Et la madame du centre Pokémon a également réveillé gratuitement Ponchiot. Je m'approchais de ce nouveau Pokémon en m'excusant

« Je ne t'ai pas fait peur, au moins ? Je vois que tu es combative, et je suis moi-même dresseuse… Ça te dit d'être ma partenaire, également ? »

Je lui tendais mon poignet, le Ponchiot l'a léché gentillement, comme pour approuver. Nous nous somme mises d'accord ensemble, et je l'appellerais Ange, désormais. Madame Keteleeria riait dans son coin

« Tu as vraiment la cote auprès des Pokémon, Ludvina. Très peu de dresseurs peuvent aspirer à un début comme le tien.

— C'est seulement de la chance, non ?

— Soit c'est ça, et tu es née sous une étoile soit tu es une prodige Pokémon. »

Ce que la professeure venait de dire ne manquait pas de faire réagir Tcheren. Il venait vers moi et affichait encore ses airs fiers

« Il faudra faire un nouveau combat, quand on sera prêt. Je suis très tenté de voir ce qu'une prodige donne quand elle combat au maximum de ses capacités.

— C'est vrai que Vipélierre savait ce qu'elle faisait quand elle combattait ton Moustillon… C'est entendu ! On fera un vrai combat quand tu voudras. »

On sortait du centre Pokémon, toujours sur un esprit léger une ravissante musique de piano se mêlait à l'ambiance paisible de la ville. Bianca semblait effacée depuis tout à l'heure… J'allais la rejoindre

« Toujours ton père qui te dérange ?

— Il a voulu me contacter sur le Vokit… Je lui ai demandé de m'envoyer un message, plutôt je ne veux pas me battre avec lui, et on ne ferait que ça en vocal.

— Il finira par comprendre, j'en suis sûre… Et puis, tu as été choisie, et je sais que tu peux faire des trucs hésite pas à venir me voir, si tu te sens mal. Je compte beaucoup sur ma maman, alors que toi, c'est ton père qui est un obstacle… »

On restait, à calmement évoquer ce qui fatigue Bianca… Son père est opposé à ce qu'elle participe à l'aventure, car il a lui-même pu l'expérimenter… Et il jette ses propres appréhensions sur sa fille, pour ce qu'elle ressent.

Les airs de piano alentours s'interrompaient subitement, tandis qu'une voix puissante prenait le dessus

« Écoutez, écoutez moi bien! Mon nom est Ghetis ! Ghetis, de la Team Plasma ! Je suis venu vous apporter la bonne parole, celle de la libération des Pokémon ! »

Nous nous sommes rapprochées au début de ce qui semble être un discours. Les gens semblent déjà confus… Et pour cause un large éventail de personnes en cotte de maille grise se tiennent debout derrière deux larges bannières grises avec un imprimé bleu en forme de P traversé d'un éclair en Z inversé. Un homme à la carrure presque menaçante, avec une impressionnante robe et aux yeux rouges, l'un sous un cache-œil, se tien face à eux il évoque une forme d'asservissement de l'humain sur les Pokémon. Que l'on utilise ces Pokémon comme des objets, et non comme des égaux… C'est vrai que le Ponchiot que je viens de capturer n'a pas vraiment eu son mot à dire… Les soldats ramassaient les bannières et s'en allaient… Tout le monde alentours discutait ensemble de ce qui vient d'arriver.

Une fois tout le monde dissipé dans la ville, il ne restait plus que moi et Bianca, Tcheren un peu plus loin, et un homme avec une queue-de-cheval verte… Je remarquais qu'il me dévisageait… En parlant soit à lui-même ou a moi, il murmurait

« Ton Pokémon… Ne vient-il pas de dire… »

Je me retournais vers l'homme, intriguée

« Qu'il y a-t-il, monsieur ?

— Mon nom est N. Je viens d'entendre ton Pokémon…

— Vous pouvez entendre les Pokémon ?

— Hélas, aucun de vous ne peut les comprendre… Enfin… Vous êtes des dresseurs élus par le professeur. Je me suis souvent demandé : les Pokémon sont-ils heureux d'être aux côtés des dresseurs ? Pour ça, j'aimerais entendre davantage de ce que ton Pokémon a à dire, je suis également dresseur, vois-tu ? »

Il présentait une Poké Ball, de laquelle jaillit un Chacripan. Ophélia me faisait signe c'est d'elle dont il était question tout du long. Elle s'est présentée, et ainsi débuta le combat.

Ce N… Il ne donne pas d'ordre à son Pokémon, pourtant ils semblent être accordés… Le Chacripan tentait d'atteindre Ophélia avec des attaques comme Tranche-Nuit ou Combo-Griffe… Mon Pokémon parvenait à éviter les différentes attaques, et à contrer le superflu avec Fouet Liane… Il faut partir à l'offense, non ?

« Ophélia ! Phytomixeur sur son côté droit ! »

Une bourrasque de feuilles a été projetée en avant, le Chacripan a pu l'éviter aisément, comme j'avais besoin

« Maintenant, Charge dans le tourbillon, et utilise Engrais pour en sortir ! »

En augmentant la force de l'attaque grâce à son talent Engrais, Ophélia accélérait encore, avant de sortir grâce à l'attaque charge à pleine vitesse Le Chacripan a été vaincu en une attaque !

En récupérant sa Poké Ball, l'homme mystérieux, N, se parlait à nouveau à lui-même

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre un Pokémon dire une telle chose… »

J'allais vers lui, le questionnant sur ce qu'il recherche

« Ce qu'Ophélia a dit, cela vous permet-il de mieux répondre à votre question ?

— Ton Pokémon m'a surpris… Mais qu'en est-il de ceux qui vivent enfermés ? Poké Ball, Bâtiments un Pokémon assujetti peut-il encore espérer se voir libéré ? »

Il s'en est allé. Bianca m'a félicité pour mon combat, et a soigné Ophélia…

Un son de batterie se mêlait au rythme des esprits. Tout dresseur n'aspire évidemment pas à la même chose… Maintenant, quels idéaux deviendront réels ?


	3. Route 2 & Ogoesse

**Notes d'Auteur : Salutations, je voulais préciser un certain point par rapport au rythme de post des chapitres de cette fanfiction. Je pense, pour l'instant, poster un chapitre à chaque fois que mon avancée sur mes projets simultanés me semble confortable ; par exemple, j'ai déjà rédigé huit chapitres de cette fanfiction, rédigé l'ensemble de mes objectifs pour le mois, et suis simplement en "retard" par rapport à un autre projet étant mon projet majeur des mois de décembre à février, en considérant que que je ne travaille que peu (voire pas du tout) en période de vacances.**

* * *

**Départ Canon**

**3**

**Préparations**

* * *

Ce soir, nous sommes tous les trois restés à Arabelle dans la fin de la journée, nous avons été sur la Route 2. J'y ai capturé un Chacripan, elle s'appelle Prune. Tcheren a également capturé son propre Chacripan, mais Bianca n'a pas réussi à capturer quoi que ce soit avec toutes ses Poké Ball fraîchement rechargées. Tcheren l'a défiée pour lui remonter le moral.

En deux contre deux, Tcheren avait envoyé son Chacripan, qui utilisait avec brio son attaque Assistance pour parer les assauts du Ponchiot de Bianca avec Pistolet à Eau, ou Coquilame. Le Ponchiot de Bianca est tout de même très tenace. En résistant aux attaques de Chacripan, il a pu le vaincre en faisant bonne utilisation de son attaque Derniers Recours. Moustillon a cependant vaincu le Pokémon Chiot. Bianca avait renforcé l'attaque Charge de son Gruikui en Nitrocharge. La défense de Moustillon rendait Gruikui de plus en plus fort de plus, le Pokémon Cochon Feu utilisait son attaque Purédpois pour se dissimuler et attaquer avec Calcination.

Au final, Tcheren a gagné. En utilisant Tourniquet et Aqua-Jet, il a non seulement nullifié les attaques de Gruikui, mais l'a également vaincu en profitant de son épuisement. L'excitation de Bianca en fait une puissante adversaire, mais sa force s'amenuise sur le long terme. Tcheren utilise l'ensemble du combat, et de ses stratégies principales, pour jouer ses meilleures cartes. Je n'ai pas fait un seul combat contre eux, mais Tcheren semble prêt à encore m'affronter.

Je refermais mon carnet. Me tournant, j'interpellais Bianca

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas m'affronter avant que Tcheren ne fasse un autre combat contre moi ?

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir… grommelait-elle le visage tourné vers le mur à côté de son lit

— Ne laisse pas ces défaites se mêler à ce que te disait ton père. On va aller plus loin, et tu vas trouver ce que tu cherches. »

Je rejoignais mon lit. Bianca avait essayé de me répondre à un moment, mais elle m'a dit de laisser ça tomber.

Le lendemain, nous avons traversé la Route 2, où nous avons combattu quelques dresseurs, c'était Bianca qui avait participé au plus de combats, et qui remportait haut la main la totalité. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers Ogoesse, et sommes partis de notre côté Bianca disait vouloir explorer les Vestiges du Rêve à côté de la ville. Tcheren est parti vers l'ouest, et je suis partie me renseigner sur l'arène.

Selon Tcheren, pour attester de ses talents de dresseur, il faut accomplir le défi des arènes. L'arène d'Ogoesse est un restaurant aménagé : les challenges ont lieu peu avant les services du midi et du soir. Les challengers doivent réserver leur combat, et ils combattront tous ensemble : le badge, preuve de victoire, n'est décerné qu'à ceux auxquels il reste des Pokémon à la toute fin de l'arène. Ce badge atteste d'un pas supplémentaire en tant que dresseur voulant atteindre la prestigieuse "Ligue Pokémon".

Nous avons pique-niqué dans des jardins à l'ouest d'Ogoesse. Un vieil homme nous a avertis que tout bon dresseur voulant prouver sa valeur doit avoir au moins un badge à son actif pour aller plus loin… On essaiera l'arène au soir. Entre deux sandwiches, Tcheren m'interpellais

« Je suis passé à l'école des dresseurs. Ludvina, ça t'intéresserait de faire notre duel devant les élèves ?

— Le directeur t'a toujours eu à la bonne ! je plaisantais, un peu gênée

— Et toi, tu as toujours réussi à te mettre les professeurs à dos. Ceci dit, le directeur est intéressé par ton style de combat... On dirait que tes méthodes ont fini par lever plus d'intérêt qu'elles ne l'avait fait autrefois.

— Et pourtant ! J'ai eu à me forcer pour faire comme tout le monde, malgré mes choix plus pertinents ! S'ils veulent voir mon style de combat, je veux bien leur montrer ! »

Le combat était arrangé, on le fera cet après-midi. Bianca disait avoir trouvé des Pokémon l'intéressant au Vestiges du Rêve, et qu'elle doit encore y retourner pour préparer l'arène…

Et donc, elle n'est pas venue à notre combat à l'école des dresseurs. Le directeur nous a accueillis et dirigés vers le terrain d'exhibition. Plein d'élèves regardaient notre combat, et je remarquais aussi mon ancienne professeure de mathématiques… Qu'elle ne blâme pas ma manière de commander également ! Le combat sera en trois contre trois, et je vais envoyer Ange en premier ! Tcheren a fait appel à son Chacripan.

Dès le début, Tcheren a opté pour utiliser le terrain, et a demandé à son Chacripan d'utiliser Jet de Sable Ange évitait chacune des attaques, toujours en reculant comme je lui demandais… Vers le sixième jet, je changeais de stratégie

« Ange Bélier en ligne droite ! »

Encaissant le jet de Sable et soulevant la poussière qui avait été jetée, Ange se recouvrait de sable et continuait de charger sur Chacripan, qui s'est déjà écarté légèrement ; il était temps de dévoiler ma stratégie

« Ange Freine, saut en arrière et utilise Coud'Boue ! »

Le sable amassé était projeté dans les airs, puis employé par mon Ponchiot pour une attaque que l'on a élaborée à force de subir Jet de Sable… Le Chacripan recevait les six attaques, et se mettait à paniquer en voyant les tâches sur son corps… Tcheren a sorti une Poké Ball

« Chacripan, revi-

— Pas si vite ! Ange, utilise Poursuite ! »

En un coup, et avant le retour de Chacripan dans sa Poké Ball, Ange envoyait le Pokémon Scélérat dans les airs, remportant le combat… Je me sentais encore regardée de travers pour avoir utilisé une capacité pas très efficace…

Je félicitais Ange, et lui demandait de se reposer Prune allait montrer son talent ! Tcheren préparait une nouvelle Poké Ball et lançait son second Pokémon un Poichigeon. Il prenait encore une fois la première attaque. Cette fois, il utilise Tornade. Je demandais à Chacripan d'utiliser Assistance pour contrer la Tornade avec notre Phytomixeur. Prune a très vite appris à utiliser nos techniques ; elle s'est projetée dans la double tornade, et a utilisé les courants pour monter plus haut encore que le Pokémon de Tcheren

« Envoie-le au sol, commandais-je, Tranche-Nuit ! »

Légèreté dans la montée, et véritable furie plongeante Poichigeon n'a rien pu faire face à la vitesse de notre attaque, et s'est amorti avec l'attaque Danse-Plume. Prune s'échappait avant d'entrer en contact avec les plumes… Tcheren s'apprêtait à quelque chose… Dans l'écran de plumes, semble se préparer une bourrasque…

« Poichigeon, renvoie ses attaques avec Coupe-Vent ! »

Une onde percutante arrivait de face Prune l'a à moitié esquivée, et a été projetée par la fin de l'attaque… Elle se relevait avec peine, tandis que Tcheren ne lui laissait aucun répit

« Vive-Attaque ! »

Mince ! Chacripan ne va pas tenir ça… Je la voyais se relever avec peine…

Les deux Pokémon sont entrés en collision... Je remarquais que Prune avait adopté une posture défensive… Poichigeon tombait à terre. M'adressant un sourire, Prune faisait de même le duel était ex-æquo. Tcheren rappelait son Pokémon, le visage coincé entre frustration et... admiration ?

« Je ne savais pas que ton Chacripan utiliserait Coup Bas… Tu as vraiment plus d'une technique dans la manche, hein ? »

Coup Bas, hein ? Je regardais mon Pokédex, c'était bien ça. Il me reste deux Pokémon disponibles, tandis que Tcheren ne dispose plus que d'un seul… Oui, allons-y ! Pour une fois, on va la respecter, leur table des types ! Ophélia, c'est à ton tour !

Les deux Poké Ball révélaient nos premiers Pokémon Moustillon semblait décidé à prendre sa revanche. Cette fois, je prends la première attaque

« Ophélia, Fouet Liane !

— Pare avec Taillade ! »

Encore une fois, il se protège de mes attaques avec son coupillage… Enfin… Il avance bien, cette fois ! Tcheren vantait sa stratégie

« Taillade est de plus en plus puissante au fur et à mesure d'utilisation. Moustillon, renvoie les deux Fouet Lianes et fonce avec Taillade à puissance maximale ! »

Les deux ?! Voyons ce qu'il dit de ça

« Ophélia Croissance dans de nouveaux Fouet Liane ! »

Plus larges, plus forts Les fouets sont devenus encore plus puissants ! Vipélierre balayait le coupillage au plus loin, désarmant le Pokémon Loutre, et l'envoyant à terre il était temps !

« Maintenant, utilise Phytomixeur ! »

Tcheren a voulu exploiter Aqua-Jet pour remonter le Phytomixeur, mais Croissance avait trop développé les pouvoirs de Vipélierre, et l'attaque de notre adversaire s'est retourné contre lui, le faisant se projeter sur le sol, et nous faisant remporter la victoire !

… Les enfants de l'école des dresseurs étaient en extase… J'étais partie remercier tout le monde d'avoir assisté au combat Une petite fille m'a même donné le dessin d'un énorme cœur, et d'un Vipélierre… Visiblement, même ma vieille amie spécialiste des mathématiques a été obligée d'admirer ma technique, même si c'était plutôt mon professeur de dernière année qui m'a félicitée.

J'ai tout noté dans mon carnet, et avec Tcheren, nous avons attendu le retour de Bianca pour aller à l'arène.


	4. Arène d'Ogoesse

**Départ Canon**

**4**

**Première Arène**

* * *

Bianca était revenue très tard. Elle nous racontait être tombée dans un trou au Vestiges du Rêve, et y avoir capturé un Pokémon ; en sortant, on l'a avertie que la zone était dangereuse, et qu'elle était bloquée pour réparations… Typique de Bianca, dirais-je. Elle ne voulait pas montrer son nouveau partenaire non plus, comme elle en était si fière… Nous nous sommes changés avant d'aller au restaurant pour le service du soir ; précédé par notre réelle raison, le match !

Tcheren avait réservé avant notre arrivée. Nous participions au match avec une dresseuse d'Ogoesse nommée Raphaëlle. Les dresseurs de Renouet, d'Arabelle et d'Ogoesse affrontent généralement cette première arène du fait de leur proximité. C'est comme ça que sont organisés les différentes années ; des lots de dresseurs de toutes les villes commencent leur voyage. La dresseuse est venue nous rencontrer.

« Yo ! Vous êtes de Renouet, je présume que vous avez pas les infos de cette arène… J'vais vous donner tout ça le temps qu'on parte ; faites moi confiance, je suis peut-être la dernière dresseuse d'Ogoesse, mais je connais le match d'ici. »

La dresseuse au carré bleu marine et aux vêtements noirs surmontés d'une veste épaisse orange procédait dans son explication. Visiblement, elle a déjà participé au combat, mais son "raid" a échoué…

On sera amenés à combattre en forme de « bataille royale » ; chacun pour soi à un Pokémon au combat, deux Pokémon disponibles e tout. Les serveurs nous opposeront jusqu'au début du service avec les Pokémon sans limitation de nombre. Quant aux champions, ils nous défieront en envoyant autant de Pokémon que d'adversaires à la fois ; le combat durera quinze minutes, et la victoire ne sera confirmée qu'à ceux dont les Pokémon auront tenu.

Nous sommes restés devant le bar, là où l'on nous préviendra du début du combat. Raphaëlle nous a payé une boisson, et se plaignait en buvant la sienne

« Durant les quinze minutes de combat contre le champion, mes alliés étaient si peu synchrones qu'on arrivait à se gêner l'un et l'autre… Au final, mes Pokémon ont été balayés… J'ai prévu une stratégie, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide ; l'un de vous possède-t-il un Pokémon eau ? »

Tcheren se levait, appelant son Moustillon sur le comptoir. Raphaëlle ajoutait

« Les serveurs avant les champions servent seulement à affaiblir nos Pokémon, mais si tu pouvais mouiller le terrain pendant le combat... Ils ne nous feront rien, et on gérera. J'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un Pokémon feu, aussi. »

Bianca évoquait son Gruikui, ce qui semblait largement satisfaire Raphaëlle. La dresseuse d'Ogoesse semble être très confiante en nos chances de victoire.

Un minuteur résonnait. Le barista nous demandait de rejoindre l'allée principale où est en train de se lever un large rideau. Quatre majordomes se tenaient face à nous ; le défi commençait. Tcheren faisait comme demandé, et envoyait Moustillon à la demande de Raphaëlle qui envoie un Feuillajou. Je lançais Ratentif au combat… Bianca semble fébrile… Elle leva une Poké Ball en l'air

« Montrons-leur ce que nous savons faire ! En avant, Munna ! »

Le petit Pokémon rose s'élevait dans les airs ; enfin, le nouveau partenaire de Bianca, Munna !

Lors de l'affrontement, les serveurs ont simultanément envoyé des Pokémon que l'on trouve sur la route 2, comme des Chacripan et des Ponchiot… Les premiers cherchaient à vaincre nos Pokémon les plus lents, et à chaque fois Ratentif allait protéger Munna, renvoyant l'oppresseur avec Machouille, ou les incapacitant avec Hypnose. On avait déjà battu certains Pokémon, et Raphaëlle semblait trépigner

« Tcheren ! Mouille le terrain ! On va gérer tout ça ! »

Moustillon se projetait au milieu du terrain et lançait son attaque Tourniquet ; Munna renvoyait le Ratentif adverse l'opposant avec de multiples Rafale Psy qu'il esquivait en arrière dans la zone humide. Le Feuillajou de Raphaëlle prenait une position particulière

« Ouais ! Incapacitons-les complètement ! Feuillajou ; Aire d'Herbe ! »

En projetant des feuilles dans les airs, un orage de plantes s'abattait sur nos adversaires ; tous étaient balayé, en une masse de feuilles s'abattait et se dispersait à terre… Révélant un… Marécage ?! Raphaëlle fredonnait

« Avec ça, nos adversaires seront incapacités à l'extrême ! On poursuit ! »

Moustillon ressortait lentement la tête d'une des flaque venant d'être créée au sol... Avant de remarquer qu'une horde de Ponchiot fonçait sur lui !

Les Ponchiot ont beau être habitués aux terrain divers ; la boue, la terre, les plantes et l'eau les faisaient tous tomber sur le côté. Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, et la lumière sur le stade disparaissait… Trois voix se firent entendre, chacune gagnant en intensité par rapport à la précédente

« Bienvenue dans notre modeste établissement

— En cette soirée, mes chers amis

— Nous, les champions et gérants nous vous présentons cet affrontement ! »

Des projecteurs éclairaient un nouveau rideau s'ouvrant, faisant apparaître derrière lui trois jeunes hommes habillés en serveurs ; l'un aux cheveux raide et bleus, l'autre à la coiffure verte huppée, et le dernier aux cheveux rouges ébouriffés ; respectivement, Noa, Rachid et Armando, les champions d'Ogoesse ! Ils avancèrent sur le terrain de la précédente bataille, révélant au retour de la lumière, un terrain entièrement nettoyé, et au plus loin, les tables toutes remplies de nouveaux clients… Notre combat est-il supposé les mettre en attente pour leur commande ?

Tous se présentaient. Le rouge, Armando, manquait de provoquer Raphaëlle, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Noa, le bleu, l'avait interrompu ; ça doit être le plus calme des trois. Le dernier, Rachid, mettait en place le combat ; Raphaëlle demandait à Bianca d'opter pour remplacer son Munna par Gruikui. Tandis que Bianca obéissait, Raphaëlle faisait également un échange de son Pokémon pour envoyer un Flotajou. Tcheren et moi avions conservé nos propres Pokémon.

Chacun des champions envoyait un Pokémon Singe de la couleur correspondant à ses cheveux ; l'un d'entre eux, Noa, envoyait en plus un Ponchiot. Nos adversaires commençaient avec Rengorgement, puis chargeaient tous avec soit Griffe, soit Charge. Le Flamajou d'Armando combattait Moustillon et sa Coquilame ; le Ponchiot se ruait sur notre Flotajou qui se protégeait avec Reflet, puis contre-attaquait avec Représaille… Au dernier moment, le Feuillajou adverse se détournait de Ratentif et fonçait sur Moustillon qui est occupé avec Flamajou ; j'alertais

« Tcheren, occupe-toi du Feuillajou ! Miranda ; Regard Noir ! »

Fonçant devant Moustillon, Miranda séparait les deux Pokémon avec son attaque Coupe, puis utilisait Regard Noir, paralysant son nouvel adversaire ; Tcheren combat Griffe avec Taillade… Il prend le dessus ! Gruikui combattait les Acrobatie du Flotajou adverse avec Nitrocharge, et tentait d'user de Calcination pour empêcher les mouvements de son adversaire.

Au bout d'un moment, Armando s'impatientait et cria un nouvel ordre à son Flamajou et à ses frères

« O.K, Flamajou, Aire de Feu ! On suit, les autres ! »

Des torrents de feu jaillissent de la bouche du Flamajou, s'étendant en arrivant sur nous ; les autres Pokémon Singe utilisaient des attaques similaire, c'est à ce moment que Raphaëlle ordonna à tout le monde

« On leur montre ce qu'on sait faire, les gars ! Flotajou ; Aire d'Eau ! Les autres, faites face ! »

Moustillon utilisait Tourniquet, affaiblissant alors l'Aire de Feu de Flamajou, qui se désynchronisait de ses partenaires, en fuyant l'attaque. Gruikui s'opposait au Flotajou adverse, et l'empoisonnait avec Purédpois ; seules notre Aire d'Eau et l'Aire d'Herbe adverse sont entrées en collision, laissant place à un marécage qui empêchait entièrement les mouvements des Pokémon des deux côtés du terrain.

Nous avions adopté une stratégie défensive face à nos adversaires qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de combattre dans un marécage où nos Pokémon ont globalement l'avantage. Rachid commandait à son Feuillajou de quand même filer dans le bourbier

« Et maintenant, Canon Graine ! »

Raphaëlle manquait d'alerter tout le monde, tandis que son Flotajou se précipitait devant Gruikui pour le protéger ; le Feuillajou adverse libérait une rafale de graines imposantes qui explosaient au contact du sol... Le souffle de l'explosion se taiait, tandis que le terrain se découvrait à nouveau ; le marécage a été anéanti, et les Pokémon de Tcheren et Raphaëlle n'ont pas tenu l'attaque. Miranda a également été soufflée par la déflagration...

Tcheren envoyait Ponchiot, et Raphaëlle renvoyait son Feuillajou. Malgré l'arrivée de ma partenaire, Ophélia, nos adversaires semblaient se concentrer sur Gruikui, maintenant. La vitesse du Pokémon Cochon Feu lui permettait soit de contre-attaquer, soit de punir les attaques trop pressées. Le Ponchiot tentait d'utiliser Morsure sur Ophélia, mais s'est fait projeter en arrière par Fouet Liane ; il était temps pour moi

« On y va ! Phytomixeur en plein milieu du terrain ! Vas-y Raphaëlle ! »

Elle avait compris mon appel, Son Feuillajou projetait son Aire d'Herbe dans la tornade, et Bianca demandait à son Gruikui d'utiliser Calcination au cœur de notre attaque combinée ; en manipulant la direction de la tornades, nous avons pu abattre des masses de plantes en flamme sur nos adversaires ; le Ponchiot adverse était envoyé hors-jeu, les trois autres était dangereusement amochés. Armando envoyait lui aussi un Ponchiot, tandis qu'il réclamait une nouvelle attaque combinée

« Vous voulez jouer à ça avec nous, hein ?! Triples Aire, les gars ! »

Encore une fois, tous les Aires se mélangeaient, Raphaëlle demandait à Bianca de suivre, et de combiner son attaque Calcination à la combinaison d'Aires. L'Aire d'Herbe éloignée, Tcheren demandait à son Ponchiot de terrasser le Flamajou adverse avec Bélier ; c'est pourtant le Ponchiot adverse qui recevait l'attaque, tandis qu'il s'imposait en tant que bouclier pour le Pokémon Brûlant. Rachid odonnait une nouvelle fois à son Pokémon d'utiliser Canon Graine, tandis que ses frères poursuivaient l'agrandissement des masses d'eau et de feu... Raphaëlle s'y opposa

« Flotajou ; on s'en débarrasse, cette fois ! Hydrocanon ! »

En suivant l'attaque de Flotajou, Ophélia utilisait ses Fouet Liane pour gêner l'attaque du Feuilajou qui recevait pleinement l'attaque Eau... Il ne reste plus que ça...

« Ophélia, utilise Phytomixeur en direction de l'attaque d'aires ! Catapulte-toi en arrière ! Tout le monde ! Suivez ! »

Raphaëlle ignorait mon appel, et essayait d'atteindre Flamajou avec son attaque Hydrocanon... Je protestais, tandis que le Phytomixeur touchait l'attaque combinée, commençant à l'absorber et à la dissoudre. À ce moment, Bianca hurlait en appelant son Gruikui

« Gruikui ! Abri ! Les autres ! Faites ce que Ludvina vous dit ! »

Dévoilant un petit mur d'énergie, Gruikui semblait prêt à tenir la division d'attaques qui était sur le point d'avoir lieu. Nos alliés comprenaient enfin ce qui allait nous apporter la victoire, et filaient vers Gruikui, tandis que Vilélièrre utilisait ses fouets pour maintenir Gruikui en place face à l'attaque... L'explosion avait leu. Tous les Pokémon faisaient un effort considérable pour maintenir l'onde massive d'eau et de feu...

Un minuteur résonnait, sonnant la fin du combat. Nous le savions, l'explosion a rompu l'attaque Abri de Bianca malgré nos efforts... Le feu et l'eau ont engendré un épais brouillard, où un arc-en-ciel scintillant masquait entièrement la scène… Je fouillais la surface du regard ; découvrant les deux Flotajou à terre, puis les deux Ponchiot… Le reste des Pokémon des champions étaient dans le même état… Moustillon avait été soufflé aux pieds de Tcheren, n'ayant pas pu rejoindre l'Abri à temps... J'entendais les cris d'Ophélia ; elle était en train d'acclamer un Pokémon rouge-orangé bien plus large… Ce Pokémon, c'est l'évolution de Gruikui ; Grotichon ! Le Gruikui de Bianca a évolué et a protégé Vipélierre !

… Le combat était terminé ; seulement deux Pokémon étaient restées debout à la fin du chrono… Les Pokémon de Tcheren et de Raphaëlle étaient leur derniers, et ils ont été vaincus… Les champions sont venus nous féliciter, et ont remis le badge Triple à Bianca et moi… Tcheren et Raphaëlle n'ont pas pu conserver leurs Pokémon jusqu'à la fin du temps réglementaire… Rachid a demandé les voir avant de nous inviter tous les quatre à un repas dans le restaurant.

En rentrant au centre Pokémon, je notais cette journée sur mon carnet… Tcheren et Raphaëlle ont été invités à disputer un combat duo contre Noa et Armando demain midi… Ils auraient été intrigués par la synergie dont faisaient preuve ces deux-là lors du combat. J'ai aussi reçu un message du professeur Keteleeria ; je dois rencontrer une de ses amies demain… Bianca et moi étions seules dans la chambre, et je la voyais tout heureuse sur son lit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle

« Tu te sens mieux grâce à cette journée ?

— Je sais que je ne devais pas mais, elle retenait son souffle avant d'annoncer avec excitation, J'ai réussi à faire quelque chose ! J'avais peur de toujours rester derrière toi ou Tcheren… C'est vraiment une opportunité pour moi… Je sais que Tcheren va remonter rapidement ; je dois pas du tout me dire que j'ai gagné !

— C'est sûr, et je ne dois pas non plus me reposer sur mes lauriers… Je ne t'ai pas encore combattue, me semble-t-il…

— On pourra essayer demain ! On verra ce qu'on aura à faire, et on fera le combat après. »

J'acquiesçais, rangeant mon carnet dans mon sac et allant dormir… Raphaëlle arrivait un peu plus tard ; elle aussi est prête à attaquer demain… Ce badge qu'on a reçu… Huit en tout… Oui ! Je vais gérer tout ça !

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Au cours du récit, j'introduirais de multiples personnages secondaires de ma confection, pour des besoins d'étoffe scénaristique. Ici, Raphaëlle est le personnage qui offre l'un des singes élémentaires au joueur dans Pokémon Noir et Blanc 1. Beaucoup d'autres de ces personnages interviendront dans le récit, et certains auront beaucoup plus d'importance que d'autres.**


	5. Vestiges du Rêve

**Notes d'Auteur : Ici débute le second acte celui-ci met en avant un côté philosophique, donc il faut le compter en plus des genres principaux. J'en profite pour prévenir que la plus grande partie de la fanfiction se basant sur l'histoire de Pokémon Noir et Blanc, je joue en même temps que j'écris le texte, de ce fait les deux vont de pair. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Acte Second**

**1**

**Le Cœur Pur**

* * *

… Encore une fois, je me suis réveillée carrément avant Bianca. Il ne fait même pas encore jour… Ouais, je ferais mieux de bouger de là, de toute façon. J'allais vers la porte, avant de me faire arrêter par la voix éraillée de Raphaëlle, à moitié enfoncée dans son oreiller

« Lève-tôt, toi aussi ?

— C'est ça t'en fait pas pour Bianca, elle ne se réveille pas facilement. Je vais à la salle de bains, mais je m'y change aussi. Te fait pas prier pour rentrer. »

… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un se réveiller en même temps que moi. En fait, je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps elle était réveillée… Je faisais mes affaires puis j'allais dans la salle à manger. Mon carnet indique clairement mon objectif principal : rencontrer l'amie de madame Keteleeria, la scientifique Oryse !

Tcheren nous a rejointes assez tard dans la matinée. On se dirigeait vers le laboratoire d'Oryse, mais il avait l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs je l'interrogeais

« Tu es prêt pour ton match, au moins ?

— Oui… Raphaëlle m'a demandé de la suivre sur la Route 2. Je devrais vous laisser aller voir Oryse, elle avait l'air pressé.

— Ça va, au moins ? »

… Il n'a pas répondu, on dirait que cette défaite pèse déjà sur sa conscience. Je fixais Bianca c'est vrai qu'on s'est promis un affrontement… Qui de nous deux devra sentir sa première défaite contre l'autre ?

Nous sommes donc allées à deux chez la scientifique. Par l'interphone, elle nous a demandé d'attendre devant la porte le temps qu'elle arrive. Peut de temps après, elle arrivait, nous laissant entrer et nous guidant vers une cage d'escalier son labo est en haut. Là-bas, nous avons rencontré une petite fille habillée en écolière, qui est vraisemblablement la sœur d'Oryse Bianca n'a pas attendu les présentations pour sauter sur les à priori

« Tu aides ta grande sœur avec ses travaux ? Ça doit être compliqué ! Au moins, elle, elle doit être une super grande sœur, non ? Je parie que tu n'as pas de problèmes avec tes devoirs !

— Du calme ! la petite fille s'écartait de Bianca avec méfiance, Je suis Boletta et si mon nom ne te dit rien, saches que je suis l'administratrice des réseaux de stockage Pokémon d'Unys. J'ai regardé vos dossiers avant votre venue, et je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qui as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs la physique des Poké Ball, ça te dit ? »

Cette fois, c'était Bianca qui faisait des pas en arrière ses lancers de Poké Ball sont toujours maladroits, et aucun Pokémon ne se laisse capturer une fois l'objet lancé. Oryse riait dans son coin

« Ma sœur a beau être petite, c'est une véritable prodige de l'informatique l'école des dresseurs n'a pas pu lui apporter quoi que ce soit en terme de théorie, et elle a épuisé mes entraînements pratique. Cela dit… On travaille de pair sur un projet particulier… »

Alors voilà les savantes qui travaillent sur l'un des plus gros réseaux de la région… Voir qu'une enfant de… Quoi... Dix ans ? Voire qu'elle gère déjà ça, alors que j'étais en train de me battre avec mes professeurs à son âge… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de rester une débutante non plus… Oryse s'asseyait dans un fauteuil rose bonbon, je remarquais qu'elle avait mis sa blouse à la va-vite… En voyant ses pantoufles et la chemise rose mal boutonnée qui ressortait du col de sa blouse, je pense qu'elle était en mode "repos" avant notre arrivée... Elle avait remarqué mon regard que je pensais avoir détourné au dernier moment, mais n'en tenait pas compte et commençait à expliquer

« Je me présente encore une fois je suis Oryse. Je suis une scientifique spécialisée dans les dresseurs. Grâce aux données que Boletta a compilées, j'ai remarqué que vous possédez un Pokémon nommé Munna. J'aimerais expérimenter quelque chose qui pourrait nécessiter l'aide de cette espèce de Pokémon. »

Je fixais Bianca, elle qui a capturé son Munna aux Vestiges du Rêves… Elle sortait le Pokémon de sa Poké Ball en demandant timidement

« Je dois vous prêter Munna pour combien de temps ?…

— Non, pas comme ça ! Boletta surgissait de derrière un large écran d'ordinateur, Au mieux, Munna peut vous guider nous aimerions utiliser la brume des rêves que relâchent les Mushana pour un projet.

— C'est ça, Oryse reprenait, Mushana est l'évolution de Munna nous vous demandons de trouver, dans les Vestiges du Rêve, un Mushana et de voir si vous pouvez obtenir la brume. »

Oryse procédait en nous donnant un accord signé pour rentrer sur le site, nous promettant une récompense à la clé, et ce même pour Tcheren.

Après un très court topo sur l'état de stabilité des Vestiges du Rêve, nous sommes sorties de la maison d'Oryse… Jusqu'à quand pouvons nous attendre pour s'occuper de ça ? Le combat de Tcheren et Raphaëlle commence dans vingt minutes… Je voyais Bianca fixer l'entrée des Vestiges du Rêve, sans prendre attention au reste

« Un problème ?

— Munna… J'ai l'impression que Munna a envie d'aller voir là-bas en premier…

— D'accord, mais et le combat de Tcheren ?

— Ludvina… J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on devrait aller voir Munna a le talent "Télépathe", et même si je n'entends rien, j'ai l'impression que c'est urgent. »

Je regardais vers le Pokémon, qui m'adressait un regard si particulier… Un frisson me parcourait le corps, j'avais l'impression d'entendre une très petite voix, devenant de plus en plus forte

« Il faut l'aider ! »

… C'était supposé être la voix de Munna ? Je regardais autour, et essayais de confirmer ça avec Bianca elle n'a rien entendu. Pourtant, en fixant Munna, j'entendais le même message avec clarté, je décidais de la suite des actions

« Ouais ! On va aux Vestiges du Rêve. Tcheren est grand, de toute façon ! »

Avec ça, on s'est dépêchées d'y aller. Personne n'y était trouvable pas même les agents de chantier… Ils font vraiment si souvent des pauses ?

Munna nous servait de guide, nous faisant descendre des escaliers, nous nous sommes retrouvées sous le chantier… C'est quand même plus pratique que de passer au travers. Bianca marqua une pause pour m'alerter

« Hier, les Pokémons d'ici étaient très paniqués on devrait se mettre à deux pour avancer, histoire de se défendre. »

Comme Munna servait de guide, Bianca faisait appel à Grotichon pour servir de garde… Si l'on doit se protéger d'attaques surprises, alors Miranda fera l'affaire !

Et en effet, de multiples Pokémon se ruaient sur nous certains continuaient à fuir, tandis que d'autres nous confrontaient. L'attaque Cogne de Grotichon est redoutable, et tous les Pokémon nous attaquant ont détalés dès que Grotichon commençait à l'utiliser. Nous avons pu nous diriger jusqu'à un certain point où la lumière de jour passait au travers d'un plafond fraîchement brisé… Là, les cris d'un Pokémon se faisaient entendre, et Munna commençait à paniquer il faut y aller encore plus vite !

En passant dans de multiples compartiments des lieux, nous avons fini par trouver l'émetteur des cris, ainsi que deux individus en cotte de maille comme à Arabelle, attaquant le Pokémon que nous cherchions avec leurs Chacripan. Le Pokémon, Mushana, peinant à se défendre des Combo-Griffe… Il a l'air de souffrir... Je prévenais Bianca on va sauver le Mushana !

Grotichon chargeait sur un des deux Chacripan, le projetant en l'air et le mettant directement K.O. les deux individus se sont arrêtés dans l'instant

« Vous faites quoi, vous ?!

— Vous ! hurlais-je, Je peux vous poser la même question ! Miranda, attaque le second Chacripan avec Coupe ! »

Le Pokémon Scélérat esquivait mes attaques le second agresseur envoyait un nouveau Pokémon au combat, un Miamiasme. Mushana tentait de nous rejoindre, mais le Chacripan adverse l'a arrêté net avec Vibrobscur, le paralysant au milieu du terrain. Bianca demandait à son Grotichon d'aller sur le Pokémon Scélérat avec Nitrocharge... Au même moment, le second personnage criait une succession d'ordres à son Miamiasme

« Miamiasme ! Lance Buée Noire, et poursuit avec Bomb-Beurk ! »

La première attaque a masqué l'entière visibilité du champ de bataille j'entendais la seconde pilonner nos Pokémon en profitant de la confusion... Le Grotichon de Bianca hurlait il a été touché ! Je sais que les Ratentif ont une bonne visibilité dans le noir j'ordonnais

« Miranda ! Utilise Regard Noir sur nos adversaires, et trouve Miamiasme ! »

Les bruits de pilonnages s'arrêtaient l'homme qui avait envoyé Miamiasme commandait à son Pokémon d'utiliser Vampipoing... Miranda doit faire attention...

Un bruit découpa l'air après un bruit qui ressemblait à celui de l'attaque Coupe, j'entendais Miranda crier... Un silence eu lieu les deux partis sont confus... Soudain, un Flash lumineux les deux Pokémon adverses semblaient reculer devant sa source, une... veste jaune brillante ?! Je sortais mon Pokédex pour scanner le combat, des données s'y affichaient, concernant un Pokémon nommé Miradar ! Oui ! C'est l'évolution de Ratentif ! Je voyais des étincelles virevolter sous forme d'Ondes de Choc Miranda est en train d'utiliser son nouveau panel de capacités ! Je poursuivais le combat

« C'est très bien, ma grande ! On y va élimine nos deux adversaires avec Queue de Fer ! »

Je voyais l'Onde de Choc s'accumuler dans l'attaque acier, et un nouveau Flash dissipait l'écran de Buée Noire ! Les deux énergumènes étaient figés sur place, toujours sous l'effet de Regard Noir. Leurs Pokémon étaient vaincus... Grotichon ?!

Le Pokémon Cochon Feu gisait au sol, empoisonné par le Bomb-Beurk de tout à l'heure Bianca se ruait à son secours. Je questionnais les deux individus

« Vous autres en armure ! C'était pas vous qui parliez de libérer les Pokémon pour leur assurer une vie en paix ?! Vous étiez en train de massacrer ce Mushana, et vous osez parler du bien-être des Pokémon ?!

— Insolente ! la femme se mettait également à mon volume de voix, Ce sont justement vous qui venez de combattre nos Pokémon, et c'est de votre faute s'il y a davantage de blessures que nécessaire ! La Brume des Rêves de Mushana nous permettrait de vous forcer à voir la réalité les dresseurs n'aspirent qu'au cha-

— Silence ! »

Une voix puissante coupait court aux argumentations de la femme en armure... Les deux énergumènes se retournaient, découvrant la carrure impressionnante de l'homme qui les représentaient à Arabelle

« M-Maître Ghetis !

— Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?! Dois-je vous rappeler quel est notre but ultime, et ainsi révéler votre incapacité à l'accomplir ?!

— Mais Maître ! Vous nous avez dits qu'il fallait tromper les gens, les manipuler... »

L'homme à la robe affichait un air sinistre, presque diabolique... Les deux soldats tremblaient, tandis que les liens du Regard Noir se démêlaient, leurs voix tremblaient

« Nous nous rendons ! Nous allons nous excuser tout de suite, Maître ! »

Les deux soldats filaient l'apparition de ce "Maître" s'estompait... Une illusion... Celle de Mushana ?

Je me rendais compte que Bianca était toujours avec Grotichon, je l'alertais

« Rentre-le dans sa Poké Ball ! Le poison se répandra plus lentement comme ça. Je vais te protéger d'ici que tu parviennes au centre Pokémon. »

Le Mushana réapparaissait derrière nous... Je ressentais à nouveau le frisson de tout à l'heure le Mushana veut venir en aide à Bianca... Je transmettais l'information à Bianca, comme elle ne ressentait pas ce que le Mushana expliquait... Grâce aux pouvoirs psy du Mushana, on pourrait être téléportée à l'entrée es Vestiges du Rêve, et ainsi rentrer plus rapidement. Bianca a accepté sur-le-champs, le visage dévasté par l'effroi. La téléportation se ressent comme un vrombissement on va se dépêcher.

... Je me retournais, regardais autour de moi... Bianca n'était pas avec moi, et je n'étais pas non plus à l'entrée de la zone... Mushana apparaît devant moi... Les frissons de télépathie recommençaient

« Jeune dresseuse... Aucun humain étant venu ici ne possède un cœur aussi pur que le vôtre... Votre amie et vous, Nous vous remercions infiniment.

— Pourquoi m'avoir téléportée à un endroit différent de Bianca ?

— Nous savons que vous désirez obtenir la Brume des Rêves, et sommes disposée à vous la conférer... Nous voulons également vous demander quelque chose. »

À ces dernières vibrations sonores, un petit Munna paraissait derrière la Mushana... Elle reprenait

« Ce jeune de nos semblables vient tout juste de venir au monde. Votre cœur, et vos précédents actes l'ont déjà fasciné. En plus de la Brume des Rêves, pourriez-vous accepter de faire découvrir le monde à cet enfant ? »

Je m'approchais du petit Munna, il semblait déjà me faire confiance... En sortant une Poké Ball de mon sac, je me retournais vers la grande Mushana

« Qu'entendez-vous par un "cœur pur" ? Nombre d'humains auraient été plus vertueux que moi au cours de leur vie. Et beaucoup vous auraient mieux défendu que je ne l'ai fait avec Bianca...

— Un cœur pur peut l'être de deux manières différentes. Ceux qui comme vous portent un cœur fiable et noble et ceux qui comme l'être qui dirige les soldats que vous avez repoussé, un cœur pur, car effrayé de ce qui peut le ternir. Peut-être vous rencontrerez-vous, et ces cœurs que vous portez seront alors ce qui fera de vos rencontres un duel d'oppositions. Que ce soit vous ou lui, votre noblesse attire les Pokémon, et parfois même le sort. »

Le petit Munna percutait le bouton de la Poké Ball, rentrant dedans et validant la capture. Mushana me souhaitait de trouver plaisir dans mes aventures, avant de me téléporter à nouveau, cette fois devant les Vestiges du Rêve, dans Ogoesse... Un cœur pur, pouvant influencer le sort... À la tête de ces... La Team Plasma ? Ce "cœur pur" fuyant ce qui peut le ternir... Par nature, ne serait-il pas vide ?


	6. Route 3 & Veine Souterraine

**Le Cœur Pur**

**2**

**La Confiance des Pokémon**

* * *

Durant le reste de la journée, j'ai donné le Brume des Rêves à madame Oryse elle m'a récompensée d'une mise à jour de mon Vokit. Avec cette mise à jour, je devrais être en mesure de matérialiser les rêves des Pokémon, notamment ceux vivant aux côtés de dresseurs. La professeure m'a assurée qu'elle confiera la même application aux autres... Je suis en suite retournée au centre Pokémon. Tcheren attendait avec Bianca Grotichon a été dangereusement empoisonné, et les soins devront durer toute l'après-midi. Avec ça, nous avions du mal à fêter l'obtention du badge Triple de Tcheren...

D'après Tcheren, nos prochains objectifs nous mèneront vers Maillard une ville d'artistes, où les habitants vivent dans des hangars. Raphaëlle a poursuivi son voyage aussitôt son badge en poche elle a hâte de nous croiser à nouveau et nous souhaite bon vent... Pour ne pas m'enfermer dans la morosité autour de Bianca, je partais prendre l'air... Oui, elle est inquiète je ne peux simplement pas supporter de la voir comme ça. Ça ira, elle sourira aussitôt son premier Pokémon sur pieds.

J'allais en exploration sur la Route 3... J'ai été surprise de voir la crèche là-bas un sentiment désagréable de vieillesse me rampait dans le dos à l'observer... Également, j'ai montré des combats Pokémon normaux à Munna le petit Pokémon a très vite essayé, et nous a aidés à capturer un Poichigeon. Me voyant me mettre d'accord sur le nouveau nom du Poichigeon, maintenant nommé Valentin, Munna voulait également son propre surnom nous nous sommes mis d'accord, et il portera désormais le nom de Valery. Les deux Pokémon semblent s'entendre à merveille... Peut-être la similarité de leurs surnoms et leur premier combat a aidé.

Puis la soirée est venue. Grotichon était sur pied quand je suis arrivée, et les deux autres n'avaient plus du tout en tête la morosité passée. Je présume que j'étais très en retard. Après avoir mangé, j'étais partie écrire à mon bureau provisoire... On est à Ogoesse depuis un moment déjà demain, essayons de rejoindre Maillard. Bianca arrivait derrière moi

« Tu bosses toujours sur tes écrits ?

— Je faisais déjà ça avant d'être dresseuse. Avant d'être choisie en tant que dresseuse de Renouet, j'ai ouvert un compte sur un site Internet... Je dirais que si je n'étais pas dresseuse, je serais écrivaine.

— Tu as déjà eu des retours ? On n'a pas l'impression de te servir à grand chose avec nos avis, Tcheren et moi...

— En fait, ce que je cherche via Internet, c'est un avis authentique on est tous amis ici, on n'appréhende pas du tout les affaires de l'autre de la même façon...

— Et ça parle de quoi, cette fois ? »

... Non. Pas ça je ne sais jamais y répondre à celle-là... En plus, c'est plutôt embarrassant... Heureusement, cette page n'est pas risquée... J'ai simplement confié que c'était un nouveau genre que j'essayais, et Bianca a lu dans mon embarras... Je n'y connais rien, mais j'ai toujours été fascinée par ce genre : la romance... J'ai l'impression que Bianca n'a pas comprit. Elle avait visiblement déjà la tête ailleurs elle reprenait

« On n'aura toujours pas pu s'affronter, mais au moins on aura combattu ensemble, hein ?

— Oui... Ça ne t'a pas dérangée que j'aille de mon côté pendant que tu attendais pour Grotichon ?

— Je te connais, tu es sensible à ce qui t'entoure... Ça doit être compliqué de voyager avec une chouineuse !

— Bianca... Je te fais confiance, ne te dis pas que tout est de ta faute. »

Elle détournait le regard... Oui elle pensait encore à ses parents... Pas moyen que je la laisse dans cette bulle ! Je ramenais le sujet précédent

« Tu vois mon texte, là ? En fait, je ne saurais pas trop le décrire, mais c'est de la romance. J'ai été intriguée par ce genre étant petite, et je pense qu'il est grand temps que je commence à m'y mettre. »

Elle s'est retournée mon phrasé a touché là où il fallait ! J'ai remplacé ses pensées par des choses plus simples, comme si j'avais quelqu'un en tête, ou si j'avais une vision de couple particulière... En plaisantant, je lui ai laissé supposer que ça pouvait être elle. Elle est peut-être simple, mais les émotions l'impactent fortement. Elle connaît mon honnêteté je n'ai personne en tête, et je n'imagine aucun idéal...

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons traverser la Route 3 ! Bianca est partie de son côté, jouer avec les enfants du coin... Elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des enfants de Renouet je crois que certains la connaisse bien. Tcheren et moi sommes partis plus loin, nous avons combattu différents dresseurs et j'ai capturé Eren un Zébibron qui insistait pour combattre Ange, mon Ponchiot. Tcheren a remarqué que les Pokémon venaient facilement vers moi, j'ai simplement répondu qu'il devait s'agir de chance.

En rentrant chercher Bianca, Tcheren m'a proposé un nouveau combat... Cette fois, il veut un combat à un contre un. Il a choisit Moustillon pour combattre Valentin.

Encore une fois, Tcheren est toujours bon en stratégie défensive il évitait les attaques Tranch'Air avec Aqua Jet, et essayait de riposter avec Coquilame Valentin arrivait habilement à éviter chaques attaques grâce à Détection, et son Chant Canon parvenait à plusieurs reprises à déstabiliser son adversaire...

« Arrêtez ! Revenez ici ! »

La voix de Bianca coupait cours au combat, tandis que deux hommes en cotte de maille filaient à toute allure au travers de notre combat, y coupant court. Bianca arrivait en courant, une petite fille en larme la suivait... À bout de souffle, Bianca essayait de s'expliquer

« Les deux, là... Ils ont volé le Pokémon de cette petite ! »

Encore de ça ?! Je partais en courant dans la direction où les deux de la Team Plasma sont allés... J'ai déjà observé l'endroit ! C'est un cul-de-sac par là ! Avec un message adressé à Tcheren, je demandais à ce que quelqu'un reste à côté de la crèche... Poichigeon va regarder dans les airs, pour suivre leurs mouvements.

Se tenant devant la grotte, une des membres de la Team Plasma me faisait face elle gardait visiblement l'entrée, le temps que les deux autres trouvent un moyen pour s'échapper. Elle me regarda, l'air narquois

« Un dresseur a-t-il trouvé la voix, et cherche à me confier ses tristes esclaves ?

— De mon point de vue, vous êtes seuls à diaboliser les dresseurs. Et vous n'êtes pas non plus ouverts à un monde où les Pokémon sont heureux. Relâchez le Pokémon de la petite !

— N'inversons-nous pas les rôles, dresseuse ? Ne devrais-tu pas, toi, relâcher tes Pokémon ? »

J'essayais de passer, mais la femme me barrait la route, en envoyant un Baggiguane pour l'assister... Ne pas se rendre sans combattre, hein ? Ophelia sortait de sa Ball pas le choix, au combat !

Avec sa médiocre vitesse, le Baggiguane tentait d'attaquer avec Coup d'Boule et Poing Boost ; Ophélia évitait l'ensemble des attaques, et repoussait le Pokémon en arrière... Il est temps de tirer profit de l'entraînement qu'elle a eu avec Miranda !

« Ophélia ! Regard Noir ! »

Là où Miranda paralyse ses adversaires avec cette attaque, Vipélierre semble les faire s'évanouir sans douleur. Le Baggiguane tombait, laissant sa "dresseuse" dépourvue d'autres moyens pour se battre je filais dans la Veine Souterraine.

... Il ne faisait pas aussi noir la dernière fois la grotte est plongée dans l'obscurité à n'y rien voir. À méthodes basses, auteur de mauvais orgueil ils me prennent pour une sotte, et veulent certainement me distraire pour s'enfuir... Miranda peut régler ce problème en un rien de temps !

« Miranda, utilise Flash ! »

D'abord la veste jaune, puis un éclair lumineux l'obscurité fuyait Miranda tant qu'elle conservait sa Lumiatirance élevée... J'ai observé plusieurs Pokémon dans la grotte hier, et ils y abondaient... Rien, pas même avec l'appel lumineux d'un Miradar... Je demandais à Ange de garder l'entrée, avant de m'infiltrer plus loin dans la grotte.

« Ludvina, Attends-moi ! »

Tcheren arrivait, accompagné de son Moustillon il rapportait que Bianca était restée à la crèche, et que Poichigeon n'avait rien trouvé pour l'instant. En ce cas...

« Il serait temps de cesser votre jeu, malfrats. Miranda une seconde fois ! »

La seconde attaque Flash dissipait l'Ombre Nocturne dans laquelle se cachaient les membres de la Team Plasma. Utilisant l'attaque Distorsion de leur Tutafeh, ces individus ont créé une sorte de sac sans fond à Pokémon... Est-ce encore une nouvelle façon de séquestrer et de maltraiter les Pokémon de leur part ? À mes demandes, les deux hommes se moquaient

« Vous autres dresseurs auraient tenté de capturer ces Pokémon ! Ne leur rend-on pas service, à leur éviter la servitude qui les attendaient ? »

... Le dialogue n'est pas possible avec eux. Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'ils ont volé un Pokémon, et en séquestre tant d'autres... J'apercevais certains des Pokémon enfermés dans la Distorsion aucun d'entre eux ne semblent à l'aise. Tcheren s'avançait, provoquant les deux beaux-parleurs il m'interpellait

« Ludvina, faisons équipe pour nous débarrasser de ces illuminés ! »

... Malgré les nobles objectifs dont ils parlaient, il est force de constater qu'une partie, si ce n'est peut-être la totalité de ces gens ont une idée erronée de la réalité de la leur, ou de celle du monde ! Je m'avançais, envoyant Ophélia au combat. Le Tutafeh adverse est accompagné d'un Miamiasme... Tcheren souriait

« Tu as choisi le bon partenaire au bon moment. À mon signal, demande à ton Pokémon d'utiliser Phytomixeur. »

Moustillon évitait les Bombe Beurk, et assénait un puissant Coquillame au Miamiasme Ophélia déchaînait ses Fouet Liane, assez forts pour détruire les Feu Follet du Tutafeh. Tcheren semblait tendu

« Oui, c'est le moment ! annonça-il, Moustillon, utilise Aire d'Eau ! »

C'est donc ça qu'il a été faire avec Raphaëlle avant son combat... Très bien !

« Ophélia, on suit ! Phytomixeur ! »

En un battement, la tornade de Phytomixeur se mêlait à l'orbe d'Aire d'Eau déversant une bulle massive, gluant nos adversaires au sol tous deux sont vaincus. Miranda allait au secours des Pokémon qui peinaient à sortir de la distorsion disparaissant. En ramenant leurs Pokémon dans des Poké Ball, les deux individus levaient des orbes violets dans les airs

« Dresseurs, comptez encore les quelques jours où votre règne subsiste tôt ou tard, tous les Pokémon seront libérés de leur servitude ! »

Se fracassant au sol, les orbes libéraient une large fumée j'entendais Ange aboyer à la sortie, mais elle n'a pas pu arrêter les hommes en cotte de maille... Si nous ne parvenons pas à les attraper, quel sera leur prochain méfait ? C'est évident, ces pseudo-sauveurs sont, pour ce que nous en avons vu, de dangereux terroristes.

Tcheren allait ramener le Pokémon, un Darumarond, à la petite fille. Je suis restée dans la grotte... Aucun de mes Pokémon n'avait été blessé... Ceux ayant été capturés ont pour la plupart souffert de brûlures... Valery arrivait à apaiser leurs douleurs avec ses Rayon Lune... Ange aidait les Nodulithe grâce à son attaque Coud'Boue appliquée avec douceur, et l'eau de la grotte permettait aux Chovsourir de s'arranger... Seuls les humains animés par la violence sont responsables des peines infligées aux Pokémon.

Un Chovsourir intact m'avait assistée pendant la durée de l'application des soins. Il m'a suivie jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte... Je lui présentais une Poké Ball

« D'après ces gens qui vous ont blessés, ce serait l'outil de la servitude. Veux-tu quand même avoir à subir une odieuse dresseuse telle que moi ? »

Je voyais en son attitude celle d'un enfant qui riait... Le Pokémon Cupidon frappait la Poké Ball avec son nez, l'enclenchant... Oui. Je le sais les Pokémon me font confiance, et je leur renvoie une confiance mutuelle. À peine le Chovsourir entré dans la Ball, je sentais une pression insister pour en ressortir je laissais le Chovsourir s'envoler en face de moi...

Le petit Pokémon s'est directement retourné, m'adressant un câlin que je retournais... En virevoltant en face de moi, une lumière commençait à l'entourer, avant de la faire disparaître dans un globe de lumière plusieurs secondes après ça, j'observais que Chovsourir a évolué en Rhinolove...

Ce Pokémon n'évolue que quand son bonheur est à son paroxysme. Elle se nommera Kier, et je peux lui assurer que je fais partie des dresseurs sur lesquels on peut compter... Mais... N'ai-je pas quelque chose de plus ? Entre ce cœur pur, et la confiance indéniable que les Pokémon me portent...

Si je ne suis qu'une dresseuse, alors je refuserai de dire que je suis chanceuse, car cela remettrait en cause la confiance que l'on me porte comme un hasard sans importance.


	7. Orée de la Forêt d'Empoigne

**Le Cœur Pur**

**3**

**La Rupture**

* * *

Après plus de temps que prévu sur la Route 3, nous avons rejoint Maillard. Comme à l'arène précédente, nous avons voulu passer la première soirée à nous concentrer sur le défi Tcheren s'était proposé pour collecter les données, pendant que Bianca et moi allions plus loin pour repérer les Pokémon sauvages non loin. On y est parties directement, en fait il n'était pas assez tard pour estimer la journée terminée.

Nous sommes donc allées à l'orée de la Forêt d'Empoigne. À cette heure, les dresseurs n'étaient que peu fréquents, et nous évitions les quelques Pokémon que nous trouvions. En montant un escalier, des cris de Pokémon nous surprenaient nous avons pressé le pas, entendant les cris d'une femme

« Kungfouine utilise Éclate-Roc une nouvelle fois ! »

Deux Pokémon étaient catapultés face à nous l'un est grand et bleu, l'autre plutôt trapu et rouge. Une femme habillée en rose courrait vers les deux Pokémon, respectivement Karaclée et Judokrak. La dame faisait appel à son Nanméouïe pour soigner les deux Pokémon avec Vibra-Soin. Elle se retournait vers la dresseuse de Kunfouine, et lui adressa un sourire

« Tu gères super bien, Sophiya. Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour l'arène ?

— Nan. Mon problème c'est pas cette arène, mais d'être prête pour ce qui vient plus tard. J'peux compter sur toi, j'espère ? »

On s'approchait de la scène, visiblement, la dame en uniforme d'arts martiaux rouge s'entraînait en vue de l'arène... Elle a réellement vaincu ces deux Pokémon avec le sien ? La dame en blouse rose nous remarquait

« Oh ? Vous vouliez affronter Sophiya ? On finissait les sessions d'aujourd'hui, excusez-nous

— Il n'y a pas de mal, répondais-je, Nous venons d'arriver en ville.

— J'vois que vous êtes dresseuses, la dame en rouge nous approchait, Dites, si ça vous intéresse j'suis là demain. On pourra s'entraîner ensemble si vous voulez. »

J'étudiais la proposition, mais je remarquais également l'excitation sur le visage de Bianca qui ne put retenir ses émotions

« Vous avez l'air trop cool vous deux ! Vous voyagez ensemble ? »

Devant cette question, les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient avec confusion, puis la femme aux airs plus dynamiques, Sophiya, répondait

« Ouais. Adeline est avec moi pour la compétition. Vous venez d'arriver en ville, donc je suppose qu'on ne vous dit rien. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'organise des tournois ici pour les dresseurs, et je remarque qu'on m'a donné une renommée de dresseuse imbattable. »

Imbattable ? À mon regard, la dame en rose répondait

« Sophiya est vraiment forte, et n'a besoin que de Kungfouine pour gagner le tournoi à elle seule. Je suis juste là pour m'occuper des Pokémon combattant, ça m'aide à boucler mes qualifications en tant qu'infirmière de la ligue. »

Bianca marquait une pause dans son élan d'excitation, intriguée par ce que disait la femme

« Infirmière de la ligue ? Vous ne participez pas à la compétition pour être attestée en tant que dresseuse de haut niveau ?

— Je pourrais, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'aime mieux observer les combats que les faire, et m'entretenir avec les dresseurs quant à leurs choix à venir... Oui, c'est ce qui me plaît, donc j'utilise mon voyage comme tremplin. »

Sophiya regardait de droite à gauche, avant de prendre un air léger

« Ouais... Adeline, j'vois que tu as encore un truc à faire, alors je vais te laisse. On s'revoit à Maillard. »

Un truc à faire ? En analysant la scène, je remarquais que Bianca avait l'air perdue... Elle aime parler aux dresseurs, c'est ça ? Je ferais mieux de suivre Sophiya, Bianca n'oserait pas poser de questions comme ça avec moi à côté...

Elle a voulu m'interrompre quand je partais, je lui ai simplement souri avant de partir. Je sais, alors qu'elle fasse comme bon lui semble. J'ai rejoint Sophiya en descendant un escalier, toujours avec des airs légers, elle plaisantait

« Ma copine a tapé dans l'œil de la tienne, on dirait.

— Bianca est très indécise et préoccupée par ses choix. J'espère que votre amie lui permettra d'y voir plus clair.

— Adeline a beaucoup de répertoire psycho', mais elle l'applique encore trop à sa logique plutôt qu'à celle des autres. Vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre ensemble, elles en ont pour un moment. »

Avec ça, nous sommes toutes deux rentrées à Maillard Sophiya m'a laissée devant un bar, elle disait qu'elle y travaillait le soir pour augmenter son salaire de dresseur. Je suis rentrée dans le centre Pokémon, où je retrouvais Tcheren. Je lui annonçais que Bianca serait en retard ce soir, ce qui le fit soupirer

« En retard... Ludvina, je me disais qu'il vaudrait mieux que chacun soit plus autonome dans son voyage. »

Après avoir dit ça, Tcheren sortait un bijou en métal violet et doré de sa poche

« Voici le badge Basique. En allant me renseigner, je me suis retrouvé contre la championne, et j'ai gagné. Ça fait déjà deux fois que nous n'avançons pas au même rythme, et notre aventure vient juste de commencer. Peut-être pouvons-nous admettre que nous ne jouerons jamais au même niveau ? »

Il avait l'air très sérieux dans sa demande, et on aurait dit qu'il remontait l'amertume de sa défaite à Ogoesse en évoquant ce sujet... Je lui ai dit d'en parler à Bianca, car ce sera elle qui sera la plus affectée par ce changement... Quand bien même... On ne pourra pas éviter ce choix d'avoir lieu tôt ou tard, nous serons tous séparés.

Dans la nuit, Bianca est restée allongée sur son lit, face au mur même avant le couvre-feu. Tcheren et Bianca ont longtemps argumenté sur le bien que le choix pouvait faire à notre groupe, et Bianca n'a pas pu avancer un seul argument pouvant égaler ceux de Tcheren... Sans pour autant rompre le silence, je lui expliquais

« Que ce soit toi ou Tcheren, je ne compte pas me dire que vous serez inaccessible. Tcheren a besoin de se trouver, et c'est sa façon de faire. Je tâcherais d'être toujours accessible pour vous deux, donc aie confiance en nous trois on sera soudés, même avec ce genre d'adversité. »

... Repose-toi bien, Bianca...

Dès le lendemain, je suis partie en footing avant le réveil de tout le monde. L'orée de la forêt me suffit, bien que tout soit pas mal trempé par la matinée... J'arrivais devant l'escalier menant au rocher d'entraînement, où nous avons rencontré Sophiya. Je peux certainement entraîner mes propres Pokémon, ici...

Je n'avais pas le temps de tant commencer que j'entendais quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers Sophiya apparaissait, dans un nouveau kimono cette fois... Je voyais la tenue martiale dépasser d'en dessous... En me voyant, elle avait l'air surprise

« Ta pote est pas avec toi, cette fois ?

— Je me réveille facilement deux heures avant elle, et elle était fatiguée hier... D'ici quatre heures, elle devrait être en train de sortir du centre.

— Ouais, Adeline m'a raconté vite fait que c'était pas la joie dans votre groupe. Après... J'en sais trop rien, donc t'en fait pas, je vais pas chercher des infos sur vous, ça me tente pas. Remarque... Peut-être, en fait... Tes Pokémon sont chauds ? »

Je comprenais où elle en venait... Ceci dit, mes Pokémon viennent juste de se réveiller, et ils auraient justement besoin d'un peu d'entraînement. Sophiya m'a proposé de suivre ses échauffements multi-disciplinaires pour être prête à l'affronter.

Chacun de mes Pokémon parvenait à s'échauffer avec un entraînement qui lui était proposé, cela en fonction de son type et de sa morphologie. Au cours de l'entraînement, Adeline est arrivée par l'entrée traditionnelle Sophiya l'a directement interpellée

« Adeline ! La fille, là, c'est ma première adversaire aujourd'hui, et je t'assure qu'elle gère à fond ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de ce compliment, j'ai simplement suivi ses indications, et aidé mes Pokémon à se mettre en situation... Adeline semblait approuver, et nous observait de loin, avec une expression qui affichait une très large satisfaction : elle m'aura expliqué qu'elle n'arrive simplement pas à suivre l'entraînement de sa partenaire, et qu'elle a pris l'habitude de la regarder faire.

Après un entraînement très rigoureux, où l'on a passé plus d'une heure à l'échauffement et aux exercices... Sophiya allait remettre son Kimono à son amie et se retournait vers moi

« Purée ! Ludvina, t'as pas chaud à faire tout ce que tu fais, là ?

— J'ai l'habitude de faire énormément d'exercice. L'air ici est bien plus vivable que là où je le fais, et je sais mesurer l'effort, par rapport à mon corps. Donc non, ça va.

— J'espère que t'es bien échauffée, alors ! Je suis lancée, et je te propose un combat dès maintenant ! »

Elle est couverte de sueur, et même Adeline n'a pas gardé le Kimono dans les mains… Elle annonçait qu'elle soignerait les Pokémon blessés. Je pense que Sophiya voulait vraiment se mettre à brûler avant le combat. Ce sera un match à deux Pokémon, en un contre un. Elle choisissait parmi ses différents Pokémon, déjà prêts au combat... Kungfouine restait son premier choix.

Je voulais faire appel à Zébibron pour mon prochain combat, mais d'autres idées me venaient, en voyant le Kungfouine de Sophiya... Mon partenaire sera Aizen, mon Rototaupe fraîchement capturé !

Le jeu offensif de Sophiya était exactement ce que j'avais anticipé Aizen se défendait de chacune des attaques, qu'elles soient Éclate-Roc ou Acrobatie, avec ses Griffe Acier. Chacune des attaques que nous renvoyions aiguisait les griffes de Rototaupe... En adoptant une nouvelle posture, Sophiya demandait une nouvelle offensive à son Pokémon

« Très bien maintenant, lance Météore ! »

Voilà une attaque à distance ! Rototaupe déviait les premières étoiles avec ses Griffe Acier, mais cette attaque ne sera pas assez forte : la tempête de météore devient de plus en plus puissante à chaque utilisation... On change de plan !

« Aizen, fonce avec Tour Rapide, puis utilise les Météore avec Éclate Griffe ! »

Récupérant l'attaque de Kungfouine dans le souffle de la première attaque, la seconde nous permettait de riposter à distance en utilisant la collecte. Sophiya optait pour éviter la chute de Météore... Détection après Détection... Et à notre tour de briller !

« Utilise le reste des Météore pour diriger Tunnelier ! »

En un instant, Rototaupe frappait Kungfouine de plein fouet le Pokémon Art Martial est projeté en arrière… Sophiya attrapait une de ses Poké Ball

« Kunfouine ! Revient ! »

Je regardais alentour non seulement Adeline observait avec grande attention, mais également des Pokémon sauvages, comme le Karaclée et le Judokrak d'hier… Sophiya se mettait à rire

« Ça ! C'est de la dresseuse. T'es la première à réussir à faire fuir Kungfouine, mais le combat ne s'arrête pas là ! Darumarond, faisons face ! »

Aussitôt sorti de la Poké Ball, le Pokémon Daruma utilisait Nitrocharge sur Aizen il était dévié avec Éclate Griffe… Cela ne l'empêchait pas de balancer de multiples attaques Calcination… Je demandais à Aizen d'user de son attaque Tour Rapide pour maîtriser les geysers de flamme qu'engendrait l'attaque Sophiya ordonnait une nouvelle offense

« Éclate-Roc ! »

Passant au travers des geysers, le Daruma agité assénait un coup trop rapide pour Rototaupe… Mon Pokémon s'effondrait, comme premier vaincu du combat…

… Ouais, on avait prévu de l'appeler à un moment ou à un autre, de toute façon… Eren va participer, en fin de compte. Sophiya provoquait depuis l'autre côté du terrain

« Voyons si ton Zébibron peut remonter la pente, Ludvina… Darumarond, encore une fois Éclate-Roc ! »

Eren évitait l'attaque Darumarond continuait d'attaquer, cette fois avec Nitrocharge, à laquelle nous répondions par la même attaque. Le talent de Darumarond, Agitation, renforçait grandement la puissance de son attaque, cependant…

« Eren, relâche Chargeur et utilise Étincelle ! »

L'attaque feu faiblissait, pour être remplacée par une décharge électrique très puissante, renforcée par l'attaque Chargeur… Notre adversaire faiblissait : en un instant de fatigue, il fallait saisir le moment !

« Relâche Étincelle, et envoie-le dans les airs avec Onde de Choc ! »

Sophiya voulait riposter, mais son Pokémon n'en avait plus l'énergie, Darumarond a été catapulté dans les airs, et une dernière attaque Nitrocharge l'a envoyé au tapis. Un partout ! Et Eren semble prêt Chargeur activé. Sophiya envoyait Kungfouine à nouveau, l'air plus déterminé qu'au début de notre combat…

Le combat durait, Eren accumulait les attaque Chargeur, et se défendait des différents assauts de Kungfouine… Même pour le peu qu'on a pu l'atteindre, ce Pokémon a combattu deux fois… Je comprenais en l'envoyant dans sa Poké Ball, Sophiya a activé le talent Régé-Force, et Kunfouine a entièrement profité du combat précédent. Même mon Pokémon a ses limites, et on n'arrivera pas à se battre comme ça… Kunfouine repartait à l'assaut avec Éclate-Roc il faut terminer ce combat

« Eren, charge avec étincelle, en accumulant Chargeur encore une fois !

— Tu nous aura pas une seconde fois, Ludvina ! Kungfouine, rebondit en utilisant Météore et Acrobatie ! »

Une nuée de Météore s'abattait sur Zébibron qui fonçait encore avec Étincelle… J'entendais Kunfouine crier dans la confusion l'écran de Météore dissipé, je découvrais Eren derrière le Kungfouine, le Pokémon Art Martial est paralysé par l'impact d'Étincelle qui a quand même atteint sa cible… Eren est très affaiblis… Chargeur est toujours actif, il faut l'expédier

« Débarasse-toi de Chargeur, Eren utilise Onde de Choc ! »

Son corps est tellement affaiblis, il ne peut plus emmagasiner d'électricité dans toute sa fourrure… Eren concentrait son énergie dans sa bouche, tandis que Sophiya appelait son Pokémon pour s'enfuir : la paralysie l'empêche de bouger. L'Onde de Choc s'était transformée en canon chargé, le Pokédex indiquait la nouvelle attaque il s'agit de Rayon Chargé ! Kunfouine était happé par l'attaque, scellant ainsi notre victoire.

Eren titubait, mais me rejoignais, pendant que Rototaupe et moi l'applaudissions mes autres Pokémon le félicitaient également… Sophiya fixait un énorme rocher au centre de la zone, et venait vers moi

« T'es bien la première à m'avoir battue depuis que je suis là. On est toutes les deux des dresseuses de Volucité, mais on a remarqué un truc pas mal, ici… Tien, cadeau pour m'avoir battue. »

Elle me tendait la main, et me donnait un "Morceau d'Étoile"… Elle espérait que ça me porte chance, notamment dans mon groupe et la solidité de ses liens.

Sophiya était épuisée après ce combat, et voulait rentrer aussitôt. Adeline proposait qu'on rentre toutes les trois. En partant, les deux Pokémon sauvages qui nous observaient venaient vers moi… C'est d'une poignée de main qu'ils avaient l'air de proposer de rejoindre mon équipe… Je les acceptais, ce en leur tendant leurs nouvelle Poké Ball. Ce voyage ne crée pas seulement des liens il les modifient, et il est vraisemblable que, comme tout voyage, on en accepte sa nature et qu'on se laisse porter par nos propres ailes.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Ici, les personnages introduits par mon scénario sont l'infirmière Drucilla, qui soigne les Pokémon du joueur après l'avoir vaincue, qui devient donc Adeline ; et la combattante qui remet la CT Éclate-Roc au joueur à l'entrée de la zone est donc Sophiya.**


	8. Forêt d'Empoigne

**Le Cœur Pur**

**4**

**Humains et Pokémon**

* * *

En revenant vers l'entrée de la forêt avec les deux autres, je remarquais que je n'ai pas encore été découvrir les lieux de l'intérieur… Nos Pokémon ont été soignés par le Nanméouïe d'Adeli-

« Revenez ! Rendez le crâne ! »

Bianca passait en courant devant nous, essayant de reprendre son souffle en nous ayant remarquées. Derrière elle, suivaient Tcheren et un homme aux cheveux châtains longs et bouclés, portant un ensemble de vêtements très particuliers. Il annonçait qu'il irait sécuriser la passerelle menant au Pont Sagiciel. Tcheren me remarquait et partit pour m'expliquer la situation

« Les pitres de la Team Plasma ont volé le crâne de la plus grande exposition du musée de Maillard : un énorme squelette de Pokémon. La championne de Maillard garde encore le musée, et nous, nous allons à leur poursuite. L'homme qui vient de passer est le champion de Volucité, il nous aide. »

Avec ça, je remarquais que mes deux acolytes étaient toutes deux intriguées. Bianca repartait dans la forêt sans un mot, suivie de Tcheren qui me faisait signe de le suivre. J'expliquais qui étaient les personnes que nous suivons à Sophiya et Adeline toutes deux proposèrent leur aide.

À peine entrées dans la forêt, les bruits de Pokémon dans les branches nous saisissaient même les Pokémon paniquent face à ces gens… On courrait, en s'engouffrant dans une partie conséquente de la forêt deux petites filles pleuraient près d'un large panneau : leurs Pokémon ont été volés par les individus de la Team Plasma. Sophiya fulminait

« Voler des Pokémon… Je vais m'occuper des types louches. Il y a des risques que des Pokémon soient en danger, je te fais confiance pour t'en occcuper, Adeline. »

Elle est partie en trombe. Nous avons demandé aux petites filles de rentrer pour être en sécurité… Ils ont volé un crâne… Ce procédé semble encore une fois différer de notre rencontre précédente…

Arrivées à un croisement, Adeline et moi découvrions Tcheren aux prises avec cinq membres de la Team Plasma, qui avaient chacun envoyé deux Pokémon… Je m'apprêtais à faire appel à Rhinolove, avant qu'Adeline ne m'interrompe

« Ludvina, tu seras plus apte que moi à te battre directement contre eux. Il y a des Pokémon en danger dans cette forêt, et je vais m'en occuper j'ai juste besoin de me débarrasser de ces types. »

Elle appelait Noëlle, sa Nanméouïe, et lui demandait d'utiliser Force Cachée un orbe de lumière éclatait et s'abattait sur les Pokémon au combat. Au moment de la dissipation, les dix Pokémon de la Team Plasma étaient hors combat, et le Léopardus de Tcheren se surprenait de la situation. En l'approchant, il m'expliquait

« Bianca est partie plus loin dans cette direction… Elle est comme ça depuis ce matin il faut la rattraper avant que sa témérité ne lui fasse défaut.

— O.K., annonçais-je, Tcheren on ferait mieux de laisser cet endroit à Adeline, elle a du pain sur la planche ici. Essayons d'avancer ensemble, d'ici que l'on la retrouve. »

Je regardais les Pokémon gisant alentour… Combien d'autres nous attendent plus loin ? On s'engouffrait un peu plus loin, là où Tcheren pointait.

Peu après, un nouvel escadron de la Team Plasma se battait contre un garçon à trois contre un… L'herbe les entourant était légèrement brûlée… Tcheren me disait de poursuivre plus loin, après qu'il les ait distraits avec son Leopardus… Mince, Bianca s'est mis quoi en tête ?!

Plus j'avançais, plus on retrouvait d'herbe brûlée, c'étaient certainement des suites de l'attaque feu de Grotichon… Un Poichigeon était légèrement blessé, à terre dans une souche creuse… Tandis que je le soignais, des membres de la Team Plasma déboulaient par-derrière… Ils sortaient chacun deux Pokémon de leur Poké Ball, avant de répéter leur diffamation usuelle

« Dresseuse ! Votre simple intérêt à soigner ce Pokémon est de vous octroyer de faux mérite, et de séquestrer davantage de Pokémon sauvages ! Rendez-vous dès maintenant ! »

J'avertissais le Poichigeon d'aller se cacher et de se défendre, en me retournant vers les deux énergumènes

« Et vous donc ? N'est-ce pas asservir les Pokémon que d'organiser une attaque synchronisée sur l'ensemble des lieux ? Et que comptez-vous faire du crâne que vous avez volé ?

— L'Ensemble des lieux… Le crâne qu'on aurait volé ?! Tout pour vous n'est qu'une propriété ! Vous, dresseuse, n'êtes pas en lieu de parler même votre collègue au Grotichon nous l'a montré, vous frappez sans vous rendre compte de vos actions, et partez avant même d'avoir au moins respecté vos honneurs de dresseurs ! »

… Leurs Chacripan avaient déjà combattu, l'état de leur fourrure indiquait clairement un affrontement avec un Pokémon de type feu. Je préparais une Poké Ball, avant d'entendre des cris de Pokémon venant de d'au-dessus…

Des Colombeau arrivaient, et se hâtaient sur les membres de la Team Plasma, les forçant à fuir avec leur attaque Facade, eux et leurs Pokémon… Les quatre Pokémon Sauvapigeon me fixaient en battant lentement des ailes… Je leur expliquais

« Je cherche mon amie qui poursuit également les individus en armure. Elle porte une chemise à carreaux verte, et est actuellement en train d'empirer la situation actuelle sur un coup de tête. »

Les Colombeau semblaient comprendre ce que je leur expliquais, et prêts à m'aider dès maintenant… Je suivais les quatre Pokémon vol qui voulaient me servir de guide.

Nous avions rencontré d'autres membres de la Team Plasma sur le chemin, les quatre Pokémon m'accompagnant ont aidé Ophélia à vaincre leurs derniers Pokémon, nous permettant d'aller plus loin… Je remarquais que les bruits dans la forêt avaient totalement changé et d'intensité, et de distance un large nombre de Pokémon s'approchait.

Et devant nous, enfin, Bianca combattait de nouveaux agents de la Team Plasma… Son Grotichon est à bout de force… Je remarquais un homme en large robe bleu marine se cacher derrière ses soldats, il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose en regardant le crâne posé sur une souche. Je demandais aux quatre Colombeau de venir en aide à Bianca… Ces soldats ont des Pokémon beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude… Même envoyer un de mes Pokémon me semble risqué, mais il faut aider les Colombeau

« Bianca ! Rappelle Grotichon, tu en as trop fait ! »

J'arrivais sur le terrain, en remarquant que même elle s'était déjà aperçue de sa témérité elle est épuisée. Vipélierre tâchait de se défendre contre les Escroco et le Drakkarmin adverse, mais nos attaques n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir infliger le moindre dommage…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre des Pokémon gigantesque déboulaient de tous les côtés… Des Brutapodes encerclaient les lieux du combat, pendant que d'autres Pokémon arrivaient tous venant de la forêt, et tous de types différents, les Manternelles et Déflaisan préparaient une position de combat, tandis que d'autres plus petit Pokémon utilisaient l'ombre des plus grands pour se donner une impression de puissance… Les sbires Plasma reculaient

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ?! Pourquoi les Pokémon de la forêt se rebellent ?! »

En un instant, ils rappelaient leurs Pokémon et déposaient les armes… J'entendais quelqu'un marcher dans le tronc creux allongé plus loin une femme à la carrure impressionnante criait

« Eh là ! Vous êtes les auteurs de tout ce désordre, rendez-vous ! »

Les hommes de la Team Plasma étaient encerclés de toutes part, seul l'homme à la robe bleue ne semblait pas dérangé par la situation. La femme insistait pour que les hommes la suivent, et rendent le fossile. Enfin, l'homme à la robe levait la voix

« Prenez le crâne si vous voulez nous pouvons aisément nous débarrasser d'un artefact si trompeur à nos objectifs… Ceci dit, que vous soyez championne de Maillard ou que des Pokémon puissant nous confrontent ne change rien chercher à nous arrêter est une grave erreur. Sachez que parmi les Sept Sages de la Team Plasma, seul Maître Ghetis œuvre à la libération des Pokémon par la seule force de ses mots. Quant à nous autres, nous sommes affiliés à user de tous moyens. Ainsi, voler les Pokémon aux dresseurs conforte nos chances de couper ce lien illusoire… Mais je parle de trop mon nom est Azuro, et le temps que vous m'autorisez maintenant nous permet à moi et mes hommes de nous en aller… »

Un Pokémon de couleur orangée apparaissait face à nous, et faisait clignoter des couleurs au bout de ses mains en un flash lumineux, les membres de la Team Plasma avaient disparu.

Les Pokémon alentours évaluait le calme revenant dans la forêt, avant de s'en aller un à un. Certains me saluaient avant de partir, et je voyais la dame d'à l'instant récupérer le crâne… Elle me fixa, puis regarda Bianca

« C'est elle, la dresseuse que tu voulais devancer pour ne pas être en retard ? Ludvina, c'est ça ? Passe à l'arène plus tard, on verra si tu mérites d'avoir le même badge que tes deux amis. »

Elle s'en alla, me laissant seule avec Bianca, qui est restée épuisée… Sophiya arrivait par-derrière, elle annonça

« Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans des coins perdus avec d'autres Pokémon volés. Ces types ont disparu, mais je vais ramener les Pokémon à Maillard. Tcheren fait la même de son co-… Ça va toi ? »

Sophiya se ruait vers Bianca, des petits Pokémon la suivant… Bianca n'arrive même plus à respirer calmement… Sophiya insistait pour escorter Bianca jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt où Adeline attendait… Je lui disais que j'allais régler certains trucs ici avant de partir… Je déteste courir après la Team Plasma, j'ai besoin de mon temps pour me calmer…

Adossée à la souche où le crâne était déposé, je serrais une Poké Poupée aussi fort que possible… Ophélia était restée en dehors de sa Poké Ball, elle me fixait avec inquiétude… Pour la rassurer, je lui expliquais

« J'ai beau pouvoir me ruer dans ce genre d'action comme je viens de faire… La détente me fait mal. Je ne comprends pas… Ces types de la Team Plasma… La brutalité qu'ils exercent n'est en rien favorable aux Pokémon… Ophélia, on a jamais eu un seul désaccord, tu comprends bien pourquoi ça me frustre, peut-être ? »

Elle frottait sa tête sur l'une de mes jambes avec affection… Mes Pokémon sont tous à l'aise entre eux pour ceux qui ne figurent pas dans mon équipe actuelle, je les ai envoyés ensemble à des endroits divers pour qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas de leur aventure… Quand Miranda est revenue de son premier jour à la crèche d'Ogoesse, elle était heureuse… Mes Pokémon ont toujours été heureux, et s'ils ne voudraient pas ou plus être avec moi, alors leur bonheur primerait…

J'entendais des bruits de pas venir du tronc creux. En relevant la tête, je serrais davantage la Poké Poupée, pour la dissimuler derrière mes bras… Il s'agit de l'homme à la queue-de-cheval verte… N. En m'observant, moi et Ophélia, il se murmurait à lui-même

« L'image idéalisée des Pokémon et des dresseurs… Encore une fois, l'équation est toujours indéchiffrable…

— Dites, l'interpellais-je, Vous recherchez la réalisation d'un idéal pour les Pokémon… Peut-être votre idéal serait contesté, mais alors que pensez-vous des humains qui eux-mêmes se détruisent ? Et de ceux qui usent de bonne parole pour réaliser le mal ? »

Il se taisait longuement, et me fixait uniquement… Je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'il se questionnait avec attention à ma question. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda à voix basse

« Le mal, s'il est déjà engendré par un être possiblement fautif, est-il toujours le mal ?

— Je ne cherche pas à faire le moindre jugement. Je veux simplement savoir s'il y a moyen de communiquer, même avec ses adversaires je ne veux pas d'opposants simplement diabolique, et sans morale. Aussi, je ne veux pas croire au mal, et pas non plus à un conflit insoluble.

— Dresseuse, tu m'intrigues. Tes questions sont justes, et ton exemple fausse l'équation que j'avais posée… Je m'en vais. Trouve toi-même tes réponses avant de demander des lumières à tes antagonistes… »

Il repartait, laissant la forêt dans un grand silence.

Aucun Pokémon sauvage n'était venu me voir, comme s'ils m'avaient laissée dans mes pensés… En partant, j'entendais le cri d'un Pokémon inconnu, venant d'un point d'eau en contrebas d'un pont… En y jetant un œil, je remarquais qu'un élégant Pokémon vert me fixait, l'air calme. Je lui renvoyais son regard en silence, et nous sommes tous deux partis de notre côté au bout d'un moment… J'avais l'impression que l'empathie absolue s'était inscrite dans le regard qu'il me jetait… Ce Pokémon me jaugeait, mais semblait également me réconforter de son regard apaisant.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : ici s'achève un acte qui était centré sur la relation entre humains et Pokémon, ainsi que la position que Ludvina tien sur cette relation. L'accent "Philosophie" va maintenant s'estomper, laissant place à un nouvel acte qui sera majoritairement basé sur l'aventure, et très peu sur autre chose.**


	9. Arène de Maillard

**Acte Troisième**

**1**

**Dresseuse d'Exception**

* * *

Plus tard, je suis rentrée au centre Pokémon les quatre autres y étaient déjà. Tcheren m'accueillait en me rappelant les événements

« Aloé a dit qu'elle voudrait te recevoir dès aujourd'hui tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, j'espère ?

— J'irais, je vais juste préparer mon équipe avant ça, et écouter un peu de musique pour me motiver. »

Je récupérais mes Pokémon en contactant les diverses sources où j'avais envoyé mes équipes le combat contre Aloé est visiblement un combat à deux Pokémon en un contre un. Derrière, Bianca s'excusait de son comportement dans la forêt… Je me retournais vers elle, et aussi vers les autres

« Bon, du coup Tcheren et Bianca ont leur badge je suis la seule de notre trio à ne pas l'avoir… Aussi, il me semble qu'Adeline et Sophiya gagneraient à venir voir mon match… À part Bianca et Tcheren que je punis à venir y assister, j'invite également les deux autres ! »

… Punir… Ça paraît juste normal d'assister au match de ses amis avec qui on voyage, non ? Notre voyage va commencer à différer, alors j'aimerais que l'on puisse au moins apprécier des activités de groupe quand on le peut.

Nous sommes partis manger ensemble. Quand j'allais pour défier l'arène de Maillard, Sophiya n'était pas venue elle devait travailler au café de Maillard sur ce créneau. En entrant, une dame habillée en bleu nous arrêtait

« Navrée, mais le musée est fermé pour aujourd'hui. Veuillez revenir au plus tôt dem-

— T'inquiète pas pour ça ! une voix puissante grondait tandis que s'approchait la championne, C'est moi qu'ils viennent voir, et ce sont mes invités. »

Elle me dévisageait, j'avais l'impression d'être passée au scanner en l'espace d'un instant… En se retournant, elle annonça

« C'est bon, venez avec moi. L'arène est juste derrière, donc avoir un musée fermé, c'est vraiment pas pratique. On fermera tôt aujourd'hui je compte pas rester à l'entrée pour voir quel dresseur arrivera. »

… J'ai compris ça comme "les dresseurs n'auront qu'une chance, aujourd'hui"… Je révisais mon équipe, et les Pokémon que j'enverrais si telle situation se présente…

Nous sommes arrivés dans une très grande bibliothèque, où de nombreux livres à cotes toutes différentes nous surplombaient. Aloé nous menait jusqu'à un escalier, toujours en expliquant

« À Maillard, on est une ville complète, mais ça ne favorise pas le fait d'avoir une arène le musée est également la bibliothèque, et l'arène se situe dans le sous-sol de ce bâtiment trop complet »

… Ce genre de situation a l'air de la déranger quant à son rôle de championne…

Nous sommes arrivés à une surface de combat, les autres se positionnaient sur les côtés, tandis que je me préparais : Aloé va vers l'autre bout du terrain de combat. Un scientifique se positionne au milieu, et annonce

« Le combat opposant Ludvina de Renouet à la championne de Maillard, Aloé, va maintenant débuter. Nous prions les dresseurs de se soumettre aux règles suivantes : aucun des deux partis n'a le droit de changer son Pokémon pour en envoyer un second au cours d'un combat. Si un Pokémon va de lui-même en dehors du terrain, il est disqualifié enfin, aucun subterfuge tel qu'un objet ou une action quelconque d'un dresseur visant à perturber le combat n'est toléré. »

Le scientifique nous souhaitait un bon combat, avant de s'asseoir en tant qu'arbitre du match. Aloé attrapait une seconde Poké Ball, en indiquant la règle d'un combat à un Pokémon contre un autre, avec deux Pokémon disponible, elle taquinait l'arbitre de ne pas l'avoir cité.

J'envoyais mon premier Pokémon : Valmar, mon Judokrak. Aloé souriait, tout en projetant une Poké Ball sur le terrain, révélant un Ponchien à l'air inquiétant… Aloé partait instantanément, demandant à son Pochien d'utiliser Force, pour poursuivre avec Aeropique notre stratégie se base sur une offense adverse

« Valmar utilise Tatamigaeshi, puis attrape-le. »

L'attaque du Ponchien se perdait, absorbée par la défense anticipée de Valmar une fois l'adversaire attrapé avec succès, la championne criait

« Ponchien, utilise Vengeance pour l'éliminer !

— Pas si vite Yama Arashi ! »

Le Ponchien n'avait pas le temps de préparer ses crocs ni son corps à l'attaque qu'il était projeté au sol par la nôtre. Cette fois, La championne chargeait avec Giga Impact ! Dans la forêt, j'ai trouvé l'inspiration parfaite pour arrêter ce genre d'attaque…

« Valmar, comme je te l'ai proposé Nœud Herbe. »

L'opposant ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, et s'est projeté dans les airs, avant d'arriver enfin sur Judokrak la championne voulait riposter avec un nouvel Aeropique, mais Yama Arashi a directement arrêté le Pokémon Chien Fidèle et envoyé une dernière fois au sol.

Je m'étais préparée au cas où la championne avait prédit comme vaincre ses propres faiblesses, et n'ai pas voulu également d'un combat mal anticipé… Son Pokémon rapide ne pouvait qu'être impuissant face à notre préparation… Elle ria

« Souvent, les dresseurs perdent leur concentration face à la vitesse de mes Pokémon, mais tu sembles être de ceux qui en veulent. Ceci dit, commençons le véritable combat ! »

Cette fois, un Miradar sortait de la Poké Ball… Ce Pokémon n'attaque pas comme le précédent… Aloé partait instantanément avec Flash, avant d'ordonner à son Pokémon d'utiliser Vengeance… Il fallait l'endurer la capacité qu'il faut est à disposition !

« Utilise Patience, et attend le bon moment pour lancer Yama Arashi ! »

En un instant, j'entendais le Miradar déchaîner une furie de coup, puis je voyais enfin Valmar l'empoigner… Il est temps de le-

« Onde Folie, Miradar »

Une lumière brillait, et Valmar essayait de se débarasser du Pokémon avec difficulté il n'a réussi qu'à l'envoyer dans les airs. Aloé poursuivait ses ordres

« Ultralaser ! »

Très rapidement, le Pokémon Vigilant se retournait et faisait face à Valmar, lui étant désorienté par l'Onde Folie, et un laser sombre s'abattait sur le terrain, emportant la visibilité dans les ténèbres…

Judokrak s'affaissait, mon premier Pokémon est vaincu… Ce nouveau Pokémon est très agressif, et je ne peux pas essayer d'attaquer de n'importe quelle manière… Il faut donc être indestructible ! Lors de ma première visite dans la Veine Souterraine, j'y ai capturé un Pokémon prometteur dans cet objectif… En avant, Beethoven !

Nodulithe s'éveillait à son rythme, faisant face au Miradar qui s'était remis de son attaque Ultralaser… Aloé ordonnait à son Pokémon d'utiliser Onde Folie, mais Beethoven y est clairement insensible Mur de Fer suffisait à réverbérer l'attaque ! Le Miradar s'était désorienté tout seul…

Nous saisissions l'instant avec Boule Roc, que notre adversaire ne parvenait pas à éviter. Aloé ordonna à son Pokémon d'utiliser Vengeance pour renvoyer notre attaque le Pokémon est parvenu à nous atteindre, mais notre défense est toujours plus grande. A chaque nouvelle furie de l'attaque, Mur de Fer s'approchait de sa résistance maximale !

Aloé ordonnait à nouveau d'user d'Ultralaser. Le rayon d'énergie balayait le terrain suite à la confusion avant de toucher Beethoven… Le Miradar maintenait son attaque sans s'arrêter… Je voyais plusieurs rayons blanc émerger de l'Ultralaser de notre adversaire, puis se diriger sur le Pokémon Vigilant à pleine vitesse.

En plusieurs coups, Miradar était catapulté en arrière, son rayon était enfin coupé et révélait une surprise : Nodulithe a évolué ! Je remarquais que les cristaux sur le dos de la nouvelle forme de Beethoven, Géolithe, brillaient intensément… Oui, je pense savoir ce qu'est cette énergie accumulée

« Très bien, Beethoven utilise ton énergie pour envoyer ton propre laser ! »

… L'énergie se cumulait, pendant que Miradar se relevait avec peine… Aloé ordonnait d'utiliser un troisième Ultralaser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard….

Quatre lasers contre un, L'énergie du Miradar atteignait le visage de Géolithe, faisant canaliser encore plus d'énergie… Même en étant derrière, je sentais une chaleur intense sur le combat…. Nos lasers devenaient un seul et unique rayon, écrasant totalement l'Ultralaser, et le dispersant alentour remontant jusqu'au Miradar, et l'envoyant dans les airs encore une fois, aux pieds d'Aloé.

La championne regardait son Pokémon avec surprise, tandis qu'elle me faisait signe de venir pendant qu'elle félicitait son partenaire

« J'dois m'faire vieille, plaisantait-elle, Tu es une excellente dresseuse je suis championne Normal, mais toi… Tu es tout sauf une combattante typique. Le principe de mon combat est de forcer le dresseur à confronter la force brute avec la force brute. Aucun de tes amis n'a user d'une telle défense pour me vaincre, et je m'attendais surtout à te voir encore plus agressive qu'eux… Tien, voici le badge Basique, tes Pokémon ont été entraînés avec énormément d'attention. »

Ainsi, j'obtenais également ce badge que les deux autres ont récupéré dans mon dos… Oui, notre prochain objectif va nous mener à Volucité pour combattre le champion que nous avons aperçu avant la bataille de la Forêt d'Empoigne… Après mon combat, Adeline venait vers nous et proposait de soigner les combattants Aloé lui proposait un combat à peine ses Pokémon ayant récupéré. Adeline a catégoriquement refusé, même devant l'insistance de la femme je commence à comprendre comment les deux autres ont réussi leur coup…

Nous sommes sortis de l'arène à nous quatre. Selon Tcheren, il est possible pour nous d'arriver à Volucité avant la nuit… Il partait d'abord, toujours avec un air étrange sur le visage. Bianca disait qu'elle préparerait quelque chose avant de le poursuivre…

Quand j'étais partie tôt le matin, que s'est-il réellement passé ? Bianca s'est énervée, Tcheren s'est distancé… Je n'étais pas là depuis le début je suis donc l'élément déclencheur ? Je n'avais pas le temps de rentrer au centre Pokémon qu'il ne restait rien du groupe d'origine.

Adeline m'avait suivie. Elle observait ma réaction avec une grande attention… Cette séparation ne me fera pas perdre mes moyens. Je suis déjà fatiguée de mes excès d'émotions, et je ne veux plus avoir à me fatiguer davantage… Adeline m'écoutait lui expliquer mes prochains objectifs et ma résolution, elle me souria

« Je sais que tu retrouveras ton groupe, Ludvina. On est dresseuses de Volucité, Sophiya et moi… Quand tu arriveras là-bas, envoie-moi un message, je veux te faire un cadeau je te dirais où te rendre.

— Pourquoi me faire un cadeau ? Vous deux mériteriez carrément que ce soit moi qui vous en fasse un.

— Sophiya balise sur son niveau. Tu l'as vue, elle est excellente, carrément meilleure que la moyenne des dresseurs. En gagnant contre elle, tu as réveillé son envie d'être en compétition, et de se dépasser sans craintes. Et moi… J'attends beaucoup de nos rencontres futures : accepte juste mon cadeau ! »

Adeline est une femme toujours souriante… Je me demande… Ce voyage, comment va-t-il se poursuivre, si je dois continuer seule ?


	10. Pont Sagiciel & Volucité

**Dresseuse d'Exception**

**2**

**Calme et Découverte**

* * *

Je suis partie de Maillard bien plus tard que les deux autres. En suivant ma Carte, je traversais la Forêt d'Empoigne en direction du Pont Sagiciel…

Une simple vue vers l'extérieur quand je sortais de la forêt rompu mon fil de pensée je me ruais vers la porte du Pont Sagiciel avec empressement.

Un grand bruit claquait en contrebas je filais encore plus haut, à la vitesse des camions qui circulaient dans la partie inférieure du pont… Une puissante corne de brume m'arrêtait en plein dans ma course, je m'arrêtais pour observer le bateau voguer… La mer… De tous les arts que j'ai pu apprécier, des textes que j'aime le plus, et l'élément qui me tiens le plus à cœur : j'aime la mer, et l'océan me passionne pour sa beauté… Le soleil couchant qui y sombre ne fait qu'amplifier le pouvoir que cette vision a sur moi… Que j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'observer avec les deux au-

Un petit garçon accourait, et me tirait sur le T-shirt… Je me retournais ses yeux ont l'air de me sonder de toutes parts… En descendant à sa hauteur, je lui demandais

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Il ne répondait pas, et insistait à nouveau du regard, maintenant sa fixation sur mes yeux… Je me relevais et expliquais

« Je vais dans la grande ville là-bas… En viens-tu ? Je suis en plein voyage à travers la région, donc dis-moi si tu veux que je te ramène quelque part. »

Son expression s'éclaircissait la bouche grande ouverte de surprise, et les yeux brillants d'excitation… Malgré sa petite taille, il m'enlaça, sa tête collée au niveau de mon nombril… Je retenais ma surprise, découvrant une boule de poils noire remuer sur son corps… Je ressentais sa pression disparaître, tandis que ses traits changeaient subitement.

Il s'était écarté, voyant ce qui lui arrivait, et en quelques secondes, il était devenu un petit Pokémon noir et rouge au regard gris, l'expression désemparée… Il s'apprêtait à courir, avant que je ne l'arrête

« Attends. N'aie pas peur. »

Il se retournait lentement pour me faire face, je poursuivais

« Tu voulais me demander de l'aide. As-tu peur des humains ? »

Le Pokémon restait sur place, en m'accroupissant, je lui avançais ma main

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferais rien. Je vois que tu me comprends, et ton câlin tout à l'heure… Es-tu seul ? Tu es venu vers moi… Tu cherches quelqu'un, c'est ça ? »

Le petit Pokémon me regardait avec toujours plus de surprise, mais n'osait pas avancer plus d'un pas. Je lui proposais

« Si tu veux, tu peux simplement me suivre je risque de faire beaucoup de détours, mais tu n'auras rien à craindre avec moi, même en dehors d'une Poké Ball. »

J'avais remarqué son regard quand il observait la Poké Ball d'Ophélia que je garde dans une capsule spéciale… Voilà un Pokémon qui n'aspire pas à la captivité d'une Poké Ball… Le Pokémon rejoignait ma main, et posait délicatement sa patte dessus… On s'échangeait un sourire, puis il s'est à nouveau transformé cette fois, en demoiselle d'à peu près mon âge.

Nous avons traversé le pont ensemble. Grâce à mon Pokédex et son accord, j'apprenais que le Pokémon était un Zorua, et que sa capacité spéciale est de créer des illusions très réalistes perturbant les sens de tous ceux qui l'observe. Elle ne semblait pas réticente à aller à Volucité j'en ai conclu que c'était là où elle se dirigeait avant de me trouver.

Sur les brochures de Volucité, j'ai lu que cette ville ne dort pas, et que par conséquent, le rythme de vie est bien plus actif, et force ceux qui y vivent à rester éveillés très tard… Qu'à cela ne tienne j'envoyais un message à Adeline pour signaler mon arrivée. Elle répondait instantanément

« Le cadeau que j'ai mis à ton nom t'attend dans un bâtiment près du quai Liberté, à l'ouest de la ville. Prévois une vingtaine de minutes quand tu entres dans le bâtiment. »

Une vingtaine ? Je prévenais Zorua qu'elle devra supporter d'être proche d'humains pendant un moment dès maintenant, elle me suivait quand même… Maintenant que j'y pense…

« Zorua, si tu m'accompagnes comme ça, on me demandera souvent de te nommer… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui te plaît, mais sans trop s'écarter de toi-même, que dirais-tu de "Zoé" ? »

Elle m'approchait doucement et cognait sa main à la mienne… J'observais son visage… L'illusion est-elle supposée rougir, également ? Je pense qu'elle est d'accord.

Nous arrivions donc devant un bâtiment bien plus petit que les autres, un écrito plus tôt faisait mention de "Bureau d'Enquêtes Rencontres".

À peine rentrées, une jeune femme nous remarquait et courrait vers nous

« Bien le bonjour, dresseuses ! Dites, vous pensez quoi de cette ville ? Je suis reporter ici, et je me spécialise dans les dresseurs de tous horizons… Vous n'êtes pas du même coin, si ? Oh ! entrez, il y a des sièges, et je suis la seule au boulot à cette heure-là ! »

… Cette reporter est beaucoup trop rapide… Zorua s'agrippait à moi timidement, et je mettais une distance avec la jeune femme

« Attendez un peu. Zoé est très timide, et vous ne l'aidez pas. Peut-on reprendre plus calmement ? Et adressez-vous à moi mon amie ne peut pas parler. »

La reporter nous adressa un regard trop curieux, avant de lâcher prise. Sous d'autres airs, bien moins énergiques, elle nous questionnait à nouveau

« Et donc ? Il est tard, vous n'êtes pas d'ici… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

— Une de mes amies m'a indiqué ce lieu. Elle parlait d'un cadeau à me donner… Je me nomme Ludvina, je viens de Renouet.

— Oh ! La canon de Renouet ! Ouais ! J'ai un truc pour toi ! »

La… "Canon" ? La reporter partait dans une remise plus loin, et je me retournais vers Zorua

« Canon, ça veut dire que je suis belle… Tu penses quoi de ça ? »

… Zorua acquiesçait doucement… J'ai souvent cherché à soigner mon apparence, mais la plupart des vêtements qui me vont ne peuvent pas se porter pour donner l'impression que j'aimerais do-

« Ouais, t'es carrément classe, c'est sûr ! la reporter sortait de nulle part, Et Adeline a un grand intérêt pour les modèles, alors pas de doute que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil ! »

Elle arrivait et déposait un incubateur contenant un large œuf rose à l'intérieur, elle se vantait

« 'Faisait trop chaud ici, le pauvre pépère a du apprécier d'être dans la remise. Encore une fois, je gère ! Eh, Ludvina ? Voilà le cadeau adressé par Adeline à ton nom : un œuf de Nanméouïe ! Ces Pokémon sont méga galère à trouver, et celle d'Adeline est exceptionnelle ; cet œuf a un pedigree de fou. C'est pour toi. Je me rappelle à une époque, je faisais semblant d'être une malade mentale à courir partout pour qu'un Nanméouïe essaie de m'approcher. »

… Elle semble avoir beaucoup envie de parler… J'allais pour prendre l'œuf, mais Zorua se déplaçait vers ce dernier et le prenait dans ses bras en me fixant du regard… Elle veut m'aider ? Comment l'illusion parvient-elle à supporter cet œuf ?

En fin de compte, nous sommes longtemps restées dans l'office d'Enquêtes, car la reporter me faisait pitié elle était là, toute seule depuis deux heures, et avait encore à travailler pendant une heure. Dans l'heure, seulement trois dresseurs sont arrivés, et ont été assaillis de questions, sauf qu'ils semblaient prêts à effectuer le questionnaire : j'ai appris que les réponses données ici sont compilées au système informatique pour dresseurs, et sont compilées dans ce qui se nomme "Heylink"… En fait, c'est le logiciel qu'Oryse a installé sur mon Vokit ! … Je n'ai jamais fait attention à ses fonctionnalités…

Plus tard, je suis donc partie au centre Pokémon, Zorua portait toujours l'œuf… Je nous ai inscrites toutes les deux dans une chambre ne pouvant accueillir davantage de personnes… Je suppose qu'il faut ce qu'il faut pour garder le secret… Je remarquais que Bianca était inscrite dans la liste du centre Pokémon, mais Tcheren n'y figurait pas…

Je n'ai pas été dans la chambre de Bianca. Elle était logée avec d'autres noms que je ne connaissais pas, et je ne voulais pas m'imposer si elle était toujours "en colère"… Dans la soirée, Zorua m'a montré qu'elle tenait à m'aider, même si ça ne tient qu'à porter l'œuf d'aujourd'hui. Je voulais également lui faciliter la tache, en lui trouvant un sac assez grand et facile à porter pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal à porter l'incubateur. Elle le porte dans sa bouche, mais l'illusion arrive à faire croire à un sac à dos… Elle n'a pas voulu le laisser au centre Pokémon.

Le lendemain, j'ai tenu à découvrir la ville au cours d'un footing nous avons partagé une Glace Volute, Zorua et moi, puis nous sommes allées dans quelques bâtiments, notamment un où se déroulent de multiples combats entre dresseurs… Zorua m'a laissée affronter tous les adversaires, et semblait même intriguée par les combats. Au final, elle a beau avoir peur des humains, j'ai l'impression d'être une passerelle dans sa réconciliation avec eux : elle me suivait toujours, et je lui renvoyais sa confiance avec toute l'attention qu'elle méritait.

Nous avons réussi à nous aventurer dans une rue étroite, où un homme a manqué de révéler l'apparence réelle de Zorua en nous surprenant… Si elle ne peut se contenir, ses traits de Pokémon s'ajoutent à ses traits humains… L'homme n'a rien vu, car c'étaient les oreilles de Zorua qui s'était matérialisée sous ses cheveux blonds… En rompant avec cette agitation, on a toutes les deux dévoré le moment qui suivait : nous sommes allées dans un café à l'ambiance totalement différente, et où la musique nous comblait toutes les deux.

Je termine de noter tout ça sur mon carnet, pendant que mes Pokémon profitent d'un massage que l'on nous a offert… Zorua semblait très envieuse d'avoir droit à ce massage également… J'ai rapidement aidé le personnel, et compris le truc… Je vais offrir son cadeau à ma protégée, avant d'annoncer notre prochain arrêt : nous irons remporter le badge Élytre du champion de Volucité !

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Ce chapitre sort au moment où j'effectue une modification dans mon emploi du temps. Pour faire simple concernant cette histoire : nous sommes en février, donc ce mois-ci étant pour moi un mois de vacances, je ne vais que très peu écrire. Peu d'écrit signifie qu'il serait dommage que l'histoire rattrape le studio ; je ne ferais qu'un post de chapitre par semaine ce mois-ci, durant le week-end. **


	11. Arène de Volucité

**Dresseuse d'Exception**

**3**

**Redoutable Excellence**

* * *

L'après-midi était claire. Même si la ville possède un air plus dense que dans les endroits où nous avons été, être aussi prêt de la mer m'arrange énormément. J'ai vu qu'un désert s'étend un peu plus loin, et que des travaux sont en cours pour étendre la ville sur ce désert… Je suppose qu'on n'a pas de raisons pour voir le progrès s'arrêter. Enfin… Nous verrons ça plus tard les portes de l'arène sont ouvertes !

Un homme aux cheveux gris se tenait devant le large terrain de combat. Il m'interpella

« Bonjour, dresseuses. Bienvenue à l'arène de Volucité ! Mon nom est Guido, et je suis le guide des arènes. Le champion, Artie est un artiste constamment à la recherche de la toile parfaite qui saura le stimuler, et l'arène propose systématiquement un combat aux règles modifiées par rapport aux règles usuelles… »

Guido m'expliquait que l'arène du jour proposait des "combats inversés" où les affinités des types sont renversées, et que le combat opposait quatre Pokémon en un contre un… J'avais étudié l'arène au préalable, et je m'étais préparée à un combat contre des Pokémon Insecte…

Le champion arrivait, et jetait un regard hagard sur nous : directement, je lui annonçais que j'étais prête à relever le défi. Il avait compris que Zorua n'allait pas l'affronter, et qu'elle n'était même pas dresseuse : plein de personnes nous ont accostées, en pensant que Zorua était également dresseuse… Je la rassurais, et lui montrait les gradins où elle allait s'asseoir… Quelqu'un portant un regard extérieur sur cette situation aurait l'impression que je materne cette jeune demoiselle à l'allure noble… S'ils savaient qu'elle était un Pokémon… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser ! Le combat commence.

J'envoyais ma Rhinolove, Kier j'avais prévu de contrer les type Insecte avec cette faiblesse, mais admettons, et acceptons cette confrontation neutre. Artie découvrait mon premier Pokémon et souriait

« Quelqu'un a été éblouie par notre effet de surprise ! Toujours déconcertant et renversant, voilà un art que nous recherchons ! Crabicoque, je te prie ! »

Le Pokémon Lithicole se présentait… Sa carapace reluisait, comme si elle était polie à l'avance… Artie passait directement à l'offensive

« Anti-Air, mon cher ! »

J'ai essayé de donner un ordre, mais la vitesse d'opération de notre adversaire était trop rapide Kier a seulement pu se défendre avec ses ailes, et est tombée au sol le champion narguait

« Certes, mon attaque n'avait que peu d'effet, mais elle permettra toujours de faire tomber des nues les Pokémon Vol ! Peuvent-ils danser, cependant ? Pietisol ! »

Crabicoque tapait le sol à une telle vitesse qu'il se mit à trembler.. Rhinolove ne tenait pas ses pattes et trébuchait Artie poursuivait, ordonnant à son Pokémon d'utiliser Plaie-Croix… À nous !

« Kier, on se fera pas avoir maintenant Utilise Rayon Chargé, puis Cage-Éclair ! »

Cette fois, la vitesse de l'adversaire ne nous a pas ralenties. La première attaque balayait le Crabicoque, et la seconde le figeait sur place. Je profitais de notre temps de répit pour demander à Rhinolove une nouvelle série d'attaque

« Lame d'Air, plusieurs fois !

— Crabicoque ! Défends-toi avec Tourbi-Sable ! »

Les découpes frappaient notre adversaire, puis la tornade de sable prenait… Cette intensité… Il a pris peur ! Le Tourbi-Sable s'est retourné contre son utilisateur, et est en train de le porter au sommet du tourbillon… J'attendais la disparition de l'attaque, où s'engouffraient de plus en plus de Lame d'Air, qui toutes montaient vers le Pokémon adverse… C'est le bon moment !

« Rayon Chargé, pleine puissance ! »

Utiliser la pleine puissance de l'attaque demande un véritable chargement, et voici notre propre mouvement ! Le canon chargé était prêt au moment où le tourbillon disparut le Crabicoque tombait comme une pierre dans notre attaque, avant d'être balayé et éliminé ! Artie rappelait son Pokémon

« À trop vouloir critiquer, un artiste ne se rend pas suffisamment compte de ses propres faiblesses… Certes, mais si les rôles s'inversaient ? Scobolide ! »

Encore une fois, le Pokémon qui venait d'arriver était dans un état raffiné le Pokémon Coconglopode possède une armure à l'air extrêmement résistant, comme du fer… Nous prenions la première attaque, en diffusant Force Ajoutée sur notre adversaire il annula l'attaque avec sa Boul'Armure et partis utiliser Roulade… Nos attaques Lame d'Air ne le touchaient pas davantage Rhinolove essayait maladroitement de sauter de gauche à droite, mais l'attaque roulade gagnait en puissance à chaque tournant…

Nous étions touchés de plein fouet, Kier était catapultée dans les airs, mais endura l'attaque, et tenta de mêler Cage-Éclair et Lame d'Air. Comme nous avions essayé de faire plus tôt les deux attaques s'annulaient, créant une attaque Cyclone qui happa le Scobolide, faisant disparaître son armure de fer, et le renvoyant instinctivement dans sa Poké Ball. Artie applaudissait, en préparant une nouvelle Poké Ball

« Oh ? Pressée d'observer notre nouvelle œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse-la te surprendre dès la première impression ! Fermite ! »

En une fraction de Pokémon, un petit Pokémon gris sortait de la Ball, et filait à toute allure sur Rhinolove, l'envoyant au sol avec son attaque Escarmouche...

… Je vois… Acier et Insecte… En ce cas, peut-être pouvons-nous essayer ceci

« Adelle, on va avoir besoin de toi maintenant ! »

L'air nonchalante, ma Flotoutan se levait et saluait notre adversaire d'une révérence… Un scientifique nous avait donné une Pierre Eau dans la ville et Adelle a directement insisté pour l'utiliser pendant nos préparations à l'arène.

D'abord, je demandais à Adelle d'utiliser Vent Glace pour ralentir ce Fermite dont les crocs tremblent en permanence… J'avais l'impression qu'il était en mesure de porter un coup critique à n'importe quel instant… Le Pokémon Fourmi Dure s'enfouissait dans le sol à la demande de son dresseur, laissant le Vent Glace s'estomper… C'était là le plan parfait !

« Utilise Ébullition dans le trou du Fermite ! »

Adelle courait vers le trou, mais en un instant Fermite sortait du sol et attaqua directement Flotoutan à la gorge, l'envoyant dans les airs, Artie commanda à nouveau

« Peut-être mon art peut s'élever, qu'en penses-tu ? Aéropique ! »

Fermite décollait avec encore plus de vitesse et de violence… Adelle parvenait à utiliser son attaque, mais Artie commanda de relâcher mon Pokémon et de l'envoyer directement au sol. Je demandais à Adelle d'user d'Acrobatie pour se rattrap-

« Allons, il est trop tard, vois-tu ? Fermite, montre ta Tête de Fer ! »

Dans un élan extrêmement rapide, Fermite percutait Adelle, et l'envoyait au tapis sans répit… Cette vitesse… Elle me fait penser au Darumarond de Sophiya… Adeline m'a prévenue ce défi est très compliqué…

Zorua s'était ruée sur les tribunes elle essayait de faire passer ses cris pour des encouragements… Je la rends inquiète… Je ne compte pas non plus perdre ce combat, mais j'ai été prise au dépourvu… Soit ! J'avais prévu un autre Pokémon pour ce combat, mais quelqu'un en a assez de rester dans sa capsule, et je la sens répondre à chaque événements avec toujours plus de combativité… Ophélia !

Sortant de sa Ball, Vipélierre fixait le cruel Fermite… Artie semblait trépigner devant mon choix, et s'étonnait de la présence de Vipélierre dans mon équipe si je m'étais déjà préparée à un combat contre des Pokémon Insecte… Ophélia est ma partenaire, et je vais montrer l'étendue immense de ses nouvelles capacités !

« Ophélia, utilise Vampigraine ! »

Fermite évitait, et chargeait grâce à Aéropique il était temps d'utiliser l'attaque prévue à cet effet

« Surprends-le : Souplesse. »

Au moment de toucher, Fermite faisait face avec Tête de Fer, je demandais à Vipélierre de rouler derrière Fermite en relâchant Souplesse il faut s'en débarrasser !

« Lance Phytomixeur ! »

Ne pouvant se retourner assez tôt à cause d'une brûlure à une de ses pattes grâce à Ébullition le Fermite était embarqué dans l'attaque adverse, et balayé au plus loin, à terre. Ophélia revenait de mon côté, et soupira avant de se préparer à la suite. Artie renvoyait son Scobolide, dont l'armure s'était visiblement affaiblie, mais qui semblait exhaler du poison… Notre adversaire partait directement, en utilisant Bouldoboule Vipélierre l'évitait et lançait plusieurs Vampigraines sur le Pokémon Poison… C'est ça ! On peut contourner le Point Poison de cette manière !

« Vipélierre, utilise Souplesse sur les lianes des Vampigraines éjecte-le ! »

Artie commandait à son Pokémon d'user de Boul'Armure d'ici que l'on réussisse pour nous contrer… Je dirigeais Vipélierre encore plus sur les côtés, où la dernière graine s'est plantée au niveau de l'œil du Pokémon Coconglopode

« Une dernière, puis utilise Regard Noir, et enchaîne avec Phytomixeur ! »

Les Vampigraines renforçaient la vitalité d'Ophélia, et lui permettait d'opérer l'ensemble des tâches aussi vite et fort que possible. La dernière liane cédait, mais le Scobolide était bloqué par notre Regard Noir, puis catapulté au loin par notre attaque Phytomixeur, dans lequel il subissait d'énormes dégâts.

Le Scobolide était à terre. Zorua applaudissait Ophélia avec des signes de main maladroits. Artie récupérait son troisième Pokémon et se préparait à envoyer son dernier atout.

« Que vois-je ici ? Serais-ce bientôt la touche finale de cet exposition ? »

Artie projetait sa Poké Ball en avant, révélant sa pièce maîtresse : Manternel. Zorua se crispait sur les tribunes, plus concentrée que jamais… Son comportement est extrêmement émotif… Humains, Pokémon oui, nous sommes capables de grandes choses ensemble, car nous sommes alliés, et c'est ainsi que l'on va gagner, mon équipe et moi, car nous nous ressemblons !

Ophélia attaquait la première avec Phytomixeur, que Manternel recevait sans bouger Artie vantait

« Ces attaques n'auront aucun effet : Coupe-Vent, libère-toi ! »

La tornade se brisait, et Manternel était totalement intacte. Artie faisait appel à Survinsect. Des nuées de lucioles envahissaient la salle, et fonçaient sur Ophélia je demandais à ma partenaire d'utiliser un second Phytomixeur pour se défendre depuis son intérieur… Les lucioles passaient au travers, il fallait foncer !

« Éjecte-toi de là, et utilise Souplesse sur Manternel !

— Manternel, dévoile Lame-Feuille pour parer son attaque ! »

Les deux attaques s'entrechoquaient avec une force similaire, aucun des deux partis n'abandonne… Les lucioles restantes foncèrent sur Ophélia, et provoquèrent sa défaite au duel de lames… Manternel passait au travers avec son attaque, toujours aussi puissante… Vipélierre arrivait à terre, peinant à se relever…

Se dressant contre son adversaire, Ophélia poussait un cri plus aigu encore que d'habitude, et ses yeux se mirent à briller. C'était ça, le talent d'Ophélia s'était activé : Engrais. Artie ré-utilisait Survinsecte, mais Ophélia y répondait en enfermant le combat dans un gargantuesque Phytomixeur... Les lucioles ne pouvaient pas passer au travers de l'attaque !

Ce regard qu'elle m'a adressé avant de disparaître… "Je vais gagner, fais-moi confiance", c'est ça qu'elle voulait exprimer.

J'entendais s'entrechoquer des attaques. Je sortais mon Pokédex pour analyser la scène. Dans ce tourbillon aux parois si épaisses, Manternel et Vipélierre se livrent à un duel d'attaque Lame-Feuille, et Vipélierre combat son adversaire et au sol, et en montant jusque au-dessus de la tête de Manternel… Son attaque est bien supérieure, et je vois Manternel flancher dans le duel… Finalement, Vipélierre passait les lames de Manternel et assénait un dernier coup qui le faisait s'incliner.

Le tourbillon éclata, faisant pleuvoir des nuées de lucioles sur le terrain… Manternel était vaincu, et Ophélia clairement épuisée… Les lucioles disparaissaient bien avant de toucher le sol, et Artie rappelait son Pokémon, me rejoignant

« En combattant le feu par le feu, tu as dépassé tes faiblesses. Ton Pokémon est courageux, et sa force est indéniable… Et ton style ! Cette scène ne se lasse jamais d'observer d'aussi splendides affrontements. Je suis comblé en tant qu'artiste, et te donner ce badge Élytre n'est pas encore assez pour exprimer ma gratitude ! »

Je recevais le badge de la part d'Artie… Nous avons gagné… Zorua courait vers moi et m'enlaçait d'émotion… Je serrais son illusion dans mes bras… Artie ne l'a pas remarqué, mais le visage de ma protégée n'est pas resté le même tout le long de notre câlin… C'était le premier combat que j'ai pu mener d'une telle intensité… Je ne veux pas encore compter exclusivement sur Ophélia, car sa puissance est évidente, et sûrement trop grande pour que moi, sa dresseuse, puisse pleinement l'exploiter pour l'instant.


	12. Île Liberté

**Dresseuse d'Exception**

**4**

**Alliance Victorieuse**

* * *

En sortant du centre Pokémon après avoir soigné mon équipe, j'entendais du bruit venant des quais surgissant de nulle part, deux hommes de la Team Plasma partaient en direction de l'arène. Quelqu'un les poursuivait une petite fille aux cheveux dense violets, avec une chemise blanche et la peau matte, elle m'interrogea

« 'Sont partis par où ?

— Vers l'arène. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

La fille partait en courant sans répondre l'instant d'après, je voyais quelqu'un d'autre arriver du même quai… Posture maladroite et vêtements aux couleurs vives Bianca, toujours essoufflée… J'allais vers elle, en la tenant pour éviter qu'elle ne s'essouffle davantage. Elle se mit à crier

« Lâche-moi ! Ils ont pris Munna ! »

Elle se débattait sans aucune force, presque en me demandant de l'aide, de la contenir et de l'assister… Je lui répondais

« Je vais t'aider ! Laisse-moi faire ça, au moins. »

Elle se relâchait et semblait s'être entièrement effondrée sur elle-même… Je lui indiquais où les hommes de la Team Plasma étaient, et nous y sommes parties…

Nous sommes montées sur les quais, et la Team Plasma se trouvait sur le quai Liberté, aux prises avec la fille d'à l'instant avec les moindres attaques de son Tranchodon, elle balayait les Pokémon de ses adversaires. Un grand bateau noir partait au loin… En rejoignant la fille, elle cria

« Ces gens ont déguerpi sur leur bateau, avec tous les Pokémon volés ! Les deux guignols, là ! Vous comptez faire quoi des Pokémon ?! »

Elle les menaçaient, s'approchant avec son Tranchodon… Derrière nous, Artie arrivait en courant

« J'ai eu les infos Vokit, annonça-t-il, On va les rattraper par la mer ! »

Il allait parler à un marin devant un bateau doré, et nous faisait signe récemment, une rumeur circulait en ville, évoquant un Pokémon. Des gens seraient à la recherche d'un Pokémon isolé sur une île un peu plus loin que Volucité : l'Île Liberté. Plus cette rumeur devenait fréquente, plus des Pokémon étaient volés… Le marin nous emmenait vers cette île…

Dans le bateau, Bianca était restée dans un coin, très choquée de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre… J'essayais de l'approcher, mais la voix percutante de la fille de tout à l'heure me rattrapais en me retournant, je voyais qu'elle parlait à Zorua

« T'es pas dresseuse, toi ? T'es avec l'autre fille là-bas… Tu sais, ces types sont dangereux, tu ferais mieux de rester sur les quais… »

J'allais vers les deux jeunes filles, et interpellais celle dont je ne connais pas le nom

« Elle, c'est Zoé. Elle peut pas vraiment parler, car sa voix s'est rompue je voyage avec elle pour le moment, mais je m'assure déjà de se sécurité. Je m'appelle Ludvina.

— Oh, je vois… la fille reprenait, Ouais un gars en bleu m'a parlé de toi assez vite… Contente de savoir qu'on a des gens compétents pour ce qui suit. J'suis Iris, si tu demandes. »

… On s'est serré la main, pendant que le marin nous annonçait qu'on arrivait à terre…

Des tonnes de visiteurs étaient sur les quais, maîtrisés par les Pokémon de la Team Plasma Iris déboulait sur terre et envoyait à nouveau son Tranchodon, prête à se battre. Sur le bateau, j'interpellais Zorua et Bianca

« Je vais également y aller, mais allez-y que si vous avez moyen de vous mettre en sécurité, d'accord ? Bianca, tu penses pouvoir y aller, aussi ?

— Je vais y aller… Ils vont me rendre mon Munna ! Ludvina, si tu me vois en combat, part devant… »

Elle y allait avec Artie. Le marin s'occupait de calmer les visiteurs me laissant seule avec Zorua. Je déchiffrais son expression… Elle tremble énormément, et même son illusion est totalement paralysée… Je tentais de la rassurer

« Tu n'as pas à descendre si ça te fait peur. Reste dans le bateau, et fait attention aux touristes si tu veux également être tranquille. »

Elle me fixa dans les yeux, et son angoisse s'estompait quelque peu… Son illusion se brisait : elle me regardait toujours avec une expression similaire, comme si elle hésitait entre agir, et laisser tomber… Je suis restée avec elle un moment, puis elle m'a approchée, avec une nouvelle expression, reflétant une forme de renoncement, de détermination. Je lui souriais

« Si tu te sens confiante, je sais ce que tu peux faire… Accompagne-moi, et dès qu'on trouve les otages, voilà ce que tu feras… »

Avec mon plan d'action, Zorua suivait absolument toutes mes indications, et hocha la tête un fois prête il est temps de bouter la Team Plasma de l'Île Liberté !

Très vite, j'ai rattrapé Bianca, qui venait de vaincre un Sbire Plasma avec l'aide de son Ouvrifier. Elle m'avertissait qu'Artie et Iris s'occupaient du plus gros nombre de membres aperçu en ce moment il faut que je les devance, car il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec l'Île, et que plus ça dure, plus le danger risque d'être grand pour nous.

Zorua et moi arrivions au pied d'un phare… Une lueur continue brillait depuis l'intérieur du bâtiment… Des pas… En préparant une Poké Ball, je voyais Deux sbires Plasma arriver derrière moi, tandis que des pas lourds s'entendaient dans l'escalier du phare... Un homme, à la large toge brune et avec une courte barbe blanche se présenta

« Des dresseurs qui veulent, inlassablement, retirer leur liberté aux Pokémon. Voilà le monde que vous vous obstinez à faire perdurer. Vous, dresseuses, n'êtes pas différentes… Permettez-moi de vous éclaircir. »

J'envoyais ma Farfaduvet, Anitta au combat… Zorua tremble énormément… Elle ne va pas pouvoir tenir cette forme…

Dès l'apparition des deux Scobolide des sbires et du Ponchien de l'homme en robe, Zorua perdait le contrôle de son illusion, et se rattrapait comme elle pouvait, en se jetant au sol les Pokémon adverses chargeaient sur nous avec leur attaque Bélier… Ma protégée les repoussaient en criant une onde noire balayait nos adversaires, je demandais à Anitta d'user de Vent Violent pour entièrement les neutraliser.

Zorua faisait face aux trois hommes, les yeux pleins d'une expression qu'elle n'a que très légèrement montré : le courage. Le vieil homme en robe balbutiait

« Zorua ?! Comment un Pokémon de cet ordre peut…

— Elle a décidé, par peur, que j'étais la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Quand je remarque les peines que vous infligez aux Pokémon, aux dresseurs, à la société… Je pense que nos actes, à nous, que vous refuseriez de nommer "justes" prouvent que ce lien que vous décrivez n'est pas factice nous œuvrons pour l'harmonie, alors ne la travestissez pas, si votre objectif l'est également. La discorde que vous produisez est exactement ce qui nous rend valeureux. »

Je voyais les étincelles de lumières dans le phare grandir de plus en plus… Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Je faisais signe à mes alliées, puis bousculais nos adversaires

« Si mes mots parviennent, pour une fois, à vous faire vaciller, alors faites place… »

Nous nous sommes engouffrées dans le phare… Le cri d'un Pokémon se mêle à un affreux vrombissement… Zorua m'alertait, découvrant une nouvelle cage de Distorsion dans un coin du phare… Les Pokémon volés doivent être ici ! Je demandais à Zorua et Anitta de rester ici pour protéger les lieux… Également, si la Team Plasma venait à lancer une nouvelle offensive, j'envoyais Prune la vitesse d'un Pokémon comme Léopardus sera d'une grande aide dans cette situation… Maintenant, il est temps d'aller à l'autre bout de ce couloir…

En arrivant dans la salle, je découvrais l'origine du bruit et des lumières. Un homme à la robe verte faisait appel à cinq Pokémon Psy pour attaquer un plus petit Pokémon, lui qui se défend derrière un Mur Lumière. Je m'annonçais, préparant mes Poké Ball

« Encore un de vos méfaits, n'est-ce pas ? Vous en prendre aux Pokémon des dresseurs ne suffit visiblement pas à grossir ni vos rangs, ni votre succès ! »

L'homme se retournait de ce que j'ai compris, ils font tous partie d'un rassemblement nommé "Sept Sages", et six d'entre eux sont invités à faire preuve de violence… Dans le tumulte d'attaque psy derrière lui, il levait la voix

« L'impudence et l'aveuglement semblent te guider, dresseuse. Dans tes pas d'une bien risible assurance, tu penses pouvoir nous arrêter mais penser ne fait pas de toi quelconque puissant dresseur. Vois, ce Pokémon Victini ! Son pouvoir engendre la victoire, une victoire sans opposition, et sans plus de peine. Toi qui défends un sinistre idéal, ne recherches qu'à obtenir la victoire, ce en nous écrasant combien de combats comptes-tu encore mener, combien de Pokémon s'apprêtent à souffrir pour que se réalisent tes idéaux maléfiques ? Camarade Pokémon, venez me prêter main forte pour combattre ce tyran de dresseur ! »

Le sage envoyait un Gaulet, tandis que deux de ses Mesmerella se tournaient vers moi… Les Pokémon Psy chargeaient une nouvelle attaque Rafale Psy, que j'évitais. C'est moi qu'ils visent ?… Je dois sauver Victini, d'ici que les champions et Bianca arrivent… Il me fallait me défendre j'envoyais Sullivan, mon Flamoutan, avec Ange, qui a évolué en Ponchien à force d'entraînement.

Entre les Spore que Rebondifeu brûlait, et les différentes attaques Psy que nous évitions mes Pokémon se rapprochaient encore plus de leur adversaire. Le sage appelait le reste de ses Pokémon au secours, au moment où mes alliés parvenaient à vaincre les deux Mesmerella et à mettre Gaulet en déroute… Victini s'écrasait au sol, ses pouvoirs Psy l'ont fatigué… Je me ruais vers le "Pokémon Victoire", une Baie Sitrus à la main mes Pokémon me couvraient pendant que j'interpellais Victini

« Eh, ça va devenir dangereux d'ici peu. Mange ça, et essaye de t'enfuir. Je trouverais un moyen de te couvrir. »

Je posais la baie près de la tête du Pokémon inerte… J'allais me tenir devant leur objectif… Il faut vaincre !

Pendant le combat, le sage avait décidé d'une nouvelle offensive : un Pokémon orange, Neitram, se retournait vers moi… Ses points colorés au bout des mains se mettaient à briller, chargeant une attaque Psy… Avec cet angle, je peux l'évit-

Une rafale de flamme s'abattait sur nos adversaires, créant un incendie contrôlé qui bloquait la porte. Je me retournais et découvrais Victini, lévitant dans les airs, le dessus de ses oreilles en V empli de flammes. Le sage faisait plusieurs pas en arrière

« Impossible, bredouilla-t-il, Victini ne devrait pas pouvoir user de son talent Victorieux ! Pas avec les précautions que nous avons prises ! Neitram ! Teleport ! »

Évitant de peu les gerbes de feu qui se jetaient sur eux, nos adversaires disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Les flammes dans la salle s'estompaient après quelques secondes je fixais Victini

« Merci. On était mal positionnés, là… »

Mes Pokémon s'approchaient en titubant… Ils ont tant effectué d'esquives et d'attaques dans un lieu si petit… Les voilà se reposant au sol… Victini poussait plusieurs cris aigus, et partait dans l'escalier du phare… Je félicitais mes Pokémon Ils se reposeront, ce soir… Mes deux autres Pokémon arrivaient, preuve de la réussite de la libération des Pokémon volés… Eux aussi ont fait un excellent travail !

Victini descendait l'escalier à pleine vitesse, portant avec lui une Poké Ball entièrement rouge… Il me la tendait avec un air joyeux… Dois-je…

En prenant la Ball, une force m'a happée il s'agit d'une Mémoire Ball, en plus de contenir l'histoire du Pokémon contenu dans la Ball, elle est d'une technologie perdue… Dans cette Ball, un lien vers Victini est instauré et son talent, Victorieux en rayonnait en permanence… Revenant à moi, je fixais Victini avec surprise

« Ce pouvoir est immense… Cette Poké Ball… C'est toi qui y es lié souhaites-tu vraiment me conférer une telle responsabilité, que de me prêter ta force ? »

Victini souriait, et poussa une forme de rire, avant qu'Artie n'arrive Victini avait disparu dès que le champion était entré dans la salle. Le champion de Volucité m'informa

« Les membres de la Team Plasma sont tous partis en trombe, en parlant d'une malédiction. Seul un était resté devant les Pokémon volés, et nous a rendu les Pokémon, qui étaient protégés par les tiens… Le sbire est devant le bateau on y va ? »

J'acquiesçais, et suivais le champion un dernier regard à l'intérieur du phare, et je m'en allais.

En arrivant au quai, je découvrais que tous les visiteurs avaient récupéré leurs Pokémon, et Bianca serrait son Munna dans ses bras, pendant qu'Iris semblait interroger un sbire Plasma qui ne bougeait pas. Je m'approchais du sbire, qui réagissait à mon arrivée je lui tendais la main avec un sourire, devant tous les autres… L'illusion se rompait, et Zorua grimpait de mon bras à mon épaule je félicitais la grande fille qui m'a aidée à nullifier l'action de la Team Plasma

« Bien joué, Zorua. »

Bianca me regardait avec surprise j'ai eu à expliquer la situation pendant le trajet du retour, où nous étions tous immobiles sur un bateau qui avait excédé sa capacité totale pour transporter tout le monde vers Volucité…

Bianca et moi nous sommes revues dans la soirée… Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous demain au plus tôt devant la porte de la Route 4, avec Tcheren… En espérant que tout le monde peut se réconcilier…

Dans ma chambre, je découvrais que l'œuf a éclot pendant notre absence les Pokémon que j'avais laissés ici pour le garder se sont chargé du Nanméouïe qui venait de naître… En relation à cette journée, et pour celles à venir, je baptisais notre nouvelle équipière du nom de Hope.


	13. Route 4

**Dresseuse d'Exception**

**5**

**Victorieuse**

* * *

Le jour s'est levé. Depuis un moment, j'attendais les autres sur la Route 4… Zorua et moi avons changé notre lieu d'arrêt une auberge installée sur la route propose ses services aux dresseurs, ainsi qu'aux ouvriers du chantier. Ma protégée se sent de plus en plus à l'aise en présence d'humains, et s'autorise même à paraître sous sa véritable forme quand elle m'accompagne. Elle est toujours méfiante des dresseurs, mais je sens que ma présence l'aide à être confiante.

Ça fait quelques jours que nous sommes arrivées à Volucité, et sans en être parties, j'ai déjà fait énormément de repérage quant aux alentours je compte m'aventurer dans le Désert Délassant, je verrai si les deux autres sont également tentés… Nous sommes supposés nous affronter… Je me demande quelles équipes ils ont pu préparer…

« Ludvina. »

Une voix familière me percutait, et rompait mon fil de pensée. Tcheren était arrivé la tempête de sable ralentissait, pendant qu'il présentait ses excuses sur un ton monocorde

« Je sais que j'ai fait du mal à notre groupe, mais je maintiens que je n'ai pas tort. On ne peut pas seulement avancer en tant qu'amis il faut nous considérer comme rivaux, si l'on veut progresser et montrer notre force. Cela dit… Je m'excuse auprès de toi pour t'avoir complètement laissée de côté. »

Je ne répondais rien la tempête de sable couvrait l'arrivée d'une seconde personne, mais pas de sa voix

« Ludvina était déjà prête à accepter cette option, Tcheren. »

Bianca surgissait à la surprise de Tcheren elle poursuivait

« Je sais que tu as raison. Mais je voulais pas me battre avec toi. C'est sûr, j'ai fini par voir comment je pouvais accepter ça aussi… Et quand on s'est battu devant Iris… C'est là que j'ai compris qu'on ne recherchait pas non plus la même chose… En fait, avec cette querelle, on a juste été désagréables envers une personne. Ludvina ? »

Les deux me fixaient avec un grand sérieux, et demandaient chacun pardon pour leur façon d'agir. Je les rassurais, en leur promettant de totalement les excuser s'ils consentaient à m'affronter toujours en un contre un, trois Pokémon chacun. Nous sommes amis, mais on est également dresseurs, qui concourent pour le même objectif nous sommes rivaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Bianca s'était distancée, pour laisser Tcheren prendre part au premier combat. La tempête de sable soufflait encore une fois, encore plus forte. Je souriais aux deux autres, en criant ma proposition

« On va pas pouvoir se battre correctement, ici allons là où l'environnement nous sera plus favorable ! Rejoignons Heylink ! »

J'activais l'application sur mon Vokit, et envoyais une demande à Tcheren et Bianca. Les deux répondaient positivement, en suivant mes explications. L'atmosphère se calmait, avant de totalement changer nous venions d'être téléportés sur un terrain de combat. Bianca et Zorua étaient dans les tribunes sur le côté le match sera arbitré par un logiciel gérant l'espace virtuel qui vient de s'ouvrir.

Après une pause suite à la surprise de mes deux amis, le combat s'apprête à démarrer. Tcheren envoyait un Zéblitz sur le terrain… Ce Pokémon est visiblement très fort voici ma réponse ! Attila !

Tcheren évaluait mon Karaclée, en gardant ses distances… Il donnait le premier ordre

« Zéblitz utilise Vol Magnétik et enchaîne avec Éclair Fou ! »

Le Pokémon Foudrélec se mettait à flotter, avant qu'un courant électrique ne l'englobe il fonçait sur nous ! Attila a une technique très efficace prévu à cet effet

« Attila, utilise Patience et frappe !

— Zéblitz, utilise DélugePlasmique ! »

Une nuée de plasma électrique touchait Attila, qui était entouré d'électricité l'attaque de Zéblitz s'accélérait, et en un instant, il dépassait mon Pokémon, sans en avoir subi l'attaque… Tcheren vantait sa tactique

« Le talent Motorisé de Zéblitz lui permet d'être bien plus rapide au contact de l'électricité, et ton Karaclée en était imbibé. Maintenant, on va le vaincre Rebond. »

Grâce au champ magnétique, Zéblitz pouvait directement attaquer… Il fonçait, et Karaclée était encore recouvert de… Je sais un effet adverse ne peut pas affecter cette attaque autrement que la rendre plus forte !

« Attila : Facade ! »

Cette fois, Zéblitz n'a pas pu accélérer d'un revers de bras, Attila a renvoyé Zéblitz de son côté du terrain, à terre, sans plus de mouvement. Le plasma l'entourant se dissipait, comme les rails électriques dans les airs… Tcheren rappelait son Pokémon, et préparait une autre Poké Ball il murmura

« Elle déjoue une stratégie comme ça… Pas étonnant, venant d'elle… »

… À ces mots, je remarquais que sa stratégie ressemblait de près à des stratégies interdites par mes professeurs lors des expérimentations… Je dévisageais Tcheren, qui ne montrait aucune autre expression, en sortant une nouvelle Poké Ball : il envoyait son nouvel allié, Colombeau, au combat. Je restais avec Karaclée, à sa demande.

Tcheren avait directement commencé avec Vent Arrière… Il enchaînait avec l'attaque Piqué, qui ne mettait toujours pas de temps à se déclencher… Ces techniques, c'est moi qui les ai inventées j'appelais Karaclée

« Ne laissons pas cette stratégie nous avoir. Attends-le, et utilise Close Combat ! »

Sans plus de contrôle sur lui, Colombeau tombait dans mon piège, et Karaclée contrait cette stratégie à la manière dont je lui ai toujours appris attrapant une patte de Colombeau, il le déstabilisa et conclut avec un torrent d'attaques impartiales… Le second Pokémon de Tcheren était à terre.

Je regardais dans les tribunes Zorua était visiblement confuse, et Bianca semblait terrifiée par notre combat… Je me retournais vers Tcheren, qui rappelait son Pokémon

« Eh, Tcheren ! C'est quoi, ça ? Tu ne dois pas faire ça, surtout pas contre moi ! C'est toi qui parlais d'émulation, tout à l'heure, non ? Ces stratégies, si tu comptes les utiliser contre celle qui les manie le plus, alors je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Mais alors, d'ici que tu me dépasses, je ne ferais preuve d'aucune pitié. »

… Tcheren a une stratégie centrée sur les mouvements adverses, Bianca sur les siens j'utilise toujours la situation, et des sous-effets pour tirer parti de chaque combats… En silence, il préparait son dernier équipier…

Mateloutre sortait de la Poké Ball Tcheren lui demandait instantanément d'utiliser Vengeance Je demandais à Attila de contrer, en utilisant Représaille. Les deux Pokémon frappaient en même temps les coupillages de Mateloutre semblaient gagner du terrain… Tcheren cria, avec détermination

« Utilise Puissance, et pousse-le au plus loin sur le terrain ! »

Finalement, Mateloutre passait faisant s'écrouler mon Pokémon…

Je préparais la Poké Ball d'Ophélia… Oui, s'il revient à son style originel, alors un combat de cet ordre peut avoir lieu !

Mateloutre se crispant, voyant arriver sur le terrain celle qu'il a combattu à plusieurs reprises… Tcheren connaît également cette adversité, il est en plein dedans… Je suppose qu'il n'y a que moi qui ne mesure pas suffisamment l'intensité de ce combat… Il s'est cherché, et la raison de sa recherche… C'était moi ? Son Mateloutre tentait d'attaquer à de nombreuses reprises, mais Ophélia évitait toutes ses attaques… L'écart entre nous deux… Quel est-il réellement ?

« Ophélia On va répliquer, utilise Lame-Feuille. »

Le premier coup se confrontait à une première Coquilame, et envoyait voler un premier coupillage Tcheren essayait de se distancer, et faisait face avec Lame d'Air, que nous évitions pour placer une seconde attaque. Les deux coupillages ont volé loin du terrain un troisième coup envoyait Mateloutre au tapis. Vipélierre arrivait à mes côtés, ne montrant pas un seul signe de faiblesse. Nous avons gagné.

Les gradins s'ouvraient, et Bianca en descendait au ralenti… J'allais vers Tcheren… Son visage était plein d'amertume… Il me fixa, puis se parlait à lui-même

« L'excellence des dresseurs… Si je veux l'atteindre, je dois devenir encore plus fort, et être le plus fort des dresseurs…

— Tcheren… »

Son regard croisa le mien, j'y voyais une énorme tristesse… Il partit dans les gradins, refusant de prendre une pause. Il chuchota quelque chose à Bianca, et s'installait près de Zorua, ne manquant pas de la faire reculer…

Bianca arrivait sur le terrain

« Je… Je crois qu'on va devoir s'affronter, Ludvina... On peut y aller ? »

Un frisson me transperçait, alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers son côté du terrain… Elle préparait une Poké Ball, et envoyait son Géolithe sur le terrain. Je positionne cinq de mes Poké Ball dans une capsule commune, mais cette fois… La Mémoire Ball y étant également déposée vibrait intensément… Victini n'est pas à proprement parler un membre de mon équipe… Il semble vouloir combattre… Son pouvoir ne sera-t-il pas-

La Ball décidait d'elle-même. Victini apparaissait en flottant sur le terrain, en me fixant avec un air désolé, il se retournait vers Bianca… Le Pokémon Victoire… Ne peut pas supporter de s'approprier les victoires courues d'avance ? Ce combat, mes amis… Un tel écart de niveau nous sépare ?

Géolithe pouvait à peine déployer son Luminocanon que Victini le contournait. En brisant une attaque Éboulement sans prendre aucun dégât, il écrasa son Coup Victoire sur le Pokémon Minerai, le balayant instantanément. Bianca ne disait rien même quand elle envoyait Ouvrifier, qui a supporté une défaite tout aussi rapide, et même quand elle envoyait Grotichon… Je l'arrêtais, avant de reprendre le combat

« Bianca ! Je ne veux pas que ce combat, notre premier, te reste en tête comme un souvenir désagréable… Dis-moi ce que tu veux… Je n'aime pas voir les choses comme ça… »

Elle me faisait signe, et disait que tout allait bien, et que ça irait quand même. La fin de ce combat… Victini me fixait, avec des yeux encore plus désolés que tout à l'heure… Ils ont… Mince, je ne suis pas à l'origine de tout ça, quand même, si ?

Elle tenait tête Coup Victoire n'avait pas terrassé Grotichon, qui essayait de se battre, entre Mitra-Poing et Nitrocharge, le Grotichon de Bianca voulait s'accrocher là où sa dresseuse acceptait une finalité qu'elle voyait inévitable… Je vois la même finalité… Victini avait du mal à toucher Grotichon, mais les rapports de forces étaient bien trop différents. Pour le Pokémon Victoire, aucun combat ne peut être retenu et par respect, on ne peut pas laisser son adversaire l'emporter, même une fois, à cause d'un mauvais rapport de force.

Projeté par une attaque Psyko, Grotichon était vaincu. Le combat s'achevait. L'espace virtuel disparaissait, et nous étions de retour dans le désert. Zorua revenait vers moi Bianca soupirait

« Tu es vraiment une trop bonne dresseuse, Ludvina… »

Je m'approchais d'elle, constatant son regard… Je leur annonçais

« Je pense aller explorer le Désert Délassant, maintenant que la voie a été libérée… Dites, je veux que l'on refasse un combat, un de ces jours. Un combat dont on voudra se rappeler. Et je sais que vous le voulez, aussi… »

Tcheren soupirait à son tour, et expliqua

« Oui, on le veut tous les deux. On se doutait que tu étais bien devant nous. Maintenant qu'on a découvert le réel écart, on a simplement besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'en remettre… Ludvina. Je n'avais jamais prévu d'abaisser ma fierté en commençant ce voyage, et Bianca non plus… Plutôt que de t'inquiéter pour nous, sois toujours plus forte. Tu es notre amie, mais on recherche tous un certain idéal, alors nous serons dignes d'être tes rivaux. Ce n'est pas un idéal inaccessible ; ne nous attends pas, et on te jure de revenir, et comme ça nous aurons le combat que nous voulons ! »

Au travers de ses mots, l'amertume était palpable. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quand tous les deux sont partis de leur côté, en disparaissant dans la tempête de sable qui reprenait doucement. Je me retournais, en direction de mon propre chemin… Je respirais profondément, et rassurais mes Pokémon… On réalisera notre objectif. Et s'ils doivent m'atteindre, alors que leurs propres ailes rattrapent mon sillage.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Voilà un nouvel acte qui se termine, très représentatif d'un thème "drama", s'accordant à la dimension Noir et Blanche que je cherche à donner au texte. Le prochain acte détendra l'atmosphère qu'a instauré celui se terminant maintenant. Il aura aussi pour but de poser un thème qui m'est cher que je révélerais vers la toute fin de l'acte, qui est actuellement le plus long de tous… Quoi qu'il en soit, les objectifs seront loin de rechercher à prouver que l'héroïne est une "Dresseuse d'Exception", alors d'ici la prochaine série… Bonnes lectures ~**


	14. Désert Délassant

**Acte Quatrième**

**1**

**Au Cœur de Soi**

* * *

La tempête de sable s'est à nouveau calmée, révélant l'étendue du Désert Délassant… Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on arrive ici, mais nous avons eu à repartir très vite, précédemment… J'appelais Zorua, pour qui j'avais fait une place dans mon sac de manière à ce qu'elle s'y abrite. Elle ressortait, l'air heureuse… J'ai été obligée d'acheter des tissus en soie et des lunettes sable pour tenir dans cet environnement : je suppose qu'à repousser le désert pour y instaurer la ville, c'est le résultat que l'on retrouve à la fin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je déployais mes nouveaux Pokémon pour cette excursion en arrivant ici, j'ai capturé un Darumarond que j'ai nommé Geraldt, ainsi qu'un Crabicoque qui a accepté le nom Edern. Geralt a déjà montré ses talents au combat, et a vaincu plein de dresseurs à lui seul… Edern n'était pas vraiment motivé à se battre, et n'en a disputé qu'un.

C'est un peu comme ça que je tisse un nouveau parallèle les Pokémon, comme les humains, n'aspirent pas à la même chose… Il reste cependant le cas des dresseurs il semblerait qu'un Pokémon soit grandement influencé par son dresseur, il pourrait en copier le caractère ou les goûts… Ce procédé est renforcé par les Poké Ball, mais à regarder Zorua devenir de plus en plus curieuse, je pense que le procédé relève plus de l'intégration que de la captivit-

Une ombre couvrait le soleil. Je relevais la tête masquant le soleil, une fille blonde avec une queue-de-cheval et un sac à dos immense se penchait sur moi... En croisant mon regard, elle s'éloigna et butta sur ses propres pieds. J'attrapais son bras pour la stabiliser

« C'est bon, la rassurais-je, C'était toi la plus surprise de nous deux. »

Zorua me ramenait mon cahier que j'avais jeté à terre... La voyageuse restait figée sur place, mais me fixait avec attention, même quand je remerciais Zorua... Je me relevais, et essayais de déchiffrer sa position, debout mais recroquevillée sur elle-même... Je l'appelais

« J'ai piqué ta curiosité, n'est-ce pas ? N'aie pas peur de moi, tu ne m'as pas dérangée. »

... C'est facile de lui demander de ne pas avoir peur... Elle a le même air sur le visage, que celui qu'avait Zorua quand on s'est rencontrées... Ma protégée s'approchait de la voyageuse, et l'interpellait son visage se détendait à l'arrivée du Pokémon. Elle me fixait, et me demanda

« Ce Zorua... Ce n'est pas ton Pokémon ?

— Non. Elle n'aime pas les Poké Ball, et nous voyageons simplement en tant qu'amies. Elle doit bien avoir un lieu où aller, et je compte explorer la région dans ses moindres recoins. »

Je remarquais une carte d'Unys dans une des poches de la veste de la voyageuse, et deux bandes de Poké Ball le long de son sac... Je l'interpellais

« Tu recherches quelque chose dans ce désert ? Je viens d'arriver, mais je ne dirais pas non à un peu de compagnie pour explorer la zone. »

Je me retenais de lui tendre la main, mais je voyais bien à son expression qu'elle non plus ne serait pas contre un voyage en groupe. Elle hochait la tête à ma demande, me permettant de m'approcher d'elle. La jeune fille est d'au moins une tête plus petite que moi, et a une voix assez puissante, en contraste avec son attitude. Je lui demandais

« Pas habituée à être avec des gens ?

— ... Je dérange toujours quand je suis avec quelqu'un...

— Eh bien tu ne me dérangeras pas. Je m'appelle Ludvina, je suis une dresseuse de Renouet contente d'avoir de la compagnie ! »

Nous avons donc entamé notre excursion le plus calmement possible. La jeune fille se nomme Perrine elle est une dresseuse de Maillard, et s'entraîne pour remporter son quatrième badge, celui de Méanville. Passé son angoisse, nous avons parlé plus calmement elle recherche actuellement une entrée non-répertoriée dans le Château Enfoui , dont elle aurait entendu parler dans sa ville d'origine.

Dans la traversée, nous avons toutes deux pris part à des combats contre des Pokémon sauvages, et dresseurs… Perrine était moins intéressée par la seconde option, aussi je discutais mes combats majoritairement seule, plutôt qu'avec elle. Elle m'a complimentée sur mon niveau, mais m'a très clairement expliqué qu'elle n'aime pas affronter les dresseurs. Sa passion est la recherche sur les Pokémon d'un point de vue historique. Ses Pokémon semblent la suivre dans ses recherches.

Notre marche a duré plusieurs heures... La tempête de sable s'est à nouveau éveillée, et mes Pokémon ont énormément combattu… Perrine avançait toujours au même rythme elle m'avertissait quand un adversaire s'approchait grâce à son Miradar… Cette fois, par contre, elle s'est arrêtée

« On devrait faire une pause... On s'en sortira mieux une fois la tempête levée. »

Nous sommes parties sous de grands rochers, là où le sable ne pouvait pas suffisamment passer pour nous déranger. Elle rappelait son Miradar, qui n'aimait pas la tempête de sable. S'asseyant à même le sable avec un grand soupir, elle dépliait sa carte. Après l'avoir attendue un peu, je lui demandais

« Ma présence ne t'embête pas, au moins ? Tu t'es beaucoup arrêtée pour me regarder combattre.

— Ah ! Non... Ça fait juste longtemps que je n'ai pas été avec quelqu'un... J'arrive à avoir confiance en toi, et tu as l'air d'être une fille super... »

Je la prenais aux mots, et collais l'infrarouge de mon Vokit au sien. Elle paniqua, me forçant à lui sourire

« Comme ça, tu m'auras si tu veux me parler. Je vois bien que tu as vraiment envie d'être en contact avec quelqu'un...

Son expression changea plusieurs fois en quelques secondes... Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, puis se précipita pour se mettre debout

— Merci, merci énormément... »

Elle retenait le reste de ses émotions, tandis que je la rejoignais. Sans plus parler que d'habitude, même en parlant moins, je remarquais qu'elle était devenue bien plus souriante pendant le reste de notre excursion.

Nous nous étions aventurées derrière les rochers de tout à l'heure... Perrine avait fait appel à sa Cryptéro, Sophia, pour détecter ce qui nous causait problème dans notre avancée : des sables mouvants. Les lieux sont tellement encadrés dans les rochers que nous ne devrions pas avoir à craindre une nouvelle tempête de sable... De nombreux rochers étranges bordent le lieu où nous nous trouvons. Mon Pokédex n'indique pas la présence de Pokémon alentours...

Après un peu plus de temps à tourner autour des sables mouvants, Perrine s'arrêtait nette, perdant patience

« Mince... Cette zone était suffisamment bizarre pour être ce que nous cherchions...

— Cryptéro et moi avons déjà scanné : à part une grande chaleur, on ne trouve rien...

— Et si la réponse était... »

Elle sortait un aimant de son sac et le balançait au milieu d'un sable mouvant. Cryptéro devait retrouver la marque magnétique de l'Aimant, et indiquer s'il était tombé dans un endroit ouvert... Perrine criait

« Oui ! C'est creux ! On peut descendre ! Sophia, va au centre du creux, et utilise Gravité ! »

En ouvrant une faille dans le sol, Cryptéro découvrait un éclat bleu. Une cavité s'étend là-dessous !

Perrine étudiait le terrain avant de sortir une corde pour descendre dans la grotte... Son sac est vraiment...! J'alertais Perrine

« Attention ! En haut ! »

Un Pokémon rouge sautait depuis une falaise, s'apprêtant à s'écraser sur Perrine j'appelais Geraldt à l'aide. Mon Darumarond confrontait le... C'est un Darumacho... Perrine m'appelait

« Ludvina ! On pourra pas le combattre ici, le soleil lui donne un avantage trop grand. Saute dans la cavité, Sophia va nous faire atterrir. »

Elle sautait la tête la première dans la cavité... Je la suivais, portée par l'attaque Gravité de Cryptéro... Le Pokémon Enflammé nous poursuivait.

Zorua fermait la marche, et atterrissait derrière le Darumacho, qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer directement j'appelais Geraldt

« Utilise Roue de Feu pour protéger Zorua, puis enfuis-toi ! »

L'attaque permettait à Geraldt de récupérer l'attention de son adversaire, et Zorua nous rejoignait. Perrine appelait son Cryptéro

« Aide Geraldt Pouvoir Antique ! »

De nombreuses roches qui étaient tombées de la surface se mirent à voler, et frappèrent directement le Darumacho... Il a une taille incroyable... Grâce à l'attaque Brouhaha, Geraldt parvenait à surprendre notre adversaire le Darumacho courra vers une des pierres qui venaient de lui être projetées et s'apprêtait à la lancer sur Cryptéro

« Sophia, renvoie-lui son Anti-Air comme il se doit ! »

... La voix de Perrine était en parfait accord avec la qualité de ses ordres sa confiance est très clairement marquée au combat... Grâce à l'attaque Cyclone, le Darumacho reprenait son attaque de plein fouet... Notre adversaire se mettait à frapper son poitrail avec vigueur... La chaleur ambiante est en train de monter... Perrine m'appelait

« C'est Cognobidon ! Ludvina ! Il a énormément augmenté son attaque, et s'apprête à utiliser Surchauffe ! »

Darumarond était en plein dans son attaque Mania... Mon ordre de retraite n'a pas été entendu... Je courrais au plus loin, voyant le corps du Pokémon géant s'embraser, toujours en appelant Darumarond...

Une gigantesque explosion ardente explosait sur le terrain... Geraldt l'a subie de plein fouet... Un écran de buée s'étendait autour de nous... Il y a de l'eau ici ? Dans la brume, je distinguais une large statuette bleue de laquelle s'échappe une fumée blanche... Hein ? Un Darumacho bien plus petit faisait face à la statue... Je vois... En utilisant mon Pokédex, je commandais au Pokémon

« Geraldt utilise Marto-Poing ! »

Le Darumacho me répondait, et préparait un coup violent pour attaquer la statuette ; il s'agit du talent Mode Transe du Darumacho adverse le combat vient de commencer ! Notre adversaire utilisait Extrasenseur pour tenir l'attaque Marto-Poing de Geraldt... Au lieu de subir l'attaque Surchauffe, mon Pokémon l'a utilisé comme énergie pour évoluer et augmenter ses pouvoirs...

De face-à-face en face-à-face, La Statuette ne montrait pas de signes de fatigue, et nos Pokémon s'épuisaient à lutter contre les Déflagration et Exploforce... À force d'attaque Pouvoir Antique, les roches alentours sont en miette, et inutilisables. Perrine semblait toujours avoir un plan de secours

« Parfait, Sophia... Maintenant... Force Ajoutée puissance absolue ! »

Les ailes de Cryptéro se mettaient à brûler intensément d'une énergie qui distordait même la Gravité mise en place pour ralentir les attaques du Darumacho, faisant disparaître Sophia dans un orbe brillant d'énergie...

Un laser colossal s'abattu sur la statuette, remplaçant la lumière qui paraissait du soleil par une lumière violette intense... À la dissipation de l'attaque, des lueurs pourpres continuaient de danser autour des lieux du combat, où le Darumacho avait à nouveau récupéré sa forme normale. Vaincu et à terre. Perrine s'avançait vers le colosse vaincu, une Poké Ball à la main, elle chuchotait

« Ce Pokémon a longtemps été assigné à ces lieux... Ce désert a autrefois abrité une civilisation, et ce Pokémon gardait évidemment les lieux avec ses semblables... Je vais lui donner un avenir. »

La Ball cessait de trembler, et la nouvelle détentrice du Pokémon Enflammé lisait sa description Pokédex complète, évoquant sa passion pour le combat, et son désir de se rendre utile... En me souriant, elle m'assura que le Darumacho était heureux de faire ce combat.

Maintenant... Nous nous retournions, découvrant et la veine aquatique de la grotte, et un amas de pierres précieuses, un filon de gemmes élémentaires ! Perrine courra vers des petites stèles, et s'écriant

« Ludvina ! Viens voir ! Ici aussi, ils étudiaient les temps anciens ! Ce sont des fossiles de Pokémon ! Tu as de la place dans ton sac, non ? »

J'allais vers elle, tandis qu'elle me tendait deux pierres, l'une ressemblant à une carapace et l'autre à une plume d'oiseau... Elle me sourit

« En souvenir d'aujourd'hui, partageons le trésor de ces lieux ! »

... Cette assurance... Sa passion lui donne le plaisir d'avancer, et de faire encore plus... En rangeant ses trésors dans son sac, elle appela Cryptéro

« On va rentrer à la maison... Ludvina, je loge dans une auberge sur la Route 4... On a mérité de se reposer, non ? »

... J'acceptais son offre en riant c'est exactement là où je comptais rentrer. Cette journée était excellente d'un point de vue sportif, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti autant d'effort. Je me sens prête à aller à Méanville.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Dans ce chapitre, le personnage de Perrine est inspiré de la voyageuse qui donne, dans le Château Enfoui, un des deux fossiles au joueur. Ce nouvel acte appuie un certain genre dont la présence se manifeste avec les personnages ajoutés, mais est encore, peut-être, trop effacé pour les premières apparitions.**


	15. Métro de Combat

**Au Cœur de Soi**

**2**

**Alliance**

* * *

Ce matin, je me suis levée plus tard que d'habitude. Perrine s'était levée avant moi, et était également partie de l'auberge en me laissant un mot dans une lettre

« J'écris ça, car j'arriverais pas à faire le pas face à toi. Tu m'as entièrement reboosté. Je me sens prête à aller à Méanville je me sens prête à vaincre Inézia, et à aller encore plus loin… Ça, je te le dois tu es une fille superbe ! À notre prochaine rencontre. Je t'adore. »

… Cette dernière phrase m'a touchée différemment… Elle a écrit une lettre, et je remarquais que l'écriture différait directement en ce point. Prête à gagner sur l'arène de Méanville… C'est la destination d'aujourd'hui peut-être la retrouverais-je. En attendant, je lui envoyais un message via Vokit pour la taquiner.

Après mes habitudes matinales, je suis directement partie annoncer que la chambre serait libre désormais. La madame qui tient l'auberge m'a parlé du chantier d'à côté où je pouvais envoyer mes Pokémon Combat, Sol ou Insecte volontaires pour avancer le chantier… C'est avec ces Poké-Services que j'arrive à toujours rendre l'ensemble de mes Pokémon actifs.

En passant la grande porte de Méanville, je remarquais un attroupement devant le grand tableau. Il y était fait l'annonce des vainqueurs sur l'arène de Méanville… Tout le monde autour regardait les noms qui défilaient avec grand intérêt : la championne, Inezia, est réputée pour sa force et son intelligence… Ça me fait penser… La dernière fois que j'ai vu Tcheren et Bianca, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu triompher d'Artie à Volucité… J'espère qu'ils ont réussi… Quant à moi : je dois m'assurer d'être prête pour les combats qui viennent !

Méanville me frappait instantanément : la ville semble pleine de vie, plein de monde, du bruit… J'ai croisé beaucoup d'artistes sur la route tout ce monde déstabilisait Zorua, qui se réfugiait dans mon sac pendant notre excursion… En m'enregistrant au centre Pokémon, j'apprenais qu'il existait différent dispositifs pour que les dresseurs puissent parfaire leur art : Club des Dresseurs, Music-Hall, Métro de Combat… Mon choix se portait sur le dernier d'entre eux.

Une topdresseuse sortait en titubant, se plaignant d'avoir dû se tenir debout dans les trains… Sur l'affiche, ils parlent de combats dans le train, avec la possibilité d'aller dans une ville loin dans la région : Rotombourg. Je recherchais la rame qui permettait d'y aller la rame marron y va instantanément, sans proposer de combat… Mon choix se portait finalement sur une rame orange qui proposait également d'aller là-bas, cette fois en effectuant des combats durant le trajet.

À peine arrivée, j'entendais les cris d'un jeune homme

« Vous n'avez personne d'autre qui veut participer au défi ? J'attends depuis presque une heure ! »

J'approchais la scène un garçon de mon âge environ se plaignait à un chef de gare devant les trains l'employé essayait de calmer le garçon à la casquette et habillé en bleu… Au final, le jeune homme lâchait l'affaire et se retournait en soupirant. En relevant la tête, il m'aperçut, moi et la Poké Ball sur mon sac. Il s'écria

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu veux relever le défi des chefs de métro également ! »

Je me rapprochais, et demandais des précisions à l'employé habillé de vert

« Ce rail vous propose des combats Multi. Comprenez qu'il s'agit de combats à quatre Pokémon, où s'opposent deux dresseurs avec deux de leur Pokémon chacun. Le jeune homme que vous voyez parle du défi d'aujourd'hui, où vont se présenter les chefs de métro Chammal et Chamsin dans ce wagon. »

Je me retournais vers le garçon… Il me supplie du regard pour que je participe avec lui… Je suis venue pour ça, après tout. J'acceptais de faire équipe avec lui il s'appelle Hilbert, et est un voyageur d'une autre région… Son accent est plutôt prononcé, un peu comme celui des méchants dans ces vieux film de cinéma Kalosien… Zorua avait obtenu la permission d'assister aux combats, en restant sur des sièges destinés à l'attente de nouveaux challengers.

Nous avions choisi nos Pokémon et sommes montés dans le train. Le défi constituait en une série de combats au niveau relevé… J'avais choisi d'embarquer Ophélia, mais également un nouveau venu dans mon équipe : j'ai entraîné un Mascaïman nommé Teth, et il a évolué en Escroco… Sa force est redoutable, et je compte bien prendre appui dessus ! Hilbert faisait appel à son Gueriaigle, qui vainquait les adversaires avec une force Acharnée… Ceci dit, entre chaque combat, nos Pokémon étaient soignés, et cela devait beaucoup arranger mon partenaire qui a déjà eu à envoyer son Baggaïd à plusieurs reprises, suite au contrecoup de Rapace…

Enfin… Nous n'avons pas participé à beaucoup de combats, encore l'attente entre les combats est vraiment longue, et nos adversaires principaux sont des cheminots qui se relayent pour nous affronter. En temps normaux, il paraît qu'ils permettent à ceux qui arrivent à les battre de passer au niveau supérieur quand nous atteindrons la tête du train, on combattra les Chefs Métro.

Dans l'attente du dernier wagon, Hilbert se plaignait

« Je suis pas venu ici pour disputer deux combats à l'heure…

— On se battait de manière assez régulière au début, mais à force de grimper dans les différents wagons, on trouve de moins en moins d'adversaires.

— Ils ont de la chance que Rotombourg soit à des kilomètres ! Dis, tu gères à fond, pour ton niveau.

— C'est pas plutôt ma manière de gérer qui fait mon niveau ?

— Peut-être… Mais tes Pokémon sont clairement pas à leur niveau maximum. »

On a pas mal creusé dans cette conversation… Au final, j'ai appris qu'il occupait la première place dans les records du Club Dresseur. Même si on a prévu de découvrir Rotombourg ensemble, on s'est proposé un combat là-bas… Il faudra être de retour avant la nuit, cependant.

Après une longue attente, deux hommes sont arrivés l'un était habillé en blanc, l'autre en noir… Je remarquais leurs vêtements très évocateurs du lexique des trains… Je me positionnais avec sérieux, mais Hilbert n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué. Les deux hommes se présentaient, et mon partenaire tombait des nues en remarquant qu'il s'agissait des Chefs Métro Chammal et Chamsin.

Après une courte présentation, l'appel au combat était donné l'homme en blanc, Chamsin, envoyait un Ohmassacre, tandis que son partenaire faisait appel à un Miasmax. Hilbert décidait d'envoyer Baggaïd en premier il faut absolument se débarrasser d'Ohmassacre, si l'on veut maximiser nos chances.

… Ceci dit, Hilbert se battait d'abord contre Miasmax le talent Mue de son Pokémon évacuait les poison qui l'atteignait, tandis que mon Escroco utilisait Tomberoche pour contrer les attaques du Pokémon Électrophore, qui disposait d'un panel offensif énorme, tant en attaque Combat comme Casse-Brique ou qu'en attaques à distance comme Lance-Flamme et Tonnerre. Mon Pokémon pouvait à peine attaquer, tant il devait défendre de plus, Baggaïd utilisait Vantardise pour rendre nos adversaires extrêmement agressifs, lui permettant de les abattre d'un coup de Tricherie.

À force de décontenancer l'Ohmassacre entre les roches et les provocations, il ne parvenait plus à maintenir son champ magnétique lui permettant de flotter… C'est à moi !

« Hilbert, demande à ton Pokémon d'utiliser Abri Zorua, à couvert ! »

Sans poser de question, Hilbert s'exécutait, et Zorua s'accrochait à son siège… Il est temps d'utiliser Seisme !

L'Ohmassacre dérivait d'un bout à l'autre du wagon, qui était prévu pour permettre ce genre d'attaque, grâce à un double étage, dont le compartiment où nous nous trouvons qui peut basculer… Je me tenais facilement en place, mais Hilbert s'est retrouvé au sol son Baggaïd s'étant stabilisé, il sautait sur Miasmax avec Vampipoing, absorbant encore plus d'attaque Choc Venin qu'au début du combat…

Le Miasmax parvenait à s'échapper ! Avec son talent Armourouillée, il glissait avec les mouvements du wagon, et chargeait avec son attaque Trépignement en plein sur Teth…

Je rappelais mon Pokémon. C'est la première défaite de Teth depuis le début de nos combats ici… Je levais la Poké Ball d'Ophélia dans les airs, et la projetais sur le terrain… On ne restera pas derrière !

Miasmax balançait une attaque Détricanon en direction d'Ophélia, laquelle répondait avec un Phytomixeur suffisamment puissant pour renvoyer l'attaque sur Ohmassacre Hilbert saisissait l'instant pour foncer, et son Baggaïd s'acharnait avec son attaque Tricherie sur le Pokémon Électrik qui était vaincu sur-le-champs. Chamsin remplaçait donc son Pokémon par un Cliticlic dont les engrenages tournaient extrêmement rapidement…

Et pour cause une attaque Luminocanon rasa le champs de bataille dans l'instant qui suivait. Baggaïd a été directement happé, et j'entendais même Zorua crier, tandis qu'elle évitait l'attaque… Ophélia a évité le laser grâce à sa petite taille… Hilbert envoyait son deuxième allié au combat… Directement, le Cliticlic déclenchait une attaque Tonnerre sur le Gueriaigle… Mon partenaire hurlait un nouvel ordre à son Pokémon

« Surpuissance, Gueriaigle ! »

En plein dans son attaque, Gueriaigle fondait sur Cliticlic, mais Miasmax s'est interposé, et a reçu l'attaque à pleine puissance, en plus d'avoir perdu son potentiel défensif suite à son talent… Au moment où Miasmax s'effondrait suite au choc qu'il venait de recevoir, une attaque Tonnerre pleuvait sur Gueriaigle, l'envoyant au sol, les ailes partiellement paralysées. Le Miasmax était vaincu, et était remplacé par un Lugulabre…

Ophélia sautait entre les minuscules Luminocanon que tirait le large rouage de Cliticlic elle exécutait son attaque Lame-Feuille de manière à perturber la constance du Pokémon Engrenage. Lugulabre chargeait une attaque feu, prête à faucher Gueriaigle Hilbert m'appelait

« Je pourrais pas tenir. Gueriaigle est très clairement à terre… Rapace ! »

Usant de ses dernières forces, Gueriaigle Chargeait à pleine vitesse sur Lugulabre, et le passait une première, puis une seconde fois. Chammal décidait enfin de relâcher une attaque Feu d'Enfer, son Lugulabre ayant enduré les attaques qui lui étaient lancées. Gueriaigle tombait. Nos adversaires mènent… Et leurs Pokémons ne nous arrangent pas, Ophélia et moi…

Un jeu d'esquive s'en suivait Ball'Ombre pouvait être contré avec Phytomixeur, mais c'était tout. Ophélia devait éviter les attaques Lance-Flamme qui venaient par quatre, ainsi que les six Luminocanon simultanément tirés par Cliticlic… Il fallait agir, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement épuisée. Nos adversaires n'avaient pas besoin de bouger… La solution serait de les déloger !

« Ophélia, on a besoin de ton Phytomixeur, taille optimale ! »

Les lasers et flammes s'enroulaient sur la tornade qui était projetée sur nos adversaires… J'entendais Chammal réagir

« Cette solution ne fonctionnera pas éternellement. Voici ! Feu d'Enfer ! »

La tornade enflammée s'élargissait, et revenait vers Ophélia… Aucune trace de Phytomixeur ne subsistait… Zorua criait, en voyant la tornade arriver… Vipélierre reculait de plus en plus vers moi… Je l'appelais

« Ne laissons pas la victoire nous échapper lance Phytomixeur, et rentre dedans pour activer Engrais. »

… Peut-être le calcul de force est désespéré, mais c'est le dernier choix envisageable. Ophélia faisait comme demandé, mais je voyais le procédé changer, tandis que le Feu d'Enfer englobait la tempête… Sur mon Pokédex, je voyais très bien que ma partenaire le tenait… Une nouvelle attaque s'activait, prenant la place de Regard Noir… Est-ce la réponse ? Il nous faut la saisir !

« Ophélia, concentre Engrais dans les restes de Phytomixeur, et libère-toi ! »

Les flammes ralentissaient, et perdaient totalement leur intensité. Ophélia se posait à terre, le corps brillant d'une lumière violette, et une aura de flammes tourbillonnant autour d'elle… Oui, ce pouvoir, le voici !

« Maintenant… Voile Miroir. »

D'un cri aigu, Vipélierre expulsait une lumière immense de son corps. Un canon irradiant balayait nos adversaires, dont je pouvais juste voir l'expression : celle qui englobe la pièce toute entière, un mélange entre surprise et peur dans toute la tension imaginable.

Le Cliticlic s'effondrait, et Lugulabre le suivait. Le corps d'Ophélia brillait d'une puissante lumière, avant de s'estomper. Elle était à nouveau en pleine forme… Ce pouvoir… Il est immense, mais je le sais… Nous parvenons à le transformer, et à nous accorder, enfin !

Les Chefs Métro nous félicitaient pour le combat qui vient d'avoir lieu. Par rapport à ce combat, une récompense nous attendra en revenant de Rotombourg… En descendant du train, Hilbert m'arrêtait

« Eh, c'était quoi ça ? Tu a balayé les Chefs Métro à toi seule.

— Nous avons gagné ensemble. Ce tour de force… Ma partenaire m'a plusieurs fois montré que je devais lui faire confiance : et elle a toujours eu raison. Cette fois, c'est à moi qu'elle a fait confiance. »

Ophélia qui était restée à mes côtés étudiait ma déclaration, et resserrait son étreinte sur mon épaule à la manière d'un câlin… Oui, nous sommes partenaires, et notre alliance est enfin prête à s'élever.

… Je fixais Hilbert, qui lui ne décrochait pas son regard du mien… Je le réveillais

« Tu comptes descendre de là ? Autant profiter de notre victoire tant qu'on est là on a deux heures avant le prochain train. »

Il descendait, toujours en ravalant une forme de fierté… Un air de flûte magnifiait ce que nous découvrions plus loin, et ce qu'Ophélia, moi et Zorua avons toutes apprécié…

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Et dans ce chapitre, Hilbert est donc le personnage masculin de Pokémon Noir et Blanc 1… Son nom français (Ludwig) étant trop proche de celui de l'héroïne, j'ai décidé de les distancer de cette façon.**


	16. Club des Dresseurs

**Au Cœur de Soi**

**3**

**Harmonie**

* * *

Le train repartait, cette fois dans des wagons destinés au grand public. Hilbert m'a suivie tout le long de notre excursion à Rotombourg au point où j'en avais l'impression qu'il ne voyait, n'écoutait, n'entendait que par moi. Quand nous écoutions les mélodies de flûte, il avait l'air prêt à commenter quand nous faisions du troc, il me recommandait quoi proposer il cherchait à m'expliquer les histoires que les cheminots nous comptaient, et encore davantage…

En rentrant, on nous apportait une médaille que l'on pouvait sertir. Après mon excursion dans le désert avec Perrine, j'avais pu obtenir de nombreuses gemmes élémentaires, maintenant… Laquelle vais-je choi-

« La rose va bien avec ton look, si tu comptes porter la médaille. »

… C'est vrai, ça aussi, il avait décidé de le faire : même dans la boutique de vêtements, il voulait parler pour moi ! J'essayais quand même le Joyau Psy et le comparait à mon débardeur bleu… Absolument pas. Cela ne me plaît pas. Hilbert insistait

« Mais si tu remets ta veste blanche, je suis sûr que ça rend parfaitement bien ! Le rose te va beaucoup mieux que le bleu, tu ne trouves pas ? »

… Je me demandais comment il organisait ses goûts des couleurs plus tôt, il disait qu'une casquette assombrirait mes yeux, et qu'on ne saurait même pas qu'ils étaient verts. Il avait beau faire chaud, il me proposait de fermer ma veste car cela "m'affinait"…

Je l'ai écouté calmement, sans réellement porter attention à ce qu'il disait, mais à y penser… Je me plains beaucoup trop de lui. Je sais qu'il ne pense pas à mal ses yeux sont pleins d'innocence, et il a l'honnêteté qui va avec. Il n'a pas eu peur de faire la remarque que mon corps était… "D'une grande élasticité"… Très maladroit, je présume. Il n'a pas tort, mais il a de la chance que je me refuse à porter un jugement. Ceci dit… Jusqu'à notre arrivée en gare, j'ai remarqué que j'avais commencé à agir en pensant aux conséquences : à ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

En sortait du métro de combat, il était toujours là. Il se justifiait en disant qu'il dormait également au centre Pokémon, ça me paraît normal, dans ce cas… En se dirigeant vers notre logement, il m'interpella

« Ludvina ! Ça te dit de venir avec moi explorer la ville, demain ? Y a un match de tennis, un dôme musical, une grande roue… Je pourrais te montrer ! »

… Encore aller avec lui… Je n'ai pas ressenti une telle impression quand on était encore en groupe, Bianca, Tcheren et moi… Je m'apprêtais à décliner, mais quelque chose me frappait l'esprit, voyant que Zorua s'est réveillée dans le sac…

« On avait convenu un duel au Club Dresseur, non ? Tu crois que c'est encore ouvert ?

— Hein ? Heu… Ouais, ils ferment à vingt-deux, je crois.

— On pourrait aller s'affronter là-bas ? Je dors tôt, d'habitude, mais Zorua vient juste de se réveiller, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une journée pas assez sportive… Ça te convient ? »

… Peut-être que si j'arrive à le battre, il sera convaincu que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. En tout cas, nous y allons dès maintenant.

En entrant, la topdresseuse que j'avais vu avant d'aller au Métro de Combat nous accueillaient l'air nonchalant

« Passé cette heure, on ne prend que les combats en un contre un… Les Employés sont partis se coucher, donc ne venez que si vous avez un partenaire de test. »

… Elle tenait une fiche sur la table, avec des horaires et des informations écrites par-ci par-là. Elle doit être stagiaire ici. Je crois que ce centre forme des scientifiques spécialisés dans le combat Pokémon… En voyant d'Hilbert, elle était à peine plus expressive je suppose qu'elle est comme ça aussi lorsqu'elle demande son stage.

On devait se positionner sur des dalles particulières qui enregistraient les mouvements des dresseurs, et le terrain, sorte d'écran géant protégé, enregistrait les données des Pokémon. Un contre un, hein… Je regardais la Poké Ball d'Ophé-

« Min-… Ludvina ! Hilbert criait d'une voix peu stable, J'ai pas pris de Pokémon plus à ton niveau avant de venir… Tu peux m'attendre deux secondes ?

— Non ! J'ai demandé à faire un combat maintenant… Et puis j'ai eu les meilleurs résultats dans le train, non ? On peut continuer ! »

D'abord me regardant avec surprise, puis avec une forme de confiance, Hilbert saisissait une Poké Ball et la balançait. Un Pokémon que je n'avais jamais vu en sortit une carapace couleur crème, et une lourde armure verte à épines lui couvrant les épaules… Les membres antérieurs plus large que les autres et un air farouche sur le visage, dont des poils ébouriffés accentuaient le ressentis… Voyant ma surprise, Hilbert expliqua

« Ouais, j'ai pas vu de Pokémon que je connaissais en arrivant ici. Je suppose qu'Unys est plutôt refermée sur elle-même. Mon Pokémon est un fier Blindépique, on est partenaires depuis qu'on a commencé notre aventure, que dis-tu de ça ? »

… Un Pokémon d'une autre région… Mon Pokédex n'arrivait pas à trouver d'informations sur ce Blindépique, j'en ai simplement pris une photo… Je vois, un adversaire qu'on ne pourra que rarement affronter, un privilège, en somme… J'étais plus que déterminée : Ophélia !

La différence de taille entre Vipélierre et Blindépique… Soit nous sommes menés par l'ego, le courage, ou la curiosité. Pourquoi choisir quand on est déjà dans une telle démesure ? Hilbert appelait son Pokémon

« Dard-Nuée, partenaire ! »

Une nuée de larges missiles épineux étaient projetés alentours, puis dirigés vers Ophélia… Nous évitions chacun d'entre eux et chargions avec Lame-Feuille, prêtes à donner le premier coup

« Blindépique Pico-Défense. »

À peine cet ordre donné, le colosse épineux utilisait son armure comme un bouclier massif, repoussant notrre offensive, qui était punie d'une multitude d'attaques Dard-Nuée…

Ophélia se relevait péniblement… Je lui demandais si elle pouvait continuer c'est à ce moment que je voyais Engrais illuminer son corps une nouvelle fois. Elle partait au combat et projetait une attaque Phytomixeur qui renvoyait les Dard-Nuée vers son expéditeur, faisant flancher sa défense elle asséna plusieurs Lame-Feuille sur le crâne de notre adversaire, avant qu'il ne parvienne à se relever sans paraître y tenir compte. Hilbert raillait

« Il est aussi endurant qu'il en a le physique ! Et il en a tout autant dans la caboche Canon Graine ! »

Le sol sous Ophélia se mettait à briller avec intensité. Je lui demandais de s'en aller en utilisant Lame-Feuille sur le sol, mais elle n'a reçu mon ordre que trop tard et a été projetée dans les airs…

« Mitra-Poing ! »

Avec ce nouvel ordre, Blidépique chargeait son attaque tandis que la déflagration de son attaque précédente projetait Ophélia vers lui… Lame-Feuille partait enfin, pour contrer l'attaque incroyable du Pokémon adverse… Je pouvais sentir une brève onde de choc parcourir le terrain à l'impact… Elle ne la tiendra pas ! Je l'appelais

« Fonce avec Aéropique, sur Blindépique ! »

Elle relâchait directement son attaque, et passait maladroitement en piqué sur notre adversaire… Elle trébuchait et tombait à terre… Blindépique s'était faiblement incliné, mais se relevait instantanément, prêt à lancer un nouveau Canon Graine… Ophélia faisait des pas en arrière maladroits, en revenant vers moi... Elle était épuisée, et les explosions qu'elle venait d'esquiver semblaient l'avoir un minimum amochée... Hilbert ne retient pas ses coups, et me montre très clairement qu'il n'a pas du tout le même niveau que moi, ou encore qu'Ophélia par elle-même... Son Blindépique préparait une attaque Dard-Nuée... Avant de la lancer, Hilbert raillait à nouveau

« Je veux pas non plus être désagréable, mais ce combat est trop peu équilibré... Tu voudrais pas abando- »

Ophélia venait d'utiliser Aéropique pour asséner une attaque Lame-Feuille au Blindépique. Ses Dard-Nuée se décomposaient autour de lui... Je répondais

« Ni Ophélia, ni moi n'avons encore souffert de la moindre défaite... Jusqu'au moment où ça arrivera, on gardera toujours la tête haute ! »

Ophélia revenait vers moi, souriante malgré ses dégâts subits : bonne réponse ! Blindépique, lui, préparait de nouveaux Dard-Nuée... En avant.

En utilisant Aéropique au maximum de ses capacités, Ophélia évitait les attaques, mais je remarquais que seule une trajectoire linéaire pouvait être suivie...

« Ophélia, vise l'armure et catapulte toi en l'air avec Lame-Feuille !

— Audacieux, ça ! Blindépique utilise Pico-Défense pour préparer un Mitra-Poing ! »

... On évitait de justesse le retour d'épine de Pico-Défense, avant de se projeter en l'air encore plus haut qu'attendu... La cible est prête, et elle tombe droit dans un piège Ophélia m'a très bien comprise...

En utilisant Phytomixeur et Voile Miroir, Ophélia changeait sa trajectoire au dernier moment, toujours en gagnant en puissance... Le Mitra-Poing nous manquait de peu, et Canon Graine arrivait nous cueillir... Un dernier Phytomixeur utilisant Engrais... Juste un dernier...

Le coup était porté. En utilisant Lame-Feuille au dernier moment, Ophélia passait au travers du goliath. La lame était bien plus grande, et imbibée du pouvoir de Voile Miroir, la rendant violette et brillante... L'attaque Canon Graine a touché les deux Pokémon, mais Ophélia n'a pas trébuché en touchant le sol, seul le cri de Blindépique avait été entendu...

Une lumière se dégageait d'Ophélia, comme si son Voile Miroir l'englobait d'une manière plus puissante... Un frisson me parcourait le corps j'avais l'impression de perdre la vision de tout sauf de l'Orbe où Ophélia se trouvait... J'attrapais mon Pokédex avec peu d'adresse, tant la scène ne ressemblait à aucun habituel que j'ai pu observer... Ophélia avait évolué.

Lianaja... Ma partenaire a évolué, au moment où nos cœurs et notre esprit n'ont fait qu'un dans l'adversité. Son corps s'était allongé, et son apparence fière laissait son élégance la surpasser. Que ce soit dans son regard, dans sa posture ou sa voix quand Blindépique s'est effondré, je me reconnaissais. Je me reconnaissais en regardant au travers d'Ophélia, ma partenaire.

Nous avions gagné. Une victoire absolument à l'arraché, mais démontrant notre détermination. Même Hilbert n'en revenait pas quand on lui confirmait que Blindépique avait été vaincu, et ce, pratiquement en une attaque l'ayant réellement touché... Zorua a sauté sur le terrain pour saluer la gagnante.

Je voyais mes Poké Ball frémir en unisson, et la Mémoire Ball dégageait de la chaleur... Même ceux n'ayant pas participé au combat, même le Pokémon Victoire applaudissait.

Après ça, même Hilbert n'avait pas d'autres choix que de me féliciter. Et la stagiaire du Club Dresseur nous appelait, le sortant de l'embarras qu'il ressentait. Les résultats du test étaient incroyables, selon elle, et pouvaient même lui garantir, en tant que témoin, d'obtenir le diplôme qu'elle désirait. Mes chiffres et ceux d'Ophélia n'étaient pas les mêmes, contrairement à ceux d'Hilbert et de Blindépique... Chaque mouvement, chaque battement... On se complétait l'une et l'autre je soufflais au moment où elle se retenait et inversement, plutôt qu'une union, une harmonie parfaite... Même maintenant, après des tests qu'elle tenait absolument à nous faire passer... Ophélia et moi étions en harmonie.

La nuit fut courte. Entre tant d'émotions, un repas tardif et un sommeil fébrile et court, le lendemain avait déjà sonné à notre porte... Hilbert m'avait laissé un mot d'encouragement, disant qu'il resterait à Unys, mais qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard... Je ne sais pas où il est parti, mais d'un pas léger, l'exploration de Méanville Commençait !


	17. Music-Hall

**Au Cœur de Soi**

**4**

**Liens**

* * *

Méanville est si grande… En une matinée, je n'ai pu qu'explorer un peu ses alentours sur la Route 5, de nombreux artistes de rue exposent leurs talents, et j'ai pu rencontrer de nouveaux Pokémon sauvages. Ma matinée m'a ensuite amenée jusqu'aux stades de Méanville : là-bas, les sportifs en préparation m'ont proposé des combats que nous avons gagné haut la main : Élaine, la Scrutella que je venais de capturer n'a cessé d'impressionner. Ceci dit, elle et Émilia, la Chinchidou que j'ai capturée au même moment, ont plus de mal à se coordonner.

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout… J'allais laver les couverts de mon déjeuner, mes Pokémon suivaient… Une voix douce résonnait

« Tu es toujours autant soignée dans ton travail, mon bébé. »

Je me retournais avec empressement. Maman. Je reposais la serviette que j'utilisais jusque-là et je me laissais avoir par l'émotion… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue… Elle caressait mes cheveux avec autant de douceur que d'habitude, toujours le mot le plus doux pour me récompenser de mes efforts… Je sentais le regard de mes Pokémon, tous attendris…

« Je savais que tu évoluerais bien, ma championne. »

Je refaisais quelques pas en arrière, et souriais avec confiance. Maman a toujours eu confiance en moi, et j'ai toujours donné mon maximum pour honorer cette confiance. Autrefois, elle a également voyagé dans la région, et c'est moi qui ai déterminé où elle s'arrêtait. Une manière de récompenser sa bienveillance, c'est d'également dévorer ce voyage. Et elle a toujours su que j'y trouverai plein de choses… Notre discussion allait de bout en bout jusqu'à ce moment

« Et tes amis ? Depuis votre départ, je reçois souvent les parents de Bianca, elle s'en sort ?

— … En fait, je les ai devancés… Notre groupe s'est séparé quand on était encore à Maillard. Et après, c'était notre niveau qui nous a encore écartés : ils ne veulent pas être dans mon ombre, et c'est pour ça qu'ils veulent s'entraîner par eux-mêmes… »

Elle voyait bien que ce sujet me peinait… C'est vrai qu'avant le voyage, on ne s'était jamais dit qu'on serait séparés pendant tout ça… Ni que ça deviendrait le seul choix pour que tout le monde puisse suivre. Elle s'approchait de moi, et passait sa main dans mes cheveux, relevant ma frange et m'embrassant sur le front… Sa gentillesse et son attention m'ont toujours profondément atteinte… Quand elle s'écartait, elle affichait un magnifique sourire

« Je leur fais confiance, mais ma championne restera toujours numéro une, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Nous sommes restées là, à échanger et bavarder de tout et de rien. Maman m'a dit que je pouvais lui envoyer des Pokémon quand je voulais, et m'a parlé d'un moyen de rentrer facilement en s'envolant. En voyant Valentin, qui était devenu un fier Déflaisan, elle lui apprit comment il pouvait me transporter sans se fatiguer, et où il pouvait facilement atterrir. Enfin… À force de passer notre temps à parler, elle se retrouvait dans l'embarras de devoir me laisser elle est venue près d'une heure en avance pour un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et il était presque temps.

Après son départ, je me préparais à continuer ma visite de la ville… Je compte aller au Music-Hall. Émilia avait l'air très excitée par ce choix : là-bas, des Pokémon concourent sur une piste pour plaire au public et récolter des honneurs égaux à leur performance… Se déplacer dans cette ville ne plaisait pas du tout à Zorua : mon sac était presque entièrement vide pour qu'elle ait de la place à l'intérieur… Une ville pleine de dresseur si j'avais peur des Poké Ball, je pense que je chercherais également à les éviter.

Enfin, nous arrivions au Music-Hall, un grand bâtiment vert, brillant même dans la journée. En entrant, j'étais comme submergée par la couleur environnante tant de rubans, d'élégance, de rose… Une forme de gaieté absolue embaumait les lieux.

… Une scène attira directement mon regard je voyais un vieil homme élégant discuter, et rire de concert avec quelqu'un que je ne pensais pas voir, ni que je m'attendais à croiser… J'allais vers eux, et surprenais la demoiselle habillée en blanc et beige

« Ça faisait longtemps, Bianca ! »

… Une semaine qu'on ne s'était pas vues même elle était autant surprise que moi. Le directeur du Music-Hall réagissait positivement à mon arrivée : il nous offrait une Boîte Parure chacune, et nous proposait de participer au concours qui va avoir lieu d'ici peu… Bianca avait l'air réticente à y aller tout de suite…

Un homme arrivait en courant dans le hall. Il scruta les lieux du regard, en cherchant à reprendre son souffle d'un air que je reconnaissais. Dès que Bianca l'aperçu, elle m'appela

« Ludvina ! On participe ensemble ? »

J'acquiesçais et confirmais également au directeur que nous allions prendre part au concours. Bianca fuyait dans sa loge, pendant que je jetais un dernier regard à l'homme, son père…

Nous étions en sécurité dans les loges. Les derniers participants entraient, et le directeur nous présentaient tous. Nous devions choisir nos partenaires, et le choix fut si évident pour moi que je n'ai pas eu besoin d'appeler Émilia que la Chinchidou coquette sortait de sa Ball. Bianca ne savait pas quoi faire, j'allais la prendre à part

« Je te couvrirais si besoin. Mais c'est ton père : il sera dans le public. Fait appel à ton Pokémon, et amusons-nous au maximum. Il n'y a que ça pour le convaincre.

— Mais… Il veut me ramener à Renouet…

— Il le veut, car il a peur pour toi. Tu es arrivée ici, tu as affronté énormément d'épreuve tu as douté, et pourtant tu as réussi à venir jusqu'ici pour toi. Et ce voyage a toujours été pour toi, donc allons-y et montrons-leur que ce voyage est pour le mieux. »

Elle se ressaisissait, et me confirmait qu'elle irait sur la scène. Nous procédions dans la salle des costumes, où nous arrangions l'apparence de nos Pokémon avec des cosmétiques pour passer le concours.

… Le rideau était sur le point de se lever. Le fond vert ne s'activait pas : ce concours mettait à l'épreuve les talents bruts de nos Pokémon… Émilia me fixait, un feu brûlant dans les yeux, elle est prête ! Bianca, elle, encourageait son Nanméouïe, mais ce qu'elle disait semblait surtout la concerner... Les autres participants semblaient aguerris, et se concentraient sur la levée de rideau en cours. Il est temps.

Nos Pokémon sortaient les uns après les autres on nous a demandé de faire preuve de naturel dans nos pas de danse, ainsi nos Pokémon faisaient comme bon leur semblait. Un Ratentif d'un participant jetait une rose dans les airs dès l'entrée en chorégraphie : L'Émolga du second participant éclairait l'assemblée avec une lanterne, coupant court à l'effet que produisait la rose, tout en scrutant l'assemblée. Sa lumière et l'écran géant scrutaient la foule de concert, et je pouvais voir le père de Bianca dans un coin du cadre… Je faisais un signe rapide à Bianca, et son Nanméouïe comprenait également.

Le Pokémon Audition s'avançait, faisant sonner Glas de Soin, et chantant une Berceuse d'un air magique… Les notes se mélangeaient à la musique et je pouvais sentir l'effet de la chanson sur la foule. Émilia activait son micro, et avançait avec Nanméouïe sur le devant de la scène, mettant les deux autres concurrents hors champs. Parfois, Émilia glissait une légère attaque Météore dans ses clins d'œil, et poursuivait en mélangeant son attaque Attraction à celle de Nanméouïe le public avait l'air conquis. Nos deux Pokémon terminaient avec leur attaque Dernier Recours, faisant éclater une immense étoile en des millions de petites, neigeant sur la scène jusqu'à la tombée du rideau.

Je retrouvais Bianca en retournant à la loge. Elle était tellement heureuse ! Notre performance duo lui plaisait tellement qu'elle aurait aimé chanter elle aussi ! Je lui ai proposé d'aller à un karaoké un de ces jours, pour qu'on puisse faire nous-même ce concert… Le directeur a tenu à nous remercier toutes les deux d'être venues, et a même insisté pour accrocher un cliché du concert : on y voyait Émilia qui reprenait sa Berceuse, tandis que Nanméouïe dansait au rythme de son Glas de Soin.

… Ce choix laissait bientôt place à une nouvelle épreuve émotionnelle : il nous faut maintenant faire face au père de Bianca. En arrivant dans le hall, nous l'apercevions directement. Il allait pour venir vers nous, mais une voix de jeune fille l'arrêta directement

« Excusez-moi ! Vous êtes bien la fille au Nanméouïe ? »

Une jeune fille nous approchait, elle porte un haut bleu et blanc avec un sort blanc qui surplombe ses leggings… Je fixais sa coupe de cheveux deux sortes de larges chignons desquels tombaient de longues mèches brunes. Elle parlait à Bianca avec beaucoup d'admiration, comme quoi sa mère avait été infirmière et a également possédé un Nanméouïe. Je sentais toute l'excitation qu'a suscitée notre prestation émaner de cette jeune fille… Elle offrit un cadeau à Bianca et se tourna vers moi, marquant comme une pause totale dans son excitation pour me fixer… Son regard me perçait, me fouillait, et elle ne put s'arrêter qu'en s'excusant

« Vous êtes la dresseuse du Chinchidou ? »

Émilia, qui n'était pas rentrée dans sa Poké Ball, arrivait et faisait signe à la jeune fille. En s'écartant de nous, elle s'adressa, sans trop que je sache à qui de moi ou d'Émilia

« Vous êtes radieuse ! Merci pour ce spectacle ! »

En la fixant fuir par la porte, je remarquais que le père de Bianca avait disparu. Je regardais vers mon acolyte, qui semblait plongée dans une de ses rêveries après tant d'éloges… Une vibration de son Vokit la ramenait à la réalité. Elle fixa le message qu'elle venait de recevoir, et son visage passait d'une émotion à l'autre, avait qu'elle ne pousse un puissant cri de satisfaction et m'attrape dans ses bras

« Il va me laisser continuer ! elle s'exclamait, Il approuve mon voyage ! Je suis si heureuse ! »

Toute son excitation se drainait en un instant, et je pouvais voir, en relevant la tête, que son regard s'était empli de larmes… Elle se recroquevilla sur moi

« Je suis heureuse, geignait-elle, je te l'assure. Papa me laisse enfin faire ce que je veux, après tout le temps où il voulait pas… J'veux le rendre fier, et pas perdre espoir… Je veux lui montrer qu'il n'a pas à avoir peur, et que sa fille est grande… »

Un tel soulagement qui laissait s'évaporer toute l'amertume passée, et toute la douleur des conflits dans lesquels elle s'était engagée… Je caressais le bas de ses cheveux le temps qu'elle se calme… Les gens autour semblaient attendris par la scène, mais je pense que Bianca n'a pas la tête à les voir… Elle est si heureuse, la chaleur de ses larmes est palpable…

Après ça, Bianca et moi avons exploré le reste de Méanville ensemble. Nous n'avons pas été bien loin, et je dois toujours découvrir le parc d'attraction… Dans la nuit, Zorua m'a réveillée… Elle semblait intriguée par un point de la carte, mais s'est endormie avant même que je prenne la moindre décision je la portais vers mon lit… Demain, nous iront à ce point, aux "Bois des Illusions"…


	18. Bois des Illusions

**Au Cœur de Soi**

**5**

**Zorua**

* * *

Le matin n'avait pas le temps de se lever. Je m'étais réveillée encore plus tôt que d'habitude, avant même que Zorua ne le fasse. Elle était accolée à moi, sa fourrure blottie entre mes bras… Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, donc j'essayais de me rendormir… C'est là que je le remarquais elle essayait de changer d'apparence dans son sommeil. Cherchant à fuir un mauvais rêve… Maman m'a souvent dit qu'un rêve ne se voit que quand le cerveau est disposé à se prendre lui-même en compte. Je cherchais à déplacer mes doigts dans la fourrure de Zorua pour qu'elle sente ma présence.

Cette petite m'aime énormément. Elle me fait confiance, et sait que je n'irais pas la trahir. Je sentais son agitation se calmer. Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, une fois réveillée la moindre action, et je ne peux pas y retourner… Dans la nuit noire, je voyais deux perles argentées briller. Zorua s'était réveillée, je lui chuchotais

« Tout va bien ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle se blottissait avec encore plus de tendresse… La manière dont elle réagissait… Que recherchait-elle que je possédais ? Sans se rendormir, elle sautait du lit sur le sol. Je voyais ses yeux briller, cherchant mon regard.

« Tu veux partir dès maintenant ? »

… Je pense que c'est un "oui" qu'elle vient de m'adresser… Je me glissais hors du lit, et attrapais des vêtements que j'avais déjà préparé, sachant que Bianca dormait dans la même chambre ce soir… Zorua m'attrapait un bloc-note pour que je laisse un mot à la demoiselle au sommeil de plomb… Ma protégée a réellement compris comment je fonctionnais… Je pense que je ne passerais pas par la salle de bain, ce matin je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ma partenaire. Pourvu qu'il n'y ai pas trop de vent… Cette masse capillaire ne se contentera pas facilement de coups de brosse rapides.

Non. Pas de vent. Sortir l'hiver, en pleine nuit… J'ai toujours apprécié mes footings matinaux à cette période de l'année ! Zorua s'est logée dans mon sac… Même un Pokémon à fourrure peut ne pas supporter le froid, on dirait… On sortait sur la Route 16, c'est celle qui donne sur les Bois des Illus-

« Arrêtez-vous ! »

Une lampe torche éclairait un Ponchien en position défensive. Un agent de police nous bloquait la route

« Que portez-vous dans votre sac ? Je l'ai vu bouger. »

Je m'approchais de l'agent en serrant mon sac… Zorua se cramponnait à l'intérieur… J'expliquais la situation

« C'est un Pokémon sauvage. On voyage ensemble depuis un moment, et elle n'aime pas le froid.

— Montrez le moi, ainsi que votre carte de dresseur. Beaucoup de vols ont lieu en ce moment, donc tâchez de vous tenir à carreau. »

Je remettais ma carte dresseur à l'agent, et je lui demandais un instant, à lui ou à son Pokémon qui nous cernent actuellement… J'ouvrais mon sac de dos

« Zorua… On n'a pas le choix, n'aies pas peur... Tu peux sortir du sac, s'il te plaît ? »

… D'abord en me regardant l'air désolée, Zorua sortait du sac. Le policier semblait me faire confiance, et a inspecté Zorua avec sa lampe… Je me retenais de lui expliquer qu'elle avait peur des humains, et qu'elle était très sensible à l'agressivité. Le policier s'arrêta et me demanda

« Pourquoi un dresseur voyagerai avec un Pokémon sauvage ?

— … Mes raisons seraient difficilement crédibles, mais Zorua me fait confiance. Et je l'aide pour retrouver son chemin, car je suis menée à beaucoup voyager. »

Zorua grimpait sur mon épaule, s'y cramponnant au plus près de moi… L'agent inspectait minutieusement la scène. Au bout d'un moment, il me tendait ma carte

« Tenez. Vous ne répondez pas au portrait de notre cible principale, mais comprenez que la police ne peut jamais être trop prudente.

— Vous faites votre travail. Pourrais-je savoir de qui doit-on se méfier ?

— Des individus portant une armure grise avec un blason bleu. Si vous les retrouvez, soyez prudents. Appelez-nous si vous pouvez confirmer leur position. »

… La Team Plasma… J'ai lu beaucoup de journaux depuis ce discours à Arabelle le discours de l'un des Sept Sages, Ghetis, a été totalement étudié par un journal très important d'Unys. Depuis lors, leur nom évoque surtout le vol de Pokémon, et comme nous l'avons entendu dans la Forêt d'Empoigne : seule une petite fraction de leur organisation n'opère pas de force brute… Non… On recense de nombreux cas d'abandons de licence de dresseur suite aux interventions de cette fraction… Le discours de cet homme, peut-il être représentatif des vraies valeurs de la Team Plasma ?

Nous suivions toujours la carte. Aucun Pokémon ne semble être très actif pendant la nuit… À part un Miamiasme maladroit, nous n'avons rien aperçu sur notre route. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes dirigées au plus profond d'un enchevêtrement d'arbres, jusqu'à enfin trouver le lieux que nous voulions les Bois des Illusions. Je laissais Zorua partir devant, en appelant Mélusine, ma Manternel, pour nous protéger…

En avançant, tous les coins semblaient pareils des arbres, des souches, des restes d'attaque plante de Pokémon… La croissance de ces derniers indiquait une bataille qui devait être très ancienne… Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient, et la froideur des lieux donnait des frissons quand le moindre coup de vent s'engouffrait dans les bois…

Un Émolga passait, scintillant dans la nuit… Je le regardais voler autour de nous avant de s'en aller… Il… vole vers une des ronces ?! J'allais pour le prévenir, mais sa lueur passait à travers… Plus loin encore, je le voyais toujours brillant… Zorua partait en vitesse Mélusine et moi la suivions.

On s'est arrêtées devant la ronce… Zorua indiquait quelque chose… J'essayais de toucher la racine… Ma main passe au travers… En remontant mon bras, je voyais que toute la ronce, enroulée sur elle-même, était intangible… Je fixais Zorua

« Une illusion ? »

Elle hochait de la tête. Les Bois des Illusions… Sa nature est-elle de créer les illusions, ou leur origine est-elle ce qui leur a valu ce nom ? En avançant toujours plus, nous nous sommes confrontées à un mur de ronces… Je demandais à Mélusine de préparer ses faucilles pour essayer l'attaque Coupe dessus… Encore une fois, des illusions… En cherchant l'accord de ma protégée, nous avons convenu de la marche à suivre ! On passe au travers !

… Le… soleil ? Une large clairière ensoleillée s'était ouverte… De nombreux Doudouvet flottaient dans les airs. Je m'avançais lentement… Les arbres étaient également des illusions je voyais des Pokémon leur passer au travers, et continuer à courir dans tous les s-

Une nuée de Ratentif nous passait au travers. Aucun d'entre eux ne nous a touchées… Cette clairière, ce soleil, la nature ou les Pokémon… Rien ne semble réel, ici. Zorua s'avançait toutes seule dans la clairière, et poussait un cri long et doux, un cri d'appel. Les arbres et les Pokémon disparaissaient. Seule restait une clairière fleurie et ensoleillée… J'ai compris.

Un Pokémon noir approchait une grande crinière rouge formait une queue-de-cheval bouclée par un anneau bleuet… Zorua réagissait à sa présence avec excitation. Mon Pokédex m'informait il s'agit de Zoroark, évidemment la forme évoluée de Zorua. Son pouvoir illusoire est à un niveau incroyable, et plus que les sens, il peut déformer la réalité des choses à sa guise. Les deux Pokémon se réunissaient chaleureusement la joie étant parfaitement visible sur le visage… Un pincement au cœur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire d'émerveillement en voyant cette famille s'étant retrouvée.

Zoroark me remarquait ensuite. Son expression montrait clairement qu'elle portait une grande attention à cette dresseuse et son Pokémon qui venaient d'arriver ici avec son enfant. Je ne bougeais pas, et Mélusine n'affichait pas une once d'agressivité. Je voyais Zorua essayer de convaincre sa mère… Les deux Pokémon Ténèbre me faisaient face. La mère s'approchait de moi, jusqu'à un niveau presque trop proche, elle me dévisageait.

Dans le plus grand des calmes, j'attendais qu'elle finisse de m'inspecter… J'aurais éveillé des soupçons, ce soir… Elle s'écartait, et se retournait vers son enfant… Zorua filait vers moi et me caressait la jambe avec sa fourrure… Je m'abaissais

« C'est génial. On a réussi à trouver où tu voulais aller en si peu de temps… Tu aurais sûrement été plus vite sans moi, mais je me suis énormément amusée dans ce voyage avec toi. »

Je me retenais d'aller caresser la petite, mais c'est elle qui me projetai au sol… Elle me câlinait, avec énormément de tendresse et de reconnaissance… Dans un angle, je voyais sa mère me remercier… C'est à ça que ressemble la fin d'un voyage ?

Je me relevais, et saluais les deux Pokémon

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrées. Zoroark, ta fille est de retour, et j'ai déjà eu affaire à ceux qui te l'ont enlevée… J'espère que vous vivrez une vie heureuses. Bon vent. »

… Les ravisseurs de Zorua… Après les événements de l'Île Liberté, j'ai découvert qu'elle était effrayée de la Team Plasma. Sans moi, cette petite aurait vécu terrorisée, même si elle avait rejoint sa mère… J'ai apaisé son traumatisme, mais des gens sans scrupules pourraient le faire revenir en un instant… Je défendrai quiconque se retrouve face à de tels scélérats…

Les pleurs de Zorua s'entendaient tandis que je m'écartais… Elle se rua vers moi quand je m'arrêtais… Les adieux… Je me retournais vers la petite, toujours suivie de sa mère… Ce n'est pas des Croco Larme… Le pincement au cœur que je ressentais s'alourdit… Je fixais la mère de Zorua, elle acquiesça à mon regard… Une dernière caresse sur mon ex-protégée… Je ne veux pas que tout cela alourdisse encore mon départ… Zorua aimait beaucoup une de mes Poké-Poupée… Le regard la mère me l'autorisait. J'approchais l'objet

« Sois heureuse. Ce jouet est à toi maintenant. Tu es mignonne, et être avec toi était un plaisir… Bonne chance, petite. »

… J'avais presque envie d'embrasser la petite sur le front, mais même avec l'approbation de la mère… Je ne veux pas empirer ces séparations, ou c'est moi qui finirais par craquer. Zorua a toujours cherché sa mère. C'est pour ça qu'elle est venue ici, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a accepté le jouet plutôt que moi. Elle aurait certainement aimé m'avoir également, mais comme toutes les histoires ont une fin, tâchons de satisfaire tout le monde. Les adieux sont toujours douloureux pour moi, il est nécessaire que la dernière chose que l'on voit soit un sourire. Car cette seule mémoire signifie que le bonheur a été atteint.


	19. Parc de Méanville

**Au Cœur de Soi**

**6**

**Le Roi Immaculé**

* * *

Bianca m'avait retrouvée plus tard dans la matinée. Elle avait remarqué l'absence de Zorua, et n'a pas cherché à questionner. Le mot que je lui avais laissé pouvait supposer notre séparation

« Zorua et moi partons aux Bois des Illusions. Elle veut s'assurer de quelque chose. Je reviendrais au plus vite. »

... C'était ce que j'avais écrit. Bianca n'avait pas cherché à dire quoi que ce soit... Pense-t-elle que cette séparation me bouleverse autant ? La petite est simplement retournée auprès de sa mère, après un voyage dans lequel elle a pu obtenir des souvenirs plaisant plutôt qu'un seul traum-

« Ludvina. »

... Enfin, elle cherche à me parler. Je me retournais, tandis qu'elle poursuivait

« ... Tu comptes affronter la championne de la ville, maintenant ?

— Oui. Je prévois d'aller visiter le parc d'attraction avant, j'ai vu que l'arène y est installée... Je pourrais peut-être trouver des infos d'ici cet après-midi.

— Tu comptes y aller cet après-midi ?!

— Mes Pokémon se sont tous très bien entraînés. Quelques nouveaux ont encore besoin d'apprendre des plus grands, mais ce ne sont pas eux qui participeront, je pense. »

Bianca faisait quelques pas en arrière, presque en paniquant, elle s'excusa

« Je dois... J'ai des trucs à faire, aujourd'hui. On se revoit ce soir ça peut prendre un moment. »

Elle partait en courant. Comment ai-je pu la surprendre de cette manière ? Si c'est en rapport à l'arène... Quelqu'un va m'attendre, pensant déjà que le badge sera en ma possession.

J'entrais dans le parc. Un large écran géant montrait une chorégraphie d'une chanteuse populaire en ce moment, Brittany. En jetant un œil à l'allée du parc, je remarquais que beaucoup de choses me correspondent une boutique de vêtements, une arène, des jeux, une salle de sport... Même cette musique... Tout semble faire écho à mes goûts, ici. Scrutant mon compte Pokédollar, je commençais à m'aventurer dans les allées commerciales...

Je jolies robes noir et blanc étaient affichées sur une vitrine. Les deux couleurs se mélangeaient sans jamais déborder sur l'autre, toujours en une merveilleuse harmonie...

« Arrêtez-vous, vieil homme ! »

.. ? Je voyais un vieillard courir : c'était l'homme du couple de la pension. Deux individus habillés en gris le poursuivaient... Je courrais vers eux, les empêchant d'attaquer l'homme de la pension qu'ils viennent de jeter à terre. Je tendais ma main au vieil homme, essuyant les justifications des membres de la Team Plasma

« Cet homme renforce le diktat des dresseurs, en rendant les Pokémon déjà capturés d'autant plus soumis ! Qu'il pardonne son pêché, en rendant la liberté aux Pokémon asservi ! »

... C'est ce dont j'ai entendu parler... Plusieurs fois, en envoyant mes Pokémon au Poké-Services, j'ai eu des remarques sur leur efficacité pour repousser la Team Plasma. Encore une fois, je me tenais devant eux, voyant très bien qu'ils ne se rendrons pas sans combattre.

Chacun d'eux envoyait un Miradar, et je répondais en appelant Edern mon Crabicoque, ainsi que Lewis mon Feuilloutan. Les deux sbires me critiquaient instantanément, et se précipitaient à l'attaque. Grâce à Poliroche, Edern pouvait retourner les attaques adverses contre eux, et son Piège de Roc permettait efficacement d'immobiliser nos adversaires pour les balayer avec Canon Graine de mon Feuilloutan. Les Miradar tenaient à peine le combat. Lewis s'approchait d'eux, prêt à terminer la bataille avec Don Naturel. Les sbires Plasma retiraient leur Pokémon, et partaient en trombe plus profondément dans le parc...

J'allais retrouver le vieil homme, visiblement très choqué

« Monsieur... Je peux vous aider ?

— Ludvina... Merci. Je pensais venir me promener ici pour me changer les idées, et voilà que ces deux vauriens sortent de nulle part ! On n'a jamais l'âge pour ces âneries, et ce que l'âge change, c'est qu'on a plus le temps de les risquer ! Tu parles d'une journée... »

Je rassurais le monsieur, mais son regard l'indiquait clairement il ne veut pas entendre parler une nouvelle fois de Méanville... Que ce soit ce pauvre vieillard, où tant d'autres... Combien de fois de tels événements viendront ruiner leur vie ?

Les policiers que j'avais contactés me demandaient de m'assurer de la présence des hommes en gris dans le parc. Ils s'y dirigent, mais ont besoin de savoir comment agir. Je m'aventurais à la poursuite des sbires Plasma. Jetant mon regard dans chaque recoin, je fouillais le parc. On ne peut pas s'échapper au-delà de la haie à cause des bassins autour de la ville.. Je finirais bien par-

« Recherches-tu la Team Plasma ? »

Je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur. Se tenant devant la grande roue, l'homme à la queue-de-cheval verte que j'ai combattu à Arabelle. Je me dirigeais vers lui, qui continuait de se parler à lui-même

« Ce mouvement circulaire continuel... Un assemblage harmonisé... Dresseuse, souhaites-tu monter dans la grande roue pour rechercher ceux qui t'échappent ? »

Sa posture... Je n'avais pas le cœur à refuser son offre... Nous montions tous deux dans la nacelle.

… Son regard est toujours terne je scrutais l'horizon, lui semblait encore fouiller de nouvelles réponses. Il levait la voix

« Autant te le dire tout de suite : je suis le Roi de la Team Plasma. »

À cette révélation, il poursuivait instantanément, expliquant qu'il travaille de paire avec ce sage, Ghetis, pour libérer les Pokémon… Je masquais ma surprise à écouter ses explications… Ses collègues… Est-il en train de gagner du temps pour eux ? Je ne distinguais pas la même forme de dialogue chez lui que chez les sbires en déroute… La police va-t-elle les arrêter ?

Mushana disait que la personne à la tête de la Team Plasma possédait un Cœur Pur, car il rejetait tout ce qui pouvait le ternir… Je le regardais : terne, appuyé sur la nacelle, le regard brouillé, et l'habit si simple… Une voix monocorde qui ne présentait aucune émotion… La grande roue terminait son tour, et aucune ambiance n'avait encore réchauffé les lieux.

Une fois dehors, je voyais les deux individus courir au loin. La voix de ce roi, N, me rappelais

« Je te demande un combat. Le futur que je vois… Je ne pourrais que gagner du temps pour ceux qui joignent ma cause. Comprends-tu ma logique ? »

… Ce qu'il expliquait dans la nacelle tant de Pokémon, et tant de dresseurs prêts à "dénaturer" ce monde. Entre ceux qui poussent les Pokémon à faire le mal, et ceux qui, par racine, l'engendrent… Toutes ses convictions… Si sa vision n'a pu être ternie, alors les faits auxquels il fait référence sont les faits qu'il a vécus… Je cherchais à lui répondre

« Quand bien même cette logique vous est évidente, sachez que le monde et ses habitants ne sont aucunement similaire de l'un à l'autre. J'accepte votre défi. »

Il saisissait une Poké Ball dans ses mains, et faisait appel à son premier allié un Mascaïsman… Ces deux semblent totalement en symbiose… J'envoyais Émilia au combat. La petite Chinchidou s'était trouvé un talent particulier dans les affrontements contre les puissants adversaires. À peine le combat commençait, nous utilisions déjà l'attaque adverse contre lui. Son Tourbi-Sable se remplissait de notre attaque Météore, nous permettant de préparer notre attaque finale

« Émilia, Dernier Recours. »

Se condensant en une large étoile, l'attaque Météore écrasait les Tourbi-Sable, et se changeait en notre attaque la plus puissante. Mascaïman faisait face, utilisant son attaque Moi d'Abord pour combattre nos Dernier Recours avec les siens… Une opportunité !

« Demi-Tour. »

En un coup, Mascaïman perdait son anticipation, et recevait les attaques suivantes. Le Pokémon adverse avait enduré, mais N le retirait du combat… J'envoyais Pandore, ma Scobolide, suite à l'attaque Demi-Tour qui me permet d'échanger mon partenaire avec un autre de mes alliés… Cet homme ne se bat pas. Il ne cherche pas la victoire… Il envoyait un Darumarond au combat, et toujours sans donner d'ordres, le Pokémon passait à l'attaque.

Endurant le Psykoud'Boule adverse, Pandore relevait Darumarond dans les airs, et le propulsait au sol en utilisant Queue-Poison. Le Darumarond se repositionnait sur le sol, pendant qu'on repartait à l'attaque avec Bulldoboule. N levait la voix

« Ténacité. »

Un coup et notre adversaire maintenait sa position Le Darumarond repartait de plus belle avec Nitrocharge. Scobolide parait toutes les attaques grâce à son Mur de Fer, avant de saisir la suite de notre stratégie.

Darumarond s'effondrait. Il était entré en contact avec notre attaque Pics Toxik. N poursuivait son dialogue interne

« … Le futur que j'ai envisagé… Dresseuse, tes Pokémon…

— Je me nomme Ludvina. Et mes Pokémon me font confiance, contrairement à ce que vous penser de tous les dresseurs. »

Rappelant son allié, N faisait appel à un Baggiguane qui chassait les Pics Toxik avec sa Mue. Le Pokémon partait ensuite à la bataille avec Balayette, et était reçu par Queue-Poison, puis propulsé en arrière par une Bulldoboule qu'il n'arrêtait qu'avec Escalade, lui permettant de passer derrière mon Pokémon et de préparer une attaque Exploforce, j'alertais Pandore

« Utilise Mur de Fer, puis dirige-toi vers lui avec Bulldoboule. »

Ayant préparé une remarquable armure, Pandore faisait face à l'orbe d'énergie pure… Le Baggiguane sautait au-dessus de mon Pokémon, j'entendais la voix de N à nouveau

« Pied Voltige, mon ami. »

Un coup de pied, et Point Poison s'activait, évacuant des salves empoisonnées... Pandore avait été jetée plus loin, tandis que Baggiguane peinait à supporter le poison qui l'avait atteint à la tête… Je fixais ma Scobolide, qui ne pouvait pas se relever malgré ses efforts… Baggiguane repartait, usant Balayette Pour frapper dans ma partenaire…

Une explosion de poison eu lieu. Baggiguane avait été vaincu en un coup… Scobolide se mettait à briller, tandis que son corps se déformait, s'allongeait et se repositionnait au sol. Pandore avait évolué elle est devenue une magnifique Brutapode dans l'adversité… N semblait atterré

« Comment un tel acte de confiance, quand le Pokémon et vaincu et battu au sol… ?

— Pandore est une combattante. Si elle a confiance en moi, c'est parce que je lui renvoie la même valeur. Mes Pokémon ne sont pas tous prêts à se battre en permanence. Mais ils ne sont pas rejetés, ni mis de côté. Tous ont droit à un amour et une confiance exemplaire de ma part et je respecte tous leurs choix. »

Ma partenaire venait à mes côtés. Je la félicitais, tandis que N envoyait son Pokémon, annonçant qu'il s'agit de son dernier. Un Cryptéro paraissait sur le terrain, déployant des ailes tressaillantes… Lame d'Air ne tardait pas à battre je sentais les actions de notre adversaire bien plus orientées vers le combat… Grâce à son attaque Abri, ma partenaire pouvait parer la plupart des attaques adverses… Les chiffres sur mon Pokédex sont clairs Turbo s'est activé pendant l'évolution… J'appelais Pandore

« Montrons-lui notre efficacité ! Mégacorne ! »

En un coup, un instant, Cryptéro vacillait suite à sa surprise l'attaque avait filé droit vers lui avec davantage de puissance, tant Pandore était rapide. Vacillant, le Cryptero se repositionnait au plus haut. N ordonnait un nouvel ordre

« … Piqué. »

Le Cryptéro fondait sur Pandore nous ripostions avec une multitude d'attaques Choc Venin, avant que cette dernière ne s'arrête… Brutapode était figée sur elle-même, et recevait l'attaque Piqué de plein fouet avant de s'effondrer. L'armure que Mur de Fer avait constitué éclatait en touchant le sol, et Pandore pouvait à peine se lever… Cryptéro tombait au sol l'attaque Piqué s'est retourné contre lui à cause de nos attaque Choc Venin… Ce qui a interrompu Pandore était une attaque Prescience. J'accourrais vers Pandore et la remerciais avant de lui permettre une pause.

N rappelait son dernier Pokémon, et me fixait

« … Le futur que j'ai vu… La joie dans la voix de ton Pokémon… Je dois changer le futur. Je dois battre le maître, être imbattable… Les Pokémon seront libres ! Voyons si tu pourras me battre, pourras-tu vaincre mes convictions ? »

… Il s'en allait pour la première fois, son visage s'était allumé. Ce combat… J'avais l'impression de l'atteindre quand il levait la voix, comme s'il laissait une part de lui se laisser emporter…

Un roi immaculé, je voyais dans ses yeux une profonde empathie pour ses partenaires… Si un roi pur était entouré de sujets malfaisant sans en être affecté, se pourrait-il que ce soit les sujets qui usent du roi ? Pourquoi, et surtout qui le ferait ? Même parmi les sages, un d'entre eux seul est le plus proche du roi… Si je me mets à croire cela, alors je condamnerais leurs actions sans en accorder la moindre pensé.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : C'était le dernier chapitre de cet acte. Dans le prochain acte, le genre "Romance" sera délaissé pour reprendre l'habituel "Aventure" et "Amitié" de la fanfic. Cependant, juste avant le confinement, je venais d'atteindre la moitié de l'écriture de cet acte suivant, et je ne peux pas écrire quand je suis chez moi. Je ne peux pas non plus écrire quand je vois le travail que j'ai et que j'aurais à faire. J'ai toujours posté mes actes à condition d'avoir fini l'acte suivant, et celui-ci ne fera pas exception. Merci énormément de lire ces dernières lignes, car le peu de temps dont je dispose pour moi sera principalement investi ailleurs, bien que cette fanfiction soit mon second projet d'écriture sur mon échelle de priorité... D'ici que je finisse l'acte suivant, je vous souhaites d'agréables lectures ~**


	20. Arène de Méanville

**Acte Cinquième**

**1**

**Rivaux d'Excellence**

* * *

De nacelle en nacelle, je m'avançais toujours plus de la championne de Méanville, Inézia. Le combat qui nous attend contre la championne Électrik est un combat rotatif où l'on pourra utiliser six Pokémon, mais qui s'arrêtera lorsque trois Pokémon d'un des deux participants seront vaincus au combat… J'ai préparé une nouvelle équipe pour ces duels, et me suis entraînée à pratiquer ce type de combats aux alentours de Méanville.

Une fois encore, je m'en vais affronter un champion en solitaire… Aucun message ne m'avait été envoyé… Cela dit, je sais ce qu'on attend de moi !

La championne se dessinait au bout du parcours le design audacieux de ses vêtements ne manquait pas de me faire marquer une pause… Cet ensemble de jaune, et de noir, ces écouteurs à longs câbles… Et cette silhouette. l'idée d'un combat rotatif n'est en rien innocente, il s'agit d'un défilé organisé !

La championne avait attendu que mon regard se concentre de nouveau sur la situation. Prenant une Poké Ball dans une main, je la défiais pour participer à cette arène, il faut réserver une place, avant que ne s'enchaînent les combats entre tous les challengers et la championne dans une même session. La top-modèle répondait à mon défi

« Tu es la dernière dresseuse de la session. Voyons comment tu tiendras le choc ; mes Pokémon chéris vont te donner le tournis ! »

… La dernière… Combien ont gagné, combien reviendront ? Le combat commence : à moi d'être de la première !

Les socles rotatifs s'activaient tout est prévu pour que nos Pokémon, tous présent sur le devant de la scène, puisse s'interchanger en un rien de temps grâce aux blocs de départ. Inézia envoyait deux Emolga et un Ohmassacre sur le terrain… J'ai prévu une première équipée des partenaires qui ont profité de notre voyage… Valery, devenu un Mushana sous une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Edern, dont la quête d'un environnement stable l'a mené à vivre dans son propre domaine et à devenir un Crabaraque. Et enfin, Prune qui a absolument insisté pour participer au défi, elle qui a développé une élégance incroyable en évoluant en Léopardus.

C'est d'ailleurs Prune qui ouvrait le bal, en confrontant Ohmassacre et ses Casse-Brique ; elle évitait sans cesse les attaques terribles de son adversaires, et utilisait Tranche-Nuit avec une précision extrême, chacun de nos coups se renforçaient… Notre adversaire recule, un Émolga arrive, j'alertais

« Prune, laisse ta place à Edern ! »

À peine Crabaraque était entré sur le terrain, un orbe électrique le percutait c'était une attaque Change-Éclair. Inezia changeait de Pokémon, tandis que mon partenaire reprenait ses esprits pour confronter le Zeblitz qui venait d'arriver… Premièrement, nos attaques Boule-Roc coupaient court à la Nitrocharge de notre adversaire, et Inezia peinait à faire avancer son Pokémon par un autre moyen. Elle appela son partenaire

« Laisse ta place, mon mignon Change Éclair ! »

Encore un ? Je demandais à Edern d'user de Plaie-croix pour renvoyer l'orbe sur L'Emolga qui venait de faire son apparition à la place de Zéblitz s'en suivait une confrontation, où l'orbe s'élargissait d'un nouveau Change Éclair de l'Émolga qui faisait rentrer Zeblitz de nouveau.

… Le talent Motorisé de Zeblitz lui permettait d'absorber l'orbe… Je le voyais étinceler après avoir reçu l'attaque… Encore une fois, il tentait une Nitrocharge, sans que nous puissions plus nous défendre qu'avec Plaie-Croix. Edern reculait, en recevant l'attaque, et Inezia donnait un nouvel ordre au Pokémon Foudrélec

« Laisse t'échapper cette énergie Canicule ! »

Instantanément, une série d'étincelles parcourait Zéblitz, avant de relâcher une violente boule de feu… J'appelais Edern pour un changement rapide…

Une explosion massive de flammes laissait une légère fumée disparaissante… Tandis que l'écran de fumée se levait, mon nouvel allié se présentait face à notre adversaire… Depuis un moment, j'entraîne un Tritonde particulier pour participer au voyage… Un Tritonde qui était déjà extrêmement grand... Maintenant qu'il a évolué, voici Mendozá, le Batracné géant ! Je lui demandais d'effectuer une attaque Tir de Boue, en profitant de la décharge de Zéblitz. Le Pokémon adverse recevait l'attaque de plein fouet, avant qu'Inezia n'effectue une rotation pour envoyer l'Émolga qui n'a pas encore combattu.

Elle essayait d'infliger des dégâts à mon Pokémon avec ses Acrobatie. Mendozá s'est révélé très résiliant, sûrement grâce à sa grande taille. Son attaque Ocroupi écrasait littéralement le Pokémon adverse qui ne pouvait pas se défendre avec Change Éclair cette fois. Un sur trois !

Inézia envoyait son nouveau partenaire, un Limonde, au combat… C'est un Pokémon Sol qui sait s'adapter au combat aquatique et terrestre… Inézia usait de Telluriforce pour contrer nos attaques… Ce combat ne mène à rien… J'envoyais Valery sur le devant de la scène, et lui demandais d'user de Vague Psy pour appréhender notre adversaire. Le Limonde recevait l'attaque de plein fouet, avant de relâcher une violente attaque Coup d'Jus sur le terrain… mon Mushana essayait de se défendre en utilisant Reflet Magik, mais la paralysie l'atteignait tout de même… Limonde sautait dans les airs, tandis que je retirais Valery pour envoyer Carmen, une Maracachi récemment rencontrée… Je voyais Limonde atterrir utilisons ça !

En frappant contre notre Pico-Défense, Limonde nous permettait de l'envoyer dans les airs avec Poing Dard… Inezia effectuait une nouvelle rotation pour renvoyer Ohmassacre sur le terrain, et lui demanda d'utiliser Acide…Carmen était parvenue à s'extirper de l'attaque, mais une de ses fleurs a tout de même pâti de l'éclaboussure… Je voyais les bourgeons briller… C'était Zenith ! Il fallait lancer une nouvelle offensive !

« Carmen, riposte avec Lance-Soleil ! »

Ses bourgeons brillaient de plus en plus… L'Acide a réellement laissé les capteurs solaires en tension… L'attaque de Carmen s'abattait sur notre adversaire, qui ne pouvait pas s'en échapper… Ohmassacre se relevait avec peine… Inezia le remplaçait par un Migavolt. Je faisais à nouveau appel à Mendozá pour nous défendre.

Malgré inefficacité de l'attaque, Migavolt utilisait Toile Élek sur mon Batracné… Il faut s'en débarrasser avant que-

« Maintenant, mon mignon ! »

Un crachat de toile supplémentaire, et Mendozá recevait un retour de Suc Digestif contenu dans les toiles… D'un coup, des chocs électriques se répandaient sur mon Pokémon l'attaque précédente a nullifié sa tolérance à l'électricité ! Je voyais effectuer une rotation, mais les toiles de Migavolt empêchaient le remplacement… Il fallait le vaincre, ou être vaincu.

Entre sa Toile Élek et son Rayon Signal, Migavolt n'avait de cesse de maltraiter mon Batracné… Cela dit, même englué dans une Toile, il y a un moyen !

« Mendozá, utilise Ocroupi sur toi-même pleine puissance ! »

Difficilement, Batracné arrivait à projeter un jet d'eau, puis son talent Absorbe-Eau renforçait davantage l'attaque, jusqu'à ce qu'un raz-de-marée soit à disposition. L'attaque Rayon Signal de Migavolt s'était perdue dans le torrent, et il était maintenant temps

« Relâche la tempête !

— Migavolt, fuit avec Change Éclair ! »

Pas le temps. La vague emportait l'orbe d'électricité, puis le Migavolt qui n'avait pas pu conclure son attaque. Les murs du terrain empêchaient les autres Pokémon d'être submergés, et l'attaque s'évaporait au plus vite, laissant le terrain glissant. Inézia envoyait l'Emolga restant sur le terrain.

Évitant chacune de nos attaques, l'Émolga utilisait Acrobatie avec agilité pour passer au travers des défenses de Mendozá… Il est temps de changer de partenaire.

« Mendozá, laissons la place à un autre de nos alliés. Adam, en avant ! »

S'élevant dans les airs, mon Meios, ayant récemment évolué, prenait la place de Mendozá sur le champ de bataille. Les attaques incessantes d'Émolga ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, et Inézia peinait à commander son Pokémon au travers des attaques Choc Psy… Elle demanda à son Pokémon de changer avec… Où est Limonde ?

S'écrasant avec fracas sur Adam, Limonde finissait d'exécuter Rebond… Même en ayant paralysé mon Pokémon, Soin a complètement renouvelé les cellules affectées, et Meios préparait une attaque Choc Psy en réponse. Limonde essayait d'user de son Coup d'Jus pour ruiner nos multiples attaques, mais il ne pourra pas davantage le faire avec cette nouvelle attaque !

« Lévikinésie ! »

Non-libre de ses mouvements Limonde ne parvenait plus à expulser ses décharges électriques. Il était à la merci de notre nouvelle salve de Choc Psy ! J'entendais Inézia commander

« Ténacité ! On change juste après ! »

La pluie de projectiles psy s'abattait sur le Pokémon Piège. Il retombait au sol très amoché, tandis qu'un tapis le dérobait à notre portée, et que Zéblitz y accourait avec Nitrocharge. Meios tenait le choc, qui semblait s'être amplifié depuis le début du combat… Inézia commandait à son Pokémon d'user d'Éclair Fou sans cesse les nouveaux Choc Psy ne brisaient pas l'attaque, et Zéblitz ne s'épuisait pas à le faire… Il nous faut juste un instant de répit, mais même Protection se faisait briser par l'attaque… Maracachi me faisait signe… On va la jeter sur la scène.

Le tapis reculait, tandis que Zéblitz alternait sa charge électrique pour sa Nitrocharge. Carmen arrêtait le Pokémon avec Pico-Défense, et tentait même un-

« Éjecte-le avant Canicule ! »

La chaleur que Zénith avait placé avait renforcé la terrible attaque du Zéblitz qui explosa directement sur mon Pokémon… Même avant la levée de la fumée, il n'y avait pas de doute… Carmen n'avait réussi qu'à rompre l'assaut imparable de Zéblitz, en le forçant à libérer l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée. Je la remerciais avant d'envoyer Mendozá une nouvelle fois.

Le Zéblitz partait à l'assaut avec Nitrocharge, toujours prêt à se renforcer… Mon Batracné utilisait Tir de Boue pour le ralentir, recevant l'attaque avant même qu'il ne puisse finir la sienne… Zéblitz poussait davantage, et mon Pokémon ne pouvait remercier que sa taille pour lui permettre de tenir sur place. Peut-être pouvons-nous nous en débarrasser de cette façon ?

« Mendozá, incline-toi vers Zéblitz ! »

La Nitrocharge touchait une des protubérances de mon Pokémon, auquel je demandais d'utiliser son attaque Mégaphone.

Un puissant cri balayait le terrain, et je voyais Inézia maintenir son casque, recroquevillée sur elle-même tandis que son Zéblitz avait été catapulté au bas de son estrade… Mendozá se relevait, titubant un peu, mais poussant une chanson plus douce, cherchant à s'arranger la voix. La victoire est acquise.

Je me dirigeais vers la championne, qui me félicitait en me remettant le badge… Elle me questionna

« Vous êtes nombreux à être passés, aujourd'hui. Connais-tu un dresseur du nom de Tcheren ?

— Oui ! répondais-je fermement, A-t-il participé au défi d'aujourd'hui ?

— C'est cela. Il m'a dit que si une dresseuse talentueuse venait me défier avec un sang-froid à toute épreuve, il faut que je lui transmette le message suivant : "demain, avant que le pont ne s'abaisse, Bianca et moi t'attendrons". »

La championne me souriait, voyant ma réaction à cette annonce

« Tu es bien cette dresseuse douée, n'est-ce pas, Ludvina de Renouet ?

— C'est comme ça qu'il me considère. A-t-il remporté le badge ?

— Devrais-je garder le secret d'ici votre rencontre ? Laisse-moi te dire qu'il est incroyablement doué, et que vous ne combattez pas du tout dans les mêmes registres… Peut-être votre prochaine rencontre fera des étincelles ? »

Elle me laissait avec ça, pendant qu'une nouvelle nacelle arrivait à pleine vitesse derrière nous… Je ferais mieux de garder ma main sur la ceinture, cette fois...

… Un avis de défi de la part de Tcheren, donc… En ce moment, la ville où se déroule notre prochain match d'arène, Port Yoneuve, se referme du côté de Méanville : la menace de la Team Plasma est trop grande, et la ville est l'une des moins touchées de la région. Le pont ne s'abaisse que brièvement dans la journée, autrement il barre la route à quiconque pourrait entrer, et menacer les habitants…


	21. Route 5

**Rivaux d'Excellence**

**2**

**Éloge de Force**

* * *

Repas pris en avance et vaisselle terminée. Midi n'est pas encore arrivé, et le Pont Dracaufeu descendra uniquement dans deux heures. Cela nous laisse le temps de nous préparer au défi de Tcheren. Mes équipiers sont tous prêts… Je me demande… Quelle est la différence entre nos niveaux ?

En arrivant sur la Route 5, deux écoliers m'ont défiée dans un combat à deux Pokémon en deux contre deux. J'ai pu faire participer Hope, la jeune Nanméouïe, et un nouvel allié qui vient juste de nous rejoindre : Phi, un Émolga enthousiaste. Notre combat s'est très rapidement terminé, tant Hope se sent à l'aise avec le combat duo, et sait très bien s'allier à ses équipiers.

Juste après le combat, un homme avec une chevelure impressionnante s'approchait des deux enfants, et les félicitaient. Il se retournait vers moi après avoir soigné les deux Ponchien que je venais d'affronter.

« C'était un combat intéressant. Tu diriges tes Pokémon avec beaucoup d'audace ! Peu de monde sait tirer partie de Pokémon si différents que ceux que tu as si bien dirigé.

— Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est nécessairement moi qui dirige mes Pokémon, cependant. Nous nous comprenons, et c'est en leur laissant leur propre manière d'être que j'apprends comment contrôler le déroulement d'un combat.

— Dresser des Pokémon comme tu le fais demande énormément d'effort et de patience. C'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui d'apprendre à combattre de cette manière, c'est sûr… Et puis, si tu y arrives, c'est que tu as déjà une façon claire de voir tes objectifs ! »

J'ai présenté mon équipe au vieil homme. Sa voix si enjouée et pourtant si calme lui donnait des allures de grand-père, malgré ses traits encore correctement conservé. Il se nomme Goyah, et il voyage dan la région en s'assurant que les gens aiment les Pokémon. Nous avons pu parler longuement, toujours avec un grand entrain.

« Ludvina. »

D'un seul coup, l'ambiance chaleureuse de la conversation se diluait dans une nouvelle ambiance ; une ambiance s'amplifiant, électrique. Je détournais le regard, tandis que je voyais Tcheren et Bianca arriver, en étudiant la scène. Mes Pokémon sont tous sorti, tandis que je discute avec ce géant roux au très large poncho. Tcheren demandait, l'air dubitatif

« Cet homme… Qui est-ce… ?

— Mon nom est Goyah. Je suis dresseur Pokémon, et maître actuel de la Ligue Pokémon. »

Maître ? Tcheren essayait de contenir sa surprise de voir le maître ici, en train de discuter avec des dresseurs en voyage… Goyah lui demandait de se détendre, lui expliquant que sa fait partie de son travail de s'assurer du bien-être des humains et des Pokémon de la région. Bianca m'approchait

« Tcheren et moi, on veut te défier dans un combat duo à six Pokémon. Tu es d'accord, hein ?

— C'était donc pour ça que tu as paniqué comme ça quand tu as su que j'allais vers l'arène… On a tous notre badge, alors ? »

Bianca m'adressait un sourire gêné, tandis que Tcheren confirmait et mon hypothèse, et ma question. Goyah semblait très intrigué par ce combat qui était sur le point de commencer… Je demandais à mes Pokémon de sa préparer : nous allons sûrement avoir affaire à un combat d'un niveau bien supérieur à ce que nous avons pu voir d'ici là.

Le combat prenait place. Dès le début, Tcheren envoyait son partenaire, Kaiser. Je regardais le fier Pokémon bleu marine… Il saisissait une longue lame de ses manches… Clamiral… Le Mateloutre de Tcheren avait évolué. Bianca envoyait son Mushana au combat… Parmi mes Pokémon, Phi était déjà prêt à retourner au combat, même après l'affrontement qu'il venait de remporter. Autrement, Mélusine, ma Manternel n'ayant pas réellement combattu depuis un moment, s'est dévouée.

Mushana faisait déferler son attaque Météore sur notre équipe, brouillant la visibilité de mes Pokémon qui tentaient d'esquiver la totalité des attaques. Tcheren appelait son Pokémon

« Kaiser. Aqua-jet : Lame. »

En un instant, les étoiles s'envolaient et le Clamiral apparaissaient en face de Mélusine, la lame levée au ciel, brillant d'une intense lumière.

« Intercepte, Mélusine ! Utilise Lame-Feuille ! »

Une lame contre deux, une attaquante, et deux en défense… Le Mushana derrière ne bougeait pas… Est-il en train de préparer une attaque ? J'ordonnais à Phi d'attaquer le Pokémon Rêveur avec Étincelle, ce qui le fit vaciller, et lui infligea une sévère paralysie… De l'autre côté, Manternel ne tenait plus le combat… Il faut échapper à la Coquilame !

« Phi, Projette Change Éclair sur Clamiral, et Mélusine, changement de plan, tu attaques ! »

L'orbe électrique touchait le Pokémon Dignitaire, permettant à une de nos attaque Plaie-Croix de passer…

« Hydrocanon ! »

À peine les deux lames se libéraient, un torrent d'eau s'abattait sur Mélusine de plein fouet… L'attaque Coquilame frappait de nouveau, projetant ma Manternel en arrière ; Hope, que je venais d'envoyer à la place de Phi, se dépêchait d'utiliser son Vibra-Soin sur Mélusine, mais la capacité s'arrêtait brusquement.

Hope courrait en arrière, évitant de justesse une onde de choc qui frappa directement le sol… Étais-ce… Prescience ? Mélusine se levait, et faisait face au Kaiser, immobile et pourtant si menaçant… Agitant ses faux, elle se préparait à envoyer une attaque Tempête Verte sur notre adversaire. Tcheren Ordonna à son Pokémon de tenir l'attaque avec Hydrocanon… L'efficacité de notre attaque parvenait tout de même à percer l'Hydrocanon vers la fin, repoussant faiblement Clamiral.

Une Vague Psy était envoyée par Mushana, Hope contrait l'attaque en utilisant Mégaphone… Elle manie le son à la perfection, c'est ce qui lui a permis de sentir l'attaque Prescience arriver… Dans le chahut sonore, Mélusine chargeait Clamiral qui reculait devant le bruit, et lui assénait une attaque Lame-Feuille, mais sa seconde fut arrêtée par une nouvelle Coquilame, toujours plus puissante que notre attaque… Tcheren donnait un nouvel ordre

« Libère-t-en ! »

Dans le tumulte d'attaque, un coup bref frappa et mit un terme à tous les assauts. Une attaque Lame d'Air avait terrassé Mélusine, et mit un terme au Mégaphone d'Hope, tout en rompant la Vague Psy… Je rappelais Mélusine, et envoyais à nouveau Phi au combat. Tcheren demandait à son Clamiral de se reposer, tandis qu'il envoyait son Déflaisan au combat.

D'entrée de jeu, Déflaisan déconcertait mes Pokémon en utilisant Vent Arrière… Je demandais à Phi d'utiliser Reflet pour avancer, mais Mushana contrait notre stratégie en révélant la cache d'Émolga qui évitait de peu le Rayon Chargé. Déflaisan se rua dessus avec Aéropique ; j'appelais Hope

« Hope, utilise Rayon Simple sur Déflaisan, et Phi, laisse-toi tomber dessus ! »

Le rayon était envoyé expressément, tandis que Hope fuyait une nouvelle attaque Prescience qui ne pouvait toucher qu'à terre… Déflaisan était coupé dans sa course, consterné par les effets du rayon. Emolga atterissa sur le pokémon Fier, et lui infligeait un supplice de Chatouille. Le Pokémon Vol s'écrasa au sol, tandis que Phi poursuivait avec une succession d'Étincelles. Le premier Pokémon de Tcheren tomba, et Hope asséna une terrible attaque Force Cachée au Mushana, qui l'envoya également au tapis.

Avec dépit, Tcheren envoyait son Feuiloutan. Bianca prenait son courage à deux mains, et appelait un Mastouffe intimidant… Ces deux-là ont fait d'énormes progrès, ça ce voit : ils ne cherchent plus la méthode absolue, mais leur méthode parfaite.

Feuiloutan utilisait son attaque Dégommage pour renforcer Tomberoche, forçant Phi à utiliser Reflet pour éviter… Je ne peux pas le laisser là

« Change Éclair, maintenant ! »

Le Feuiloutan se rua sur Émolga, et renvoyait Change Éclair à bout portant avec son attaque Dégommage… Phi tombait à terre, vaincu. Je faisais appel à Aizen, mon Minotaupe, pour faire face à cet adversaire. Hope a complètement récupéré avec Régénération : je lui demandais d'user de son Mégaphone pour permettre à Aizen d'utiliser Tempête de Sable, et ainsi brouiller la vue de nos adversaires… Bianca faisait appel à son Pokémon

« On gagne, mon grand ! Vengeance ! »

… Si rapidement que ça ?! Mastouffe passait sans hésitation et à pleine vitesse à travers la Tempête de Sable, et percuta Hope. Elle était vaincue sur le coup. Je comprenais mon erreur, d'avoir sous-estimé les capacités d'un Mastouffe sous la tempête de sable, tandis que j'envoyais Élaine, ma Mesmerella, au combat.

Usant de Lévikinésie, Élaine évitait les assauts, et projetait de multiples Rafale Psy sur nos adversaires : le Feuiloutan peinait à nous atteindre avec ses attaques, tandis que Mastouffe a chèrement payé l'utilisation vaine d'une attaque Giga Impact, l'ayant mené vers la confusion. Aizen se ruait sur nos adversaires avec Griffe Acier, tandis que Tcheren cherchait à répliquer

« Feuiloutan, utilise Balayette ! »

Essayant de trouver le bon moment, Feuiloutan n'avait pas vu Mastouffe arriver également sur Minotaupe avec Machouille, et lui asséna le coup à la place ; je saisissais le moment

« Minotaupe, saute et utilise Tunnelier !

— Feuiloutan ! Canon Graine ! »

À pleine vitesse, le Tunnelier percutait un amas de graines explosives, dont la déflagration visible dispersait la tempête alentours. Elaine empêchait Minotaupe de se faire pleinement catapulter, en le soutenant avec Psyko… Le nuage de sable était dispersé, et les multiples détonations ont embarqué et le Feuiloutan, et le Mastouffe de nos adversaires.

Tcheren contemplait les ruines que son attaque a laissées. Son regard se perdait dans l'amertume… Bianca essayait de la raisonner : ce n'est pas sa faute, et il n'aurait pas pu le prévoir. Mais il s'en voulait. C'était visible, palpable. Il venait d'envoyer son propre Pokémon et celui de sa partenaire au tapis. Bianca soupira, et prit une dernière Poké Ball en main. Avec assurance, elle envoyait Grotichon au combat. Tcheren se saisit de la Poké Ball de Kaiser d'une main peu assurée et le renvoya sur le terrain…

Aizen était grandement affaiblis… Ce Feuiloutan devait être vraiment très fort… J'ai reconnu la puissance de Tcheren, mais Bianca semble avoir gagné en assurance… Elle ne se sent pas abattue, et c'est elle qui mène la marche actuellement ; là où Kaiser n'est pas suffisamment en accord avec son dresseur pour manier ses attaques, Grotichon manifeste l'esprit rebelle de sa dresseuse… Nitrocharge, suivie par Marto-Poing, et tant de violence dans ses attaques… Je rappelais mon Minotaupe… Elaine a envie de terminer ce combat, et la situation s'y prête…

« Ophélia ! »

Sortant de sa Poké Ball avec élégance, ma partenaire absolue entrait sur la scène de combat. Grotichon saisissait son arrivée pour charger avec une attaque Tacle Feu. Lianaja a développé une toute autre personnalité en évoluant, et voici notre réponse :

« Doux Parfum. »

D'un coup, Grotichon s'arrêtait. Ophélia étendait discrètement ses lianes pour utiliser Ligotage… Bianca essayait de raisonner son Pokémon, mais nous l'avons déjà évalué au cours de nos entraînements : Ophélia a développé un art imbattable dans le contrôle des adversaires. Tcheren essayait de venir en aide à son allié, appelant Clamiral et son Aqua-Jet pour interrompre sa confusion

« Élaine, Tonnerre ! »

Avec une acuité parfaite, Le Clamiral était arrêté sur place, foudroyé ; Grotichon avait été capturé par le Ligotage, et prêt à renvoyer son propre Tacle Feu sur son allié !

« Ophélia, libère Grotichon de son charme, et lance-le sur Kaiser ! »

Cherchant à se débattre, Grotichon chargeait son aura de feu, mais cela se termina uniquement en atterrissant sur Clamiral ; ils sont à notre merci !

« Ophélia, utilise Feuille Magik. Élaine, Rafale Psy ! »

Un ultime barrage magique sur nos adversaires, les deux ne pouvant nous contrer. La victoire nous revenait

Bianca courrait vers son Pokémon, elle félicitait son Grotichon pour avoir tenu bon, et s'être battu jusqu'au bout… Tcheren semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Kaiser allait le réconforter. Goyah venait féliciter tous les participants, avec une grande empathie pour chacun des partis… Élaine et Ophélia faisaient de même, après que je leur ait donné mes remerciements.

Je m'approchais de mes deux amis. Tcheren regardait ailleurs, et articulait à peine ses mots

« Toujours aussi forte, Ludvina.

— Tu es également très fort, lui expliquais-je, Tu n'as pas réussi à tenir la pression que tu t'es mise.

— La pression ? J'avais déjà perdu avant de-

— Tcheren ! »

La voix de Bianca avait coupé court à ses ruminations

« On est venu ici pour donner un véritable combat à Ludvina. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne t'es pas donné à fond. On a vraiment mieux fait que sur la Route 4. S'il-te-plaît, Tcheren, te dis pas que cette défaite est entièrement de ta faute, car personne n'est fautif. »

Je voyais son visage se tordre, en essayant de se retenir… Bianca s'est arrêtée net en voyant des larmes perler au bout de ses yeux… J'allais vers lui

« Tcheren, pas de ça. On sait que tu as beaucoup de choses à gérer là-dedans, mais on est aussi là pour t'aider à mieux les surmonter. »

Je soulevais ses lunettes, et les confiait à son Clamiral. Là. D'une main, j'enlaçais son visage, et le laissant accolé sur mon épaule… Il laissait lentement ses émotions se consumer dans un silence qui en disait long.

Goyah observait la scène en silence. Il essayait de lever la voix, mais un vacarme l'interrompait. Je défaisais mon étreinte sur Tcheren pour qu'on l'observe tous : le Pont Dracaufeu s'abaissait. Port Yoneuve nous tendait les bras. Voyant que Tcheren s'était calmé, je lui redonnais ses lunettes, et pouvais entendre un léger "merci" qu'il susurrait d'une manière quasi-inaudible. En contraste, Goyah déclarait

« Petit, si c'est ta force que tu remets en question, n'oublie pas que tu ne la dois pas qu'à toi seul. Tes Pokémon te font confiance, et tu as les meilleurs amis du monde. Plutôt que ta force individuelle, essaye de voir ce que celle des autres peuvent t'apporter, d'accord ? »

… Bianca, Tcheren et moi empruntions le Pont Dracaufeu ensemble en silence… Les paroles de Goyah l'avaient manifestement touché, mais Bianca a également réussi à le faire émerger quand un Couaneton lui a volé le biscuit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner. Il s'était mis à rire, sans aucun complexe. Juste, un rire comme il ne s'en était pas autorisé depuis si longtemps.


	22. Port Yoneuve & Hangar Frigorifique

**Rivaux d'Excellence**

**3**

**Les Liens Brisés**

* * *

En arrivant à Port Yoneuve de concert, Bianca, Tcheren et moi sommes partis nous enregistrer au centre Pokémon ; nous avions convenu de rester un temps ensemble plutôt que d'encore une fois être séparés… Selon les renseignements que nous avons reçu dès le premier jour, l'arène exige un talent brut : le champion demande à ses adversaires de le vaincre dans un match à un contre un sans le moindre temps mort. Nos premiers jours se sont donc dédiés à l'entraînement.

Redescendant de la Route 6, je remarquais une agitation particulière dans Port Yoneuve. J'entendais des habitants ragoter les rumeurs actuelles

« La Team Plasma aurait réussi à s'infiltrer dans Port Yoneuve, et avec eux, de nombreux Pokémon subtilisés à Méanville. Une jeune fille de la ville s'est déjà retrouvée victime de ces vauriens, paraît-il.

— Bardane ne faisait-il pas une politique de la défense de la ville ?

— Mais il le fait ! Il aurait déjà capturé l'un des leurs, et s'attelle déjà à le faire dénoncer ses complices. »

… La Team Plasma… Ils ont dû s'infiltrer petit à petit pour être assez nombreux… Déjà des victimes… Je partais patrouiller la ville, en recherche d'autres ragots de ce type…

En arrivant devant une église située en périphérie de la ville, quelqu'un m'interpellait

« Recherchez-vous quelque chose, madame ? »

Scrutant du regard, je découvrais une jeune demoiselle assise sur un banc. Je lui répondais

« Rien de particulier. Je n'avais pas encore traversé la ville dans son intégralité.

— Je vois. Vous êtes dresseuse ? »

De fil en aiguille, je discutais avec la demoiselle ; son habit d'un blanc si pur, et sa politesse me touchaient directement. Très calme, et disposée à tous dialogues… Elle s'intéressait à mon voyage, et ses questions me menaient à une réflexion

« Vous n'avez jamais quitté Port Yoneuve, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai toujours vécu sous la bienveillance de mes pairs. Mais je crains que mon ignorance ne me fasse encore trop défaut pour un jour espérer voyager par moi-même…

— Avez-vous peur de quelque chose ?

— Pas seulement. Voyez-vous, j'ai toujours vécu une vie paisible. J'ai été couvée par les idées les plus ouvertes d'esprit, et les plus humaines… Du moins, cela a toujours été la définition que je donnais faussement à mon éducation. Je crains qu'en ayant toujours appelé la bonté comme "humaine", je ne me suis jamais méfiée de la malveillance qui veille en chacun. Que ce soit en moi, ou en ceux qui m'ont dérobé ma précieuse amie… »

Elle me montrait une jolie Poké Ball noir et or et m'expliquait qu'elle est la Poké Ball dans laquelle son amie résidait… La fille s'étant fait dérober son Pokémon par la Team Plasma… C'était elle.

Malgré tout, elle restait calme, et disait avoir foi en le retour à venir de son Pokémon. Aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai pas remarqué, mais le pont n'a pas été abaissé. Quand bien même cela déplaît au champion de la ville, et à ceux voulant la rejoindre, l'énergie de la ville est actuellement concentrée dans la recherche des brigands… Je voulais aider cette jeune fille, mais avant de partir chacune de notre côté, elle me fit promettre de ne pas me mettre en danger…

En arrivant devant le Centre Pokémon, je découvrais Tcheren en pleine discussion avec un homme à la carrure et aux habits impressionnants. Il ressemblait autant à un homme d'affaire qu'à un exploitant folklorique de l'ancien Unys… Cela correspondait bien à l'image que je m'étais mise en tête du champion de la ville, Bardane. Tcheren m'invitait à rejoindre la discussion, ce en me présentant

« Monsieur Bardane, voici Ludvina. Elle est une excellente dresseuse, et je suis certains qu'elle pourrait grandement favoriser notre réussite dans la résolution de ce problème.

— J'dis pas non, mais j'veux savoir si elle s'en sent capable. P'tite ; j'te fais l'topos. On a des gusses de la Team Plasma en ville. J'ai fait fermer toutes les sorties ; leur dernière échappatoire, c'est la mer. Même la montagne est sécurisée. Ces types sont en ville, et y'a pas moyen de faire cracher l'morceau à celui qu'on a chopé. J'veux envoyer une équipe là où ils se planquent : au dernier endroit possible. Tu t'sentirais prête à leur rentrer dedans ?

— Je m'étais justement renseignée au préalable sur leurs déplacements, expliquais-je, Je suis prête à vous tenir main forte.

— T'es une bonne, alors. Avec cette histoire, Port Yoneuve est juste bonne à faire venir des bateaux de commerce. Si on règle pas tout ça, la ligue va devoir venir s'en mêler et ça va être la panique. J'vous donne les infos. »

Bardane nous expliquait que les sbires Plasma se cachent au niveau du port, et qu'ils pourraient saisir la première opportunité pour s'enfuir avec une navette d'exportation. Des ouvriers nous attendent sur les lieux pour gérer d'éventuels déplacements louches. J'interpellais Tcheren en privé

« Bianca ? Elle est où ?

— On a été mis au parfum en même temps. Bardane a décidé d'embaucher des dresseurs pour défendre la ville une fois l'opération commencée. Elle partait voir si elle te trouvait, mais elle s'est également proposée volontaire pour défendre. Je lui envoie un message. »

Après ça, nous sommes partis sur les lieux.

En arrivant, un ouvrier nous arrêtait

« Secteur à risque, ici. Vous avez une autorisation de Bardane, avant de venir ici ?

— Nous venons vous aider à débusquer la Team Plasma. »

Avec son assurance naturelle, Tcheren convainquait directement l'ouvrier. L'opération se déroule de sorte que Bardane défende la ville, mais viendra directement chercher la Team Plasma avec une partie des équipes de défense si nous retrouvons les voleurs. La partie restante des défenseurs se chargera de repérer d'éventuels déplacements suspects.

En nous déplaçant entre les hangars, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer que l'atmosphère s'était refroidie… Tcheren se plaignait

« Ils sont fatigants… Toujours sur notre route, et cette fois, dans ce froid…

— Tu n'as jamais aimé le froid… Tu tiens le coup, au moins ?

— Je tiendrais même si ça l'était davantage. Ça me fatigue, c'est tout.

— Si jamais tu as du mal avec ça, n'hésite pas à me demander de te couvrir. J'ai pas envie de te voir t'évanouir. »

Il me lançait un regard à demie embarrassé, mais n'a pas pu avancer un mot qu'on entendait une porte claquer dans un entrepôt.

Nous nous sommes approchés du grand entrepôt frigorifique. Tcheren demandait

« Tu penses qu'ils sont là-dedans ?

— Ils n'auraient pas pu aller plus loin. Prévenons d'abord les ouvriers avant d'y aller… »

Tcheren soupirait, tandis que j'envoyais le message sur le réseau de l'opération… Il va faire vraiment froid, là-dedans…

… Même le sol est gelé. Certains endroits glissent comme dans une patinoire. Des ouvriers nous avaient rejoints, et s'apprêtent à tenir une embuscade à la Team Plasma si elle tente de s'échapper… Jusqu'à lors, personne n'est en vue, et Tcheren semble s'impatienter là-dedans…

Finalement, nous avons trouvé un container d'où on pouvait entendre des bruits de vêtements froissés… Je faisais signe à Tcheren… Poké Ball en main ; c'est parti.

« Halte ! »

Ma voix résonnait dans le container, ne manquant pas de faire réagir les membres de la Team Plasma… Je distinguais un nouvel homme en robe… Encore un de ces sept sages… Celui-ci grelottait dans le container, et semblait se réchauffer avec ses sbires… Tcheren faisait appel à Kaiser pour appréhender les voleurs… Je remarquais un large sac à leur proximité, et un Pokémon ligoté : un Pashmilla… Les bandits s'avancèrent, Poké Ball à la main.

Leurs forces ne pouvaient pas nous faire face : mon Darumacho, Geraldt, se débarrassait de chacun de leurs Pokémon en un seul Poing de Feu. Tcheren ne manquait pas de répondant, tant il pouvait s'arranger pour mettre K.O six Pokémon d'un coup. Il en fut très vite fait des huit sbires Plasma, malgré le nombre conséquent de Pokémon que nous avions à combattre.

À peine nos adversaires repoussés, un cortège d'ouvriers faisait entrer Bardane dans le container

« Merci bien les petiots. Maintenant, on va s'occuper d'leur cas. »

Essayant vainement de se débattre, les sbires abandonnèrent rapidement la lutte, tant le froid avait affaiblis leur volonté : ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps à nous injurier, ni à défendre leurs idéaux. Le sage s'est laissé arrêter… Sûrement était-il transi de froid.

Un dernier ouvrier prenait le sac plein à craquer de Poké Ball, et remarquait le Pashmilla

« Il appartient à un dresseur, celui-là ? On peut pas juste l'emmener à Méanville et demander avec qui il était. »

D'un coup de stylet, l'ouvrier découpait la corde qui liait le Pashmilla. Le Pokémon se dirigeait instinctivement vers moi… En m'abaissant pour l'observer, je remarquais une certaine lueur dans ses yeux… Il me reniflait… La demoiselle avec qui je parlais avant d'arriver portait un parfum très doux. Je m'adressais à l'ouvrier qui observait la scène

« Ce Pashmilla appartient possiblement à une jeune fille de Port Yoneuve. Il me semble qu'un seul vol a eu lieu ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est ça. Clémente je-sais-plus-quoi… La bourge est pas vraiment très au fait de ce qu'il se passe dans la région… Je vais m'occuper d'aller vérifier. Vous devriez vous reposer… Ça caille ici, et j'en vois un qui va mal finir si on reste. »

Hein ? Me retournant vers Tcheren et son Pokémon, je découvrais que le premier s'appuyait sur le second pour tenir debout. Je demandais à Geraldt de soutenir le dresseur frigorifié.

« T'embête pas avec ça… On va bientôt sortir, non ?

— Oui, mais tu es gelé ! Accepte mon aide, sinon tu vas faire plus que tomber malade. On sort de là, au plus vite ! »

Tcheren manquait de déraper plusieurs fois en sortant de l'entrepôt ; nos Pokémon arrivaient à le maintenir en place, d'ici que nous atteignons le centre Pokémon où Bianca nous a félicité pour notre travail : la ville a déjà éveillé de nouvelle rumeurs, évoquant deux dresseurs en voyage ayant défait le complot de la Team Plasma et sauvé Port Yoneuve…

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Dans cet acte, un personnage que je compte utiliser dans un avenir lointain est apparu : la demoiselle de l'église, Clémente, se base sur le mélange entre un personnage de Port Yoneuve qui donne des Écaille Cœur au joueur de manière quotidienne et l'un des adversaires de la famille Colay-Monthé à Vaguelone dans Pokémon Noir et Blanc 1. Je pense, au moment de l'écriture, inclure encore un dernier personnage de ce type pour cette première grande partie de la fanfiction ; ce personnage était à l'origine présent dans ce chapitre, mais arrivera bien plus tard.**


	23. Arène de Port Yoneuve

**Rivaux d'Excellence**

**4**

**Duel**

* * *

Quelques jours après le retour du calme en ville, j'annonçais ma décision aux autres

« Je compte défier l'arène. Je pense que mon entraînement me le permet. »

Bianca détournait la tête en silence, et Tcheren soupirait

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'encore un peu d'entraînement… Le duel que propose Bardane est considéré comme l'un des affrontements les plus rudes d'Unys, et je ne tolérerais pas une nouvelle défaite face à un champion. Surtout pas pour un champion dont la force est objectivement reconnue.

— Du coup, hésitais-je, vous viendrez regarder mon combat ? »

Un sourire en coin, Tcheren riait très bas… Bianca reprenait

« On a prévu d'aller s'entraîner ensemble… C'est pas contre toi, hein ! On veut absolument entendre parler de ton combat, mais Tcheren et moi, on cherche quelque chose ensemble.

— Je vois… Je vais partir dans pas longtemps. Appelez moi s'il y a un problème. »

Mince… Comme si je pouvais revenir sur mes paroles avec ça… J'allais vers le PC, préparer une nouvelle équipe… L'un des duels les plus impressionnant de la région… Ophélia sera ma partenaire, de toute évidence.

Enfin, je m'apprêtais à partir. Tcheren et Bianca me souhaitaient bon courage, avant que je ne sois à nouveau séparée d'eux. Quand on y pense sérieusement, je suis bien rarement seule par rapport à ce que je parais être : mon voyage me fait rencontrer de multiples personnes très intéressantes, combattre une infinité de dresseurs et de Pokémon, et je parviens toujours à nouer des liens incroyables… Par exemple, Adeline m'a demandé de l'informer de chacun des défis que je relève… Sophiya vient d'obtenir son troisième badge… Je me demande où son rendus les-

Je m'arrêtais net en arrivant devant l'arène. Bardane et ses ouvriers étaient dehors, les membres de la Team Plasma toujours menottés. Devant eux se tient un homme dont les paroles emplissent les journaux actuels, et qui a retourné l'opinion publique à lui seul. Ghetis. Un des sept sage, et le seul ayant recours à des moyens autres que la violence. J'écoutais leur discours

« Vous voulez reprendre vos sales types ! Alors qu'ils volent les Pokémon des gens ?!

— Il semblerait que vous ayez commis une légère erreur d'interprétation. Mes hommes ont dévoués à la noble tâche de libérer les Pokémon du joug de leurs féroce tyrans.

— Vous oubliez qu'on voit pas les choses de la même manières. J'suis plutôt un type franc, et j'sais pas bien parler comme vous, mais j'sens pas vot' affaire.

— Sachez que la Team Plasma nourrit un grand intérêt pour votre bonne ville de Port Yoneuve. J'ose même croire que le nombre de mes gens qui s'y trouvent vous surprendrait… »

Le silence qui suivait en disait long. Je voyais naître la peur dans les yeux de Bardane. Dans cette ville. Qui est encore considérée comme peu affectée par la Team Plasma… Combien d'agents, au juste, sont dispersés dans la région ? Bardane reprenait, faisant signe à ses hommes

« Bah ! Gagner sans devoir vous battre, z'êtes fortiches, hein ! J'sais pas si vous racontez des salades ou pas, mais reprenez-les, vos zigues ! »

Les menottes défaites, les sbires ainsi que le sage rejoignaient leur libérateur. Même acclamé, Ghetis restait calme, et félicitait Bardane de son choix. Les membres de la Team Plasma s'en allaient, suivant ce sage qui se dit lui-même "égal" à tout autre servant l'objectif qu'ils cherchent à atteindre.

Leur troupe s'arrêtait. La demoiselle de l'autre fois leur faisait face, accompagnée de son Pashmilla. Elle s'inclina solennellement

« J'ai perçu vos objectifs, expliqua-t-elle, et je crois également à une forme de bonté profonde. Je veux que mes Pokémon soient heureux, mais jamais je ne verrais en la voie du dresseur qu'un acte égoïste. Je vous remercie de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, mais ma partenaire m'aime, et je l'aime en retour. Vous-même avez perçu cette âme des Pokémon que vous défendez ; n'est-ce pas là la preuve que vous pouvez vous aussi identifier le bien et le mal ? »

Le sage tout juste relâché protestait

« Ne pensez pas qu'il suffit de laisser un droit exclusif à ceux se pensant bons ! La servitude en elle-même est indéniable. Et la voie vers la révolution de cet ordre d'asservissement ne pourra se passer des sacrifices les plus justes ! Les Pokémon à nos côtés connaissent notre cause, et en font la leur ! »

Ghetis arrêtait le sage, faisant signe d'avancer

« Sage Lilien. Trop a été fait, laissez là les questions qui vous sont posées. Il reste encore une grande croisade qu'il nous faut accomplir pour délier le mensonge de la réalité… »

Les membres de la Team Plasma se retiraient sans payer attention à ce que demandait cette fille tremblante… Elle-même avait peur de faire face, et sa voix… Non seulement le doute, mais je sentais également une forme de colère, elle n'a pas accepté la perte momentanée de sa partenaire, alors qu'elle l'avait masquée derrière une expression monotone auparav-

« P'tite. »

Une voix rustique me ramenait à l'action présente. Bardane m'interpellait, en fixant l'arène

« Désolé de t'avoir fait travailler pour rien. J'te fais une fleur en échange ; tu peux passer m'affronter dès maintenant. »

Il entrait dans l'arène en me faisant signe de le suivre. J'attrapais la Poké Ball d'Ophélia, et l'envoyait en face de moi… Après confirmation, nous étions prêtes. J'entendais des pas léger fouler le gravillon à côté de nous. La demoiselle nous faisait face

« Madame. Je voudrais observer un combat entre dresseurs. Puis-je assister à l'affrontement que vous et Monsieur Bardane allez vous disputer ?

— Bien sûr. N'ayez pas peur de ça. Mon nom est Ludvina ; on s'est adressé la parole sans jamais le savoir.

— … C'est que je n'oserais pas vous nommer… Si vous le désirez, je me nomme Colay-Monthé Clémente. Désirez-vous que je vous assiste avant votre duel pour vous préparer ?

— Il n'y a pas besoin. Nous allons y aller directement… Ravie de vous avoir dans les tribunes, en tout cas ! »

Je lui souriais avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour ses habitudes… Elle a réellement cet air fragile de retenue, d'une vie passée sans aucune connaissance du monde ; même ses habits reflétaient cette impression légère, raffinée, et ingénue que donne son personnage…

En entrant dans l'arène, une secrétaire nous faisait signe. Après avoir expliqué la situation, et confirmé mon choix de partenaire, elle nous menait vers un ascenseur, et nous souhaitait un "bon voyage". Clémente tremblait tandis que l'ascenseur s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs d'une sorte de mine, un gisement épuisé, peut-être.

Épuisé, ou presque : au plus profond de la galerie, un stade immense était éclairé par des gemmes lumineuses qui ornaient murs et plafond. La chaleur de l'endroit reste cependant très tempérée… Je me dirigeais vers la scène de combat, où Bardane attendait, un Minotaupe à ses côtés. Scrutant mon Pokémon, il me demanda

« Bon, puisqu'on a chacun notre Pokémon paré, on commence le combat maintenant. Je fais pas dans la dentelle, je m'attends pas à affronter quelqu'un qui pourrait pas mériter mon badge.

— Je n'y comptais pas, monsieur, les champions se sont toujours montré digne de leur réputation, après tout. »

Bardane rejoignait son côté du terrain, tandis que son Minotaupe s'y positionnait… Ophélia se mettait en position ; l'ambiance se tendait de plus en plus… Je voyais Clémente se positionner au niveau d'un écran sur le côté du terrain, illuminé par une petite lampe à incandescence. Bardane faisait signe.

Minotaupe chargeait instantanément, ses griffes grandes ouvertes. Ophélia évitait un coup après l'autre, et usait de Feuille Magik pour poursuivre l'échange.

« Ouais. Exploforce. »

L'attaque que nous venions de lancer a été neutralisée par un orbe d'énergie qui poursuivait sa route après coup. Ophélia atterrissait et filait sur Minotaupe, ses Fouet Liane prêts. Notre adversaire se défendait de notre attaque avec ses griffes et sa corne, je demandais à Ophélia de se retirer au plus vite

« Estocorne. »

Minotaupe chargeait à vitesse éclair sur ma partenaire ; il faut contrer ça !

« Utile Fouet Liane et monte ! »

Frappant sur Minotaupe, Ophélia était catapultée dans les airs, et évitait l'attaque qui la visait ; il faut maintenant frapper, et ce, avec Feuille Magik !

Un torrent d'attaque s'abattait sur le terrain, et directement sur Minotaupe, dont le dresseur n'avait toujours pas réagi. Je remarquais une spirale s'élargir dans le dôme de Feuille Magik

« Ophélia, écarte-toi de Minotaupe !

— C'est un peu tard pour ça ; Minotaupe, renvoie-lui son attaque avec Tour Rapide ! »

Notre attaque se retournait vers nous, et repoussait Ophélia jusqu'à moi. Les dégâts étaient mineurs… Minotaupe courrait vers nous avec une nouvelle Estocorne ; voilà notre échappatoire !

« Nœud Herbe ! »

Sa grande vitesse le projetait en l'air : il faut poursuivre dans cette voix

« Maintenant, utilise Fouet Liane et attrape-le !

— Minotaupe, te laisse pas faire ; Exploforce ! »

S'agrippant à Minotaupe avant qu'il ne puisse projeter l'orbe d'énergie, Ophélia se jetait en l'air pour éviter l'attaque ; l'effet de balancier lui permettait de survoler son adversaire… D'un coup, elle forçait Minotaupe au même balancement, et le projetait au sol, avant de l'attaquer avec de nouvelles Feuille Magik.

Minotaupe se relevait lentement, et j'entendais Bardane rire

« Bon. Tu penses pas qu'on a bien rigolé jusque-là ? On va monter d'un cran, tu vas voir ! Minotaupe, utilise Stridon Son. »

Une griffe sur l'autre, Minotaupe exerçait l'attaque… Ce bruit… La galerie ne fait qu'amplifier ce déchirement… Ophélia titubait en arrière, tandis que j'essayais de limiter ce que j'entendais du vacarme… J'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur le terrain, ni sur les ordres de Bardane à son Pokémon…

Je voyais Ophélia voler devant moi, tandis que l'écho du vrombissement s'estompait. Minotaupe l'avait catapultée d'une seule attaque que je n'ai pas vu, et il repartait à l'assaut, ses griffes entrouvertes… Ophélia tenait bon, usant de ses Fouets Lianes pour ligoter les griffes adverses, les empêchant de l'atteindre… Avec beaucoup de peine, elle essayait de se relever, mais le Minotaupe se débattait… Le regard qu'elle m'adresse, se pourrait-il que…

« Vas-y Ophélia ; fais-le ! »

Je sortais mon Pokédex sans manquer le moment où Ophélia projetait Minotaupe en arrière ; il s'agit de l'attaque Essorage. Elle peut utiliser ses fouets pour retenir et catapulter l'adversaire… Je lui demandais de s'approcher, toujours avec ses fouets prêts à agripper notre adversaire

« Doux Parfum. »

La riposte que préparait Minotaupe était vaine ; son attaque s'arrêtait au moment où Ophélia le déconcertait. D'un coup, elle envoya de multiples bourrasques d'attaque Feuille Magik, avant de propulser le Minotaupe en l'air, suivi par la première attaque. Bardane appelait son partenaire

« On s'arrête pas là ; Tunnelier ! »

Avec une grande vitesse, Minotaupe déchirait les feuilles le poursuivant et manquait Ophélia de peu. Il se reprenait, et faisait face à Ophélia, prêt à encore utiliser ses griffes…

Si ce combat continue dans cet esprit… Je remarquais notre spectatrice, qui joint les différents côtés du terrain pour suivre les échanges de nos Pokémon ; Minotaupe gagnait clairement dans le combat au corps-à-corps, et ne risquait que peu à distance… Le Pokémon de Bardane semble avoir totalement changé sa manière de se battre, et nous faisait face avec une offensive supérieure à la précédente… Ophélia est affaiblie, et nous allons devoir avoir recours à notre dernière carte, si ça continue-

« Minotaupe, on va clore ce jeu : Tunnelier ! »

Le Pokémon Souterrain filait à toute allure ; il faut le freiner !

« Ophélia ! Active Engrais ; Essorage ! »

De deux lianes scintillantes, Ophélia envoyait Minotaupe en hauteur, mais ce dernier se retournait ; son dresseur lui donnait un nouvel ordre

« Empal'Korne ! »

Activant son Stridon-Son, Minotaupe touchait l'entièreté de la cavité, avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en tournant au-dessus du vide… Il tient dans les airs à cause de ça ?! L'attaque qui vient…

« Vas-y, Minotaupe !

— Ophélia, enfuis-toi avec Nœud Herbe ! »

Ma partenaire poussait un cri de surprise, et hésitait une seconde de trop ; mon regard lui confirmait ma demande, et elle s'enfuyait tant bien que mal, trébuchant sur son propre Nœud d'Herbe qu'Engrais renforçait… La vrille décisive s'est enfoncée à l'endroit où ma partenaire a trébuché.

Se relevant difficilement, Ophélia contemplait ce que son Nœud Herbe avait permis : Minotaupe est immobilisé, à notre merci… J'appelais encore une fois ma partenaire

« Feuille Magik ; pleine puissance ! »

Sans la moindre hésitation, Ophélia déployait quatre bourrasques de Feuille Magik qui fonçaient sur leur cible… Après la dissipation d'un écran de fumée, nous avons pu confirmer notre victoire : Minotaupe était vaincu, renversé de l'autre côté du piège que nous lui avions tendu, et que la violence de notre attaque avait déchiré.

Ma partenaire courrait vers moi en sifflant de joie... Je m'accroupissais pour atteindre son niveau… Tout ce soulagement qui fait briller ses yeux, cette joie dans le timbre de sa voix… Je l'embrassais

« C'est bien, Ophélia, tu as été splendide… »

Son corps se relâchait d'un coup, et elle me tombait sur les genoux. Clémente arrivait vers moi, et me félicitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait… Je la remerciais avec un grand sourire, pour lui confirmer ses doutes sur la manière dont un combat d'arène doit se passer… Bardane arrivait.

Au même moment, mon Vokit sonnait ; la sonnerie est celle que j'ai assignée à Tcheren. Même en décrochant, je ne recevais rien de la transmission. Il avait laissé un mot avant d'appeler

« Ludvina. Urgence. On a besoin de ton aide en haut de la Route 6. Cherche une grotte. »

Urgence ? Depuis dix minutes, le premier message ? Bardane me dévisageait

« On dirait qu'ça s'passe mal.

— Mes amis ont besoin d'aide, expliquais-je, Ils disent être en danger dans une grotte en haut de la route 6.

— La Route 6, s'écriait-il, J'dois y faire un truc ; on fait un deal, tu m'attends là-bas, je te donne ton badge. Va sortir les autres d'leur pétrin.

— Merci, monsieur. Je veux y être au plus vite. »

Clémente passait une Guérison sur Ophélia, et me fixait d'un air sombre

« Je vous aiderai. La situation peut être très grave. »

À ces mots, nous sommes parties dans l'instant.


	24. Grotte Parsemille

**Rivaux d'Excellence**

**5**

**Épreuve de Valeur : Défi à l'Épée**

* * *

En courant, nous sommes arrivées sur le premier ponton de la Route 6 ; Clémente m'arrêtait

« Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'arriver ni en retard, ni exténuées. Un ami vogue sur cette rivière, je vais l'appeler. »

Elle s'accroupissait au ras de l'eau, et passait sa main dans le courant, la faisant onduler lentement... Après un instant, elle se mit à siffler sans pour autant faire trop de bruit : le mouvement de l'eau couvrait presque entièrement l'appel.

Des battements d'aile se firent entendre ; un ravissant Pokémon blanc et mauve arrivait, visiblement sortant de l'eau. Clémente l'accueillait et lui expliquait en me présentant

« Elle se nomme Ludvina, et ses amis sont possiblement en danger. Nous voulons nous rendre à la Grotte Parsemille. Tu peux nous aider ? »

Elle me présentait à ce Pokémon, un Lakmécygne, lequel accepta instantanément de nous aider, tout en se blottissant contre celle l'ayant appelé. Le Pokémon Cygne nous invitait à monter sur son dos... Les ailes battantes, il volait au ras de la rivière, et nous guidait vers la Grotte Parsemille. Durant le trajet, Clémente m'expliquait ses craintes avec un sérieux dont elle vient tout juste de révéler l'existence et la profondeur

« Je sais être entièrement ingénue quant au monde qui m'entoure, mais c'est ce qui fait que la situation est pressante. Un vieil homme dont j'écoute les légendes avec grand intérêt m'a conté l'histoire d'un Pokémon noble et puissant qui se serait exilé dans les confins de la Grotte Parsemille. Personne ne croit réellement à ces fables, mais sa ferveur m'a fascinée... Si c'était une réalité, vos amis sont en grand danger. »

… Un Pokémon attaquerait Tcheren et Bianca ? Sans plus d'informations sur la situation, je décidais de faire confiance à Clémente, et me préparais à un éventuel combat contre ce "noble Pokémon".

Nous y voici. Clémente saluait le Pokémon sauvage, et s'armait d'une bombe de Super Repousse

« Si des Pokémon venaient à nous confronter, nous devrons user de cet outil, expliqua-t-elle, le temps nous est compté, d'ici que nous arrivions au bout de la grotte. »

J'acquiesçais et préparais la Poké Ball d'Olympe, mon Ouvrifier à la force colossale. Je dois prendre garde à bien protéger Clémente qui semble déterminée à me suivre...

Au travers de la grotte, d'étage en étages, un tapage résonnait de plus en plus. Les Super Repousse n'ont servi qu'au début de notre excursion, et plus on avançait, plus les Pokémon sauvages fuyaient, tandis que le plafond tremblait de plus en plus... Un escalier nous faisait face. Clémente m'a avertie ; cet escalier mène aux confins de la grotte. Olympe ouvrait la marche.

« Roitiflam ! Sauve Kaiser, vite ! »

Un éclat de voix résonnait dans la caverne, tandis que nous nous pressions... Bianca ! Clémente était nettement anxieuse, je la prévenais

« Vous n'êtes pas dresseuse, mais si quelque chose tourne mal, essayez de rester derrière nous, et préparez-vous à fuir si le pire arrive.

— Je le sais. Et je sais également que mon rôle est de vous sauver si la dernière éventualité se présente. »

… Elle est prête... Il faut que j'honore l'espoir qu'on place en fois... Je ne connais pas le danger, ni ce que l'issue du combat engendrerait ; il faut faire face, et seule la victoire pourrait engendrer la plus neutre des issues.

« Olympe ! Dégommage ! »

Projetant sa poutre métallique, mon Pokémon coupait court au combat que nous rejoignons. J'allais en courant vers mes amis, accompagnée de mon Ouvrifier. J'entendais un rire cynique m'accueillir

« Voilà la relève... Tu pourras tenir ça ? Ce Pokémon est bien plus fort que Bardane. »

Une coupe au bol bleue, et une veste en cuir surmontant un ensemble entièrement orange. Je reconnaissais la dresseuse qui a combattu à Ogoesse à nos côtés, Raphaëlle. Je me dressais devant le Pokémon inconnu qui affrontait mes amies. Lui restait à m'observer ; je remarquais un forme de jugement dans son regard, aussi je l'interpellais

« Dois-je considérer un appel à l'aide de la part de mes amies comme une agression de la vôtre ? Je ne recherche rien d'autre que l'apaisement du conflit, et il semblerait que vous aussi le recherchez. »

Je sentais les regards interrogateurs de la part des trois autres... Mais ce que je vois dans ce grand Pokémon bleu et or n'est pas de la simple agressivité... En regardant alentours, je voyais que Bianca se tenait auprès de son Roitiflam qui est bien plus qu'en incapacité de se battre... Le Clamiral de Tcheren, Kaiser, a l'air exténué également. Seul le Flamoutan de Raphaëlle semblait tenir encore parfaitement. Le Pokémon de cobalt m'approchait lentement, tandis qu'Olympe et moi restions sur nos gardes. Voyant que nous ne reculions pas, même en nous faisant face, le Pokémon poussa un cri léger, avant de reculer et de se mettre en position de combat. Une invitation à un défi... Olympe récupérait sa poutre et faisait face, la tenant comme on tiendrait une arme lourde. Clémente interpella mes amis depuis l'autre côté de la scène.

Première offensive, le Pokémon chargea sur Olympe avec Tête de Fer ; mon Pokémon se défendait d'un coup violent de poutre, Marto-Poing. Les deux forces se sont annulées, et notre adversaire frappait le sol de ses sabots, faisant tomber de nombreuses roches sur mon allié ; je commandais

« Garde Large ! »

Les roches s'entassaient sur le bouclier de mon Pokémon, jusqu'à mon nouvel ordre ; d'un seul coup de Surpuissance, Ouvrifier projetait les roches sur notre adversaire.

… L'attaque avait été vaine ; une forme d'épée avait jaillit du crâne de notre adversaire, et déchiré ses propres roches, c'était avec cette même attaque qu'il chargeait au combat. Même Marto-Poing ne déviait pas sa trajectoire parfaite, et Olympe ne pouvait que se défendre... Pas pour longtemps, à ce rythme, il faut prendre la chose en mains !

« Utilise Dégommage pour te débarrasser de la poutre, et utilise Représailles ! »

La poutre avait servi de bouclier, et de mauvaise cible à notre adversaire ; l'attaque Représailles touchait de plein fouet ! Le Pokémon reculait, mais repartait, entouré d'une aura impressionnante.. Vengeance ?!

Fauchée de plein fouet, Olympe s'effondrait. Le Pokémon me faisait face, son expression toujours aussi sérieuse et terne... Au moment où j'allais à nouveau défendre ma cause, un grognement se faisait entendre derrière notre adversaire, ce dernier effectuait un saut de l'autre côté du terrain pour se positionner devant Olympe qui était entourée d'une lumière puissante...

En un flash de lumière, les membres d'Olympe s'élargissait, et elle était désormais en mesure d'attraper sa poutre pour à nouveau s'en servir d'arme. S'arrêtant de grandir, mon Pokémon faisait face à son adversaire, à nouveau prêt à se battre. Ouvrifier avait évolué en Bétochef.

Notre adversaire jaugeait la scène, et j'avais l'impression que derrière les échanges de regard que les deux Pokémon s'adressait se tenait une conversation... Enfin, inclinant lentement l'une de ses pattes avant, le Pokémon bleu cobalt effectuait une révérence, avant de partir, en escaladant les murs qui donnent sur une ouverture de la grotte par son plafond...

J'entendais derrière moi des applaudissements lents et réguliers. Un vieil homme nous faisait face. Dans un ton solennel, il éluda

« Ce Pokémon appartient au mythe de la fondation d'Unys. Cobaltium de son nom, il menait un combat effréné contre les humains qui jadis ne voyaient en les Pokémon que des moyens. Sa nature lui impose de discerner les humains avec jugement, et de toujours garder une profonde méfiance envers eux. Dresseuse, tu sembles particulièrement forte d'esprit et de convictions ; Cobaltium l'a vu en toi, et son jugement t'accorde sa confiance. Peut-être même ses deux alliés sont déjà au courant de cette dresseuse qui s'est attiré les faveurs de leur leader. »

Clémente suivait, accompagnée des trois autres que je venais de sauver. Elle interrogea l'homme

« Pourquoi aurait-il si farouchement attaqué ces gens ? Eux qui ont pour amie quelqu'un qui pouvait s'attirer de telles faveurs ?

— Jeune fille, n'oublie pas que Cobaltium est un Pokémon de raison. Tu remarqueras qu'il a volontairement affronté ces jeunes gens selon ce qu'il percevait en eux. Aux deux dresseurs qui viennent d'être sauvés ; ce n'est pas la haine qui guidait Cobaltium, mais une volonté forte, celle qu'il veut voir en chaque humain pour leur accorder la confiance. »

… Ces mots frappaient violemment, tandis que Tcheren répliquait

« Vous voulez dire que nous ne sommes pas dignes de la confiance d'un protecteur de la région ?

— Non pas qu'il voit en vous le mal qu'il a autrefois combattu. Il vous a combattu car il reconnaissait votre force, mais il vous a battus, car il voulait s'assurer de vos convictions. Vous êtes encore jeunes, et peut-être est-ce difficile de le concevoir, mais vos convictions et ambitions sont très fragiles. C'est ce que recherche Cobaltium, une humanité dont les convictions sont entièrement fondée, justes. Il est le Pokémon Cœur de Fer, et cet écusson qui le guide est celui qui lie les humains et les Pokémon ; la confiance, et la justesse. »

Après ce nouveau sermon, Raphaëlle interpella

« Si vous l'dites, monsieur. En attendant, Tcheren et Bianca aspirent à clairement plus noble que moi ; je voyage seulement pour être tranquille, pour me changer les idées, et voir du pays. Je ne recherche pas à atteindre la ligue, à devenir Maître, ou à devenir mon idéal par le voyage. Et puis pourtant, c'est moi, qui ne recherche aucune hauteur particulière qui devrait avoir les faveurs d'un Pokémon qui recherche une humanité fiable et forte ? »

… Un grand silence s'est abattu. Le vieil homme ne répondait pas à la question, ou alors de manière évasive

« La jeunesse est fragile... Cobaltium sait observer la valeur des convictions de chacun... »

Mon regard croisait celui de Tcheren, qui détournait le sien immédiatement, une forme d'amertume se dessinait sur son visage, mais il la refusait en secouant la tête et en concluant

« Quoiqu'il en soit, nos Pokémon sont fatigués, et nous leur devons des remerciements en plus que du repos. Nous rentrons à Port Yoneuve pour la journée. Raphaëlle ?

— Ouais ! J'vous escorte ! Lulu, on se revoit plus tard, on verra si on méritait toutes deux la confiance de ce protecteur. Sans fautes ! T'avises surtout pas de partir à Parsemille d'ici qu'on a pas réglé ça. »

… Lulu... J'acquiesçais à sa proposition de défi. Clémente regardait les trois compères partir, le visage et l'expression embrumée... Elle murmurait, tandis que je m'approchais

« Vos amis sont-ils si familiers envers vous, madame ?...

— Tout le monde a ses différences, et je m'accorderai à chacune d'elles. Je ne vous porte pas moins dans mon estime qu'eux, et je vous considère également comme une amie si vous le voulez.

— Madame, sa voix éclatait avec empressement, je vous demande alors de me tutoyer ! Je ne saurais accepter de vous imposer ma conception des choses. S'il vous plaît.

— Votre conception... Je te tutoierais, à la condition que le piédestal sur lequel tu me met ne soit pas un frein à notre amitié. »

Elle accepta ma condition, mais encore une fois avec son dialecte usuel. Après tout, il n'y a d'importance derrière le pronom que ce que l'on met subjectivement derrière. Ce serait dénué de sens si l'on en donnait sans raisons.

En rentrant, nous avions croisé Bardane, qui m'avait remis le badge tant attendu, il m'a également expliqué qu'un événement étrange avait eu lieu dans la Grotte Électrolithe, notre prochaine destination, et qu'ils ont besoin de s'y atteler un moment avant de laisser quiconque emprunter ce passage.


	25. Route 6

**Rivaux d'Excellence**

**6**

**Potentiel Inné**

* * *

Après quelque temps à Port Yoneuve, nous avions enfin la nouvelle de la restauration du passage de la Grotte Électrolithe : cette dernière a souffert d'une surcharge d'énergie électrique, et les Pokémon à l'intérieur rendaient tous travaux impossibles tant que l'énergie les rendait agressifs. La grotte, quant à elle, était remplie de toiles de Migavolt, mais aucun des Pokémon des lieux n'avait l'air d'en avoir fait son domaine pour autant. Les pistes suggèrent une éventuelle trace humaine.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. Durant les premiers temps d'attente, Tcheren et Bianca en ont profité pour s'entraîner, et vaincre Bardane qui n'aurait pas pu proposer le moindre combat durant le second temps d'attente. J'ai également eu l'occasion de les affronter, eux et Raphaëlle qui se retrouvait bloquée ici, malgré le fait que son badge soit en poche depuis bien avant moi. Je n'ai perdu aucun de mes matchs, mais dans son ennui, Raphaëlle s'est acharnée à me défier tous les jours, au même endroit de la Route 6, c'est à dire ici même : devant l'entrée de la Grotte Électrolithe.

Je préparais une Poké Ball, tandis que Raphaëlle m'envoyait ses habituelles railleries amicales

« T'es douée, c'est clair. J'ai pas vraiment envie de te laisser invaincue, surtout pas le jour où je vous perdrais de vue ! »

… C'est aussi le dernier jour qu'elle passe avec nous. Tcheren et Bianca regardent et arbitrent le match qui s'apprête à se dérouler ; nous sommes tenus d'attendre l'arrivée de la professeure Keteleeria avant d'explorer la grotte, enfin... Elle le disait avec humour, mais elle ne veut vraisemblablement pas traverser la Grotte Électrolithe par elle-même.

J'envoyais Accel, mon Incisache : tout juste évolué, le voici déjà en affrontement contre notre adversaire principale de ces derniers jours, notamment contre quatre de ses Pokémon. Raphaëlle a toujours envoyé sa Léopardus en avant-garde dans chacun de nos combats, et là encore, elle l'encourageait

« On fait du bon boulot comme d'hab', ma grande ! Cage-Éclair ! »

L'attaque Cage-Éclair de Léopardus s'appuie sur deux fouets pour paralyser, et j'ai été obligée de trouver une stratégie pour contrer cette attaque qui n'a fait que gêner mes Pokémon...

« Accel, tes défenses ! »

De un et de deux, les deux fouets s'enroulaient autour des défenses horizontales de mon Pokémon. Ceux-ci étant insensibles à l'électricité, nous pouvons passer à la suite du plan

« Utilise Force, et attire ton adversaire dans Draco-Rage !

— Léopardus, active le piège habituel ! »

… ? Léopardus était traînée dans notre attaque, mais semblait se laisser faire jusqu'au dernier moment

« Vas-y ! Bluff ! »

D'un coup de patte retourné dans le menton, Léopardus se défaisait de ses liens et arrêtait net l'attaque de mon Incisache... Raphaëlle poursuivait en utilisant Vibrobscur à sa manière ; en rater le maximum, pour créer un terrain trop sombre. Accel a justement la capacité qu'il faut pour ça !

« Accel, comme Clémente nous a appris ! »

Chargeant son énergie, Incisache préparait sa nouvelle attaque, dont même Raphaëlle n'est pas au courant ; Draco Météor. Raphaëlle protestait

« Eh ! Mais elle a une carte en trop, là ! Tous les Vibrobscurs sur son Pokémon ! J'le sens pas ! »

… Elle avait sûrement prévu de m'attaquer pleinement cette fois ; sa stratégie tourne autour des paris risqués, et des attaques sournoises... Pas cette fois !

Les attaques Vibrobscur ont été aspirées par les météores d'énergie, et ces derniers se sont écrasés sur tous le terrain, balayant toutes les traces d'ombre que l'attaque adverse avait laissée, ainsi que le Léopardus à leur origine... Raphaëlle rappelait son Pokémon

« C'était quoi ? La deuxième fois que je te faisais le coup ? Tu as complètement capté ma stratégie ou quoi ? J'ai rien pu faire !

— Comme je t'ai vu dériver la manière de tes attaques, j'ai décidé de faire mes choix en fonction de ce que tu penses que je vais anticiper de tes partenaires.

— Ouais ! Toujours en mode gros cerveau, toi ! J'ai pas envie d'être prévisible, par contre ; alors prépare-toi ! »

… Je rappelais Accel tandis qu'elle préparait sa Poké Ball, la coupant dans son élan

« Hein ?! Pourquoi ? Il est même pas endommagé.

— On a pas eu besoin de trop utiliser cette attaque pour se rendre compte qu'Accel ne pourrait en tirer qu'un avant d'être trop fatigué pour se battre de cette manière. Je lui accorde son temps de repos.

— Vas-y, développe ta stratégie ; moi, j'y vais avec la mienne ! Go, Limaspeed ! »

Posant son pied unique sur le sol, le nouvel allié de Raphaëlle se présentait d'un salut formel. J'envoyais mon deuxième allié, celui-ci bien connu de Raphaëlle : Lakmécygne. Elle le remarquait avec son entrain habituel

« Oh ! C'est ta copine qui t'as inspiré d'avoir ce genre de Pokémon, maintenant que j'y pense ! Elle en a un d'une couleur bizarre, non ?

— Clémente s'est motivée pour devenir dresseuse, et son Lakmécygne est un Pokémon Chromatique, cependant, avoir été avec elle ne m'a pas influen-

— Vas-y, Bourdon ! »

Un vrombissement bruyant coupait et ma parole et les mouvements de l'air... Limaspeed se déplaçait à pleine vitesse sur Lune... Les attaques sonores ont trop longtemps été notre faiblesse, et voilà ma réponse à ces dernières !

« Lune, utilise Anneau Hydro. »

Lune est un de mes premiers Pokémon à avoir appris à se retenir quand un son puissant est utilisé contre elle ; et Anneau Hydro permet de profiter de son talent Hydratation, l'empêchant de souffrir d'afflictions adverses ! Maintenant, il est temps d'interrompre l'attaque de Raphaëlle !

« Limaspeed ! Util-

— Et que Surf s'abatte ! »

Coupant court à l'attaque de Limaspeed, une énorme vague se matérialisait devant nos adversaires, puisant sa force de l'Anneau Hydro ; le Limaspeed était renversé, dans une flaque qui en résultait. Raphaëlle riait

« Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je cachais mon Limaspeed ? Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir utiliser l'eau à ton avantage ! Limaspeed ! Utilise l'eau atour de toi pour lancer tes Sheauriken ! »

Toujours plus rapides, et toujours plus grandes, des étoiles tranchantes d'eau frappaient contre Lune... L'anneau Hydro en déviait plusieurs, et en laissant tant frapper, tandis que Raphaëlle donnait un nouvel ordre

« À fond Limaspeed ! Tout ou Rien ! »

Utilisant l'eau autour de lui, Limaspeed forgeait une véritable lame de katana au bout de ses bras ; l'empoignant fermement, il glissa vers nous.

« Lune. Lame d'Air ! »

Deux Lames d'Air contre cette lame d'eau... Une aura englobait Limaspeed tandis que les ailes de ma Lakmécygne défiaient l'attaque ultime du Pokémon de Raphaëlle... L'anneau Hydro semble se mêler à la lame de notre adversaire...

Finalement, Limaspeed passait les lames de mon Pokémon, et poursuivait d'une fente agressive et inarrêtable. Le Pokémon Exuviateur atterrissait devant Lune, qui elle s'effondrait. L'aura de notre adversaire s'estompait, mais avec elle, Limaspeed s'écroulait au sol. Raphaëlle le rappelait, confirmant mes doutes

« Et c'est un ex-aequo... Tu sais, Lulu, c'est rageant de lancer une attaque pareille et de se dire que c'est le seul moyen de passer Lakmécygne. Limaspeed était prêt, mais même moi je doutais sur l'idée qu'on arriverait à battre ton Pokémon sur ce coup.

— C'est un compliment ? Tu n'es pas du genre à avouer être défaitiste.

— C'est plus qu'un compliment alors ! Tu me donne une motivation ! On est là à poireauter depuis cinq jours, et je n'ai battu qu'un seul de tes Pokémon par match au maximum. J'aiguise mes idées, je me prépare à toutes les éventualités, à toutes tes stratégies sournoises, mais je peux pas me préparer à ta force ; je veux absolument te battre, et je ferais tout pour être une rivale digne de ce nom ! »

Attrapant une de ses Poké Ball, elle envoyait son Bargantua ; ce Pokémon Eau m'avait plusieurs fois surprise, à utiliser son attaque Ocroupi pour faire un environnement lui permettant de se battre, aussi je renvoyais Accel Pour ce défi.

Draco-Rage confrontant les Météore du Bargantua adverse, et de multiples jeux d'esquive ; chaque adversaire connaît la force de l'autre, et aucun d'eux ne veut laisser la marge d'attaque nécessaire pour vaincre... Mais il nous faut endiguer la capacité de Bargantua !

« Relâche Coupe-Vent, Accel ! »

Raphaëlle protesta, en emmêlant ses mots, comme quoi nous n'avons pas chargé l'attaque... Si, nous l'avons fait, mais pas dans ce combat ; Bargantua est à découvert, et son Ocroupi s'étend partout, sauf là où il se trouve ! Il est temps

« Draco Météor !

— Nan, pas encore, et nous refusons tous les deux ! Bargantua, toi aussi, Tout ou Rien ! »

… Ici aussi ?! En accumulant l'énergie Eau de son attaque Ocroupi, Bargantua se mettait à léviter dans les airs, tandis, qu'une armure d'un bleu scintillant lui recouvrait le corps... Il faut directement projeter le Draco Météor sur lui, ou nous ne pourrons riposter !

… Notre attaque freinait la charge de Bargantua, mais encore une fois, je voyais l'aura qui l'entourait se développer... Cette attaque doit bien avoir une faiblesse ! Je chuchotais un nouvel ordre

« Accel, c'est beaucoup te demander... Utilise Force au moment où il brise le météore... »

… Les règles m'empêchent de changer de Pokémon en pleine attaque, c'est évident, il faut confronter cette attaque surpuissante... Raphaëlle jubilait

« Maximum ! »

Le météore s'effondrait, et Bargantua filait à toute allure vers Accel qui s'apprêtait à contrer le Pokémon Violent...

Un écran de vapeur d'eau avait recouvert le terrain, mais l'attaque Tout ou Rien a bel et bien été rompue. Bargantua est inconscient et à terre... Et Accel n'a pas pu supporter l'excès de ses propres forces... Tcheren attendait la dissipation de la vapeur pour faire reprendre le match. Raphaëlle hurlait de joie

« Oui ! De deux ! Je vois maintenant comment je peux t'avoir ! J'entrevois la solution ! Lulu, apprête-toi à nous combattre au maximum de notre motivation ! La force brute m'inspire actuellement, et je sais que mes Pokémon, même K.O., se sentent complètement subjugués par ces résultats ! On tien le bon bout, et maintenant, mon dernier Pokémon va le faire nôtre ! Fey ! »

… Elle a ignoré le temps d'attente pour envoyer son Feuiloutan... Il me reste deux choix... Ophélia veut participer... Non, je ne dois pas aller contre cette volonté, pas cette fois ; depuis le début de l'attente, j'ai voulu favoriser l'entraînement de mes autres alliés, au dépit de toujours porter mes espoirs sur elle. Je ne veut pas plus l'affliger, et je lui ai fait une promesse hier.

« Ophélia ! C'est à toi ! »

… La brume finissait de se dissiper. Et d'un soupir, Tcheren annonçait la reprise du combat.

Le Feuiloutan de Raphaëlle filait vers Ophélie, une attaque Exploforce fermement empoignée dans sa paume... Ma partenaire préparait ses fouets

« Eh ! Fey, vas-y, Étonnement ! »

De ce simple ordre, notre adversaire en faisait une arme dévastatrice ; un mouvement illogique, un claquement de deux doigts, trompait Essorage et permettait une ouverture qui envoyait Ophélia dans les airs... Elle se relevait directement, très peu amochée. Raphaëlle continuait de donner des instructions à son Pokémon

« Lance une Exploforce, et puis A ou B, après ! »

Cette fois, un orbe deux fois plus gros était projeté, qu'Ophélia évitait sans mal ; Feuiloutan se ruait sur elle avec une attaque Acrobatie... On sait quoi faire !

« Ophélia, Ouragan ! »

Attrapant Feuiloutan dans les airs, l'Ouragan l'éjectait au sol, à notre merci

« Et maintenant, déploie Feuille Magik, puissance maximale ! »

Un torrent de feuilles... On est si proche de pouvoir lancer cette nouvelle attaque... La trombe magique filait vers Feuiloutan, tandis que Raphaëlle ordonnait une nouvelle attaque

« Fey, on lui envoie la sauce ! Lance-Soleil ! »

Je remarquais une lumière intense émaner des paumes liées de Feuiloutan, avant qu'un rayon de lumière ne confronte notre trombe... Le rayon de lumière passait au travers de la majorité de mon attaque, et frappait Ophélia de plein fouet...

Elle se relevait avec peine, faisant face au Feuiloutan qui tenait son bras endolori par notre précédente attaque... Raphaëlle crispait son visage d'un sérieux que je n'avais pas encore vu lors de nos précédents affrontements... Elle fixe... Ophélia ?

Feuiloutan s'évanouissait. Raphaëlle s'approchait de son Pokémon, s'abaissant, une Poké Ball à la main. Elle rappelait son partenaire et me félicitait à distance

« Ouais... On a nos forces, et je sais comment les exploiter. Mais tu as encore fait un travail excellent. Bien joué, Ludvina. »

Nos congratulations paraissaient... Froides. Tcheren nous confiait de multiples baies pour soigner nos Pokémon, mais avant ça...

Je m'approchais d'Ophélia, mon Pokédex à la main... En m'accroupissant au niveau de son regard, je constatais qu'il y avait des très légères larmes dans ses yeux. Je lui demandais

« C'est Regard Médusant, c'est ça ? »

En lui tendant le nom de l'attaque que j'ai trouvé sur le Pokédex, elle inclina faiblement la tête... Je lui tendais une main amicale

« Je serais avec toi. Tu sais bien comment nous avons toujours été. Je te fais confiance, et je sais que tu places ces espoirs en moi. N'aie pas peur. »

Je l'enlaçais, à la grande confusion des autres autour de nous. Je me suis renseignée sur Lianaja. Quand la période de l'évolution approche, ses forces diminuent à cause de douleurs multiples. Très vite, ces douleurs deviennent une modification du comportement, ici très involontaire. Ophélia va évoluer, mais elle est effrayée par ce que son corps devient. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu le moins possible la forcer à se battre. Elle souhaite cependant supporter cette condition jusqu'au moment de son apogée, et je respecterais son choix.

Un Vokit de la professeure nous prévenait de son arrivée imminente à Port Yoneuve. Nous l'attendrons ici, tandis que Raphaëlle s'en va, ne pouvant plus se retenir d'avancer.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Au moment de parution de ce chapitre, j'ai seulement terminé l'acte qui le suit, et bien que je compte tout de même envoyer l'acte suivant sur ce site, je ne peux garantir la poursuite instantanée de l'acte qui suivra : je n'ai rien écrit depuis lors. Je change énormément de centre d'intérêt à ce moment, donc je ne peux garantir quoique ce soit... Au moins cet acte est terminé ! J'ai conscience qu'il est plus court que l'on aurait pu l'avoir, mais ce chapitre est pour moi la meilleure des solutions. On aura tôt ou tard des flashback pour expliquer ce qui est sous-entendu ici, mais je voulais éviter de faire place à un chapitre lourd, chargé et dont aucune liberté n'était d'ordre pour aboutir au chapitre que vous venez de lire. En ce cas, d'ici le prochain acte, bonnes lecture ~**


	26. Grotte Électrolithe

**Acte Sixième**

**1**

**La Quête d'une Dresseuse**

* * *

Accompagnée d'une troupe de scientifiques, la professeure déclarait

« Ainsi, l'exploration de la Grotte Électrolithe commence ! »

De concert, ses trois assistants suivaient ses acclamations, mais seulement les deux femmes n'y mettaient clairement pas autant d'entrain que le professeur qui secondait l'opération.

… Une caverne comme nulle autre ; des pierres flottent dans un air palpable, et la teinte bleutée des lieux secondée par les bancs d'Anchwatt contribuent à une impression que je n'avais jamais ressentie... L'impression d'être au fond d'un océan jamais vu, un océan d'un autre monde... La voix de Bianca me rappelait

« Ludvina ? Un problème ? »

… L'équipe d'expédition avait déjà fait ses premiers pas, et la professeure riait de la situation

« Pas mal, hein ? Moi aussi, j'étais soufflée quand je suis venue ici la première fois. Les enfants, les Pokémon que vous trouverez ici sont extrêmement rares partout ailleurs en Unys. Vraiment, je vous recommande de ne pas lâcher votre Pokédex des mains ! »

… Tcheren partait devant avec le chercheur en second, tous deux portés par des conversations sur le potentiel des Pokémon, et des récentes découvertes qui serviront aux dresseurs de demain... Depuis que le vieil homme a sous-entendu le manque de réalisme dans l'objectif de Tcheren, il s'est plus ouvert. Même sa manière de combattre... Il est devenu plus calme, et s'appuie davantage sur ses partenaires.

« Ludvina ! Regarde ! »

La voix de Bianca m'interpellait, tandis qu'elle poussait une pierre flottante entre quatre rochers électriques... Madame Keteleeria expliquait

« Cette pierre flotte grâce à un champ magnétique qu'émettent les rochers de la grotte. Vous vous rendez compte du poids qu'elles font ?! Personne d'humain ne pourrait porter un caillou comme celui avec lequel tu es en train de jouer, Bianca.

— Je voulais juste montrer un truc à Ludvina ! La grotte est super jolie ! »

Elle poussait une dernière fois cette pierre avant de nous suivre vers une plateforme surélevée.

Bianca... Ce que les mêmes paroles lui ont apporté m'échappe... D'une part, elle s'est laissé aller sur son voyage, et semble apprécier le jour tel qu'il est, cependant... Suit-elle un objectif, désormais ?

Nous nous sommes enfoncées plus loin dans la grotte. Et j'ai pu rencontrer de nouveaux alliés sur le chemin... La professeure nous arrêtait en plein milieu d'un pont

« Vous avez pris part au jeu de la capture, mais maintenant... Voici comment attirer le Pokémon le plus fréquent, mais le plus difficile à maintenir en place de la grotte ; vous l'avez vu, Anchwatt ! »

En sortant une Poké Ball de sa blouse, madame Keteleeria faisait appel à un Emolga et lui demandait d'utiliser Statik. À peine le talent enclenché, une nuée d'Anchwatt se ruaient sur nous ; la professeure se dépêchait d'ordonner à son Pokémon d'utiliser Change Éclair, et fuir cette horde... Un peu décoiffée par le déplacement de courant que la horde a produit, elle riait par elle-même

« La recherche vous fait découvrir des choses passionnantes, mais choisissez toujours le bon moment avant de faire n'importe quoi. Le courant de ces Pokémon rendrait les Frison punk ! »

… Son brushing n'en était pas loin, en tout cas... Malgré ses airs distraits, elle est une chercheuse très efficace, et la région reconnaît profondément sa curiosité et son intuition pour les Pokémon comme digne de louanges sans égales.

En descendant un escalier, Bianca nous arrêtait

« Vous n'avez pas entendu un truc ? »

Nous nous arrêtions un instant, et Bianca suivait le bruit qu'elle seule entendait du doigt... Elle nous demandait de ne pas faire de bruit d'ici qu'elle puisse trouver ce qui-

« … »

Un lourd grondement s'entendait plus loin dans la grotte, Bianca nous prévenait

« C'est un combat Pokémon ! Un violent, avec ça ! Je suis sûre que c'est Tcheren, ça ressemblait à son Clamiral ! On devrait aller voir. »

Elle menait la marche, et nous la suivions en découvrant sa grande rapidité ; très peu endurante, elle s'assurera d'atteindre le point B avant de s'écraser au sol.

Un combat avait clairement lieu, et en nous approchant, la voix de Tcheren nous confirmait son implication. Aux prises avec un Baggaïd, Son Clamiral chargeait et éliminait son adversaire d'un revers de Coquilame. Je reconnaissais trois sbires de la Team Plasma qui venaient tous de perdre un combat déséquilibré. Tcheren nous alertaient

« C'est une embuscade, sortez vos Pokémon ! »

Je voyais le scientifique qui nous accompagnait à terre, son Pokémon, un Tic, évanouit dans ses mains... L'une des deux scientifiques avec nous sortait son Vokit

« Je vais appeler du renfort, gagnez du temps ! »

D'un coup, Des Léopardus arrivaient et manquaient de faucher le Vokit de la scientifique. Le Roitiflam de Bianca confrontait les deux Pokémon Implacable. Je préparais ma Poké Ball tandis qu'un bruit sourd se faisait entendre depuis le plafond...

… Les roches ? J'entendais le bruit des quelque chose de lourd qui s'écrasait dans les sous-sols... Hein ? Un faisceau de lumière m'indiquait la sortie de la grotte... J'ai été téléportée ?

Deux hommes aux cheveux blancs s'avançaient, le dos voûté et les pas lestes, comme s'ils patinaient plutôt que de marcher... Ils m'encerclaient, et jetaient un ordre d'une voix ferme

« … Suis-nous. »

Je sentais mes pieds se dérober... Ces trois personnes aux allures de ninja utilisent-ils des pouvoirs de Pokémon pour jouer ce numéro ?

… Ils me laissaient avancer après quelques pas... Leur voix résonnait de concert

« Maître, votre ordre a été exécuté. »

Un son aigu sifflait, tandis qu'il disparaissaient tous deux. Je faisais face à ce « maître » de la Team Plasma, N. Ordre... Attendez...

« N'aie crainte, expliqua-t-il, tes amis sont en sécurité. Tu viens de rencontrer deux membres du Trio des Ombres. Fidèles et capables membres de la Team Plasma. C'est avec leur appui que j'ai pu te convoquer aujourd'hui.

— Leur appui ? Vous nous attendiez ici ?

— J'ai parlé de ton groupe... à Ghetis... Le trio des ombres s'est renseigné sur vous. Les objectifs illusoires de Tcheren, ou Bianca qui ne peut accéder à un moindre potentiel... Et toi... Ne te laissant aller d'aucuns travers... Cette aura... Tu me sembles équanime...

— Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il soupirait en relevant sa casquette, et je le voyais se saisir d'une Poké Ball, le visage affichant un instant une expression de rejet... Il poursuivait, tandis que je portais la main à mon sac

« Tu m'es similaire, pourtant différente. Toi qui t'es dressée sur le chemin de la Team Plasma... J'ai décidé de faire de toi mon antagoniste. Maintenant, je veux résoudre une nouvelle équation, en t'adressant un duel. »

Le voilà ! Sortant de la Poké Ball, un Géolithe apparaissait... Quelle équation cherche-t-il à résoudre ? L'une de mes Poké Ball vibre d'elle-même.. Sans plus de concertation, un flash de lumière avait lieu devant notre adversaire

« Beethoven ?! »

Mon Géolithe se tenait devant celui de notre adversaire... Ses cristaux se chargeaient d'énergie alentours, devenant bleu électrique... L'environnement le surcharge en énergie ? Ou alors, est-ce notre adversaire qui a excité ses cellules ?

N demandait à son Pokémon de nous attaquer avec Rayon Gemme ; je demandais à riposter avec la même attaque... Beethoven n'avait pas bougé... Ce depuis qu'il est sorti de sa Poké Ball... Je voyais le visage de notre adversaire se tordre dans l'incompréhension, voyant mon inaction de ses adversaires, et inefficacité de ses attaques... Il se résigna à demander

« Ce Géolithe a-t-il vraiment la volonté de se battre ? Une dresseuse telle que toi le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

— Beethoven est sorti de lui-même. Et je lui fais confiance. Après-tout, lui et moi sommes tous deux au courant de ce qu'il se passe ! Relâche cette énergie ! Lance-Soleil ! »

Libérant une gargantuesque colonne de lumière, Beethoven révélait ses pouvoirs, et l'un des rayons gigantesques pleuvant sur le terrain happa notre adversaire, l'envoyant instantanément au tapis... La colonne de lumière continuait de rayonner, tandis que j'expliquais

« Le Pokémon Surpression. En emmagasinant des quantités incroyables d'énergie dans son corps, il peut relâcher des attaques dont la puissance est dite capable de faire tomber des montagnes. Mon Pokémon a emmagasiné un tumulte qu'il n'avait jamais encore reçu, et que ce combat a réveillé ; voici son dernier stade d'évolution, Gigalithe ! »

La lumière s'estompait, et le nouveau Pokémon se battant à mes côtés m'adressait une vive émotion, un remerciement... N restant sans voix, rappelant son Pokémon et préparant une nouvelle Poké Ball

« Ces combats... Ils ne servent qu'à infliger des blessures à mes amis... »

Cette fois, un Grindur sortait de la Poké Ball, tout en utilisant Gyroballe directement dirigée vers Beethoven... Voici notre réponse !

« Gravité ! »

Comprimant la densité de la zone, Gigalithe faisait s'envoler Grindur qui se faisait directement attirer par une des pierres électriques de la grotte... Une attaque Luminocanon avait suffi à vaincre le Pokémon Graine Épine... Devant le visage désapprobateur de N, je m'expliquais

« J'ai accepté votre duel comme j'accepte ceux de n'importe qui. J'ai entendu votre ressentiment quant aux dresseurs, mais la violence que vous voyez dans ce combat n'est ni la mienne ni la vôtre. Cette "violence" est un lien entre humains et Pokémon que votre approche ne peut percevoir. Vous dites entendre les voix des Pokémon, n'est-ce pas ? Dites moi ce que dit mon partenaire, et dites moi s'il pense ici à un conflit d'idéologie, à une guerre.

— … Cessez... »

… Hein ? Dans sa voix... Juste à l'instant, étais-ce de la tristesse ? Il cachait son visage avec sa casquette, et se tordait sur lui-même... Je voyais sa main trembler en atteignant une Poké Ball... Sa voix brisait son silence et sa monotonie habituelle

« Crois-tu réellement que ce combat nous permettra de nous comprendre ?! Crois-tu que je peux tolérer de voir mes amis ainsi traité par d'innombrables humains ?! Clic ! À moi ! »

… Il est fébrile... Comment se représente-t-il sa propre condition ? Je demandais à Beethoven de prendre garde au Pokémon Engrenage...

Avec Allègement, notre adversaire évitait toutes les attaques, et échappait au contrôle de Gravité... Ses attaques Lancécrou provoquaient un Grincement que Gigalithe ne pouvait pas plus endurer... Mon Pokémon était dans une impasse, et je voyais le visage de N se calmer peu à peu, tandis qu'il reprenait le dessus...

« Beethoven ! Telluriforce ! »

Profitant d'un moment inattention de nos adversaires, notre attaque déchargeait sur Clic une énergie intense contenue dans la grotte et dans le terrain de combat que nous avions nourri tout le long. Le Pokémon Acier s'effondrait en un seul coup. Son partenaire avait tôt fait de le rappeler, la tête baissée.

Après une accolade, je ramenais Beethoven dans sa Poké Ball. J'entendais N soupirer... Il fixait le plafond de la grotte, plongé dans sa réflexion

« Lorsque les points de vue se mélangent, le monde devient gris... Je ne peux pas le tolérer... Le monde auquel j'aspire... La séparation entre humains et Pokémon... Tout doit être aussi distinct que noir et blanc... Mon rêve... Et ce statut de dresseur, si indigne... »

Un nouveau soupir ; il se tournait vers moi

« Ludvina... Toi aussi, tu as un rêve ?

… Un rêve... L'espace d'un instant, cette question me parut évidente. Oui. Je le veux, et je ferais tout pour l'atteindre... Un rêve, quelque chose qui fait vibrer mes espoirs...

— Je poursui-

— Ludvina ! »

… D'un coup, une masse de cheveux blonds ébouriffés s'était accolée sous mon visage, ses bras me serrant si fort que le courant qu'elle avait accumulé commençait ponctuellement à me faire sursauter...

Tcheren arrivait, accompagné de la professeure. Il annonçait

« Un docteur a pris en charge le scientifique. Tout est en ordre. »

Mon regard revenait sur la conversation antérieure... Un rêve... N regardait la scène, incrédule. Il remarquait la professeure qui suivait les enfantillages de Bianca et l'interpellait

« Vous... La professeure Pokémon. Trouvez-vous normal le lien entre dresseur et Pokémon ? Vous laissez des humains inconscients faire plier chaque Pokémon à un système belliqueux... Que pensez-vous de telles action pour votre cause, la découverte de l'origine des Pokémon ?

— Oh... Vous pensez qu'il est mal d'entretenir ce lien par la découverte et l'approfondissement mutuel des affinités ? Ou alors rejetez-vous complètement cette vision ? Sachez que je respecte votre avis, qui est entièrement respectable, mais que je ne m'écarte pas du mien, que je vois également comme respectable. Ne voudriez-vous pas tenter d'en discuter davantage ? »

Son visage se crispait, et il se retournait, lançant sa désapprobation à voix basse, et s'en allant... Madame Keteleeria bombait le torse, avec une moue des plus ironique sur le visage

« Je pensais bien qu'il ne comprendrait pas tout de suite ! Il devrait y laisser le temps, et voir ce qu'en pensent les autres ! Bon ! On devrait continuer à accumuler les données, si on veut bien comprendre les Pokémon ! Les enfants ? »

La professeure partait devant, suivie de Bianca puis Tcheren... Je fermais la marche.

… Un rêve... Certainement... Enfin... Quels en sont mes moyens, ou que dis-je faire pour m'en rendre compte...


	27. Route 7

**La Quête d'une Dresseuse**

**2**

**Interrogations**

* * *

« Prune, on termine ! Assurance ! »

À pleine vitesse sur le Clamiral paralysé à terre, Léopardus frappait au point de le renvoyer aux pieds de son dresseur, cette fois entièrement vaincu. Tcheren remerciait son partenaire, en l'aidant avec une Guérison. Mon alliée me souriait toujours, avec une grande fierté, elle se frottait à mes jambes en attendant la récompense à laquelle je l'avais habituée.

Tcheren s'approchait, avec son partenaire qui le secondait

« Tu es encore devenue plus forte, Ludvina... Avec mes Pokémon, je me demande si nos progrès peuvent se voir autant...

— Encore ça ? Dis, tu perds combien de matches, en tout ?

— C'est facile à dire, quand tu n'en a jamais vraiment perdu... Tu es un mur qui est toujours plus grand chaque jour, pour moi. »

Il avait jeté ça avec fermeté. Une parole qu'il avait déjà pensée, et fait part de son esprit. Je voulais nier, et l'encourager... Je n'en ai pas le droit. À la place, j'allais questionner son Pokémon

« Dis, Kaiser, ton dresseur est bon, non ? Tu fais de progrès avec lui à chaque fois qu'on se voit. »

Le Pokémon Dignitaire hochait lentement la tête, signe d'approbation. Tcheren s'accolait à son partenaire, lui passant un bras autour du cou

« Désolé de dire ça quand tu fais des efforts à ce point. Ludvina, je sais que je ne te met pas dans une position facile... Mes Pokémon et moi, on veut devenir plus fort. On s'était dit d'être les plus forts. Je ne veux pas qu'on pense de cet objectif comme un fardeau. Mais je veux pas non plus voir une différence de ligue entre nous. »

… Je ne disais rien, je souriais simplement devant cette scène où ces deux âme-sœur se réconfortaient l'un l'autre... Une brise soufflait un peu brusquement, et avec elle, la voix d'un homme brisait la quiétude des lieux

« Eh bien, eh bien ! C'était un sacré combat que vous avez fait ! Vous faites une belle paire de dresseurs ! »

L'homme était à l'image de cette bourrasque d'automne brusque qui soufflait ; Goyah, le maître d'Unys. Tcheren le reconnaissait, et répliquait à ses acclamations

« Ce genre de compliments ne peuvent que gêner un perdant.

— Un perdant ? Bah ! Si y'avait que ça pour évaluer la force de quelqu'un... Mais au fait, tu m'avais dit que tu voulais devenir plus fort... Ça donne quoi ?

— Vous l'avez vu. Je veux être plus fort, prouver que j'existe en devenant Maître...

— Maître, tu dis ? J'en connais un qui pense pareil ! C'est important de savoir ce qu'on veut. Après, moi je me demanderais quoi faire de cette force, tu crois pas ? »

Tcheren s'arrêta, coupé dans son élan... Le vent soufflait encore, et même Goyah semblait en trembler

« Au fait. Cet hiver, le Mont Foré sera fermé à tous passages. Comme c'est en règle dans quelques jours, je tenais à vous le dire. Bardane doit gérer pas mal de truc là-bas, et d'autres champions sont impliqués... Vous savez, il commence vraiment à geler, dehors. Le président de la ligue prévoit de mettre halte au tournoi. On reprendra au printemps, mais on veux pas plus de risques pris avec un mauvais rhume. »

… Halte au tournoi ? Je voyais Tcheren se perdre dans ses pensées, aussi, je demandais des explications

« La ligue n'aura pas lieu, mais qu'en est-il des défis d'arène ? Et puis, on est sûrs que ça va avoir lieu ?

— Pour l'instant, rien n'a été publiquement exposé... Si je vous le dis, c'est que la décision est officieusement prise. Au début de l'hiver, tout le monde aura une date à laquelle les arènes fermeront leur porte. Avec la galère au Mont Foré, le champion de Flocombe fermera son arène peu après celle de Bardane, le temps d'accepter les derniers challengers. J'veux pas vous faire ce coup, mais ça va être moche cet hiver. Vous n'avez pas été à l'est encore, non ? Tous les accès sont bloqués ; c'est là-bas qu'on gèle le plus, et ils parlent de fortifier le secteur, donc de contrôler les passages. »

… Un hiver où nous ne pourrons pas continuer notre voyage... En demandant davantage d'informations, je prévoyais déjà ce que je ferais ; il faut que je remporte le badge de Parsemille avant la suspension du tournoi... La zone la moins impactée est entre Renouet et Méanville...

Goyah faisait quelques pas en avant, l'air de partir pour le Mont Foré

« Aussi. Concernant la Team Plasma... On se méfie d'eux en ce moment. Leurs attaques ont diminué, et on voudrait contrôler tout ça. La ligue va faire ça en douce pendant l'hiver, donc ne vous étonnez pas si les agents seront plutôt actifs et présents. Puis, je sais que vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire à ce niveau. Assez vite, les champions vont se réunir pour un nouveau rapport sur les agissements de nos voleurs régionaux. Je vous met au courant, je sais que vous faites un énorme boulot pour les arrêter. Enfin ! On se reverra ! »

En sortant un Guerriaigle d'une Poké Ball, Goyah s'en allait sans réclamer son reste... On dirait que son voyage personnel est rattrapé par ses responsabilités de Maître... Il était plus froid que d'habitude...

Tcheren et moi sommes restés nous entraîner sur la Route 7. Il s'entraînait toujours avec les mêmes Pokémon, tandis que mes nouveaux alliés qui m'ont rejoint dans la Tour des Cieux jouaient ensemble sous la surveillance des Pokémon plus expérimentés de mon équipe... Tout le monde est sorti, sauf elle...

… Ophélia ne va pas bien. Elle est très fatiguée, et mue de plus en plus... Son seul moyen de contenir sa douleur change son apparence ; son visage prend un air si sombre... Chaque fois qu'elle voit un Pokémon, il tombe K.O au moment où leur regard se croise... Dans mon équipe, Prune et Mendozá arrivent à tenir son regard, mais personne d'autre ne le peut... C'est d'ailleurs mon Crapustule qui essaie d'aider Ophélia à ne pas avoir peur d'elle, et mes Pokémon à se détendre en voyant le regard de leur amie... Je veux la voir, mais même elle refuse de sortir de sa Poké Ball...

« Tu m'entends ? »

La voix de Tcheren me faisait émerger, il se répétait

« Désolé. Je voulais savoir si tu comptais affronter la championne de Parsemille en vitesse d'ici l'hiver.

— Oui. Elle dit être très occupée en ce moment, mais elle a promis de m'accorder un combat d'ici trois jours maximum... »

… Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher... Je détendais ma main sur la Poké Ball de ma partenaire... Tcheren la fixait d'un air neutre, mais sa voix indiquait une grande empathie

« L'évolution approche... Tu l'entraînes toujours quand tu es seule, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te réveille de plus en plus tôt, et Bianca s'inquiète pour toi quand tu reviens aussi tard.

— Ophélia et moi, on aimerait bien vous faire plus confiance... Elle comme moi, on ne rejette rien sur vous, crois-moi. Je comprends sa douleur, et elle a tant essayé de la vaincre, pour qu'au final ça empire...

— Dis, quand tu feras ton défi d'arène, pourquoi tu ne la mènerais pas au combat ? Carolina est une championne, ses Pokémon pourront endurer Regard Médusant, tu ne crois pas ?

— Si c'était la solution... Ce matin, un Nanméouïe sauvage a voulu l'aider, et nous en avons pris soin jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se relever par lui-même... Maintenant, Ophélia a peur de sortir dehors ; mes Pokémon s'entraînent dur pour qu'elle puisse quand même participer à un combat, mais elle gagne toujours en trop peu de temps...

— Et ces Pokémon qui perdent contre elle sont ceux qui battent mon équipe à eux seuls... »

Tcheren soupirait, en observant mon Lewsor et mes Funécire jouer ensemble...

… La force, c'est l'objectif de Tcheren, non ? Son rêve ? Je lui demandais, à voix basse

« Tu penses quoi de ce que t'as dit Goyah ?

— … Je savais que tu allais finir par me demander ça...

— Ne te force pas à me répondre. »

Il soupirait bruyamment, avant de répondre

« Je ne me force pas. Vous m'avez obligé à répondre honnêtement, en exposant ce que je pense... Être le plus fort, ça me permettrait de me faire reconnaître par tous... Mais je ne pourrais pas être le plus fort si je me vois dans ton ombre. J'attends beaucoup de la prochaine fois où l'on s'affrontera. »

Il ne s'est pas attardé sur quoi faire de sa force... À voir son regard, je savais que cette question le peinait... Mais justement...

« Tu sais, je continuais, quand j'ai affronté N dans la Grotte Électrolithe... Il m'a demandé si j'avais un rêve. Quand j'étais petite, je jouais avec une peluche de Pokémon et je disais que ce sera mon ami quand je serais dresseuse... Aujourd'hui, je poursuis le rêve de la petite Ludvina, mais je me demande si c'est aussi le mien... J'aime les Pokémon, et ils m'aiment en retour. Je n'en ai pas de doutes. Pourtant... Ce qu'a dit Goyah me perturbe... Et ce qu'à dit N me bloque entièrement. Je n'ai pas de rêve. Je voyage presque au hasard, en me disant accomplir un objectif... Je compte affronter la ligue, mais je ne veux pas plus que ça devenir Maître... Étudier les Pokémon ne m'intéresse pas non plus...

— Tu en dis long, pour une fois. »

Sa voix me coupait entièrement. Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées, et lui restait à m'écouter... Il reprenait

« C'est frustrant de t'entendre dire ça, car tu as tout servi sur un plateau... Ne le prend pas mal. On le ressent comme ça Bianca et moi... Pas d'un mauvais œil, mais on t'envie. Tu es douée, aimée, reconnue, tu fais des choses qu'on ne se voit pas faire.

— Désolée. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau.

— Il est trop enfoncé, de toute façon, au moins on arrivera mieux à le faire sortir. Aucun de nous t'en veux, tu sais ? Et si tu n'as pas plus de force qui te pousse à être celle qu'on aspire être, alors peut-être qu'on arrivera un jour à t'atteindre et te dépasser... Je pourrais pas te dire de quoi tu peux rêver... Tu sais déjà où tu commences... Et peut-être qu'en cherchant les réponses ailleurs, chez d'autres qui possèdent un rêve, tu trouvera les tiennes.

— C'est pas ton genre de philosopher comme ça ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir prendre du recul ! Merci. »

Il insistait pour dire que ça n'était rien, en cachant son embarras qui lui attaquait les joues... Je ne pouvais retenir un rire... Du soulagement ? Il a raison... Mais j'aurais voulu donner une réponse concrète à N, lui qui a un rêve, et qui y croit tant... Je veux croire en une possibilité où nos partis ne se querelleront pas, après tout...

« Ché beau lo jônesse. V'sovez plein l'temps pour vous décider. »

Une vieille dame était à la fenêtre de la maison à côté de là où nous étions, elle ricanait à nous voir "jacasser"... Après nous être excusés, elle nous a salué et demandé de prendre soin de nous.


	28. Arène de Parsemille

**La Quête d'une Dresseuse**

**3**

**Confiance et Affrontement**

* * *

« Bon ? Qui veut passer le premier ? »

La posture fière, et affichant un sourire plus que marqué de sa confiance en soi, la championne de Parsemille se dressait devant nous à l'entrée de son arène. Aujourd'hui, Bianca, Tcheren et moi avions chacun notre combat programmé dans la journée, et nous voulions assister aux combats des autres. Ce matin, il a été décidé que je passerais la première. Carolina expliquait, se retournant vers le hangar qui sert d'arène

« On a une règle spéciale, ici. Pour les spectateurs, prenez la file de gauche. Ludvina et moi, on a un truc à mettre au point à droite. »

Nous suivions tous la championne dans le hangar... Tcheren et Bianca partaient dans un couloir, tandis que Carolina m'entraînait vers une pièce derrière un rideau bleu.

Une soufflerie se mettait en place, mes pieds décollaient du sol, et je sentais l'air complètement capturer mon corps... Me suivant dans les airs, Carolina riait

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il y a un code vestimentaire pour passer mon défi ! On va direct à la plateforme d'affrontement ! »

En arrivant sur un endroit surélevé du hangar, je découvrais la surface de combat ; le temps d'aujourd'hui permet un combat à ciel ouvert, et les estrades sont assemblées des deux côtés du terrain, sans qu'aucune ne touche les extrémités. Un arbitre se tenait sur le podium plus loin. Carolina sortait une bande à Poké Ball de son sac, et l'exposait. D'une voix dynamique, elle expliqua

« Donc ici, on choisi les Pokémon de l'adversaire. Sors tous tes Pokémon. Même si tu en a capturé un en arrivant. J'suis championne, je saurais jauger s'ils sont aptes à se battre ! »

À peine les explications données, Carolina donnait un coup ferme dans la bande adhésive, faisant s'ouvrir chacune des Poké Ball. Des Pokémon Vol de toutes espèces sortaient des six Poké Ball... Certains ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que l'on peut trouver dans la région... Carolina se vantait à nouveau

« Nous les champions, on suit de près les progrès des dresseurs élus. Tu mérites de rencontrer l'élite des Pokémon Vol, d'Unys et d'ailleurs ! Oseras-tu affronter des Pokémon provenant des cieux que jamais un être humain ne peut atteindre par lui-même ? »

Sa confiance en elle n'a pas de limite. Elle savoure déjà ce combat, et s'excite déjà à l'idée de m'affronter avec ces Pokémon... Je ressortais cinq Poké Ball et présentais les Pokémon à l'intérieur à Carolina... Elle inspecta l'équipe que je lui proposais

« Pour la plupart de tes Pokémon, commenta-t-elle, aucun champion n'en fait mention. Dis, Tu as bien un Lianaja super fortiche, non ?

— C'est justement un des deux problèmes. Ophélia est dans une période compliquée, et avec cette affaire de choix, je me demandais si vous pouviez au moins la choisir.

— Une période compliquée ? Dis, ta Lianaja est vraiment forte en plus d'être invaincue d'après tous nos relevés. Dans quel but tu voudrais l'appeler dans une arène Vol ? »

J'expliquais la situation, pendant que des coups de canon se faisaient entendre au loin, de manière synchronisée... Carolina se décida

« Bon ! On va pas traîner non plus ! J'ai compris le schmilblick, elle fera partie de tes trois Pokémon. Tu as parlé de deux problèmes... Une septième Poké Ball ? »

… En fait, j'en gardais effectivement une septième, mais je ne l'ai que très peu utilisée, car le Pokémon a l'intérieur ne pouvait pas se satisfaire des entraînements, et les dresseurs que nous avons affronté avec n'ont jamais su l'égaler... C'était devenu un Pokémon qui passait plus de temps à jouer avec nous qu'à combattre et s'entraîner... Je sortais une Poké Ball rouge de mon sac. La Mémoire Ball de Victini. Le Pokémon Victoire en sortait en riant. Carolina examinait le Pokémon et demandait

« Okay ! J'ai jamais vu ce Pokémon ! Dis, c'est quoi le problème avec ?

— Victini est le Pokémon Victoire. On dit de son pouvoir qu'il permet au dresseur l'ayant à ses côtés de remporter n'importe quel combat. Outre ces dires, il est vraiment très fort.

— Et donc ? T'aurais peur d'écraser un champion ? On est pas trop mauvais, mon équipe et moi... Y'en a que tu veux affronter ? J'entends déjà les canons qui se rapprochent, et notre combat doit commencer avant que les coups ne s'arrêtent.

— Que sont ces canons ? »

Elle me faisait des signes de mains, m'incitant à choisir ses Pokémon... Je faisais mon choix, et je l'avertissais une fois que c'était bon. Elle m'attendait pour me parler des deux choix qu'elle a fait

« Bon. J'te fais confiance, hein ? J'ai choisi ton Victini et ton Miasmax Pour aller avec ta protégée. Tu commences avec Victini.

— Je vois... J'ai d'abord choisi votre Lakmécygne, Aéroptéryx et le Pokémon avec une armure en acier... Airm- »

Deux coups de canons tout proche me coupaient, tandis qu'un choc percutait le terrain derrière... La voix de Tcheren ronchonnait

« On est enfin arrivé sur la dernière surface ! Qui a eu cette idée ?! »

Tcheren et Bianca s'étaient retrouvés sur une piste d'atterrissage rebondissante, les deux légèrement décoiffés par un voyage dans les airs, vraisemblablement...

Carolina rappelait tous ses Pokémon, comme pour cacher sa manigance pour les choix que nous venions de faire. Elle déclarait

« Et maintenant, et que combat commence ! Lakmécygne, ça plane pour nous ! »

Hein ?! Tcheren et Bianca filaient sur les estrades, et l'arbitre n'avait pas le temps de suivre que Lakmécygne préparait déjà un Anneau Hydro autour de lui...

Victini comprenait que c'était à lui, et se positionnait en position de combat, tandis que l'Anneau Hydro se scindait en de multiples torpilles aquatiques, utilisations particulières de Vibraqua... En quelques mouvements agiles et sans aucun effort, Victini évitait les attaques, même suivies de Lame d'Air. Bianca se levait et criait

« Attention Carolina ! Ce Pokémon est clairement fort ! »

… Hein ? Elle encourage... Oh, je vois. Ce combat sur la Route 4... J'appelais Victini

« Victini ! Ne laisse pas un nouvel Anneau Hydro se manifester ! Incendie ! »

Un torrent de flammes s'abattait sur le terrain, et notre adversaire, se faisait engloutir par des météorites... J'entendais Carolina donner de nouveaux ordres

« Que les vents dissipent les flammes, et que d'un cœur ardent jaillisse un Incendie parfait ! Mimique ! »

L'écran de feu se dissipait l'espace d'un instant par l'utilisation de Lame d'Air, et d'un coup, je voyais Lakmécygne briller d'une lumière rouge... Victini flottait dans les airs, à faire du shadow-bowing devant un nouvel écran de flammes qui jaillissait du nôtre...

Lakmécygne copiait notre attaque, mais pouvait à peine la maîtriser ; Carolina donnait un nouvel ordre

« Oh ! Et puis, après tout, il est type feu ! Utilise Surf avec tout ça ! »

Les flammes se changeaient en une immense vague, prête à entièrement s'écraser sur Victini qui se laissait faire, en utilisant Psyko pour s'enfermer dans une large sphère d'eau... Encore une fois, il va décider de ses attaques...

La sphère d'eau se changeait en électricité ; bientôt, Victini disparaissait dans un énorme éclair sphérique, avant de se jeter sur notre adversaire qui ne pouvait répliquer à une telle vitesse.

Victini revenait vers moi en sautillant, planant un peu à chaque bond, tandis que je contemplais les effets de sa capacité ; la surface du terrain chez Carolina était recouverte d'électricité, et parcourue d'éclairs... Lakmécygne était incapable de se battre, et elle le renvoyait dans sa Poké Ball... Carolina provoqua

« Mais c'est que je m'attendais pas à ce truc ! T'en fais pas, Ludvina, on va s'occuper de ton cas ! Airmure, on décolle ! »

Le Pokémon d'acier aux ailes en forme de lames filait sur le terrain, en planant comme un jet... Victini se retournait vers moi, un sourire confus en voyant la situation ; la plupart du temps, les dresseurs abandonnent quand leurs Pokémon subissent ses attaques... Carolina ajoutait

« T'en fait pas ! Moi, je prends la première attaque si tu ne te lances pas ! Rapace ! »

Victini évitait Aimure de peu, mais Carolina prenait une pose particulière et commandait une nouvelle attaque

« Que cet adversaire impudent disparaisse de notre vue ! Cyclone ! »

Une bourrasque utilisant le déplacement d'air de Rapace se transformait en tempête ; d'un souffle, Victini était catapulté en arrière, et la Mémoire Ball le rappelait à peine il entrait dans le Champs Électrifié... Cyclone est une capacité qui force le changement de Pokémon, et traîne un autre Pokémon au même endroit... Parmi les trois choix...

… La voilà. Depuis la série d'éclairs du côté opposé du terrain, je voyais son corps se tordre dans une position intimidante, prenant position pour le combat. Ophélia fixait Airmure, qui restait survoler ma surface du terrain... Le Pokémon en face de moi semblait jauger son adversaire, et Carolina s'arrêtait, en voyant l'hésitation de son Pokémon. Elle commenta

« Airmure vole bas, d'un coup... Sérieux, ton Pokémon a l'air d'avoir un truc, en effet ; ça nous empêchera pas de l'envoyer voler ! Rapace ! Vers le ciel ! »

Airmure s'envolait encore plus haut que le hangar, et disparaissait de notre champ de vision... Ophélia sait comment affronter ce type de stratégies.

En Piqué, Aimure descendait depuis le soleil... Ophélia n'avait pas bougé, mais ses fouets étaient prêts. Avant même que notre adversaire ne puisse nous atteindre, il était capturé, puis projeté au sol par Essorage. À notre tour !

« Utilise Étreinte, et poursuit avec Giga-Sangsue ! »

Carolina trépignait, tandis que son Airmure se faisait capturer avant d'avoir pu se relever. À distance, Ophélia pompait son énergie, activant Engrais grâce au soleil brillant dehors... Carolina hurlait de nouveaux ordres

« Défends-toi ! Furie ! »

Essayant d'atteindre Ophélia, en se débattant avec ses pattes arrières, Airmure cherchait à déconcerter ma partenaire... Un nouvel essorage rendait cet essai futile. Airmure a été projeté au sol, et il était maintenant temps

« Utilise Lance-Soleil ! »

Concentrant l'énergie précédemment absorbée, Ophélia chargeait un rayon de lumière... Airmure se relevait, partant à l'attaque avec Rapace... L'attaque de notre adversaire ne passait pas le rayon. Airmure était vaincu, et Lance-Soleil l'avait entièrement incapacité.

Carolina envoyait son dernier Pokémon. Aéroptéryx. Ophélia était arrivée de mon côté du terrain. Et Carolina découvrait la partie la plus intimidante de ma partenaire ; son regard. C'est ce visage figé dans une position évoquant le ressentiment qui active immédiatement un Regard Médusant... Tous les muscles de ma pauvre partenaire qui se crispent, la forçant à tenir cette position pour ne rien ressentir...

Aéroptéyx partait directement avec Acrobatie ; une fois encore, les fouets se saisissaient de notre adversaire, et se resserraient sur ses membres... Carolina semblait l'avoir prévu, et entonna une nouvelle incantation

« Une arcane que les âges pensaient avoir dissimulé, mais que nos ailes ont ressuscité ; abats-toi, Pouvoir Antique ! »

En condensant les déplacements d'air, Aéroptéryx jetait de véritables boulets de canon sur ma partenaire, qui lâchait son étreinte... Caroline enchaîna

« Montre ta force ; ton parfait ramage arc-en-ciel saura les éblouir en quelques Acrobaties ! »

D'un coup, Aéroptéryx percutait Ophélia, et la repoussait jusqu'à moi sans la soulever... Le choc n'était pourtant pas suffisant ? Carolina appelait son partenaire

« Le courage n'est pas le fait de faire face sans distraction ! Aéroptéryx, j'ai foi en ton courage, et ta volonté pour te battre jusqu'au bout ! »

En s'échappant en arrière, Aéroptéryx ouvrait grand sa mâchoire, préparant une attaque Dragon... Avec une nouvelle incantation, Carolina trahissait une attaque Dracosouffle... Ophélia se redressait avec peine... Ses fouets glissaient le long de son corps, semblant se raidir tandis qu'Aéroptéryx chargeait son attaque...

En un instant, Ophélia filait sur le Pokémon Oisancien qui tirait son rayon. Elle évitait de peu le canon, et attirait le Pokémon avec Étreinte. Ses fouets se sont encore allongés...

Un coup après l'autre, Aéroptéryx gémissait, puis s'effondrait. Les extrémités des fouets sont devenues de vraies Lame-Feuille, et on terrassé le dernier Pokémon de Carolina sur le coup...

… Ma partenaire semblait encore plus rongée par la douleur que d'habitude... Sans réfléchir, je courrais vers elle pour la rassurer. Récemment, j'ai fait des recherches sur les Lianaja, et la période qu'elle traverse possède une alterna-

« Malgré mes techniques, Carolina nous approchait, il semblerait que je n'ai pas pu arrêter votre vol. T'es excellente. Vous êtes complètements planants, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Et voici un badge pour vous récompenser ! »

… Elle me tendait le badge, et donnait une légère tape amicale à Ophélia pour la féliciter... En se relevant, elle remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel

« Dites... Les nuages noirs qu'on a là... Ils sont arrivés bien trop vite, même pour un début d'hiver... Hé ! Les deux spectateurs ! Venez voir, j'ai un truc à vous dire. »

Tcheren et Bianca, qui avaient observé silencieusement les combats d'Ophélia, venaient au pas vers nous. Carolina prenait un air sombre... Elle fit venir l'arbitre qu'elle avait remplacé pendant le combat, ce dernier tenant une carte Pokédex dans les mains. Un Pokémon y paraissait... Boréas, le Pokémon Tornade.


	29. Tour des Cieux

**La Quête d'une Dresseuse**

**4**

**Ouragan du Changement**

* * *

« Je vais rejoindre Carolina. Bianca, assure-toi que tout le monde va bien ici. Tcheren te rejoindra plus tard, venez nous retrouver. »

Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux, toujours en fixant le rassemblement de personnes dans la Tour des Cieux... Des enfants ont commencé à paniquer, mais personne ne peut sortir avec les trombes dehors. J'ai envoyé mon Cryptéro pour l'épauler ; la situation sur la Route 7 est terrible, et il doit pouvoir tenir vent et pluie, d'où l'importance d'utiliser Gravité pour mettre les gens à l'abri.

À chaque escaliers, j'entendais la cloche sonner avec force ; les vents qui soufflent dehors changent de direction en permanence. Carolina nous avait prévenu avant d'engager le combat... Il faut que je me couvre également...

« Élise, j'ai besoin de ton Voile Aurore et de Vibraqua pour contenir la pluie et le vent. Reste en arrière pour prendre la relève. Tu encourageras Maxim. »

Sorboul acquiesçait avec confiance, tandis que nous sortions sur le sommet de la tour...

« Carolina, j'arrive ! »

Le sommet de la tour est pris dans un Tranch'Air immense, dont la direction punirait quiconque s'approcherait du bord... Le Rhinolove de Carolina reculait derrière mon Miasmax, elle me prévenait

« Ludvina ! J'ai plus que deux Pokémon, là ! Il a pas l'air d'avoir ramolli depuis le début ! »

À l'origine de ce combat, ce Pokémon vert à la queue violette, sur un nuage... Boréas. Un Pokémon turbulent qui s'en prend aux autres si l'envie l'en prend. Son passage engendre les trombes d'eau dont les Pokémon de Carolina s'épuisaient à diminuer l'effet...

Il était resté immobile à mon arrivée, mais très vite il chargeait ses attaques Lame d'Air pour les lancer sur quiconque reste devant... Maxim retenait la plupart, toujours en vacillant quelque peu... Malgré la tempête, je poussais ma voix pour faire entendre mes ordres

« Utilise Bain de Smog, et enclenche Armurouillée ! »

J'alertais Carolina, lui demandant de fuir sur les cotés. À peine la brume recouvrait le terrain, des Lame d'Air la dissipait sur le champs, laissant le temps à Maxim de s'approcher de sa cible ; j'appelais mes deux Pokémon

« Maxim, utilise Toxic ; et Élise, relâche Vibraqua en chargeant un autre sur-le-champs ! »

Le poison touchait notre cible, et Vibraqua l'empêchait de riposter avec Marto-Poing, permettant à Miasmax de s'enfuir. Carolina appellait son Rhinolove

« Synchropeine ! Montre lui tes pouvoirs psy ! »

Des ondes d'une très grande fréquence percutaient le Pokémon Tornade, qui perdait un instant son équilibre... Le poison commençait à faire effet !

Rhinolove chargeait son adversaire avec Demi-Tour... Je voyais un mouvement giratoire énergique...

« Attention ! Maxim, protège Rhinolove ! »

Miasmax utilisait Plaquage pour essayer de se saisir du bras de Boréas.

Un coup de Marto-Poing renvoyait mon Pokémon vers moi, tandis que Centrifugifle balayait Rhinolove... Carolina venait de perdre un nouveau Pokémon dans ce combat... Elle le rappelait, en essayant de rester optimiste

« Miasmax a tenu... On va trouver une solution ! Ludvina, je vais m'appuyer sur ta force ! Lakmécygne ! »

Jaillissant de sa Poké Ball, Lakmécygne formait un Anneau Hydro autour de lui, et chargeait directement de multiples Vibraqua. Justement...

« Élise ! Seconde salve !

— Je t'accompagne pour celle-là ! »

Quatre missiles aquatiques étaient envoyés par Lakmécygne, tandis que Sorboul enfermait notre adversaire dans une bulle nous permettant de préparer une nouvelle attaque.

Centrifugifle éclatait la sphère d'eau, et Miasmax profitait de ce lap de temps pour utiliser Boule Roc sur notre adversaire... Malgré le poison, Boréas arrivait à contrer trois des cinq projectiles ; la condensation d'eau permettait un nouveau Vibraqua ; Il était temps

« Élise, encore une fois ; Miasmax, couvre la ! »

Miasmax se saisissait des bras de son adversaire, empirant encore une fois le poison... Le Lakmécygne de Carolina utilisait Piqué pour plonger sur notre...

… Un Vent Violent soufflait ; Le Voile Aurore se brisait, et toute la pluie accumulée était projetée sur Élise... Les nuages se dissipaient, et la cloche se mis à teinter de manière continue...

Lakmécygne avait été projeté à terre, et se relevait difficilement... Boréas s'était saisi de Miasmax et l'avait projeté avec Élise, dans le Tranch'Air. Mes deux Pokémon revenaient derrière moi, hors combat. Le Pokémon Tornade grognait face à nous, se tenant un bras avec le second... Il s'élevait, et reprenait une position de combat.

… Mes deux Pokémon allaient se reposer. La tempête s'est arrêtée, mais Boréas va maintenant la condenser dans sa propre force... De tous mes Pokémon, je veux faire confiance à une de mes partenaires, dont la Poké Ball frémit lentement...

« Ophélia. »

Les fouets toujours tendus dans une position offensive, son talent toujours activé, sa posture sur ses gardes, et le visage déformé par des airs extrêmes d'agressivité... Depuis le combat contre Carolina, son état s'est empiré... Ce combat sera peut-être décisif... Tcheren et Bianca ne devraient pas tarder...

Carolina demandait à son Lakmécygne de ne pas mesurer ses efforts, à l'accord de son Pokémon, elle déclarait

« Je vais te faire gagner du temps. Les deux autres ont intérêt à arriver presto, par contre... »

Deux nouvelles Lame d'Air se perdaient devant l'agilité de Lakmécygne, tandis que ce dernier arrivait au-dessus du Pokémon Tornade

« Mimique ! Vent Violent ! »

Copiant jusqu'à la puissance de son adversaire, Mimique déclenchait une bourrasque immense, à laquelle Boréas répondait par la même attaque... À nous !

« Ophélia ! Ramène-le ici ! Étreinte ! »

Les deux lianes encerclaient le torse du Pokémon flottant juste au-dessus de nous, et le tiraient au sol ; notre adversaire recevait de plein fouet sa propre attaque. Lakmécygne utilisait Atterrissage pour récupérer de son effort...

Boréas se relevait, faisant face à Ophélia... Leur regard se croisait, tandis que les lianes s'étendaient devant le Pokémon Tornade... Notre adversaire enclenchait une tactique de riposte ; Vendetta. Les fouets effectuaient chacun des attaques Lame-Feuille, confrontant les rafales de notre adversaire... Lakmécygne projetait des Lame d'Air, qui déconcentraient notre adversaire, dont les bras recevaient pleinement les coups tranchants de ma partenaire. Boréas reculait, préparant une nouvelle attaque Vent Violent en rassemblant ses forces...

« Ludvina ! On est là ! »

La voix de Tcheren résonnait, tandis que trois Pokémon volants paraient l'attaque de Boréas.

Érin avait utilisé Gravité pour permettre au Gigalithe de Bianca, ainsi qu'au Lançargot de Tcheren... Les trois Pokémon annulaient l'attaque. Boréas se retrouvait acculé devant la cloche... Il préparait une nouvelle bourrasque... Le vent autour semble se condenser... Cette attaque... Toutes ses forces ?

Un cri excessivement aigu sifflait, tandis qu'un Ouragan se levait sous le Pokémon Tornade. D'abord en tenant le souffle, Boréas rugissait, en subissant de plein fouet l'attaque Dragon... Son corps se mettait à scintiller, tandis qu'il sortait de l'Ouragan en rassemblant ses dernières forces, et s'échappe en empruntant les courants d'airs sous la Tour des Cieux.

Les autres Pokémon s'écartaient d'Ophélia. Je voyais ses fouets se rétracter dans leur emplacement, et sa posture se détendre... Elle se retournait vers moi, tandis que je l'approchais...

« Tu n'as plus mal ? »

Je lui tendais ma main, dans laquelle elle appuyait ses pattes... Elle me tomba littéralement sur le torse, les larmes aux yeux... Tcheren s'approchait de moi

« Elle a l'air d'avoir passé un cap... Les gens sont sorti lentement de la tour, désolé d'avoir traîné. »

Ophélia n'avait pas mal. J'étais heureuse... Elle aussi, elle laissait affluer toute la joie, et tout ce qui la paralysait depuis que son évolution commençait... Je me suis encore renseignée sur les Lianaja... La période des douleurs et des spasmes ne donne pas toujours sur l'évolution. Les Lianaja qui se sentent en sécurité et en confiance passent dans une période où leur pouvoirs sont augmentés, mais où leur besoin de sécurité est mis à l'épreuve... Je la protégerais dans cette nouvelle difficulté...

Le son de la cloche sonnait. Je relevais la tête vers Carolina, qui sonnait ce glas une nouvelle fois... En souriant, elle déclara

« Tout le monde ! Votre travail est excellent. Nos Pokémon, ceux de la tour, ceux de la Route 7... Tous ceux qui ont été bousculé par Boréas peuvent maintenant regagner la quiétude ! L'hiver arrive, et je tiens à vous remercier pour cette année exceptionnelle ! Les autres champions vous attendent, nous nous reverrons à la ligue d'été ! »

… Ainsi, le tournoi a été reporté, et d'ici le début du printemps, la ligue ouvrira l'été prochain...

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur** : Bien le bonjour. Un nouvel acte qui se termine, bien que je n'ai absolument pas préparé l'acte suivant... Le prochain acte se concentre sur une trame "romance", et inclura donc des personnages connus, et des sujets bien différent de cet acte très centré sur l'aventure. Au moment du post du chapitre, il n'existe que le premier chapitre du prochain acte, aussi je compte mettre en suspens le post hebdomadaire d'un chapitre jusqu'à la conclusion de l'acte suivant au moment même où il sera achevé de mon côté. Merci de votre soutien, et je vous souhaites d'agréables lectures ~


	30. Chenal 17

**Acte Septième**

**1**

**Glacéternelles**

* * *

« Mon bébé ? Tu sors ?

— Tu te souviens de la fille au sac à dos géant ? Elle part en excursion plus loin que la Route 1, et m'a proposé de l'accompagner. Je ne serais probablement pas de retour aujourd'hui. Je t'enverrais un message.

— Je sais que tu vas te débrouiller ! Amusez-vous ensemble, et surtout... Faites attention. »

Je hochais la tête, en montrant les Poké Ball de mon équipe et mon écharpe, avant de sortir.

À peine la porte passée, l'air chauffant de la véranda et du radiateur se coupait en un instant. Remplacé par un froid mordant, même ici à Renouet... Des bulletins météo parlent de -50 dans le Nord de la région... Ce -20 me suffit déjà... Je préparais un nouveau patch chauffant avant de partir en footing... J'ai beau vivre à deux pas de chez Tcheren, je ne l'ai vu qu'en ligne ces derniers jours... Bianca passe de temps en temps, mais elle n'irait pas me suivre dans mes exercices. Je me dirigeais vers la Route 1 en envoyant un message à Perrine tant que m'échauffais.

L'herbe est couverte de neige, et je peine à croire que l'estuaire ne soit pas congelé également. C'est pourtant là où Perrine m'a dit de venir...

L'eau n'est pas congelée. Il est vrai qu'à part nos températures excessivement basses, le temps est globalement ensoleillé... Je cherchais des signes de Perrine, mais je n'entendais qu'un déplacement sur l'eau.

« Ludvina ! Taxi ! »

À peine je saisissais ces mots qu'un Pokémon apparaissait sur la surface de l'eau ; un large Pokémon bleu avec une armure de pierre à l'air incroyablement robuste, les nageoires avant équipées de griffes en pierre... La voix de Perrine se faisait à nouveau entendre

« Mégapagos va t'embarquer de l'autre côté. On t'attend. »

Le Pokémon me présentait son large dos plat comme un énorme bouclier... Je sautais dessus avec le plus de confiance que je pouvais puiser en moi. Le Mégapagos m'adressait un sourire et attendait que je m'accroche suffisamment pour partir... Je ne veux même pas essayer de tomber ici. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre le froid ou les Bargantua, mais compte tenu des circonstances, on évitera les deux.

Tandis que nous approchions la rive opposée, Perrine s'amusait de son côté

« La Navapagos vous remercie de votre séjour, et vous demande de bien vous accrocher à nos issus de secours en sortant. »

Elle me tendait le bras, m'invitant à sauter afin qu'elle me rattrape. Une fois sur terre, je m'écartais un peu d'elle en plaisantant

« Encore une fois, c'est quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais dites quand on s'est rencontrées.

— De ta faute ça ! J'ai jamais vu personne qui cherchait autant à me convaincre de m'ouvrir un peu.

— Et donc, est-ce pour le mieux ? »

Elle remerciait son Mégapagos, qui passait devant pour ouvrir la voie, elle répondait avec un grand sourire

« Je sais pas si je suis vraiment capable d'être aussi sociable que toi, mais que j'aime être capable d'être moi-même ! »

En s'étirant et en poussant un soupir, elle s'apprêtait à suivre son Pokémon... Je remarquais qu'elle était en T-shirt et sans gants ni écharpe dans ce froid...

« Tu es réellement insensible aux changements de température ? Entre le désert et le froid...

— Hein? J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui tenait aussi bien les changements de température que toi. Je mourrais de froid en sortant ! »

Son sac, bien plus petit que celui qu'elle transportait ces derniers jours, se mettait à remuer. Un Pokémon Insect en sortait la tête, et Perrine ajoutait avec dynamisme

« Cette adorable boule de poil est un Pyronille, son talent Corps Chaud nous protège toutes deux. Et puis, elle peut voyager comme ça ! »

Le Pokémon me saluait, le regard enjoué. Nous commencions donc notre excursion, tandis que j'envoyais un message à ma maman. Perrine regardait de près la manière dont j'écrivais ce message... Je lançais la conversation

« Tu ne parles pas vraiment de ta famille quand on discute en ligne.

— Et toi tu en parle toujours ! Je voulais voir si tu t'entendais autant avec ta mère que tu le fais sentir.

— Et tu es satisfaite ?

— Je vois bien que vous faites la paire. Déjà hier, je voyais que c'était une belle union... »

Son Mégapagos écartait de notre chemin des blocs de neige et de glace, tandis que Perrine accélérait maladroitement... Tout ce que je sais de sa famille, c'est que ce sont de grands dresseurs, au point où elle a commencé à vivre par elle-même la plupart du temps... Je détournais son attention, en appuyant ses actions

« Capitaine ! Où allons-nous pendant deux jours ? Il est bientôt seize heure !

— Amiral, je prévois une exploration depuis plusieurs jours de marquage. Un gîte nous accueillera à mi-parcours, alors tâchons d'être présentes à l'heure. »

… Amiral ? Je m'attendais à être matelot dans le meilleur des cas... Je suis donc sur un piédestal ici aussi...

Très promptement, nous passions la porte menant au Chenal 17, où nous nous sommes arrêtées pour jeter un œil au panneau d'informations, et écouter l'employé se plaindre de devoir travailler en hiver par un temps si froid... Vaguelone... -37... Perrine notait mon expression devant cette dernière valeur

« Un problème ?

— Dans quelques jours, je rejoindrais une personne de Vaguelone au Heylink. J'espère pouvoir la voir. »

Un court silence après mes derniers mots, Perrine y revenait

« Cette personne... C'est la fille qui t'a avoué être amoureuse de toi, c'est ça.

— Amoureuse, oui... Mais elle ne veut pas voir ses sentiments également retournés... J'ai l'impression qu'elle me voit comme une sorte d'idole, de temps en temps... Me mettre sur un piédestal alors qu'elle aussi a des qualités, ne pas se rendre compte de ces dernières, et toujours me porter mille fois plus haut que là où elle se tient... »

Je me perdais dans mes pensées, tandis que Perrine tirait sur mon manteau

« Dis, comment tu t'es sentie quand elle a avoué ses sentiments ?

— Je connais plusieurs personnes qui ont des sentiments similaires pour moi. J'étais contente qu'elle avoue les ressentir, alors que tous les autres taisent ces choses.

— Tu préférerais avoir à t'occuper d'un harem ?!

— Je veux être amoureuse. Mais même en voyant clairement ce que les gens ressentent pour moi, je ne peux, pour aucune de ces personnes, exprimer la même chose qu'elles ressentent. J'aime toutes ces personnes avec respect et amitié. Je veux qu'elles me fassent confiance pour exprimer leurs sentiments, et qu'elles acceptent ma réponse et toute ma sincérité. »

… Peut-être ma pensée a été trop forte. Perrine cachait sa main et levait légèrement la tête... Se doute-t-elle que j'ai compris ? Ses sentiments peuvent-ils être dévoilés alors qu'elle connaît désormais ma réponse ? Je veux lui laisser tout le temps qu'elle a besoin, et tout l'espace lui étant nécessaire...

En arrivant sur le Chenal 17, je découvrais l'océan d'Unys sous un angle que je n'avais jamais vu. Tant j'ai pu l'observer en vacances, tant j'ai pu le voir depuis Volucité, ou le contempler depuis diverses vidéos... Jamais je ne m'étais retrouvée dans cette situation ; je suis une dresseuse, et mes Pokémon et moi allons le traverser. Perrine me demandait si j'avais besoin de son Mégapagos pour ma première séance de Surf... Je ricanais, dévoilant le partenaire que j'avais prévu pour ce moment

« Banks ! À toi de jouer ! »

À l'origine une arme secrète pour combattre Carolina, ce Polagriffe est adapté aux combats aquatiques, marins et enneigés ; et sa volonté est sans égale ! Perrine restait sur place, tandis que nous la rejoignions dans l'eau ; sa surprise se lisait avec aisance. Elle était encore plus grande, quand elle découvrait la vitesse à laquelle Banks nageait et perçait les blocs de glace.

Une lumière violette flottait dans l'eau, accompagnée de tant d'autres... Violettes, jaunes, vertes... Des myriades de couleurs affluaient tandis que nous traversions l'océan... Puis, plus aucune. La rive... Perrine me rejoignait.

En rappelant son Mégapagos dans sa Poké Ball, elle expliquait

« C'est pour cette raison que je voulais explorer ici... Tu sais que ce n'est pas un hiver normal, mais sais-tu ce que ça implique ?

— À en juger par le ton de ta voix, c'est grandiose.

— C'est incroyable. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir à plusieurs reprises quand je venais pour obtenir un logement vers Maillard... La région change. Le monde change. Ce dérèglement climatique a fait un effet domino, et les espèces Pokémon ont commencé à migrer ; certains Pokémon d'autres régions ont également migré quand nos Pokémon ont débarqué. C'est un moment historique pour Unys, la région enclave ; c'est le moment où s'écrasent les frontières naturelles, et où tant de Pokémon nouveaux se joignent à notre aventure ! Toute notre épopée jusque-là... Nous entrons enfin dans le monde des Pokémon ! »

Elle exposait ça avec un tel entrain, une telle passion... J'étais passée au second rôle, devant son émerveillement. Elle contemplait les Pokémon qu'elle nommait "Écayon" et "Luminéon", avant de se retourner vers moi

« Ludvina. Durant cette excursion, mon objectif est de capturer mon premier Pokémon du nouveau monde. J'aurais quelque chose à te dire au terme de notre aventure, alors j'aimerais qu'on puisse chacune capturer nos premiers Pokémon ici. »

Elle retenait quelque chose qui lui tordait le visage, et prenait un air bloqué, en me faisant jurer de participer à cette excursion dans les mêmes objectifs.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur :** Voici donc le nouvel acte que je viens fraîchement de terminer à la date de sortie de ce chapitre. Je compte l'utiliser comme un temps de transition, comme j'ai envie d'utiliser la première partie de la fanfiction (C'est la plus grande, et je ne saurais dire si la moitié a été rédigée pour l'heure, mais n'exagérons rien sans réellement savoir.) pour exploiter tout ce qu'Unys a à offrir ; voici une acte principalement centré sur Perrine, et qui est donc son character arc, que je m'efforcerais de développer dans un futur encore lointain, après le character arc des autres personnages originaux que je vous ai proposés jusque là.


	31. Route 18

**Glacéternelles**

**2**

**Quête de Soi**

* * *

Second, et dernier jour de notre excursion... Nous n'avons rien trouvé les derniers jours, mais entre la nuit précédente et la motivation de Perrine m'avaient servi d'alibi à présenter à ma mère... Elle m'a encouragée et semblait heureuse de voir que nous nous amusions ici, sur la Route 18... Perrine me fixait toujours avec une grande attention quand je contactais ma mère... J'ai vraiment envie de lui demander quelque chose...

« Perrine, que représentent tes parents pour toi ? »

Elle se relevait, sans même finir ses lacets. Elle essayait de répondre, mais bafouillait sur chacun de ses mots... Je lui faisais signe de prendre son temps, et elle détournait son regard vers la plage et l'océan derrière nous... Elle essayait d'articuler ses mots avec peine

« Mes parents sont de très bon dresseurs... Je t'ai dit qu'ils voyageaient, mais en fait c'est mon voyage qui leur a permit ça... En fait, j'arrive pas à être aussi bonne qu'eux. J'arrive pas à avoir leur dynamisme, leurs capacités, ou juste à calquer ce qu'il faut pour être une bonne dresseuse. Enfin... Je te dis ça, mais tu vas me dire que je ne suis pas une mauvaise dresseuse, non ?

— Je n'ai pas huit badges. Pour moi, tu es une dresseuse forte et efficace. Mais j'ai le sentiment que mes louanges ne te feront pas grand chose.

— J'aimerais... Tes deux prochains badges, tu les auras. Quand on se verra à la Ligue, si l'on se retrouve en face-à-face, tu gagneras. J'ai pas besoin de don de prescience, ni d'être pessimiste... Tu as ce truc que mes parents cherchent à avoir. Un genre de don, un genre de talent qui se ressent dans ta manière de gérer ton équipe... »

Je me taisais, en observant son visage se disloquer, en la voyant prête à pleurer... Malgré ses forces, elle s'est vue comme un fardeau pour ses parents... Elle s'est sentie incapable, et cherche juste à m'accompagner avant de disparaître ? Secouant sa tête et réprimant ses larmes, elle déclarait

« Même si je finis par perdre, je ne compte pas m'arrêter à ça. Ce que je cherche dans mon voyage n'est pas de devenir maître, ni de simplement remporter un tournoi si renommé... Je veux juste des preuves.

— Pour te prouver à toi-même ?

— Tu as réellement un œil que je ne peux pas cerner... Même si j'ai toujours été une incapable par rapport à mes parents, même si je paraît plus douée que les autres, je ne suis pas une dresseuse d'exception. Ma force, c'est que je suis en avance. On me rattrapera en tant que dresseuse. Par contre, c'est pas la force que je cherche. Tu l'as ressenti, non ? J'ai une passion, et elle dépasse tous mes objectifs. »

Elle jetait à nouveau son regard autour de nous avant de clamer haut et fort

« J'aime les Pokémon ! J'aime ce Monde ! Je peux le découvrir ! Je veux le rechercher ! Je veux briller, et me sentir capable ! Et puis...

Se retournant face à moi

Je vais prouver à tout le monde que je suis plus capable que toute autre personne d'atteindre mon rêve. »

Ce rêve qui fait briller ses yeux. Sur ces derniers mots, je sentais ma voix se couper, tant sa volonté était palpable... Un rêve qu'elle veut réaliser... À quel point est-ce une force pour avancer ?

À peine nous avions le temps de quitter la plage que nous venions tout juste d'explorer, un cri de Pokémon se faisait entendre dans une crique qui s'ouvrait dans un sentier que nous n'avions pas exploré... Le cri s'étant tu, Perrine changeait entièrement de tonalité

« Ludvina, c'est un Pokémon du nouveau monde. Un Milobellus est en grande difficulté par là. Il n'y a pas d'eau à proximité ! »

Elle partait en trombe, une Poké Ball à la main, secourir le Pokémon. Je la poursuivais, en faisant appel à Ophélia

Nous nous rapprochions du combat, tandis que la scène se découvrait peu à peu ; deux Pokémon que j'ai déjà vu dans divers contes de fée se battaient, l'un ayant clairement l'avantage sur l'autre. Perrine projetait sa Poké Ball dans le vide avec une telle force qu'elle trébuchait par terre. Elle hurla, en balançant ses chaussures à peine lassées le plus loin possible

« Sophia et moi, on s'occupe de maintenir le Dracolosse ! File sauver Milobellus ! »

Le Cryptéro sorti de la Poké Ball déployait une attaque Distorsion, enfermant le Dracolosse à l'intérieur avec lui. Je courrais vers Milobellus, tandis que Perrine donnait toujours plus d'ordres

« Sophia ! Utilise Vent Glace pour l'immobiliser ! »

Je voyais le combat au travers de la cage magique... Dracolosse ne régit pas du tout à la glace qui commence à geler ses membres... Je m'approchais du Pokémon que nous étions venues secourir... Toutes ses écailles sont vivement brûlée suite à cet affrontement...

J'entendais Ophélia crier alerte, tandis que Dracolosse râlait finalement à force d'ignorer l'attaque du Cryptéro de Perrine

« Attends, il peut attaquer alors qu'il a les deux ailes et quatre pattes dans la gla- ?! »

D'un seul mouvement du Pokémon Dragon, un Ouragan faisait voler la cage magique, embarquant le Vent Glace dans une trombe qui anéantissait complètement l'attaque... Le Pokémon sauvage poursuivait en assénant une puissante ruée à Cryptéro, la faisant reculer vers nous... Ophélia chargeait dans la mêlée, et frappait avec Retour, forçant le Dracolosse à cesser son assaut... Je sentais le visage de Milobellus s'appuyer sur mon épaule, tandis que ses yeux rouges m'imploraient de le laisser se reposer...

Les ordres de Perrine, eux, s'enchaînaient successivement, tandis que Dracolosse combattait nos deux Pokémon... L'instant séparant un nouvel assaut de l'assaut précédent était si mince que j'ai été obligée d'attendre les premiers signes de fatigue de notre adversaire pour sortir une Guérison de mon sac. J'interpellais mes alliées

« Je vais soigner Milobellus ! Ne tentez rien de risqué, je vais finir promptement. »

Une fois l'ordre défensif demandé, je procédais aux soins du Pokémon... Cryptéro s'appuyait sur les Fouet Liane de ma Lianaja pour préparer ses attaques Choc Psy qui avaient déjà fait leurs preuves dans ce combat... Le Milobellus regagnait son énergie à toute allure, au point où le Pokémon lui-même ne pouvait s'en rendre compte...

« Ah ! Non ! »

À peine j'entendais le râle de Perrine que je voyais la dresseuse et son Pokémon être projetée en arrière, protégée in extremis par ma partenaire d'une collision avec la falaise... Le Dracolosse venait d'entrer dans une nouvelle phase offensive...

Ses membre luisant d'une armure bleu azur, dont les griffes avant et le visage prenait des formes plus affûtées que n'importe quel autre Pokémon Dragon... J'ai déjà vu les match que mènent les dresseurs de Pokémon Dragon ; c'est une attaque Dracocharge utilisée en tant qu'armure, s'appuyant sur les ressources emmagasinées par les Pokémon Dragon...

Mes alliées se relevaient avec difficulté, tandis qu'Ophélia me protégeait, moi et Milobellus, de notre adversaire qui ne faisait pas encore le moindre mouvement...Milobellus jaugeait la scène avec grand intérêt, tandis que je sentais son corps se détendre...

Le corps du Milobellus se mettait à briller, et une brume remplissait le terrain, avant de totalement embrasser la crique toute entière, laissant voguer des courants d'une eau brillante, pure, mais presque illusoire... Je voyais les Pokémon réagir, et sentais mon pouls s'apaiser... Même le Dracolosse faisait des pas en arrière, son armure draconique se rétractant... Perrine m'approchait, expliquant la scène

« Ce Dracolosse a été induit dans une attaque Colère qui a trop duré... Milobellus comptait le soigner, avec Fontaine de Vie, mais rien n'a fonctionné, et le combat a fait rage...

— Induit dans une attaque Colère ? Tu penses que ça a eu un lien avec les bruits de cette nuit ?

— Si ça en avait, alors ce Dracolosse en était à l'origine... C'était distant, et les Dracolosse sont des Pokémon ayant une forte tendance à vivre parmi les flots... Maintenant... J'aimerais vérifier un truc. »

Perrine cherchait un objet dans son sac, et Pyronille le lui amenait... Resserrant une Hyper Ball dans ses mains, elle adressa un coup d'œil vif au Dracolosse avant de lancer l'objet dans sa direction.

Instantanément, le Pokémon Dragon était absorbé par l'Hyper Ball ; plusieurs secousses plus tard, l'objet se figeait. Perrine allait ramasser la sphère, à pas mesurés... Sa voix sonnait d'un ton grave, tandis que la Fontaine de Vie du Milobellus disparaissait

« L'autre jour, j'étais excitée de voir ce nouveau monde s'ouvrir... Aujourd'hui, je remarque une implication humaine là-dedans. Et cette implication humaine a un foyer si proche de nous... Ludvina, je veux aller voir ça. »

À peine eut-elle terminé sa déclaration que Milobellus y ajoutait de nombreux cris, comme pour nous prévenir de quelque chose... Cryptéro se mettait au centre de la crique et effectuait une attaque Reflet Magik... De multiples rayons magnétiques devenaient visibles, tous d'une couleur différente... Dans l'arc-en-ciel magnétique, Perrine annonçait

« C'est tout proche. Celui qui veut contrôler les Pokémon sauvages est à notre portée. »

Ainsi, notre excursion avait révélé les soupçons à propos d'une machination d'une énorme ampleur.


	32. Labo P2

**Glacéternelles**

**3**

**Idéaux Confrontés**

* * *

L'après-midi déjà entamée, nous décidions de partir sur-le-champs, craignant de perdre trop de temps et de voir la situation s'aggraver d'ici la nuit. Milobellus nous a suivies jusqu'à la mer, mais montrait très bien son désir de s'impliquer dans la confrontation qui pourrait nous attendre. Le Pokémon Tendre nous proposait même de monter sur son dos pour atteindre notre destination qu'il connaissait... Nous sommes parties instantanément.

Cryptéro suivait les ondes magnétiques, qui s'intensifiaient toutes, et faisaient écho avec chacun des Pokémon Sauvages qu'elles impactaient... Milobellus utilisait son Laser Glace pour dissuader toutes attaques des multiples Pokémon qui filaient droit vers nous, gelant ainsi durablement les issus de secours maritimes d'ici que nous puissions étudier le terrain.

Un signal lumineux attirait notre attention sur un îlot posté au beau milieu de l'océan. Milobellus nous faisait signe, nous incitant à nous cramponner à son dos.

D'un mouvement brusque, nous évitions des attaques Luminocanon qui plongeaient dans l'eau avec violence ; Milobellus filait vers l'îlot, tandis que la recharge des larges Pokémon gris ne leur a pas permi de tirer plus d'un second Luminocanon bien trop en retard par rapport à notre avancée ; nous étions déjà sur la terre-ferme prêtes à riposter. Perrine alertait

« Il y a un bâtiment plus haut ! On peut pas faire d'erreur d'interprétation ; je vais juste immobiliser les Magnézone ! Regarde si tu trouves quelqu'un ! »

Magnézone, donc... Je courrais, en évitant des attaques Boule Élek, bien plus rapides que les Luminocanon... Ophélia sortait de sa Poké Ball en urgence pour m'aider à me défendre. Grâce à Phytomixeur, Ophélia avait réussi à brouiller les deux Pokémon en renvoyant leur attaque Boule Élek, et Milobellus a attiré leur attention.

En m'approchant du bâtiment, j'entendais déjà de multiples bruits de machines en route, tandis que de multiples bruits de pas faisaient écho à l'intérieur. C'est pourtant depuis derrière moi que l'on m'interpellait

« Vous faites quoi ici, vous ? »

Un scientifique en blouse grise me dévisageait, une Poké Ball à la main... Je me déclarais

« Notre intrusion à moi et mon alliée répond au danger que ce laboratoire représente dans les alentours. Veuillez observer davantage vos machines, car elles semblent perturber les Pokémon sauvages au point de les faire s'affronter.

— Ah ! Naïve dresseuse ! Vous qui ne faites pas mieux quand vous rencontrez un Pokémon sauvage voudriez insinuer que nos avancées technologiques troublent le développement normal et habituel de la faune ? »

Le scientifique s'apprêtait à lancer sa Poké Ball. Perrine arrivait à toute allure avec son Cryptéro et son Darumacho, forçant le scientifique à reculer et protester

« Et alors ? C'est finalement la violence que vous guide dans vos actions, n'est-ce pas ?

— Prenez ça comme un moyen de dissuasion, lançait-elle sévèrement, Écoutez-nous plutôt que de vous enfermer dans vos recherches. Quelque chose ne va pas, et les Pokémon sauvages eux-mêmes accusent ce laboratoire d'en être la cause.

— C'est pourtant des dresseuses que je vois ici. Des dresseuses qui disent défendre une cause, et qui ont forcé l'accès au laboratoire en gelant les Pokémon qui venaient se défendre tandis qu'elles vinssent avec la volonté de créer le désordre dans nos locaux. »

Perrine relâchait sa garde et s'avançait vers le scientifique

« Si vous comptez nier notre demande, sachez que vous ne pourrez pas nous laisser partir sans que les autorités soient au courant de votre position, et probablement de votre agressivité dans l'instant suivant. La technologie de la Team Plasma est incroyable, dommage que je connaisse déjà vos méthodes et votre identité. »

Alors le sentiment que j'avais à entendre les protestations du scientifique étaient également partagées par Perrine ? Le scientifique niait les faits, mais sans voix s'écrasait devant ce qu'avançait mon alliée en tant que preuves. Finalement, il laissait tomber sa Poké Ball au sol, ordonnant un ordre rapide à un Pokémon violet bicéphale

« Gaz Toxik. »

Avec une immonde odeur exultant du Pokémon, il se mettait à déverser une brume épaisse sur le sol. Perrine reculait vers Cryptéro, lui demandant d'exécuter son attaque Cyclone pour changer l'air. Le scientifique profitait de notre riposte pour abandonner son Pokémon plus loin ; j'allais après lui, demandant à Ophélia d'utiliser Nœud Herbe pour le freiner ; manquant de tomber en trébuchant sur notre attaque, le scientifique se retrouvait nez à nez avec Milobellus qui faisait barrage. Je m'avançais vers le fuyard qui, en se retournant, semblait jubiler

« Voilà pourquoi les dresseurs sont une menace. S'appropriant les Pokémon, ils forment un monde dont seule la force triomphe. Vous voulez m'arrêter ? Fort bien, cependant je crains qu'un agent de la Team Plasma ne vaille pas la perte que vous venez de vous assurer. »

Derrière nous, une explosion importante se faisait entendre. Le souffle de la déflagration nous parvenait, tandis que je voyais un épais nuage noir masquer l'endroit d'où nous venions... Me retournant en catastrophe vers le scientifique, son sourire triomphant m'horrifiait, tant ce qu'il se passait était grave. Milobellus me faisait signe, en se resserrant autour du scientifique s'étant rendu... Sa voix portait encore dans mon dos, tandis que je filais vers les lieux de l'explosion

« C'est là le monde que vous avez créé, et que vous vous acharnez à défendre. Quelle violence est juste si la question est celle de la paix ? Observez le monde nouveau éclore ! »

J'arrivais sur les lieux de l'explosion, et trouvait le Pokémon violet au sol, hors combat. Le nuage de fumée ne me permettait de distinguer aucune trace de Perrine ni Cryptéro, jusqu'au moment où une nouvelle voix familière me surprenait

« Ton amie a réussi à s'échapper de l'explosion principale. Sa connaissance des Pokémon l'a sauvée. »

La fumée se dissipait lentement, et je découvrais N au travers d'un fin voile noirâtre. N'attendant pas ma réponse, il poursuivait

« Voilà pourquoi nous nous battons tous deux. Je te l'ai dit, je veux un monde libéré de l'oppression, et pour ce faire, je ferais appel au Pokémon Légendaire d'Unys. Tâche de pouvoir me convaincre que mon antagoniste est en mesure de m'arrêter pour obtenir l'harmonie qu'elle désire. Pourras-tu défendre cette réalité qui confronte alors nos idéaux ? »

Après cette question, la fumée se levait, révélant Perrine et ses Pokémon, toutes trois blessées, mais conscientes. N repartait vers les berges où son allié est retenu par Milobellus, il annonçait

« Je prends en charge la punition réservée à mes alliés. Ce laboratoire me répugne, et les expériences menées ici sont contraires à nos objectifs. »

Je me dirigeais vers Perrine. Elle me faisait signe de la main

« J'ai plus de jambes... Et Pyronille n'arrive pas à atteindre les Poké Ball pour protéger Sophia et Darumacho... Tu peux l'aider ? J'aurais besoin d'aide pour partir de là.

— Tu as mal ailleurs que dans les jambes ? Il faut peut-être appeler les secours.

— Si tu veux pas prendre de risques. J'ai pas mal ailleurs, mais on sait jamais. J'crois que le gars en vert m'a dit qu'il avait mis les machines hors d'état de nuire, tu peux vérifier ? »

En activant mon Vokit, je jetais un œil dans le labo, y découvrant des machines dont des pièces sont manquantes, et sans alimentation disponible... Aucun bruit ne trahissait un ventilateur en action... Tandis que je m'occupais de ses Pokémon, Perrine toussait en essayant d'articuler davantage

« Eh, j'avais prévu d'être honnête au bout de notre excursion, mais le moment paraît mal choisi, non ?

— Ne te met pas dans des états difficiles. Je ne sais pas à quel point l'air que tu as respiré est nocif, et à quel point l'Explosion t'a affectée.

— Ça me soulagera. Au moins, j'aurais plus rien à dire de plus, et rien à regretter. Tu as encore une fois vu clair dans mon jeu. Je fais pas que t'admirer en tant que dresseuse. C'est clair que tu m'a personnellement touchée, ou alors je suis nulle à cacher ça... Dis, même si je suis au courant de ta réponse, n'oublie pas que je suis au moins ta rivale. D'ici la fin de la Ligue d'Unys, j'aurais déjà organisé mes voyages au-delà de la région, et je te promets de revenir encore plus forte que tu ne m'as jamais vue. À notre nouvelle amitié, Ludvina. »

Elle essayait de sourire, mais son visage ne répondait pas comme elle voulait... Ses jambes vont certainement mettre énormément de temps à récupérer... Je contactais les urgences, tandis que Milobellus nous approchait, sans aucune trace du scientifique... Le Pokémon Tendre s'appuyait au chevet de mon alliée, essayant de la soigner... Ces blessures ne partiront pas si simplement, mais la douleur sera au moins allégée...

Je contactais ma mère, elle était folle d'inquiétude

« Tu veux que je vienne avec les urgences ? Insistait-elle

— Je vais couvrir Perrine pendant ce temps. Il fera bientôt nuit, et je les ai déjà contactés il y a plus d'une heure. Reste au chaud, je te préviendrais quand elle sera tirée de là. »

La nuit tombe... Avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans le laboratoire et dans nos sacs respectifs, j'ai pu réchauffer tout le monde. Le Smogogo s'était réveillé il y a un moment, mais son comportement était totalement différent. Je l'ai laissé partir, car ce n'est pas lui qui était à l'origine de cette machination... Encore une fois, la Team Plasma se distingue d'elle-même, et une de ses branches semble très clairement utiliser l'ombre que leur chef ne peut pas cerner pour agir...


	33. Heylink

**Glacéternelles**

**4**

**Coalition**

* * *

Connexion : parfaite. Visiblement, la sienne l'est également...

« Cela fonctionne-t-il ? M'entendez-vous ?

— Je t'entends très bien, Clémente. Tu as de quoi entrer au Heylink ? »

Le voyant de connexion se coupait. Avec le grand froid, la connexion Internet longue distance est perturbée, et c'est encore pire pour tous ceux vivant dans l'Est de la région... J'actionnais la commande joignant le Heylink.

Le Heylink est une île au centre d'Unys. Elle est inaccessible par des moyens traditionnels, d'autant plus en cette période. Cependant, sa dimension mystique semble très liée aux Pokémon, et les scientifiques ayant travaillé sur ce projet ont élaboré un moyen de joindre l'île par téléportation. C'est un sanctuaire, et rare sont les dresseurs y foulant le pas ; cette fois, cependant, nous serons multiples, et nous assisterons tous, dans une version temporaire et publique du logiciel, à un discours à l'attention de tous les dresseurs pouvant se mobiliser en ce jour. Clémente et moi joignons cette réunion en avance afin de profiter de nos retrouvailles.

Dans la grande plaine qui sert de point de départ au Heylink, je jetais mon regard alentours, en cherchant Clémente, sans succès... J'imagine qu'on a été déconnectées immédiatement. On sait déjà ce qu'on doit faire si on ne parvient pas à se joindre ; elle devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

On a une avance d'une heure à un discours prononcé par un représentant de la ligue, et pourtant... Je voyais déjà des dresseurs multiples courir avec leurs Pokémon, s'amuser sur le pont, ou affronter d'autres dresseurs, voire même des Pokémon sauvages... Tant de manières différentes pour un dresseur de profiter de son aventure, en comptant la multitude d'autres manières ; j'ai choisi l'une des plus simples, simplement profiter du temps qui passe avec une amie plutôt que de laisser mes Pokémon enfermés dans le Renouet quotidien.

« Bien le bonjour, madame. »

… Une voix si peu portée et si douce ne trompait pas. Je lui adressais un sourire, en détournant mon regard de mes Pokémon vers elle

« Bien le bonjour, Clémente. »

Elle s'approchait de moi, mais son pas trop hâtif la poussait si près... Elle s'écarta en un instant

« Veuillez m' ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je n'ai rien contre le contact, si ça ne te fait pas de mal. Et puis, c'est un peu la même chose, non ? »

Je lui présentais ma main, qu'elle approchait avec timidité, avant de resserrer son coude sur le mien

« Je vous adore sincèrement. »

Avec légèreté, je m'assurais qu'on soit toutes deux prêtes à avancer dans cette nouvelle position. Elle a l'air si heureuse... Elle savait bien que je lui accorderais sans hésiter de se déplacer bras dessus, bras dessous. Et dans la même optique, elle était venu portant des vêtements entièrement différent de ses robes blanches qu'elle portait à Port Yoneuve ; son chapeau remplacé par une barrette violette maintenant sa frange dégagée, et ses vêtements de la même couleur imitant la mode des dresseuses élégantes et talentueuses qui font la renommée de la mode kalosienne. Son apparence très détendue et innocente n'avait en revanche rien à envier à l'esthétique fière et élégante de celles à qui elle emprunte ce style.

Les gens s'amusaient du contraste entre deux demoiselles bras-dessus, bras-dessous accompagnées par un Roitiflam impressionnant dans ces lieux. Quelques-uns ont voulu défier mon Pokémon, mais Gustave a très vite prouvé sa force quand il a rejoint mon équipe ; on a profité de notre temps durant l'hiver pour s'entraîner, alors que mon Pokémon n'était que très peu à l'aise avec ses capacités de combats, Bianca l'a grandement aidé, cela va de soi. Clémente étudiait avec attention la manière dont mon Pokémon se battait, en accord avec mes ordres et signaux

« Je l'ai déjà remarqué par le passé... Vous avez un talent pour accompagner les Pokémon. Je suis fort curieuse de savoir comment vous approchez un Pokémon méfiant.

— Un Pokémon méfiant ? J'en ai rencontré, et certains m'ont rejoint, comme mon Crabaraque... Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent rejetés, car ils n'ont pas confiance, mais je ne veux pas forcer la confiance de quelqu'un. Je crois que c'est juste en étant positive et amicale, les gens s'ouvrent ; pareil avec les Pokémon. »

Elle restait silencieuse, à passer sa main dans son sac... Je pense que c'est une manière de m'appeler à l'aide

« Tu as besoin d'aide avec quelque chose ?

— Je me demande si je pourrais appliquer votre méthode. Je ne suis pas dresseuse...

— Il nous reste peu de temps. Tu veux me le présenter ? »

Saisissant une Soin Ball, Clémente l'actionnait en tenant fébrilement l'objet... À peine sorti, un petit Pokémon aux airs de poupée de couleur cendré et aux yeux roses apparaissait. Le Pokémon croisait nos regards, et resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille, sans jamais écarter son regard... Clémente se baissait vers le Pokémon

« Peut-être y a-t-il trop de monde pour toi ? Je voulais te présenter quelqu'un. Peux-tu nous accorder quelques minutes, même si c'est difficile ? »

En baissant la tête, le Pokémon acquiesçait d'une manière à peine visible. Je copiais sa dresseuse, et m'abaissais à son niveau... Branette, le Pokémon Marionette... En restant à Renouet, j'ai demandé à la professeure s'il était possible d'agrandir les capacités du Pokédex, et cela m'a suffit pour faire d'incroyables découvertes ; tant de Pokémon dans le monde, et Internet me montrait chacun d'eux, pour que je n'ai pas seulement de références fragiles en dehors d'Unys...

Attendant que le Pokémon puisse à nouveau lever son regard, je me repositionnais, m'asseyant en face de lui. Il voyait bien que je l'attendais, et relevait son visage, se servant d'une main pour anticiper un mouvement de ma part. Je me présentais

« Je suis une amie de Clémente. On ne sera pas amenées à se rencontrer souvent, et je voulais au moins me présenter à son nouvel ami. »

Avais-je l'air intimidante, ou trop formelle, peut-être ? Branette me dévisageait, ne semblant pas trouver une quelconque menace en moi, le Pokémon essayait de m'approcher, puis s'arrêtait sur place. Je poursuivais ma présentation

« Mon nom est Ludvina. Je vois que tu as plus peur des humains que de mon partenaire. Voici Gustave, un ami qui nous a récemment rejoints. Je suis dresseuse, et Roitiflam m'a rejoint quand de nombreux Pokémon avait déjà fait ma connaissance. »

Gustave essayait de saluer le petit Pokémon en agitant son immense bras... Maintenant que j'y pense...

« Branette, est-ce vrai que tu es la réincarnation d'une poupée ? Peut-être peux-tu converser avec l'une d'entre-elles ? »

Dans mon sac, je retrouvais un de mes récents achats ; une poupée Barpau dont les nageoires sont toutes douces et les écailles fermes et confortables. Je remettais le petit Pokémon Poisson aux mains de Branette, en espérant que le Pokémon puisse y trouver les sentiments déjà incrustés. J'ai acheté cette poupée pour Victoire, la Milobellus du Labo P2, et nous avons toutes les deux joué avec pour faire connaissance.

Je voyais le visage du Pokémon s'éclaircir en touchant la poupée, sa mâchoire dorée se mettait à briller de plus en plus, tandis qu'il remontait son visage vers moi. Je lui expliquais

« Les humains sont tous différents, et c'est compliqué de donner sa chance à quelqu'un une fois que notre confiance a été trahie. Mais humains comme Pokémon, le hasard nous fait nous rencontrer et changer. Quand toute la structure de nos liens est aussi fragile, est-il plus simple de la fuir que de l'emprunter ? Je te fais confiance, et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

Je sentais le regard de Clémente s'appuyer longuement sur moi. Détournant mon attention du Branette, je la fixais ; elle semblait et impressionnée, et... Fébrile ?

« Le discours a déjà commencé, murmurait-elle, mais... C'est pour ça que vous allez naturellement vers les gens ? Vous avez été blessée par le passé ?

— J'ai un peu beaucoup parlé avec Branette, désolée... Sinon, cette histoire est compliquée... Je te l'expliquerais plus tard, d'accord ? »

En me relevant, je voyais Branette venir vers moi, et tirer faiblement sur mes vêtements... Je retenais un rire, avant de lui proposer une offre qui lui trottait déjà dans la tête

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? Attends... Accroche-toi à mes mains. On y va, alors ? »

Après avoir récupéré la poupée, j'attrapais les longs bras du Pokémon, et le portais sur mes épaules. Branette avait un peu peur au début, mais finit par trouver une position lui plaisant, accolant sa grande tête à la mienne, et laissant le reste de son corps longer mon dos, se cramponnant sur l'avant de mes épaules... Clémente hésitait à me presser, ou à s'émerveiller de la situation ; son Branette était prêt à faire confiance aux humains, à commencer par moi. Nous y allions tout de même dans le calme, sous prétexte de ne pas surprendre Branette.

Le discours tournait toujours autour du sujet quand nous arrivions. Il était prononcé par un agent de la ligue, mot à mot, comme pour éviter d'en dire de trop, mais toujours suffisamment... Enfin, il rentrait dans le vif du sujet

« Et donc, pour la saison prochaine, nous accorderons à tous les dresseurs remplissant lesdites conditions la possibilité de participer au tournoi de la ligue. La forme a cependant été changée, et nous comptons sur chacun de vous pour vous entraîner en condition, car le tournoi fera s'affronter non seulement les dresseurs contre le conseil des quatre, mais également les dresseurs entre eux... Ce choix vise à ne pénaliser personne, aussi nous voulons que chacun soit dans ses meilleures dispositions. Les dresseurs d'aujourd'hui relèvent de grands défis, en plus des combats d'arène ; nous tenons à vous remercier de vos efforts, et vous encourageons à en fournir davantage. Ce tournoi est particulier, et nous voulons y voir l'élite d'Unys, nous voulons la voir rayonner ! Pour les Pokémon et leurs dresseurs ! »

Les agents profitaient de cette acclamation pour se susurrer des messes basses, avant qu'un autre agent ne se présente pour conclure

« Dans l'optique où certains dresseurs ne parviennent pas à obtenir les huit badges suffisamment rapidement, et l 'échéance est proche, nous entameront un nouveau tour où les champions seront capables de vous joindre pour disputer le combat ici-même. Au Heylink. Nous refusons toutefois les abus de cette démarche, et ne la rendrons alors disponible que par rendez-vous auprès des multiples champions d'Unys, tous agrégé par la ligue ou nécessitant encore de faire leurs ultimes preuves. Merci de votre attention. »

En vitesse, les agents de la ligue organisaient leur sortie, en indiquant que ce discours et ses mesures sont expliquées sur le site de la ligue. Un aspect de leurs paroles me gêne... On dirait qu'ils cherchent à concentrer un maximum de dresseurs à la ligue... Les dresseurs et les Pokémon...

« Madame ? »

La voix de Clémente me ramenait à la réalité

« Veuillez m'excuser. Je n'avais pas idée que les dresseurs de cette année étaient tenus dans une telle situation... Pensez-vous pouvoir répondre aux attentes de la ligue ?

— Pourquoi s'excuser ? Je ne suis pas à plaindre, pour l'instant. Je ne compte pas perdre, et je veux participer à la ligue... J'ai hâte d'entendre parler de tes premiers pas en tant que dresseuse, aussi ! Tu as pu sentir ce qui motivait toutes les personnes ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Même si la majeure partie s'est déconnectée des lieux, on sentait encore une animation palpable dans le Heylink ; combien de dresseurs étaient présent aujourd'hui, et le seront à la ligue ? Combien utilisent cet hiver impraticable pour justement s'entraîner sans relâche ? Combien ont déjà toutes les qualifications requises, et leurs badges prêts à briller ? Même si ce n'est pas pour cette année, Clémente pourrait en faire d'autant dans si peu de temps... Son Branette retournait à ses côtés, le regard brillant et ses peurs déjà loin de son esprit.

Nous avons traversé les ponts du Heylink, et rencontré les Pokémon sauvages jusqu'à tard dans la soirée... Clémente s'est excusée, et est rentrée avant moi, un sourire radieux qu'elle partageait avec son compagnon me restait en tête... On dirait qu'elle avait oublié la question qu'elle m'avait posée... J'ai fait la paix avec ces souvenirs. Je ne lui cacherai pas si elle revient vers moi.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Cet acte se termine, mais pas le passage de son ancrage en Romance ! L'acte suivant glissera également cet aspect au début, mais se focalisera davantage sur l'aventure qui en suit. En ce moment, je n'écris pas du tout à un rythme régulier pour faire des posts sur le site, donc je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour les chapitres suivants et le moment où j'adresserais un nouveau post... D'ici que je trouve, et d'ici le prochain numéro, continuez à toujours apprécier vos lectures et journées !**p


	34. Parsemille

**Acte Huitième**

**1**

**Coup de Foudre**

* * *

« Cet orage n'est pas normal. »

Un nouvel éclair frappait violemment dans la Route 7. Encore un... Bianca était recroquevillée sur elle-même, la météo lui donnait la nausée... Tcheren regardait dans le vide, tandis que de nouveaux éclairs frappaient encore et toujours... J'avais l'impression que la chambre du centre Pokémon avait rétréci, tant l'atmosphère devenait lourde, pesante... Cette foudre... Mes recherches récentes pourraient l'expliquer

« Dites, leurs adressais-je, vous avez déjà entendu le nom de Fulguris ? »

Le regard des deux acolytes se relevait, mais se perdait entre moi et la fenêtre qui s'illuminait parfois jusqu'à dix fois de suite. Je m'expliquais

« Avant l'hiver, nous avons confronté le Pokémon Boréas, un avatar des tornades... Je voulais savoir ce qui menait ce Pokémon à de telles ébauches de violences... S'il cherche absolument à s'affirmer comme maître des lieux, c'est pour combattre son rival. Fulguris est le nom du Pokémon Foudroyeur, l'avatar de la foudre. Je me disais... Serait-il possible qu'il vienne ici, là où son rival a été terrassé ? »

Bianca essayait de forcer des mots hors de sa gorge... Après plusieurs tentatives, elle arrivait à dénouer sa parole

« Si c'était le cas, il pourrait nous chercher ?

— S'il peut reconnaître les dresseurs ayant vaincu son rival, c'est une possibilité... Cependant, ce nombre d'éclairs à la minute... Si c'était lui, il serait en train de se battre sur la Route 7. »

Mince... Je devrais sortir de là, ou on arrivera plus à respirer...

J'entendais encore une fois la console de soin des Pokémon se mettre en marche dans la pièce d'à côté... L'infirmière a fait appel à différents Pokémon pour l'aider à activer la machine sans utiliser le courant qui a déjà provoqué de multiples pannes d'électricité... De nouveaux dresseurs rentrent les uns après les autres, eux et leurs Pokémon se sont blessés en rejoignant Parsemille.

En descendant l'escalier du centre Pokémon, j'entendais les récents témoignages

« Un dresseur avec un gros Pokémon vert se battent contre un autre Pokémon super agressif. »

… Agressif... J'interpellais l'homme qui décrivait l'incident

« Un Pokémon Électrik bleu, c'est ça ?

— Oh, heu... Oui, c'est ça. Ce Pokémon bloquait la sortie de la route, et a balayé dresseurs après dresseurs. Y a qu'un gars qui a tenu, mais son Pokémon était vachement fatigué quand je fuyais...

— Vous pouvez m'indiquer où le combat aurait lieu ?

— Écoutez, ce Pokémon est ultra violent, et un seul des deux adversaires se fatiguait là-bas... Vous êtes une challenger, non ? Je suis pas certain que... »

Je soutenais le regard, tandis que d'autres dresseurs arrivaient et agrandissaient la file d'attente... Finalement, l'homme lâchait prise et m'indiquait les lieux du combat. Je lui demandais un autre service, pour qu'il puisse prévenir Tcheren et Bianca. Un manteau, et je devrais m'en sortir. Cette pluie est carrément moins concentrée que celle de Boréas.

Que je dis. Le résultat est le même, et je courrais dans le sens inverse des dresseurs qui fuyaient la Route 7... Combien de dresseurs peuvent être bloqués là-dedans ? C'est une des conséquences de cet hiver ? Visiblement, le combat a lieu beaucoup moins loin que je ne le croyais, et je pourrais rejoindre l'opposant en un rien de temps... Autant préparer un des Pokémon que j'ai pu charger avant de perdre le contact avec mes boîtes...

Enfin, je voyais la source du combat, et cela faisait un moment que je n'avais croisé personne. Devant le Pokémon Foudroyeur s'inclinait un... Blindépique ? J'entendais la plainte de son dresseur qui clarifiait mes doutes

« Tu t'es bien battu ! Je prends la relève, alors va te reposer. »

Rappelant son Pokémon, le garçon prenait ses jambes à son cou, filant derrière le Pokémon et croisant mon regard

« Mince ! Fallait qu'il y ait des curieux ! »

Le simple fait de freiner faisait de lui une cible facile pour Fulguris ; mon partenaire prenait la défense du dresseur en utilisant défensivement son Coup-Croix.

« Hein ?! Ludvina ?!

— Maintenant que j'suis venue avec l'idée de le repousser, je risque d'avoir du mal à partir comme tu allais le faire.

— Mais ce truc est carrément trop fort ! Blindépique a tenu juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'on puisse fuir ! »

Mon Ohmassacre repoussait Fulguris à la surprise des deux adversaires originels. Je poursuivais

« En attendant, c'est peu probable qu'il parte tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut. Astar ! Utilise Bombe Acide sans t'arrêter ! »

Toujours sous l'effet de surprise, Fulguris paraît maladroitement les attaques d'Astar. Je le voyais néanmoins reprendre du poil de la bête à chaque nouvelle attaque ; il est prêt pour notre surprise !

« Astar ! Ultralaser ! »

Qu'il essaie de se lancer à corps perdu ! Fulguris était catapulté en arrière par notre attaque, tandis qu'Ohmassacre profitait de son talent Lévitation et de l'orage pour se recharger directement... Je ne l'ai pas entendu détaller... Plutôt, je voyais une Poké Ball voler devant moi

« Je savais que t'étais une bonne dresseuse depuis qu'on a combattu ensemble. J'aurais pas pensé que tu deviendrais aussi forte en six mois, par contre. J'te couvre ?

— Je veux bien. Fulguris est un Pokémon spécial... Il ne tombera pas dans le piège suffisamment pour que l'on puisse le repousser qu'avec ça. Il va falloir s'engager dans un combat rapproché.

— Faut croire que j'ai choisi le bon Pokémon, alors. »

… Mes révisions tandis que j'étais enfermée chez moi m'ont bien servi ; je reconnaissais instantanément le Pokémon qu'Hilbert avait envoyé ; Pokémon Fée, un Granbull. Hilbert l'envoyait au combat avec Frénésie avant que je ne puisse lui exposer mon plan... On va faire avec. Fulguris projetait une rafale électrique sur Granbull, tandis que le Pokémon Fée l'absorbait dans ses crocs ; Hilbert saisissait un nouvel ordre

« Très bien, juste ce qu'il faut ! Croc-Éclair ! »

Fulguris se défendait avec Centrifugifle, et repoussait Granbull au sol. Le Pokémon d'Hilbert était...

« T'en fait pas pour lui, Ludvina. Granbull possède le talent Pied Véloce ; la paralysie, c'est rien pour lui ! Et sa boost ses crocs, en plus d'augmenter le pouvoir de Frénésie ! On fonce mon grand ! »

J'ordonnais à Astar de suivre, maintenant qu'il avait accumulé suffisamment d'énergie, il était temps de profiter de la distraction !

« Élécanon ! »

Cherchant à se défendre une nouvelle fois, Fulguris ne faisait pas le poids, l'acide ayant ruiné ses résistances. Grabull avait profité de son incapacité à bouger pour s'en saisir

« On l'élimine ! Relâche la Frénésie ! »

Une série de coups, et Grabull renvoyait toutes les Centrifugifle, bousculant le Pokémon en arrière, qui s'inclinait et tentait de se relever ; Astar filait au corps-à-corps entre les deux Pokémon, et faisait face à notre adversaire, clairement vaincu.

… Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais la pluie n'avait fait que s'affaiblir depuis mon arrivée. Elle s'était arrêtée avant même que Fulguris soit vaincu. Le Pokémon Foudroyeur rejetait sa défaite d'un air furieux, tout en reculant devant nos Pokémon. En un rien de temps, il s'en était allé dans les airs, loin des lieux où lui et son rival avaient perdu...

Hilbert se retournait vers moi, me fixant la mâchoire serrée et le regard trahissant sa surprise

« T'es... Granbull a tapé sur une cible qui n'avait aucune chance, alors que Blindépique n'a rien pu faire de plus que tenir ses attaques. Il a même pas eu le temps de lancer un éclair quand tu es arrivée ! Comment tu as fait ?!

— J'ai déjà combattu Boréas, un Pokémon très similaire à celui que nous venons de combattre. J'ai retenu leur capacité à concentrer l'énergie dans leur queue, et j'ai demandé à Ohmassacre de l'empêcher de faire ce qui le rendait si fort ; concentrer sa puissance. Reprendre le combat à ta place nous a beaucoup aidé, merci d'avoir sauvé tout le monde.

— Attends ! Je veux bien que j'ai protégé des gens, et que tu aies réfléchi à ton coup, mais même ton Pokémon... Mince ! Tu es arrivée à quel niveau ?

— Niveau ? Je compte traverser la chaîne de montagne du Mont Foré d'ici peu. J'ai encore deux badges à obtenir avant de pouvoir participer à la ligue d'Unys...

— Laisse tomber, alors. Je sais pas si tu as le niveau normal des gens d'Unys, mais à Kalos, tu aurais ruiné n'importe quel champion d'arène avec ça... Oh purée... Je suis crevé, trempé, et j'ai un Pokémon mis à pieds. »

Hilbert manquait de trébucher en se plaignant, et Astar le poussait légèrement vers l'avant pour l'en empêcher... J'ai ruiné mes baskets avec cette pluie, et j'ai à peine trois Pokémon dans mon équipe... Tant qu'à faire

« Je vais rentrer au centre Pokémon, pour ma part. J'imagine que tu me suis ?

— Ouais, mais je pourrais pas passer sur les poutres... J'en ai plein les pattes, là. »

… Et c'est la même pour moi. On rentrait donc par le chemin le plus long, en grimpant un escalier pas loin de là où venait de finir le combat.

En arrivant à Parsemille, je remarquais directement Tcheren et Bianca qui attendaient à la sortie de la ville. Je m'arrêtais une fois arrivée à leur niveau. Hilbert jouait une nouvelle fois la carte d'innocence

« Des pote à toi ?

— C'est vrai que l'on s'est rencontré quand je voyageais de mon côté... Ce sont mes partenaires depuis le début de mon aventure, Tcheren et Bianca. »

Les trois inconnus se saluaient mutuellement, avant que Tcheren ne reprene

« C'était bien ce à quoi tu pensais, j'imagine.

— C'était bien Fulguris. Hilbert et moi l'avons chassé d'ici... Je me demande s'ils attaquent fréquemment... »

… Mes recherches n'ont pas tellement porté sur la fréquence de leurs attaques, mais plutôt sur comment contrer leurs assauts... La Route 7 est entièrement détrempée... La pluie qu'ils ramènent avec leurs vents est terrible... Un éternuement d'Hilbert me ramenait à la raison ; on ferait mieux de ne pas tomber malade ! Flocombe est encore loin, et on a même pas encore fait nos préparatifs pour aller dans la montagne.

… Il a fallu du temps avant que nous puissions être prêts à aller dans la montagne, mais visiblement pas assez de temps pour qu'Hilbert parte de son côté ; il compte nous accompagner ! La nuit de la veille, Bianca m'interpellais

« Tu le laisse faire ce qu'il veut ?

— Hilbert ? Il le fait innocemment. Il suit simplement ce qu'il a envie de faire.

— Oui, mais il est un peu... Il te colle beaucoup, non ? Il est pas...

— Il l'est. Mais je n'ai pas de raisons de lui en vouloir, ni de raisons d'amener ça sur la table. Je me suis déjà énervée sur lui, car je n'avais pas compris à quel point il est innocent... Je veux pas m'en vouloir à nouveau comme ça. Il se comporte exactement comme un enfant, et tu n'irais pas gronder un enfant parce qu'il ne fait pas attention à quoi que ce soit. »

Elle se taisait, m'adressant un regard dubitatif, et soupirant une fois de plus

« Je te fais confiance. Visiblement, tu sais y faire, au moins... »

… Il me manquait la question à cette fin de phrase... Dois-je réellement la pousser à faire sortir une question dont je suis la seule à avoir la réponse ? En attendant, il est vrai qu'Hilbert risque d'essayer de se dévoiler... Et j'ai l'impression qu'il se rend enfin compte de ce qui nous sépare... C'est peut-être justement ça qui a construit cette situation...

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur :**** Salutations, et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre, sorti si longtemps après le précédent... Non, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite pour autant, mais je compte changer mon régime d'écriture, ainsi que mon régime de post. La dernière fois que j'ai écrit un chapitre pour cette histoire (le prochain que je posterais), j'ai trouvé que l'écriture, dans le contexte actuel de ma vie ne favorisant absolument pas la pratique, a des vertus bien plus qu'apaisante ; je ne veux pas pour autant aller à l'encontre de mes propres problèmes, en me cachant dans des écrits qui pourraient certes momentanément me détendre, mais qui finiraient par entièrement me bloquer, quand je vois à quel point j'ai encore à faire. Cette fanfic est longue, et mes objectifs ont été chamboulés tout du long ; je propose donc, afin de m'ôter une illogique pression de l'écriture de la tête, des post spontanés ! D'ici le prochain numéro, d'ici que d'autres idées fleurissent parmi les engrenages, je vous souhaite de d'agréables lectures !**


	35. Mont Foré

**Coup de Foudre**

**2**

**Par Monts et par Vaux**

* * *

… De la neige. Voilà pourquoi on s'est préparés ; un hiver qui ne s'est pas réellement terminé. Le Mont Foré est resté enneigé, et ses cavernes sont glaciales. Chacun d'entre nous avait apporté au moins un Pokémon de type feu, et c'est Phoenix, mon Lugulabre qui ouvrait la voie.

« Eh les jeunes ! La montagne, c'est pas du gâteau. Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites ? »

Un Montagnard nous interpellait, jetant un coup d'œil à notre groupe

« Toi, le gamin qui sort du lit, tu n'as pas de Pokémon feu ?

Le Montagnard fixait Hilbert

— Hein ? Bah ! Les autres ont leur Pokémon, et au pire le mien est dans une Poké Ball. On va pas être quarante dans le chemin.

— C'est ton droit, le mioche. J'bosse avec Bardane, et on a du taf ici aujourd'hui. Garde ta Poké Ball près de toi, car y a pas moyen de faire confiance à une montagne comme celle-là. Vous autres, faites gaffe avec vos Pokémon Feu. Pas de combat à l'extérieur, au risque de faire tomber une avalanche. »

… Qu'il ne critique pas Hilbert de trop... Ce serait bien le dernier à faire attention, alors que je ne me ferais pas réellement confiance pour cette affaire par moi-même... Le Montagnard restait à l'entrée de la caverne, visiblement prêt à alerter tout dresseur qui s'aventurerait ici. Nous commencions à avancer.

En avançant dans la galerie, nous étions amenés à affronter divers Pokémon sauvages, et c'est là qu'Hilbert découvrait les styles de combat de Tcheren et Bianca

« Eh, vous voyagez avec Ludvina, non ? Vous tenez la cadence ? »

… Encore une fois, je m'abstenais d'agir et me contentais de voir la réaction des premiers intéressés. Et c'est Bianca qui mordait directement à l'hameçon

« Ludvina est très forte, mais elle est humble. On a pu avancer que parce qu'on a commencé à se respecter autant qu'elle nous porte de l'attention. Pense pas qu'elle est imbattable.

— Eh ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Elle est juste d'un niveau pas croyable. J'ai jamais vu ça. Vous pensez bien que je compte bien prendre ma revanche à un moment ! »

Tcheren se grattait la gorge

« Et vous vous chamaillez tandis qu'elle ne sait pas où se mettre avec ce genre de discussions. »

Je voyais la sortie un peu plus loin, mais les trois autres poursuivaient leur dispute derrière

« On fait ce voyage ensemble, à un rythme plus qu'intéressant. Plutôt que chercher à savoir qui est le meilleur, on cherche à comprendre ce qui fait un gagnant, peu importe que ce soit la première fois ou une nouvelle victoire à son actif. Le gagnant, ça reste celui qui gagne un duel, par celui qui a gagné le précédent. »

… De l'amertume... Cette position n'est d'habitude jamais défendue par Tcheren, c'est ce voyage qui l'a fait l'adopter... Il cherche encore à se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il dit, cependant... Pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'annonçais

« Pas un Pokémon sauvage nous approche depuis que vous avez commencé à vous crier dessus. Il y a de la lumière par là, ça nous fera prendre l'air. »

Eux trois s'excusaient, tandis que nous prenions une bouffée d'air frais en sortant dans le cœur de la montagne.

… Un manteau blanc. Nous tenions sur une palissade qui s'enfonce dans la neige alentour. Rien qu'à voir le gouffre dans lequel menait la neige, je peinais à croire qu'elle allait fondre à un moment... La carte des lieux nous indiquait de passer par l'une des entrées visibles en contrebas pour traverser la monta-

« Vindiou ! C'est vous les jeunes ? »

La voix éraillée et l'accent prononcé ne trompaient pas. De lourds pas dans la neige trahissaient Bardane. Il vint vers nous en regardant les pentes sur-élevées

« Normalement, la neige décampe dès que le printemps arrive, mais avec l'hiver qu'on a eu, j'vous fais pas un dessin. On est obligé de nettoyer ça à la main ! Et aux Pokémon, évidemment. J'fais pas rentrer une machine tant qu'on a c'te neige ici. Si vous allez à Flocombe, vous feriez mieux de trouver la sortie assez vite. On sait jamais comment ça s'passe quand y faut déneiger tout ça. »

… On dirait que même le patron de fonds doit garder ses distances avec son domaine. Il scrutait encore et toujours tous les endroits possibles, tandis que j'observais divers Pokémon travailler dans la neige

« Ces Afflamanoir sont-ils ceux de vos employés ?

— Et comment. On leur donne à becter, et ça leur permet de chasser la neige. Si on chassait tout d'un coup, on s'exposerait à de ces chutes, j'vous dis pas. Puis si on s'amusait à tout charruer, on perdrait le contrôle d'ici que ça fonde. J'ai des employés ici, et j'veux pas les voir sous la neige, ou les pneus dans l'eau ! »

… Bardane terminait sa phrase en jetant sa main vers le ciel, puis en la laissant rechuter avec son bras sans rien dire d'autre que ce qu'il venait de crier si fort. Il fouilla encore les tas de neige du regard, avant de marmonner à haute voix

« Une grotte qui vous tombe sur l'coin d'la tête. Faut agir vite quand on bosse là-dedans, et faut savoir garder la tête sur les épaules quand les pédales flanchent. On a déneigé la sortie. Cherchez pas trop, et je vous assure que vous pourrez de nouveau passer par le Mont F'ré... »

… Je fixais les autres du regard... Bardane affichait un visage si sombre, alors qu'il est d'habitude si neutre... On s'excusait en remerciant Bardane qui semblait revenir à lui en nous souhaitant bon vent.

Dans la cavité vers la sortie, Hilbert cassait le silence global avec sans retenir un décibel de sa voix

« J'suis pas de la région, moi ! C'est son frère qui s'est mangé l'avalanche ? Il avait l'air pas mal vieux, votre champion ; vous pensez qu'il va bien ? »

… L'innocence d'Hilbert. Malgré son comportement brusque, il ne cherche pas de mal. Seulement honnête à lui-même, et agissant non pas par courage, mais par émotion... Tcheren regardait ailleurs, évitant d'engager une réponse. Lui avait perdu son innocence à trop se poser ces questions ; Bianca dissimulait avec grand mal son regard qui me demandait juste de répondre à sa place... Après tout, il n'y a pas de mal

« Bardane a probablement dépassé l'âge de la retraite, supposais-je, et a certainement les moyens de financer l'ensemble du restant de ses jours, ce avec tout ce qu'il pourrait souhaiter d'accessible. Je ne connais pas sa vie, mais on a assisté à quelque chose de très rare chez lui ; ça ressemblait à des remords. Peut-être qu'il ne souhaite pas transmettre l'affaire, pour éviter que quelqu'un n'ait à vivre une pareille pression ? »

Sans remarquer les regards furtifs adressés par Tcheren et Bianca, Hilbert baissait la tête, puis essayait, de ton son corps, d'exprimer une réponse avant de soupirer

« … Ouais... »

… L'a-t-il remarqué ? C'est l'incapacité de réellement agir une fois les pas déjà effectués qui nous rend si lâche dans ce que nous aimerions protéger, dans ce que nous voudrions corps et âme nous impliquer... Tcheren m'arrêta

« Ludvina ? J'ai remarqué que tu n'affichais plus la même énergie qu'avant l'hiver dernier, depuis qu'on a repris. Il y a un problème ? »

… D'un sujet à l'autre, quand le cœur se découvre, on en recherche la chaleur... Mince... Oui, j'ai entièrement baissé ma garde... Hilbert regarda vers nous, tandis qu'il fermait la marche dans la nouvelle galerie où nous entrions, questionnant du regard celles devant lui... Mieux vaut répondre

« C'est juste... Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez... je me rendais à nouveau compte d'à quel point ces mots sont difficile à sortir en recherchant un objet dans mon sac... Vers la fin de l'hiver, j'ai eu à me confesser. »

Je sortais une Poké Poupée rafistolée de mon sac, et l'exposais au reste du groupe, dont deux personnes qui la regardaient avec une peine ressurgissant instantanément jusqu'à leur déformer le visage... Hilbert restait dubitatif, cherchant des réponses à tout hasard, prêt à lever la main pour obtenir le temps d'une quest-

« Confessée ? T'es-tu rendu compte de l'erreur que vous autre avaient fait en entamant ce voyage ?! »

Une membre de la Team Plasma nous coupait ; elle portait sur la poitrine un blason doublement médaillé avec davantage d'éclairs bleutés. Tcheren s'avançait, suivit de loin par son Flamoutan, laissant s'évacuer des émotions qui s'étaient déjà désinhibées

« Et vous ?! N'est-ce pas de l'erreur absolue que de blesser tant de monde par vos actes ? Vous blessez tant, vous avez déjà vu des retours, au moins ? Des Pokémon qui vous ont remercié d'avoir utilisé griffes et armes pour les séparer de leurs dresseurs ?! »

La femme de la Team Plasma se moquait bien de la colère passagère de Tcheren, et poursuivait

« Allons ! Vous ne gagnerez rien à me menacer, ou à penser me terrasser. Je viens porter à votre amie des nouvelles de notre seigneur. Pourriez-vous... Réprimer cet excès de colère si propre à tous dresseurs lamentables et aveugles ? »

Me voyant me retourner, Tcheren s'est immédiatement appliqué à dissimuler sa présence entre l'agent Plasma et moi. Elle reprenait

« Maître Auric m'envoie comme émissaire de notre bon seigneur. Il me demande de transmettre la présente missive à la dresseuse de Renouet, Ludvina... Êtes-vous disposée à entendre ce que notre clément roi a à vous dire ?

— Parlez, pressais-je, si vous venez en paix, vous nous laisserez partir dans le même esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Assurément ! Cela me fait plaisir que les sourdes oreilles des dresseurs s'accordent à nous écouter, enfin ! Notre splendide roi vous demande, tôt ou tard, vous recevrez son faire-part ; la Team Plasma réveillera bien assez tôt – Enfin ! – le Pokémon légendaire, et notre roi désire ardemment vous donner le privilège de le rencontrer au moment où notre réussite sera proclammée ! »

Nous adressant à chacun une révérence solennelle, l'émissaire s'excusait, et partait au loin, disparaissant par la sortie du Mont Foré...

Après un très court instant de concertation en silence, la voix d'Hilbert ramenait chacun là où nous étions

« Le Pokémon Légendaire ? C'est pas un mauvais signe ? Chez moi, on n'utilise ce nom que pour des Pokémon carrément puissants ! »

… C'était ça... Je l'ai déjà entendu plusieurs fois... Le Pokémon légendaire d'Unys... Et leur objectif... C'est moi qu'ils recherchent ? Bianca s'avançait devant la sortie

« On devrait partir, non ? Je ne tiens plus cette grotte, moi ! »

En coupant toutes les protestations, Bianca faisait sortir Tcheren, puis Hilbert... Elle croisa mon regard, et glissait quelques mots

« Je sais pas trop, moi. Si c'est toi qu'ils veulent, j'en sais rien. La poupée, par contre... Tu crois qu'on pourra la regarder normalement, un jour ?

— Grâce à Hilbert, le sujet sera de nouveau enterré d'ici la prochaine fois. On ferait mieux de se reposer... Merci de m'avoir aidée.

— Merci de me faire confiance, même si je suis pas si fiable. »

Elle rejoignait les autres avec un faux cri de soulagement... C'est très rare que je cache quoi que ce soit à Tcheren. En fait, je ne fais pas de cachotteries d'habitude. Je me rend juste compte à quel point certains sujets sont parfois bien plus difficile qu'on ne les auraient pensés à l'origine... Peut-être pourrais-je me libérer la pensée en entrant à Flocombe, en rejoignant les autres ? Des cachotteries... Non. Ça n'est pas pour moi.


	36. Arène de Flocombe

**Coup de Foudre**

**3**

**Sang Froid**

* * *

Roitiflam se relevait maladroitement après avoir encaissé l'attaque Tranche de Polagriffe... Brasier s'activait de lui-même, tandis que le Pokémon Congelé utilisait la pluie pour accélérer une nouvelle fois vers son adversaire ; l'attaque Exécu-son se fracassait sur Roitiflam, forçant le Pokémon Glace à battre en retrait aussi vite... Bianca faisait signe à son Pokémon, mais ce dernier préparait déjà son attaque Surchauffe...

« Non ! »

Tcheren ne pouvait pas contenir sa frustration, quand une attaque Saumure s'abattait sur le Pokémon Cochon Feu dont l'attaque n'avait pas eu le temps de se libérer... L'écran de vapeur en disait long sur l'impact de l'attaque, et la silhouette du Pokémon géant, affaissée, coupait court au suspens. Bianca venait de perdre contre le champion d'arène de Flocombe, Zhu.

Peu après, les deux revenaient dans la pièce principale. Bianca cachait sa déception en encourageant Tcheren à la venger... Les deux adversaires partaient aussitôt dans l'arène...

Tandis que le match débutait, Bianca me rejoignait, une fois la paix faite avec sa frustration

« Hilbert a fait un match nul contre ce champion... Et c'est déjà son troisième combat de suite... Ses Pokémon sont super forts...

— C'est bien ce champion qui s'annonçait comme l'obstacle des dresseurs à qui le badge de Flocombe manque pour entrer à la ligue... Il a pris la place de Bardane dans ce challenge, et l'a rendu plus compliqué encore...

— Je l'ai vue cette attaque... Je ne savais pas que Polagriffe l'utiliserait ; Roitiflam ne s'est rendu compte de rien... C'est compliqué de combattre sans pouvoir donner d'ordre...

— Et pourtant... J'avais l'impression qu'ils faciliteraient l'accès vers la ligue, mais on dirait que ça n'était qu'une apparence trompeuse ; le badge de Flocombe fait partie des trois badges obligatoires, et cette cage de glace le rend si effrayant... »

Sur l'écran géant, le Kaimorse de Zhu répliquait à chacun des assauts de Kaiser. Avec l'attaque Souffle Glacé, le Pokémon Brise Glace avait renforcé ses défenses en plus de les allonger ; Clamiral ne parvenait pas à attaquer ailleurs que la tête bien gardé du Pokémon du champion. Chaque Coquilame se retourne contre son dresseur, et les attaques Éclate-Roc rendaient les impacts encore plus durs. Pourtant, Tcheren ne vacillait pas, son Pokémon luttait également pour vaincre cet adversaire qui a su utiliser son attaque barrage à l'extrême. Le terrain est si petit, et ne fait que se réduire...

Bianca soupira, en tirant la manche de mon manteau

« Tu as pu lui expliquer ?

— Oui. Seulement ce matin, cependant... Il a fallut qu'Hilbert soit tenté d'affronter le champion pour que je puisse lui parler clairement... Et je vois que ça le pèse encore...

— Si... Bianca se rattrapa, me demandant un moment... Tu pourrais juste gagner contre ce champion ? J'en ai trop vu, et je ferais mieux d'aller emmener Roitiflam au centre...

— Dit pas ça... Tcheren et Kaiser font vraiment de leur mieux, mais ils sont tellement liés que même là, Kaiser souffre de la condition de son dresseur... »

… Malgré toute la motivation dont je pouvais enduire mes mots... L'attaque Barrage se refermait sur elle-même en une horrible attaque Glaciation. J'étais la seule qui n'était pas encore passée, et la seule encore qui pouvait gagner...

Tcheren revenait seul dans la salle, découvrant Bianca qui faisait de son mieux pour contenir sa colère... Il me souri, gêné

« Le champion te laisse trouver ton chemin. Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

J'avançais vers la porte du champ de bataille, tandis que Tcheren attendait mon passage pour poser sa main sur mon épaule

« Ce champion ne se battait pas contre nous deux. Ses Pokémon cherchent autre chose. Fais attention à toi. »

… Pas contre eux deux ? En entrant dans la chambre froide, je le voyais de l'autre côté du terrain, en méditant brièvement...

« Je te salue, dresseuse. Tes victoires t'ont faite parvenir jusqu'ici... Les adversaires doivent se présenter à chacun avant que ne commence le combat. »

En m'avançant jusqu'au milieu de l'arène, suivant les pas lents du champion, je déployais Ophélia face à Hexagel... Une telle différence de taille entre un Lianaja et l'atout du champion... J'anticipais déjà les multiples tactiques que le champion pourrait mettre en place, et en faisait part à Ophélia, tandis que le champion restait face à nous en silence... Son Pokémon sait déjà comment nous affronter, il n'y a pas de doute...

Nous étions prêtes, et le champion retournait sur ses pas dès mon premier mouvement ; son Pokémon se plaçait en face de ma partenaire, attendant que se referme la cage gelée...Pas un mot venant du dresseur ne peut percer cet iceberg dont les parois déforment l'extérieur ; quand deux Pokémon s'y affrontent, ils n'ont pour dresseur que la confiance et la stratégie mise en place avant le combat.

… Cette confiance... C'est bien celle de mes amis que je porte, et c'est la mienne qu'Ophélia protège... Même si elle n'a pas pu évoluer... Aucune des deux ne sera trahie. Ma partenaire en est certaine également ; il est impossible pour nous de perdre ici !

Onde Boréale pour attaque, Voile Aurore pour se défendre... Comparé aux stratégies qu'il employait contre ses précédents adversaires, Zhu ne faisait que jauger notre niveau au travers des plus simples méthodes ; Ophélia rompait les Aurore Boréale qui se répercutaient sur le Voile Aurore d'une attaque Queue de Fer ; cette même attaque qui ne passe pas encore le bouclier de notre adversaire... Il suffirait d'un seul coup pour le rompre...

Éco-Sphère... Ophélia attend le moment où deux Aurore Boréale pourront être dirigées sur le voile pour frapper... Ce moment a lieu dès maintenant ! Même au travers de la prison de glace, la densité du voile s'affaissant ne pouvait qu'être remarquée... Et cette Brume au sol... Zhu a déjà engagé la phase deux de son plan.

Explosion. Hexagel s'est servi de cette brutale attaque pour s'échapper des contraintes de son corps, et fusionner avec la Brume... Cette stratégie est celle avec laquelle le champion a autrefois combattu le Maître actuel, et je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre au moment où j'ai vu Hexagel suivre Kaimorse, Polagriffe et Oniglali.

Son corps étant présent dans l'intégralité du terrain, Hexagel était virtuellement invincible, et pouvait se permettre d'attaquer de tous les côtés avec Onde Boréale et ses nouveaux Luminocanon ; Ophélia les évitaient tous avec son agilité entièrement refaite et supérieure à celle de tous mes autres Pokémon, forçant le Pokémon Cristal à toujours augmenter le nombre de rayons... Jusqu'à ce qu'il commette cette erreur.

« Voile Miroir. »

Je ne pouvais contenir cet ordre, par habitude, sûrement... Ophélia s'arrêtait et recevait un premier, puis un second laser...Son corps changeait de couleur au fur et à mesure, prenant une teinte d'un puissant violet... Cette énergie, qu'elle s'étende partout !

Repoussant les multiples lasers absorbé à fleur de peau, Ophélia scindait la brume, au point de n'en laisser que des feux follets épars... Encore une fois, je me sentais poussée d'une grande passion

« Voici une nouvelle attaque de notre serment ! Anti-Brume ! »

expulsant l'air soulevé par sa précédente attaque, Ophélia dissipait la Brume, révélant un Hexagel au corps réduit, sonné par le manque d'énergie suffisante pour apparaître sous cette forme ; Il était temps de prendre cette victoire !

« Queue de Fer ! »

S'élançant dans les airs, Ophélia se retournait et frappait de plain fouet le Pokémon Cristal vaincu ; maintenant terra-...

Un grand cri se faisait entendre, tandis que le sol pulsait d'une dizaine de vibrations...

Le dôme se découpait, fracturé par la dernière et plus violente secousse... Zhu m'approchait

« Keteleeria avait vu juste. Il fallait que je m'assure de ce que les paroles qui m'étaient rapportées disaient de vrai ; tout. La Team Plasma est à l'œuvre, suis-moi. »

Le champion partait, la Poké Ball de son Pokémon à la main ; et je le poursuivais, tandis qu'Ophélia me rejoignais directement... En courant presque, nous arrivions dans la pièce principale, où Tcheren et Bianca nous dévisageaient l'air grave... Un grand homme blond se tenait à la sortie de l'arène... Le professeur Spruce Keteleeria.


	37. Tour Dragospire

**Coup de Foudre**

**4**

**Ultimatum**

* * *

« Cette majestueuse tour perçant le plus haut des cieux est la Tour Dragospire. La légende dit qu'à son sommet sommeille le Pokémon légendaire de la région d'Unys... Pourtant, rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé, car personne n'y a un jour mis les pieds... C'est chose faite, et les cris que nous avons entendus pourraient bien être ceux de la légende attendant de rencontrer un être empli d'Idéal... »

La voix sombre du professeur faisait écho dans la tremblante Tour Dragospire... Aussitôt que les secousses se sont fait sentir, nous nous sommes rués vers la tour ; cette dernière a été vandalisée, et un pot noir mène maintenant à son intérieur... Selon les légendes que le Professeur Spruce Keteleeria faisait remonter, il ne pouvait y avoir à l'origine de ce nouvel acte qu'un seul auteur : la Team Plasma.

En gravissant des escaliers, nous découvrions une large salle au sol d'émeraude, entièrement délabrée, et où s'éparpillaient des piliers multiples, fracturé sur le sol et en suspension partielle... Le professeur demanda à nouveau notre attention totale

« La tour doit renfermer un escalier en spirale. Si notre adversaire est la Team Plasma, il faut être prêt à n'importe quelle possibilité. Zhu et moi vous accompagnons. Tâchons de rester groupés, afin d'éviter qu'ils ne prenne aucun de nous à part. »

J'acquiesçais, tout en aidant Zhu à grimper sur le pilier qui nous permettait de passer à l'étage... Le champion d'arène attrapait ma main, et se soulevait avec agilité sur la plateforme sans que je ne ressente son poids... Tandis que nous procédions en élaborant notre plan d'attaque, il m'interpella

« J'ai remarqué une chose étrange chez ton Pokémon. N'aurait-elle pas dû évoluer ?

— … Ophélia a atteint toutes les qualifications connues, et souhaite évoluer. Quelque chose semble cependant l'en empêcher, et même la fille du professeur n'a pas su déterminer ce qui faisait que je ne pouvais pas aider ma partenaire à atteindre cet objectif...

— Lianaja est un Pokémon qui n'évolue qu'avec une grande expérience du cœur ; humain et Pokémon... Je l'ai vu dans le combat, si c'est volonté d'évoluer est là, alors elle aurait déjà évolué. Si d'aventure cela n'a toujours pas lieu, rend toi à l'ancien Janusia ; le Village des Dragons. »

… Le Village des Dragons ? J'essayais d'en demander plus, mais Zhu ne pouvait pas me dire davantage qu'il s'agissait d'un très vieux village, dont les racines remontent aussi loin que les origines de cette tour ; il confiait cependant que là-bas se trouverait une réponse à ma question.

Une nouvelle paire d'escalier s'offrait à nous, tandis que nous traversions une plateforme fragmentée... La Team Plasma ne donnait pas de signe de vie, et aucune secousse n'avait eu lieu depuis un moment... Le bruit d'une paroi s'affaissant et d'un cri me ramenait à la réalité actuelle

« Ah ! Purée ! Pourquoi les vieux trucs sont toujours aussi fragiles quand on marche dessus ?! Vous en faites pas ! Le bout cassé était pas assez grand pour m'embarquer ! »

Hilbert sautait d'une dalle pavée à une autre, tandis que je remarquais que le bout s'étant décroché de là où il se tenait était très large, et qu'il aurait bien pu voir ses jambes se dérober à ce moment précis... Et ces marches... Si les secousses avaient encore lieu à ce moment, Hilbert serait déjà au fond du lac...

L'air se raréfiait dans la nouvelle salle. Et derrière toujours plus d'escaliers se révélaient enfin nos opposants... En grand nombre, ils saluèrent de concert

« Nous vous attendions, perfides dresseurs. »

Avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit, une voix grave perçait du haut des escaliers de la salle

« Vous assistez aujourd'hui à l'accomplissement de nos ambitions ! Notre roi a réveillé le Pokémon légendaire, et est prêt à faire fi de l'ordre révoltant que vous représentez ! Mes frères ! Chassez les indésirables ! Qu'il ne reste que celle que notre glorieux Roi demande à rencontrer. »

D'un seul coup, les sbires déclenchaient leur Poké Ball, et passaient à l'attaque directement sur nous ; Bianca et son Mastouffe s'interposaient, et s'assuraient de tenir les Miasmax et Léopardus en retrait avec Intimidation... Zhu se dévouait pour faire face au membres Plasma, en nous demandant d'avancer plus haut. Aucun autre sbire n'a pu nous retenir.

… J'ai parlé trop vite ; en haut de la pièce, nous attendaient trois membres de la Team Plasma, accompagnés de deux Baggaïd et d'un Miasmax... Hilbert s'interposait

« J'vous couvre ! Je sais comment gérer ces types, et je me doute bien que vous pourrez avancer là-haut. »

Avec son Gueriaigle, Hilbert empêchait nos opposants de nous attaquer tandis que nous passions la porte... Le professeur trébuchait, et manquait d'arriver à terre, tandis qu'une grande salle circulaire se révélait

« Ahh... J'aurais dû prendre la place de Zhu ! Vous en faites pas trop ! Je vais au moins tenir un peu, mais j'ai pas eu ce râle depuis un moment.

— N'en faites pas trop, professeur... Tcheren sortait une Poké Ball de sa veste... Brutapode va vous aider. Ludvina, tu peux nous servir d'éclaireur ? »

Le sourire encore très crispé, je prenais les devants, tandis que Tcheren asseyait le professeur à bout de souffle sur son Pokémon Mégaplopode ; je m'assurais que le terrain était praticable pour faire passer le Pokémon massif.

À force de tourner en spirale dans la tour, une nouvelle paire d'escaliers nous faisait face... À peine les premières marches franchies, un cri sombre enflait l'air d'une tension nouvelle... Le professeur commentait, en montant haut la voix

« Ce cri ! Il n'est pas répertorié dans la base de données d'Unys ! C'est- »

Les derniers mots ne sortaient pas. Le professeur toussa trois fois, avant que Brutapode ne s'arrête entièrement pour le laisser reprendre son souffle... Même Tcheren avait du mal à respirer...

« Ludvina, soupirait-il, Là, juste plus loin... On aura certainement affaire à ce sage... Je ne leur fait pas confiance, et je compte bien aller jusqu'en haut de cette tour pour t'aider... Brutapode, tu nous rejoindras quand tu pourras, d'accord ? »

Le Pokémon Insect acquiesçait, tournant son attention vers le malade sur son dos... Le professeur protestait

« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire... Prenez au moins avec vous un de mes Pokémon pour vous aider. Lancez cette Poké ball quand vous serez dans un endroit dégagé... »

Tcheren recevait la Poké Ball de la part du professeur, et me faisait signe ; on monte !

… Un bruit de crépitement continu se faisait entendre. Nos pas résonnaient sur les dalles... Et maintenant, des pas multiples, courant vers nous. La Team Plasma

« Halte aux dresseurs ! Seule l'une d'entre vous s'est vue graciée et est tolérée en ces lieux, les autres peuvent bien sombrer !

— J'crois pas, non ! »

Un cri aiguë de Pokémon oiseau perçait d'en dessous de nous ; En un instant, Hilbert et son Gueriaigle nous rejoignaient à tire-d'ailes, faisant face aux membres de la Team Plasma ; il annonçait

« Bianca et l'autre champion sont en train de s'occuper de la relève ! Ils pourront pas plus vous attaquer si je les prends, alors filez ! Blindépique ; on a du pain sur la planche ! »

La Poké Ball de son partenaire se fracassait au sol, tandis que le massif Pokémon Plante arrêtait les assauts des Léopardus d'un Poing Dard. Nos adversaires avaient tôt fait d'envoyer des Miradar en remplacement, tandis qu'Hilbert nous disait de filer...

Mais nos pas furent à nouveau interrompus par le sage en personne...

« Il est admirable d'aider son prochain... Mais de tels efforts pour une cause si misérables doivent être réduits à zéro ! »

Apparaissant de tous les côtés, six membres de la Team Plasma et leurs Pokémon nous encerclaient... La sage fit une révérence, nous moquant avec de larges mouvements de sa tunique rouge

« Je ne laisserais passer que la fille. Abandonne ton allié en ces lieux, ou alors défends-le et fait face à la réalité, à nos forces infinies ! »

… Ce sage... Il parle avec encore plus d'agressivité que les autres... Serait-il prêt à désobéir à N ?... Tcheren se saisissait de la Poké Ball du professeur, et me faisait signe en me donnant un coup d'épaule

« Je crois avoir compris pourquoi il veut que je lâche son Pokémon dans un endroit dégagé... C'est quand tu veux. Hilbert est juste derrière. »

Avec tant de conviction dans son regard, et l'urgence de la situation, je m'exécutais et piquais un sprint vers le sage, puis la cage d'escalier... Un tremblement puissant secouait la pièce, tandis qu'un large rayon lumière révélait le Glemastoc du professeur... Le sage ravalait sa fierté dans sa surprise

« Co-Comment ?! »

Je voyais les membres de la Team Plasma s'écarter, deux d'entre-eux recevaient leur Pokémon projeté directement sur eux... Le cri de Tcheren perçait au travers de la poussière

« File ! Je m'en... Charge ! »

… La poussière révélait encore une fois la fragilité de son souffle... Mais maintenant... J'étais seule, et le sommet était déjà en vue...

… Il... Pleut ? Un crépitement puissant se mêlait à ce qui avait l'air d'être un bruit d'averse percutant le plafond du pinacle... L'air est si dense qu'il en est oppressant... Un grognement grave capturait toute mon attention

… Là, devant l'ouverture vers l'extérieur de la tour... Un courant électrique parcourait la salle principale que je rejoignais... En silence, je découvrais un colossal Pokémon noir aux yeux rouges... La stature puissante du Pokémon mettait en valeur l'individu face à lui... Les habits blancs de N lui conféraient un aspect intimidant, tandis qu'il se retournait vers moi, le Pokémon légendaire agissant comme son ombre, et lui comme la seule lumière des lieux.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? Voici l'éminent Pokémon qui mènera le monde vers une voie nouvelle ! Bientôt... Le maître sera défait, et ce moment historique permettra enfin de libérer les Pokémon du joug des humains !

— N... Dans ce cas, que cherches-tu à prouver réellement ? Ne t'es-tu pas lié avec ce Pokémon par un autre moyen, prouvant alors l'entente entre humains et Pokémon ?

— … Mes objectifs n'ont jamais été aussi évidents. Ils n'ont de sens que parce qu'une variable subsiste toujours ! Ludvina, toi à qui les Pokémon font confiance... Si tu dis vrai, alors fait également preuve d'héroïsme, en devenant Héro Blanc ! Un second Pokémon légendaire est propre aux légendes d'Unys. Si tu comptes m'arrêter, trouve Reshiram, et assure toi d'être, avec moi, la seule dresseuse capable d'encore combattre quand le destin des humains se jouera. »

À ces mots, N leva le poing au ciel, et son Pokémon prit son envol, tandis que le Héro Noir se laissant tomber du haut de la tour...

Mon souffle revenait, tandis que le professeur et les autres rejoignaient également le pinacle... À leurs côtés, le Maître.

* * *

**Encore un acte s'achevant ! Et le scénario rejoint de plus en plus l'acte final... Trois ? Quatre actes ? Cette première partie finira bien par toucher à sa fin, et je l'autoriserais alors à faire une pause méritée... Peut-être ? Il reste encore la partie d'Unys qui ne peut pas être explorée avant d'avoir terminé la ligue, la quête des sept sages, les actes dédiés à un seul personnage... Je compte pousser cette fanfic jusqu'à ce que je nomme avec affection "Noir et Blanc 3" ; dans ce cas, je me demande encore quel moyen je compte utiliser pour rallonger l'espace de 2 ans entre les deux premiers jeux, et également ce que je compte conserver pour donner un semblant de longévité à la partie finale de cette fanfiction qui touche probablement plus vite à sa fin qu'on ne l'imagine ! Le plus dur est derrière tous ceux qui lisent ces lignes, j'en ai la certitude ! Au moment où ce chapitre est écrit, s'est accumulé un paquet de travail personnel, donc à voir à quel point je vais me distancier d'ici que je poste ce morceau de texte, quand le chapitre de cet acte vient tout juste de sortir... Bonnes lectures !**


	38. Château Enfoui

**Acte Neuvième**

**1**

**Galet Blanc**

* * *

« Le second Pokémon Légendaire, Reshiram, sommeille sous la forme du Galet Blanc. À eux deux, les Pokémon légendaires ont réduit Unys en cendre par le passé, et maintenant ! C'est un fou qui veut détruire le lien entre humain et Pokémon qui manipule le Pokémon légendaire ! La Team Plasma ne doit pas obtenir le second Pokémon Légendaire ! Ils veulent s'en épargner les recherches, mais je les ai à l'œil ! Vous autres, suivez-moi ! Malgré leurs provocations, ils sont plus actifs qu'on ne le croit ! Tous ces agents au Château Enfoui... Suivez-moi, et toi en particulier. »

À tire d'aile, et en suivant le Maître au travers de la région d'Unys, sa colère et ses craintes me retentissaient dans la tête... J'en venais à oublier la tempête de sable que nous venons de traverser... La Team Plasma chercherait ici le Galet Blanc ?

Le Maître, Goyah, ne masquait aucune de ses émotions, et il partait violemment dans l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols du Château Enfoui... Tcheren avait été invité à venir, et Hilbert s'était joint à nous par force ; là, dehors, Bianca s'était proposée pour accompagner le professeur auprès de sa fille, afin de déceler davantage d'informations sur notre adversaire à venir. Tandis que nous marchions au travers des sables du Désert Délassant, entassés dans les Château Enfoui : la Team Plasma arrêtait notre progression, tandis que nous faisions diversion pour le Maître...

Un par un, les Pokémon de nos adversaires tombaient, et toujours plus de membres de la Team Plasma fuyaient le Château, n'ayant d'autres moyens pour se battre. Notre force cumulée nous permettait de vaincre sans aucun mal les assauts répétés des agents Plasma, tandis que le Maître profitait des combats pour poursuivre plus loin, et élaborer un nouveau plan d'attaque.

« Eh, Lud' ! Votre Maître risque pas gros à faire tout ça ?! Il a l'air plus qu'en colère, ça peut pas être bon.

— Si le Maître d'Unys est à ce point en colère, on doit justement s'assurer de pouvoir le suivre ! Je rejette sa position, mais je n'adhère certainement pas à l'idée de rester les bras croisés pour évaluer "calmement" une éventuelle défaite »

D'un coup de sabot, Fleur, une Haydaim que j'ai protégée à Flocombe, envoyait au tapis le dernier Pokémon d'un agent Plasma qui semblait moins en avoir à faire qu'à vociférer les mêmes paroles qu'à l'usuelle, tandis qu'il prenait la fuite. Hilbert me fixait, le visage refermé d'incompréhension

« Attends... Tu n'adhères pas à ce que dit le Maître ? Il veut pourtant protéger la région. Tu crois pouvoir faire autre chose ?

— Il le faut, assurais-je, Si la seule opposition à un esprit fermé est un esprit qu'il l'est doublement, alors il est certain que jamais rien ne changera. Je veux croire à un monde pour les dresseurs et les Pokémon, mais jamais je ne pourrais comprendre qu'on puisse tracer une ligne entre bons dresseurs et mauvais dresseurs. Si l'on a tous les mêmes règles, alors c'est pour nous vital de ne pas être « bons» peu importe le sens du terme, peu importe ce qu'il en évoque... C'est vital d'être dresseurs, ou alors d'être humain. Et si les Pokémon ne sont pas humains, alors il est évident de questionner notre rôle. »

Sans plus voir de changements dans l'incompréhension visible du visage d'Hilbert, je sentais la main de Tcheren taper dans mon épaule

« Le Maître nous fait signe, nous lança-t-il, je sais pourquoi vous vous battez, mais on ferait mieux d'éviter de s'attirer les flammes d'un dragon capturé par la Team Plasma. »

J'acquiesçais en silence... Le Maître attendait près d'une crevasse ouverte, de laquelle on pouvait distinguer un sol couvert d'amas de sable irrégulier. Il railla, nous invitant à le joindre

« Et c'est avec des mains humaines qu'ils chassent du sable comme des Rototaupe ? Là-dessous, c'est le plus loin qui a pu être déblayé, et si l'un de leurs sages dirige l'opération, comme à leur habitude, faut s'attendre à un piège de leur part. Vous êtes prêts, les p'tits ? »

Tcheren acquiesçait, tandis qu'Hilbert s'assurait de l'endroit où descendre, avant de plonger directement. Tcheren le suivait, sur un sol à peine touchant notre plateforme, à la manière d'un escalier de sable... Me retenant une dernière fois avant que je ne puisse descendre, la Maître m'interpella

« Eh... Tu sais, tu dis pas que du faux. J'suis d'accord avec ta façon de voir les choses, t'en fait pas. J'ai mes raisons, et elle ont pris le dessus avant que tu me rappelles que j'ai aussi des convictions. Si c'est toi qu'ils veulent, soit prudente, car une fille vraie comme toi ne peut que se faire des ennemis devant des gens enfermés comme eux, ou comme moi qui en avais oublié mon devoir. »

Comme pour se blâmer de la lourdeur de ses mots, il se grattait la tête et parlait de la voix la plus calme, avant de m'inciter à prendre les devants d'une tape amicale dans le dos...

… En utilisant ce sable fluide pour ralentir nos pas, nous descendions la large pente qui menait au plus profond de notre expédition... Ce n'étaient pas mes bottes pleines qui me préoccupaient ; Hilbert était déjà arrivé en bas, et Tcheren le rejoignait devant l'homme nommé Ghetis... J'accélérais mes pas, en glissant toujours plus vite sur la motte de sable... L'homme salua, élevant sa voix dans la pièce immense qui s'en trouvait remplie

« Les acteurs sont rassemblés... La résurrection de Reshiram est visiblement hors de votre portée. Le Galet que vous cherchez ne se trouve, hélas, pas ici...

— Eh là ! Goyah me suivait, écrasant entièrement une masse importante de sable...Vous êtes ce gars qui fait fleurir un nouveau journal à la journée ! Vous qui parlez si bien, comment pouvez-vous vous leurrer de la douleur que vous infligez aux Pokémon pour vos objectifs ?! Sûrement, vous n'êtes pas aussi aveugle que les sous-fifres que vous manipulez !

— N'est-ce pas ce cher Goyah ? Dresseur ô combien respecté, alors que lui-même fuit la disparition de son Pokémon partenaire, pour errer sur la région, servant de modèles à tant de dresseurs ? Dans son malheur, le Maître se console appelant des Pokémon de voyage comme ses précieux partenaires, alors que la réalité est qu'ils ne sont que le pansement d'une plaie que lui-même n'a su honorer véritablement... Un Maître de cette trempe voudrait-il remettre en question des idéaux qui répugnent justement ces outrages à la vie ? »

Goyah fronçait les sourcils, et sa mâchoire semblait se bloquer, tandis qu'il fixait le sage de la Team Plasma, se retenant de réagir... Ghetis n'hésitait pas à se saisir du silence pour poursuivre, détournant son regard du Maître

« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Notre roi a porté le dévolu sur vous... Et, de concert avec le Pokémon Légendaire duquel il s'est fait entendre, saura bien plus impressionner les cœurs qu'un triste Maître. La libération des Pokémon sera alors enfin une évidente réalité ! »

… J'entendais un râle qui nous interpellait tous ;

« J'perdrais pas ! En tant que Maître et en tant que dresseur ! J'me battrais pour les dresseurs qui aiment leurs Pokémon ! Pour les Pokémon qui croient en leur dresseurs !

— … Notre roi, Maître Goyah, n'éprouve pour vous aucun intérêt. Sa victoire contre vous, juge-t-il, sera tout aussi naturelle qu'elle en sera écrasante.

— Et tu nous attires dans ce trou pour déblatérer tout ça ?! Tu vas me faire croire ça, te payer ma tête, et partir avec des vœux de paix qui n'ont plus de sens pour personne ?!

— Ma motivation est ma seule bonté d'âme. Ma bonté d'âme ; celle qui cherche à convaincre un triste Maître de ne pas se joindre inutilement à une bataille dans laquelle il pourrait se blesser inutilement... Peut-être que voir vos visages se morceler dans la terreur est un mets que je préfère, après tout... Des dresseurs tels que vous savent évidemment quelles sont leurs limites ! »

Sa voix s'élevait, et un vrombissement terrible se soulevait, tandis que le sable alentour s'éparpillait... Dans l'écran de poussière, il nous saluait

« Mais bien sûr, si vous comptez vous dresser, alors plutôt que la paix... Je vous souhaite d'en avoir la force ! »

… D'immenses paires d'ailes de feu, vibrant dans l'air, et faisant siffler le sable environnant... Nous dévisageant d'un regard effroyable, un Pokémon émergeait des entrailles du Château... Goyah nous ordonnait de nous mettre à couvert, alors que le Pokémon rassemblait ses pouvoirs...

Une avalanche de flammes ; en faisant bouillir le sable qui emplissait l'air, c'était ce que préparait Pyrax, le gardien des lieux... À couvert ?! C'est la salle entière qui va s'embraser ! La mémoire Ball vibrait avec puissance depuis mon sac... C'est la seule solution !

« Victini ! Éclair-Croix ! »

À peine mon appel prononcé, Victini se précipitait hors de sa ball, puis de mon sac, et nous défendait du feu avec une attaque électrique que je venais enfin de comprendre. La foudre gagnait du terrain, et séparait les flammes du sable, éparpillant autour de nous des braises éteintes, dont la seule chose subsistante était, avec l'impact, la chaleur brûlante du château.

Goyah avait appelé à l'aide son Bétochef, et espéré nous défendre avec Garde Large... C'est pourtant Victini qui avait fait face à l'attaque de Pyrax, et qui était au centre de l'attention de chacun des partis ; le Pokémon Victoire criait au Soleil de cesser son assaut... Goyah en perdait ses mots, au point de balbutier avec hébétement une question

« Un Pokémon aussi fabuleux que Victini... Ludvina... ?

— Pyrax ne nous accordera pas plus de temps. Ce que Ghetis a fait... Si nous restons là, nous ne serons que son complice. On doit partir, et se préparer. »

Avec le temps passé à me renseigner sur les Pokémon d'ici et d'ailleurs, j'avais dépensé dans mes recherches un grande énergie à comprendre les secrets de ma propre équipe... Victini est une Pokémon Psy, et le langage des Pokémon peut directement m'affecter ; plus que le langage propre à mon Pokémon, je ressentais les mots qui sortaient de cette conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Pyrax. Ghetis avait, depuis le début, médité sa fuite, en s'assurant qu'elle coïncide avec l'arrivée et la fureur de Pyrax... Les autres m'écoutèrent et prirent l'escalier qui s'était entièrement découvert dans le fond de la pièce... Je fixais Pyrax, et remerciais les deux Pokémon

« Je ne trahirais pas cette confiance. Merci d'accorder aux humains d'aujourd'hui le pardon que l'on ne méritait hier. »

Unys, la nation fondée sur l'union entre humains et Pokémon... C'est une résolution qui a seulement été prise, car nous étions autrefois tant distincts que nous étions ennemis.

Au sortir du Château Enfoui, je découvrais les trois autres refermés sur leurs Vokit, Tcheren me colla dès que possible son appareil là où je pouvais entendre quelque chose

« Ludvina ! Ludvina ! Ici Bianca ! Vous autres, pendant que vous passiez l'après-midi là-bas, on a déjà du nouveau ! Venez vite ! À Maillard ! »


	39. Maillard

**Galet Blanc**

**2**

**Élue Blanche ?**

* * *

En suivant de loin les Gueriaigle de Goyah et d'Hilbert, je croisais le Déflaisan de Tcheren... Il nous fallait hurler pour comprendre ce que l'autre disait, tant la bulle d'air nous protégeant était dense

« Ce N en a après toi... Tu as le rôle principal, Ludvina !

— Si c'est moi qu'il veut, je dois lui prouver qu'il a tort de croire que l'humain peut changer ! Encore plus si ce qui nous inclinerait serait la terreur !

— Où est passée la bonne parole que tu avais au Château Enfoui ?... »

Maillard, enfin. Les ailes de Lune commençaient à s'affaiblir, tant ma Lakmécygne a eu à voler aujourd'hui, malgré son manque d'habitude... Nous atterrissions...

À peine à terre, je m'empressais de répondre à Tcheren

« Je crains que la Team Plasma ne soit pas ce que l'on croit depuis le début. Je l'ai déjà imaginée, une conception de nos adversaires différentes de celle que nous voyons.

— Et tu voudrais dire que cela pourrait changer quelque chose par rapport à N ?

— Justement. Depuis le début, on l'a vu se présenter, et évoluer ; il est le roi de la Team Plasma, n'est-ce pas ? Le reste ne seraient que des sous-fifres, ou des pantins manipulés par les sages... »

Hilbert venait à notre rencontre, mais tardait à nous approcher ; juste ce qu'il me fallait pour terminer cette nouvelle conjecture

« N est en fait la pièce maîtresse de la Team Plasma ; par pièce maîtresse, j'entends un pion maquillé en reine par le véritable adversaire. De ce que nous savons, N n'a jamais affronté qui que ce soit d'autre que nous. Il me défie... Mais ce que nous avons vu à la Tour Dragospire, et au Château Enfoui... Les sages ont essayé de se débarrasser de nous. Que ce soit moi, ou chacun de nous, nous ne sommes pas le grain de sable que nous pensons être ; plus que des opposants, nous faisons dévier la mécaniques des sage... Ce Ghetis me terrifie... C'est de lui dont je me méfierais le plus dans les jours à venir. »

Hilbert arrivait, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu mes craintes ; il nous pressa

« Vite ! La championne du coin a un truc à vous montrer, et c'est vraiment énorme ! »

J'allais pour suivre Hilbert, quand la main de Tcheren me retenait un instant de plus... Il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux ; il fixait le sol, se mordant les lèvres en luttant pour en sortir les mots justes... J'avançais encore, en lui faisant face

« Je serais prudente. Je compte sur vous, et je sais que l'on peut ensemble non pas changer le cours de cette bataille, mais transformer son issue. »

… Pourquoi ne peut-on pas changer l'humain ? J'y ai pensé très fort dans les derniers événements ; si l'on change, on supprime ce qui existait déjà en instaurant entièrement un nouveau concept. La tyrannie qui m'effraie ne serait pas différente ; elle couperait la parole à tous ceux qui voudraient protester. Cependant, ce n'est pas un tyran qui veut me confronter, mais cette pièce transformée et le roi qui lui sert de moyen, Zekrom... Ni noire ni blanche, aucune de ses pièces ne semble différente des nôtres. Je veux voir s'il est possible pour les pions de commencer à marcher sur les cases opposées, et se retourner contre l'ombre qui les ont manipulées... En ce cas... Qui sont les joueurs ?

Nous retrouvions la championne de Maillard, les mains pleines d'une pierre blanche et brillante... Répondant à mon intuition, les deux professeurs d'Unys le confirmaient

« Il s'agirait d'un Pokémon Dragon, commençait la fille, l'expédition qui fut menée dans la Tour a révélé que cette pierre date évidemment de la même époque que ce qu'on retrouvait au sommet du site ; Reshiram, le Galet Blanc.

— Et ça... Spruce grommelait, perplexe... Nous rentrerions alors dans le jeu de la Team Plasma... S'ils visent la ligue, si leur roi vise Ludvina... L'affrontement final serait si proche... »

Aloe m'approchait, me tendant ses bras et le Galet...

« Si tu es choisie, sache que les champions sont ici. On a parlé avec le Maître, et la ligue est déjà certaine d'être encerclée par nous-même, en plus de puissants dresseurs de tout Unys. »

J'allais pour recevoir l'objet des mains de la confiante championne, avant que Goyah ne m'interrompe, l'effroi lui palissant le visage

« Ludvina, attend. Cet objet, c'est une énorme responsabilité. Tu devras affronter N si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, et même s'il te vise depuis le début... C'est maintenant. As-tu cette détermination ? Celle de combattre un Pokémon Légendaire, et de représenter tout Unys dans la bataille ?

— Je ne compte pas représenter Unys... Je n'aurais probablement jamais été chercher le Galet Blanc par moi-même. Le temps ne me le permet pas. Le Dragon Noir Idéal est quelque part, et je sais ce que veut son partenaire... Cela dit, si je ne deviens pas Héro Blanc, je ne l'intéresserais pas ; c'est là mon seul moyen d'attirer l'élément final qui mettra un terme aux plans de la Team Plasma... Monsieur, parce que je connais l'étendue des espoirs que mes épaules soulèvent, je déclare que non seulement moi, mais également tous ceux qui m'accompagnent sommes prêts. »

Goyah levait faiblement la main, avant de détendre son action, et de m'adresser un sourire franc

« Va, alors. Tu es défiée par Zekrom ; ça ne peut être qu'un présage, Élue Blanche. »

Je recevais le Pokémon Légendaire.

… Une pierre Blanc Réel... Ne pesant rien, ni chaude, ni froide. Le Galet n'était sondable d'aucune manière. Monsieur Keteleeria soulevait exactement la question

« Maintenant, comment diable pouvons-nous éveiller ce dragon ? »

… En un silence prolongé... Je recherchais ce que N avait pu faire pour se lier à Zekrom, depuis le haut de cette Tour... Les Séismes, le carnage de la tour... Des traces visibles d'un combat ? Dans ce cas, Zekrom nous met à l'épreuve ? Reshiram, en plus de cette épreuve finale, cherche-t-il donc une étincelle directement en la personne qui représen-

« Mais oui ! Aloe cria avec satisfaction ! Évidemment, qui d'autres ?! Monsieur Goyah ! Les Pokémon Dragon eux-même sont la clé !

— Le Village des Dragons... Et Ludvina doit s'y rendre... »

Le Village des Dragons. Zhu en avait parlé, quand il s'interrogeait sur la condition d'Ophélia. J'interrogeais, car je n'avais pas pu apprendre beaucoup d'un village en autarcie, fidèle à des traditions le protégeant lui et ses secrets

« Qu'est-ce que le Village des Dragons, au juste ?

— Plus loin que Janusia, Goyah répondait avec sérieux, on trouve ce site très bien conservé de l'ancien Unys. L'accès n'est autorisé qu'aux dresseurs possédant les huit badges... Watson, le maire et champion de Janusia, est avec Iris un des deux gardiens des secrets qu'on y trouve. Quand tu y sera, demande à Iris de te guider vers les archives. D'ici là, la ligue sera déjà entrée dans ses préparatifs finaux... Prépare toi bien, car ce chemin est un détour, et l'épreuve qui t'attend là-bas sera certainement plus difficile encore que collecter ton huitième badge. »

… Il soupirait, s'excusant de ne pas avoir le droit d'en dire davantage ; une information telle que celle couvrant les Dragons d'Unys ne peut pas être publique, et c'est justement l'un des rôles de cette salle d'archives... L'ancien Unys... Cette période que notre société actuelle a chercher à confiner, et dont tant d'informations sont confidentielles... Tout allait bientôt se lever, le voile, l'ombre, l'horizon... C'est le regard grave de tous les acteurs majeurs, se dirigeant vers moi, la pièce maîtresse, qui m'avertissait de la gravité de mon rôle...

Goyah partait directement à Janusia s'entretenir avec Watson. En plus des huit badges, la personne désirant entrer une première fois dans le Village des Dragons doit prouver son habileté à triompher d'un challenge... Aloe me parlait des fossiles que je lui ai envoyé il y a un moment, me disant de bien me tenir à jour de mes messages à venir... Les deux professeurs nous confiaient qu'eux aussi avaient à faire, directement à la ligue, cette fois.

Il ne restait que nous qui avions, depuis un bon moment, voyagé ensemble... Hilbert se plaignait de la complexité de l'affaire, tandis que Tcheren et Bianca restaient silencieux, repoussant les mots qu'ils ne jugeaient pas nécessaires... Je tendais ma main

« Même si je dois visiblement aller seule au Village des Dragons pour mener mon épreuve, je compte énormément sur vous... On se rendra à Janusia ensemble, au moins ? Vous me suivez ? »

… Tcheren détournait la tête, et Bianca souriait, gênée

« Nous n'avons pas encore le badge de Flocombe... Tcheren et moi avons beaucoup à penser, et on dirait que tous les dés sont jetés... On pourrait se voir plus tard ? Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'avancer toute seule pour l'instant. C'est plus qu'un voyage, c'est la remise en jeu de la région... »

À tant d'amertume, Hilbert levait la voix

« Si vous jouez cette carte, je l'accompagnerai. »

… Et il s'attirait tous les regards. Comme s'il comprenait mieux la situation, il s'expliquait

« Vous m'avez dit plusieurs fois de pas la mettre sur un piédestal. Si c'est vraiment le bon caillou, il a pas l'air prêt à éclore. Lud', tu me suis ? Pendant qu'ils cherchent à obtenir leur badge, autant s'assurer que cette tête leur passe. Je vais préparer mes affaires, si tu comprends pas, alors attends que je te l'explique directement. J'ai pas envie d'être là pour la déco, quand trois autres sont partis pour sauver le monde. »

… Partis pour sauver le monde... Hilbert était bien le seul qui était encore convaincu de l'égalité entre nous tous... Cette égalité à laquelle je veux croire, mais que Tcheren et Bianca refusaient pour l'instant ; nos chemins allaient momentanément se diviser, tandis que le plan d'Hilbert s'affichait sur mon Vokit...


	40. Route 8

**Galet Blanc**

**3**

**Sentiments Chaleureux**

* * *

« La porte du Pont Ferroviaire est juste plus loin. »

Hilbert lançait ça avec sérieux, tandis que je le précédais dans notre randonnée... Je me retournais vers lui, découvrant son visage crispé avec sérieux. Sans retenir sa voix plus longtemps, il s'avança

« À la base, je cherchais juste à vous accompagner. Sérieusement, vous étiez tous réellement fun, et je me disais que je pouvais décrisper ce qui vous faisait tellement froncer les sourcils... Et voilà que je vous ai tous forcés à vous séparer, et voilà que je vais te laisser seule.

— Comment ça ? Tu n'avais pas un plan ? Entre partir en expédition, tandis que Tcheren et Bianca se préparent à partir affronter Zhu une nouvelle fois ; ne pas regarder leur combat, et maintenant... Aller directement à Janusia ?

— Je te remercie de m'avoir cru, souria-t-il, Ça a grandement facilité ce que je voulais faire... Enfin, ce que j'ai commencé à vouloir faire. Je crois que je t'aime... C'était juste pour me rapprocher que j'ai commencé à vous suivre... Je ne savais rien de tout ce que j'ai vu. »

… Il expliquait ses intentions premières d'une voix si calme que je croyais voir une autre personne... Pourquoi il me suivait, ce qu'il avait compris des difficultés que traverse notre groupe, le manque que chacun a... Il éternua violemment, et sa voix redevenait aussi aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée l'espace d'un moment

« Fichu pollen ! il se mettait à rire tout en récupérant sa voix et son sérieux, Enfin. C'est justement parce que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait que je me sens prêt à avancer... Tcheren et Bianca ne savent pas regarder ailleurs que vers toi, et je ne sais même pas qui est le pire des deux. Je vais les rejoindre, leur expliquer que tu avances. Pendant ce temps, ce serait chouette que tu files à Janusia, puis au village des dragons. J'essaierais de gagner du temps, mais le plus tard tu reverras les deux autres, le mieux ce sera.

— Me perdre de vue ne fera pas changer leur regard sur notre relation. Tu n'arriveras même pas à les retenir.

— C'est ce que je me disais quand j'y ai pensé la première fois... En fait, je suis certain qu'ils vous trouver dans votre distance la volonté d'avancer. Par contre... Je vais essayer d'entrer dans votre ligue. Si tous les espoirs reposent sur Goyah ou Reshiram, alors j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne truquent les matchs en ta faveur. On ne sait pas quand la Team Plasma va frapper, et aussi bien la ligue sera interrompue dès le premier jour... Ce qui ne veut dire que d'ici qu'on se revoit... »

Hilbert sortait une Poké Ball de son sac, et la pointait vers moi

« J'ai pas grand chose de plus à dire. D'ici qu'on se voit de nouveau, ce sera déjà tard pour ça, alors voilà une demande de ma part. »

De la Poké Ball sortait le Pokémon que j'ai le plus vu à ses côtés, avec Blindépique ; Gueriaigle

« Ce Pokémon est venu avec moi quand je suis arrivé dans la région, juste avant qu'on ne se rencontre. On a pas mal combattu ensemble, mais il n'arrive juste pas à se défaire de l'équipe dans laquelle il évolue. C'est un bon gars, et je pense qu'il se plairait avec tes Pokémon. »

Hilbert s'abaissait, ébouriffant d'avantage la crinière du Pokémon Vaillant au sol, passant sa main sur la tête du Pokémon qui ne cessait de me dévisager malgré l'action... Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hilbert me coupait

« Vous deux vous êtes aperçus, et je n'ai pas besoin de plus vous présenter. C'est un bon gars, et il est prêt à rejoindre ton équipe. »

Roulant un roucoulement, le Gueriaigle ne me quittait pas des yeux... En m'abaissant vers le Pokémon, une question ne me quittait pas la tête, je décidais de la détourner par une plaisanterie

« Cela cache-t-il un autre plan que tu ne peux exprimer, et dont je n'ai rien vu venir ?

— Une faveur, peut-être ? En toute honnêteté, je me dis que c'est ce que je pourrais faire de mieux aujourd' t'intéresses à ce qui fait un dresseur, non ? J'ai voyagé dans toute la région dont je viens. Tu as sûrement eu affaire à des Pokémon sauvages qui n'étaient pas avec toi pour le rester, mais je me doute qu'avec quelqu'un comme toi, ils auraient immédiatement accepté. Tu n'as jamais fait d'échange Pokémon ? Je sais que tu t'attaches beaucoup avec les tiens, et je voulais juste te montrer un truc, car ce Gueriaigle resterait avec toi, il grandira avec toi. Votre poupée m'a pas mal fait réfléchir, tu sais ? »

À ces derniers mots, je ressentais une douleur me courir dans le dos. Je ne sais pas quel regard je lançais à Hilbert, mais quelque chose l'effrayait

« C'est... Ne le prends pas mal. Que ce soit toi ou les deux autres, je vois bien que vous partagez la même chose... Gueriaigle n'a pas peur de changer de dresseur, il m'apprécie, et est motivé à venir à tes côtés. Je ne suis pas le même type de dresseur que toi, et j'aimerais t'aider à comprendre ce que tu n'arrives pas encore à voir ; ni pour lui, ni pour moi, ce changement ne signifie un adieu, simpleme-

— Qu'as-tu vu dans cette poupée ? je le coupais avant d'en entendre davantage

— Dépendance. Tu t'es forcée là où tu aurais dû laisser faire. J'sais pas avec qui, ni comment ça s'est passé. J'sais pas pourquoi ça aurait déchiré une poupée, mais on en est là. Pas de doutes, ça t'a marquée au point où tu as peur de revoir ça. Je te vois carrément distribuer des souvenirs à chacun des membres d'une classe le dernier jour, histoire de partir avec un sourire, pendant que tu n'en a plus. »

… Je n'ajoutais rien, tandis qu'Hilbert se levait, le soleil dans le dos, et portant son ombre vers moi et son Pokémon

« C'est pas mes affaires, je l'sais. On t'a sûrement dit des trucs similaires, alors qu'on savait ce que tu vivais. J'avais juste envie d'essayer, et Gueriaigle est le premier à avoir posé cette idée sur la table. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce que je te dis, accepte au moins de prendre le p'tit avec toi. On se reverra à la ligue.

— … A-t-il un nom ?

— Tu serais prête à accepter, même si j'étais si peu convaincant ? »

Je me relevais, cachant un peu d'humidité au niveau de mes yeux

« Je peux pas tellement te promettre quoi que ce soit, je faisais mine de rire, mais j'ai compris votre intention... Je ne sais pas si ça couvre assez ce qui séparerait notre prochaine rencontre, mais je te propose ceci, en échange... »

En tapant sur mon Pokédex, j'accédais à la banque de données des Pokémon que j'avais pu capturer... Enfin, je trouvais ce que je cherchais

« C'est un œuf de Vaututrice, annonçais-je, Je l'ai obtenu dans le désert de la Route 4, mais aucune trace des parents... Je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper, mais d'ici que je comprenne ce que tu voulais dire, je pourrais te l'envoyer au centre Pokémon, quand je serais arrivée à Janusia. Ce n'est pas loin, n'est-ce pas ?

— Janusia est à deux pas, une fois le pont traversé. Si tu acceptes, alors cet échange me convient. »

Son sérieux se détendait, et son regard se perdait sur son Pokémon

« Dis, chuchota-t-il, je ne suis pas doué pour donner des noms aux Pokémon... Gueriaigle se nomme Ferdinand... Comment comptais-tu nommer le Pokémon dans l'œuf ?

— Ne devrais-tu pas choisir le propre nom du Pokémon qui sortira de cet œuf ? Tu seras directement son dresseur.

— Je te fais confiance ? As-tu un nom avec du panache pour une Vaututrice ?

— Avilla. C'est le nom que je voulais lui donner. Pourras-tu trouver mieux ?

— Tu as regagné un sourire... C'est bien ! C'est l'une des premières choses qui a motivé Gueriaigle. On accepte de se revoir à la ligue ? »

Main tendue, bras serré. Marché conclu. Gueriaigle s'approchait de moi, regardant Hilbert retourner vers Flocombe... Son visage s'était, dans les dernières secondes, perdu dans un rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir sans avoir l'air de pleurer, il prit un pas plus ferme après avoir sourdement éternué... Je me tournais vers le Pokémon Vaillant

« Ferdinand ? Ce nom est superbe. Comment préfères-tu être nommé ? »

Le Pokémon me regarda l'air confus, avant de pousser vers moi sa Poké Ball... Avait-il raison de faire ce choix ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'allais honorer ma promesse faite à Ludwig, Avilla et Ferdinand ! Pas de retour arrière, maintenant !

… En arrivant à la porte menant au Pont Ferroviaire, mon intuition me fit me retourner.

Un petit Pokémon à la fourrure bleu et rouge, avec une corne pâle me fixait ; il s'enfuyait très vite une fois nos regards croisés... Son corps me faisait penser à ce Pokémon que j'ai combattu... Colbatium...


	41. Pont Ferroviaire

**Galet Blanc**

**4**

**Œil Démoniaque**

* * *

Tellement de monde ici... Je me frayais un chemin dans la porte, au travers de l'amas de personnes... Une vieille femme m'arrêta

« Jeune fille... Vous n'êtes pas du coin ?

— Y a-t-il un problème avec le Pont Ferroviaire ?

— Tous les vendredi soir, un gang de motards vient semer la zizanie ici... Ils sont venus encore plus tôt que d'habitude aujourd'hui, et personne n'a pu passer tranquillement depuis le début de la journée...

— La police a-t-elle été avertie ?

— Elle est déjà venue ! Impossible de les chasser ! Et puis leur chef est tellement fort qu'il a réussi à faire reculer tout le monde... À quoi ça leur sert, vraiment ?... »

La vieille femme semblait avoir du mal à respirer, tant elle s'énervait à pousser ces derniers mots... Peuvent-ils vraiment user des Pokémon pour faire plier la loi ? Dans ce cas, est-il juste de répondre de la même manière ?

… Autant y aller par moi-même...

« N'y allez pas ! »

Pour l'heure, je veux traverser… Pourquoi attendent-ils ? Les gens à l'intérieur veulent désespérément traverser ; et ces motards ne peuvent que l'avoir remarqué... Plus tôt... Pour qu'elle raison déranger à leurs hab-

« Wow ! La bombe !

Un homme au crâne rasé habillé de cuir m'interpella, tout en restant accroupis au sol

« Éh, m'zelle ! Vous pensez vraiment passer par là ? On a pas fini avec notre rassemblement, tu sais ?

— Et aurais-je le droit de passer, alors ?

— J'suis là pour t'prévnir' ; Ch'te cherche pas des noises, mais une canon comme toi va attirer l'attention ici. Probab' que l'chef veuille t'affronter et voir où ça le mène.

— Vous semblez bien attentionné. Vous avez quelque chose qui justifie vos actions ? »

L'homme me faisait signe, me demandant de m'approcher... Une fois à sa hauteur, il chuchota son explication

« Le boss a une autorisation de la ligue pour monter ce cirque. Z'êtes la protégée de Goyah, c'est ça ?

— Y a-t-il quelque chose dont je dois être mise au courant ?

— Vous êtes suivie. Y'a des nazes pas loin, et on doit vous filer un coup de main, parce qu'il y a un gros cheum qui suit leurs mouvements. J'vous demande de jouer le jeu, car ça flaire pas bon. »

Il se levait, en ne faisant que peu d'efforts pour redresser son dos

« Ouais ! cria-t-il en me forçant à reculer, Bah j'vais aller voir les poules mouillées d'la porte. V'nez pas vous plaindre si les autres veulent pas lâcher l'bout d'gras, ça doit être ça qui les tentes justement ! Faudrait faire un régime ma grande ; dans quatre ans, c'est plus que deux trois bourrelets, ça ! »

… Il partait, une main dans son dos faisant un "signe de paix"... Je suppose que ça fait partie du jeu que je dois jouer... Quelle belle journée pour porter qu'un T-shirt... Au moins, je suis prévenue.

… Quelques-uns m'ont défiés, mais le simple fait que je cherchais leur chef les faisaient reculer ; notamment car j'ai accepté le défi du premier, et que son Pokémon n'a pas tenu une seule attaque... En compensation d'un défi, j'entendais les uns et les autres me proposer toujours plus de commentaires sur mon physique... J'aurais entendu une vie d'apostrophes diverses en une soirée, jusqu'au moment où j'arrivais devant un motard qui n'était pas moins gras que la fille qu'il avait en face de lui... Congédiant un punk qui discutait avec lui, il n'hésita pas à poursuivre les paroles de ceux qui l'accompagnaient

« Et alors ? Tu vas laisser ces crétins marcher sur ta fierté, ma puce ?

— Je commence à perdre patience, je dois dire.

— Bah. C'est l'jeu ma grande. Tu t'habilles pas comme ça sans savoir que t'es un bonbons pour les yeux, non ? Ou alors t'en aurais rien à cirer des bêtises qu'on sort.

— Troisième option ; je voulais juste m'habiller comme je voulais, et pas avoir à subir ni soleil, ni caleur de pneus brûlés.

— Des pneus brûlés ?! Y'a encore l'autre andouille et son Frison qui ont fait des âneries, c'que j'vois ! Bref ! Tu veux m'dégager, j'présume ? Tu connais ma condition, et les paumés à la porte te servent d'exemple pour ce qui va t'arriver si tu perds. J'te fais une fleur, si ça arrive, j'te ramène ; t'as pas l'air bien, et on compte être un minimum correct, ça roule pour toi ? »

Je prenais en main une Poké Ball, avant de me faire interrompre par le motard

« Eh ! J'y pense, on règle ça express, ça te dit ? Combat trio, c'est pas mal, non ? »

Deux Poké Ball de plus ; j'envoyais pour renfort à Ophélia deux de mes partenaires d'entraînement, dont un qui vient tout juste d'évoluer ; Lukas et Evelynn... Malgré des adversaires entièrement sensibles aux attaques feu, le motard envoyait un Crocorible, un Baggaïd et un Pingoléon ; tous sensible à mes Pokémon, de type Insect et Plante, au moins...

Une attaque Coup d'Jus d'Evelynn avait suffi à paralyser Baggaïd, tandis que le Crocorible attaquait directement mon Noacier, inconscient qu'il est ! Son Crocorible rétracta ses Dracogriffe au premier des Trois Mégafouet qu'il recevait !

« Ophélia, fonce sur Pingoléon !

— T'as du cran, pour quelqu'un dont la fierté est si vite offensée ! Tu t'attaques au dessert, alors que je te laissais t'amuser avec l'apéro ?! Pingoléon ! Ramène-la à la réalité ! Siphon ! »

… Hein ? Le Siphon s'élargissait toujours plus, mais l'eau qui en était dégagée empêchait Ophélia de porter des attaques Lame-Feuille ? Contre les courants...

« Phytomixe-

— Trop tard ! Mange ! »

Ophélia se protégeait de la vague avec le début de son attaque, tandis que le Siphon s'écrasa sur les deux autres Pokémon du loubard, embarquant Lukas et ma Mygavolt dans le gros du tourbillon... L'eau s'était arrêtée face à moi, et quatre Pokémon K.O flottaient dans ses restes qui s'écoulaient au travers des grilles... Le loubard riait aux éclats

« Ah ! J'vois qu'on a un Pokémon avec soi, mais le reste tien pas autant la marée. Vas-y, récupère-les, va. J'crois nos p'tits potes ont pas mal envie de se tester. »

Nous rappelions alors nos Pokémon K.O pour commencer ce un contre un... Je n'aurais pas cru ça en voyant le manque qu'affichaient les deux autres Pokémon ; ce Pingoléon est absolument différent des autres Pokémon... On dirait... Un prétexte ? »

Griffe Acier Contre Lame-Feuille ; je voyais bien le Pingoléon reculer, mais Ophélia devait à chaque fois prendre de l'élan pour remporter le duel... Même s'il les perds, ce Pingoléon n'en a pas l'air plus fatigué...

« Eh ! T'es type Plante, toi, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une bonne attaque Laser Glace ?! »

… ! C'est ça ! Encore une fois, le Pingoléon concentrait son énergie dans un point entre ses deux nageoires... Ophélia se préparait...

« Engrais ; Voile Miroir ! »

En chargeant à bout portant, ma partenaire forçait le Pingoléon à précipiter son attaque ; elle absorbait le coup tout entier, tandis que sa Lame-Feuille prenait sa teinte miroir... Un seul coup pour terminer ce combat ! J'en suis certaine !

Et même le Mur de Fer de Pingoléon n'avait pas la capacité de le protéger ; notre adversaire s'écrasait au sol à peine le premier des deux coups le touchait...

Hébété, le Motard rappelait son Pokémon... Il me fit un signe du pouce, avant de prendre une très grande inspiration

« LES GARS ! FINI D'JOUER ! BLACK PINGOLÉON, ON DÉGAGE ! »

… Sans aucun doute, une voix qui sonnait encore plus fort que les trains passant en dessous de nous ne pouvait qu'être entendue ; d'autant plus si elle continuait de vibrer dans les tubes de métal qui maintiennent le pont en l'air... Le regard sévère, le motard criait encore de colère

« Pas croyable ça ! Va ! Passe-le ton pont. T'as aut' chose à demander, tant qu'on y est ?

— … Vous m'avez mise à bout, ça ne serait pas correct pour moi de vous dire ce que j'ai en tête. Au moins, le pont est libre.

— Eh, gamine. J'sais bien c'que tu as entendu quand tu arrivais là, cherche juste pas à croire que ces horreurs avaient une once de vrai. Les bougres sont mariés pour la plupart, Y'a même un ou deux couples qui a dû te faire les charmants commentaires dont les motards de légende ont le secret. J't'en raconterait bien plus, mais j'suis pas là pour défendre mon catalogue. Te fait pas avoir par les stéréotypes, pis comme ça doit t'arriver souvent ce genre de truc... Prend sur toi. J'peux rien te promettre ni te conseiller, on connaît bien l'deal tous les deux. »

L'homme passait sa main sur son crâne dégarni en sueur, avant de se donner un coup de poing esquissé dans le ventre... Au même moment, je comprenais ce qu'il cherchait à dire... Mince, je me sens réellement idiote à le dépasser, maintenant qu'on a fini ce combat... C'était supposé être un jeu, à la base, non ?

… Après une dizaine de minutes de marche sur le pont, je sentais quelqu'un se faufiler derrière moi ; en me retournant, je découvrais un de ces agents Plasma aux cheveux blancs, puis deux autres apparaissaient des deux côtés

« … Viens ! »

Mes pieds se dérobaient au rythme de leur marche... Comment ? Avant que je ne puisse monter la voix, nous nous étions arrêtés, et je sentais à nouveau mes pieds avoir prise sur le sol

« Maître... Comme vous l'aviez demandé. »

Le Trio des Ombres disparaissait, puis prenait place derrière l'homme référé en tant que maître... Ghetis, évidemment...

« Que me voulez-vous ? M'enquiérais-je

— Mais une simple conversation ! Après tout, jusqu'où pourrais-je aller pour m'enquérir du bien-être de celle que notre bon seigneur N a choisi comme antagoniste... N'est-il pas naïf, que ce héro chargé d'idéaux ? Quand on lui sert tout sur un plateau, et qu'enfin ! Quand il ne lui reste qu'à donner l'ordre ! Il pourrait faire de ce monde ce dont nous rêvons ! »

Ghetis effectuait les cent pas, calmant ses soubresauts de voix, trahissant une colère profonde

« Un seul ordre de ma main, et nous aurions déjà réussi ! Convertir le premier des dresseur, qu'une centaine le suive, puis qu'un millier s'incline ! La Team Plasma, seule détentrice de Pokémon, protégeant ainsi le monde des horreurs ! Et puis voilà que l'univers courbe l'échine, que même des gens si attachés, en regardant leurs Poké Ball ne voient qu'avec horreur leur œuvre ! Oui ! Même cette misérable Bianca qui pleurait une perte, qu'elle-même voudra avec grand joie ! Toi de mê-

— TU PARLES TROP, LOURDEAU ! »

… Un ronflement terrible de moteur s'entendait, tandis qu'une première moto venait, ambassadrice ; c'était le chef des Black Pingoléon. Il provoqua directement Ghetis, me faisant signe de grimper

« Un, puis cent ? Avec des menaces ? J'pourrais pas te ramener un univers, mais une trentaine de gaillards sur des bécanes brûlante, j'crois pas que tu tiennes ! Dégage le passage avec ta cave à vermines de bouche ! »

Le motard me pressait, tandis que la trentaine dont il parlait arrivait derrière nous ; dans la précipitation, le Trio des Ombres se rua sur Ghetis avant de disparaître ; nous passions directement à l'exact emplacement où ils s'étaient enfuis avec la moto...

« C'tait l'plan de base de t'faire sortir comme ça, confiait le motard, J'tembarque à Janusia, vas y chercher ton badge, et file là où tu dois être... Ces gars-là auraient pu viser pire que des menaces débiles comme les leurs ! J'suis Ratziel, on s'reverra à la ligue, car j'compte bien représenter le groupe qui a sauvé l'atout du Maître ! »

… À toute vitesse, le motard filait d'une porte sur une route ; puis à nouveau au travers d'une porte, avant d'arriver devant un fourgon de police, en me déposant à terre.

« À plus, et sans rancune. »

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur ; Bien le bonjour ; dans ce chapitre, le dernier personnage inséré par mes soins s'est présenté ; Ratziel. Il est à peine changé du jeu ; il reste un Loubard du Vendredi soir, sur le Pont Ferroviaire. En plus de son arc personnel à venir, je compte lui donner un rôle dans ce chapitre, et à la ligue... On sait où l'histoire va, alors je compte également indiquer avoir pris ma décision, quant aux chapitres post-ligue... La première partie est très proche de sa fin, croyez-moi ! Bonnes lectures ~**


	42. Arène de Janusia

**Galet Blanc**

**5**

**L'invincible**

* * *

« Challenger Ludvina de Renouet, je vous accorde ce combat duo à quatre Pokémon. Tâchez de représenter l'ensemble qui vous fait tant confiance à ce jour, et montrez-moi la valeur de celle qui veut aujourd'hui rejoindre la ligue Pokémon ! »

… Une dernière marche. L'estrade de l'arène de Janusia... Watson a entendu Ratziel à propos des récents événements, il m'a accordé ce duel. Se tenant fermement de son côté du terrain, le huitième champion me mettait au défi ; je dois montrer une nouvelle fois mes capacités, et vaincre un nouveau champion afin de rejoindre la ligue Pokémon, et aussi d'atteindre le Village des Dragons... Au-delà de ça... Reshiram n'a toujours pas donné un signe de présence au travers du Galet Blanc... Quelle force peut avoir un Pokémon légendaire, et à quel point le poids sur mes épaules est grand ? Je suis l'atout du Maître, mais qu'en est-il de son propre jeu ?

Watson envoya ses deux premiers partenaires ; un Drakkarmin et un Lanssorien... J'ai étudié le combat qui avait lieu ici... Et ma stratégie sera la suivante ;

« Alceste ; Célimène, allons ! »

Mes deux Viskuse prenaient place. Watson n'ajoutait aucun mot de plus, ni ne bougeait... Deux arbitres montèrent sur la même estrade, cachant ainsi la vision sur la porte de sortie de l'arène... Un drapeau levé, puis un second ; le combat commence.

« Lassorien. Décoche Draco-Flèches ! »

Concentrant son énergie dans ses canons, le Lanssorien adverse attaquait le premier en tirant deux orbes d'énergie. Mes deux Pokémon sont liés pour créer une tactique que Watson ne peut pas imaginer, et je vois déjà ce qu'il compte faire.

Célimène repoussait les deux orbes d'énergie avec son attaque Blizzard, tandis que j'avais déjà aperçu Drakkarmin filer dans la confusion du premier choc... J'appelais mes Pokémon

« Alceste, Vent Glace sur le sol. Célimène, Utilise Feu Follet. »

Ainsi, Drakkarmin fut découvert, tandis que le brouillard disparaissait ; le sol gelé sur lequel il avançait le faisait patiner, et recevoir les l'attaque de Célimène. En chutant, l'attaque Draco-Queue du Pokémon Caverne s'arrêtait. À la tombée du brouillard, Watson me félicita

« C'est un bon travail d'analyse que d'observer et apprendre mes mouvements. Cela dit, un dresseur doit aussi pouvoir s'adapter à toute situation nouvelles ! Lanssorien, Triplattaque ! Fait fondre cette glace, et foudroie nos adversaires ! »

Un arc de feu frappait la partie du terrain qui avait emprisonné Drakkarmin ; un autre de foudre partait vers mes équipiers. Célimène restait en position défensive, et activait son Reflet Magik. Tandis qu'elle absorbait l'attaque de Lanssorien sans peine et s'apprêtait à la renvoyer, Alceste poursuivit, en déployant Distorsion.

… Enfin, le terrain est prêt ; grâce à Distorsion, le combat se dépliait sous une forme nouvelle, entièrement sujet à mes commandements. Lassorien conservait encore l'arc de glace, chargé sur ses canons... Essayons cela !

« Célimène, relâche la Triplattaque ! »

Entendant mon appel, Watson rompu sa posture fixe ; avant qu'il ne puisse donner l'ordre de suivre, ma Viskuse propulsait les trois arcs d'un coup, et la voix de Watson revenait encore, bien moins préparée que les autres fois

« Contre-la, Lanssorien ! Utilise à nouveau Triplattaque ! Drakkarmin, utilise Abri ! »

… Comme prévu, il s'est précipité.

« Distorsion ! Inverse l'état du terrain ! »

Distorsion, une attaque confondant le terrain en une cellule magique dans laquelle les règles sont pliées selon la volonté du Pokémon utilisant l'attaque. Ainsi, il nous est possible de manipuler l'espace dans lequel évoluent les attaques pour nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à la victoire ! Les deux Triplattaques subissaient l'effet de Distorsion, et s'écrasaient sur le côté du terrain où Watson pensait être protégé de nos assauts.

Ayant subi deux attaques Triplattaque, le Lanssorien de Watson est gelé sur place ; il est temps !

« Célimène ! Châtiment ! »

Une attaque Spectr devenant si puissante quand un adversaire est à notre merci ; c'était le cas des deux opposants ! L'abri de Drakkarmin ne le défendait que d'une partie infime des feux follets, tandis qu'une colonne de ténèbres engloutissait Lanssorien qui était prisonnier de sa geôle de glace.

Le Pokémon Furtif tombait au sol, incapable de se battre. Un arbitre, manquant de glisser sur son estrade confirmait la chute du premier Pokémon de Watson... Je voyais Drakkarmin, toujours les pattes légèrement gelées, il a été projeté au plus loin de mes deux Pokémon... Ce Pokémon a une grande chaleur corporelle, qu'il fait ressortir au moyen de ses écailles rouges, c'est elles que les feux-follets ont brûlés, l'empêchant alors de réguler la température de son corps.

Watson attrapa une nouvelle Poké Ball, et louait encore une fois ma stratégie, d'un air qui ne trompait pas sa prochaine suite d'actions

« Dénaturer les attaques en utilisant une Distorsion placée là depuis le début... C'est impressionnant, et il est indéniable que cette attaque serait la plus puissante de toutes si elle n'avait pas une faiblesse ! Drattak, à toi ! »

… Une faiblesse... Toute attaque Psy met une pression sur le Pokémon l'utilisant, aussi son moyen de contrer Distorsion serait...

« Drattak ! Draco Météor ! »

… Épuiser mon Pokémon avec trop d'attaques ! Mes Viskuse ne sont pas des Pokémon rapides, et seules les attaques sont affectées par la Distorsion !

« Célimène ! Aide Alceste avec Reflet Magik ! »

Une pluie de Draco Météor, qui ne cherchent même pas à nous viser uniquement, qui visent à perturber notre contrôle... Drakkarmin revenait à la charge avec Machouille, tandis que Célimène absorbait déjà les Draco Météor qui nous parvenait... Et cette lumière qui se dégage du corps de Célimène, à chaque coup retenu... Face à la stratégie adversaire, voici notre atout !

« Alceste, déploie Surf ! »

Concentrant son énergie, Alceste déployait une vague immense qui s'abattait d'abord sur Célimène, et dont l'étendue percutait jusqu'à l'estrade de Watson. Drattak survolait le terrain, sans se douter qu'il nous laissait exactement le temps nécessaire pour dévoiler notre piège

« Célimène ! Condense le Blizzard ! Laser Glace ! »

Sortant du geyser, et flottant dans les airs, ma Moyade frappait directement Drattak à bout portant, figeant l'une de ses deux ailes, et le précipitant dans l'eau en le percutant. Watson avait entièrement perdu son équilibre

« Utiliser à bien le talent Absorbe-Eau sur un Pokémon que l'entraînement a pratiquement poussé à l'évolution... C'est de ça que l'on m'a mis en garde... Drakkarmin ! Utili-

— Ne comptez même pas attaquer, désormais ! Alceste et Célimène ! Utilisez tous deux Surf ! Emportez jusqu'au terrain distordu lui-même ! »

… Des Pokémon dont la moitié du corps est noyée par les vagues ne pourront pas ressortir indemnes d'une telle succession de vagues... Alceste, puis Célimène... Je voyais mon Viskuse s'approcher de moi et me faire signe... Les Pokémon de Watson ont été mis hors combat, et il n'en reste plus qu'un... Si mon calcul est bon...

« Alceste ; utilise ta nouvelle puissance pour manipuler la Distorsion, capture toutes les vagues, transforme le terrain ! »

Des orbes d'eau manipulés par la puissance psychique d'un Pokémon Spectr, plus de puissance encore ! Albert transformait le terrain, tandis que son corps s'étendait... Surf était transformé en bulles d'eau massives, flottant dans les airs, et brillant avec toute la puissance des attaques Spectr qu'elles contiennent... Bientôt, le terrain était de nouveau entièrement sec, à l'exception de toute l'eau contenue dans des gouttes gigantesques, prêtes à submerger notre adversaire au moindre mouvement...

Watson observait le terrain, tandis qu'il rappelait ses deux Pokémon... Mes deux Moyade lui faisaient face, alors que nos regards se croisaient dans la ligne de vue... Je le voyais déjà prendre une nouvelle Poké Ball avec réticence... Enfin, il clama

« Un champion d'arène se doit d'honorer son devoir ! Tranchodon ! Offrons ici le plus grand des spectacles ! Draco-Météor ! Détruit le terrain ! »

Réprimant leurs craintes, le champion et le Pokémon s'attaquaient directement à ce qui planait au-dessus de nous ; Draco-Météor perçait les bulles d'eau, et ainsi un déluge aquatique s'abattait sur le terrain qui se brisait en éclat à la chute de l'orage de météores ; l'eau remplissait des cratère, et n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre le sol qu'elle se transformait en vapeur, embrumant tout le terrain...

« Rafale Écailles ! »

Un frémissement de l'air. Alceste passait devant Célimène qui l'avait déjà tant défendu, prêt à attendre l'attaque qui arrivait... Je demandais à Célimène de préparer sa propre attaque, car il n'est plus question de Distorsion, maintenant... Il faut vaincre ! »

Une première nuée, suivie d'une seconde, puis de trois autres... Aleste recevait chacune d'elles, alors qu'elle fendaient jusqu'à l'intégralité de la brume. La scène étant maintenant entièrement visible, le champion donnait un nouvel ordre à pleine voix

« Transforme ta Surpuissance en attaque Colère ! »

La hache de Tranchodon s'étendait, tandis que colère faisait briller son armure d'un profond bleu royal... Le Pokémon nous faisait face, avec sa nouvelle apparence dont découle tant de contes de fées ; l'armure Dragon.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Tranchodon filait devant Alceste et assénait une première attaque, projetant violemment le Pokémon Flottaison au sol... J'aurais du m'en douter ! Rafale Écailles puise dans l'armure naturelle d'un Pokémon pour en augmenter la vitesse, et l'armure de ce Tranchodon est basée sur sa seule rage de vaincre ! Tranchodon évitait les quatre Laser Glace que l'on avait préparé pour le confronter sous une forme neutre ; sa Colère, bien qu'explosive, se décline avec un contrôle absolu sur ses mouvements...

« Célimène ; Boost ! »

Je jetais un œil dans le coin du terrain... Visiblement, Watson ,n' arien remarqué, et s'engageait dans un un contre un féroce avec ma Moyade qui venait de recevoir la même agilité qu'a reçu Tranchodon... Nos Laser Glace étaient bien plus rapides, mais pas assez pour confronter un Pokémon Physique lancé à telle vitesse... Watson poursuivit, en ordonnant une nouvelle Rafale Écailles... C'est le moment !

« Alceste ! Ligotage ! »

Peu importe la distance avec le Pokémon Hachomenton ; Alceste apparaissait dans son dos, et dévoilait de longs tentacules d'énergie Spectr qui se resserraient entièrement sur le Tranchodon avait qu'il ne puisse utiliser son armure pour s'en dégager... Au vu des dégâts qu'il a subi... Alceste ne tiendra pas longtemps...

« Tranchodon ! Dépêtre-toi d'eux en faisant exploser l'armure Dragon ! »

… La voilà ! La rupture de l'armure !

… L'explosion bleue royale s'étendait sur tout le terrain, absorbant la lumière des lieux... Quelle puissance... Les champions d'arène sont tous extrêmement forts, et ils s'adaptent à leur adversaire pour pallier l'écart entre expérience et niveau de combat... Nul doute, c'était là la véritable force de Watson. C'était.

… Je voyais avec dépit mes deux Pokémon gisant à mes pieds, incapables de se battre... En relevant les yeux, je croisais le regard hébété de Watson, puis l'incompréhension des juges. Tranchodon était K.O, figé dans la même position qu'il avait en brisant son armure... En rappelant mes deux Pokémon, j'expliquais haut et fort

« Ce qui a vaincu Tranchodon n'était évidemment pas l'épuisement de son énergie. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un Pokémon à la force si démesurée puisse encore tomber K.O en épuisant son énergie, et je pense que Watson le sait également. Cependant, mes Moyade possédaient tous deux l'attaque Lien du Destin. Qu'il parvienne à les vaincre était tout à fait possible, mais aucun Pokémon ne peut se soustraire à ce qu'implique notre attaque. C'est elle qui a vaincu Tranchodon. »

À la porte de l'arène, après un temps de concertation des juges et une pause immédiate des adversaires, je retrouvais Watson, il vint vers moi, me présentant le badge Mythe

« Tu dois aller directement dans les montagnes, c'est ça ?

— Je souhaite aller au Village des Dragons pour y trouver des informations relatives à Reshiram... C'est au travers de la Route 10, il me semble.

— La Route 10 mène essentiellement à la Route Victoire, chemin traditionnel des dresseurs pour la ligue... Tu as la capacité d'entrer dans le Village des Dragons, alors permet moi de t'indiquer comment t'y rendre sans te faire suivre... »

Watson m'expliqua tout de la destination que je suivrai... Il semblerait en effet que l'on craigne des actes du Trio des Ombres... Les paroles de Ghetis me revenaient... S'il manipule N, alors pourquoi ce monologue emplit de rage ? S'attarder sur l'éducation du Roi de la Team Plasma, en exprimer un tel dégoût, alors qu'il m'avait en face de lui... On dirait que la volonté de son Roi est devenue une entrave à l'opération de ses plans plus que le moyen de l'opérer...

La main de Watson passant devant mon regard me sortit de mes pensées

« Prends ce badge. Depuis que j'ai fondé l'arène de Janusia, il n'y a que contre Iris que j'ai utilisé autant de mon expérience au combat. Elle t'attend au Village des Dragons, et sa force dépasse maintenant de très loin la mienne. »

J'acceptais le badge Mythe. Le dernier badge nécessaire pour participer à la ligue Pokémon d'Unys... Et ma clé pour combattre une horloge qui ne fait qu'avancer... Bien. En avant.

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Pfiou ! Voilà le chapitre qui clôt cet acte ! Je dois confesser une chose, je n'avais absolument pas réfléchis à ce combat en dehors de l'idée de faire apparaître deux Viskuse / Moyade, seulement car cela me plaisait. Au final, j'ai lentement pris mes marques avec ce combat, mais cette fin fut excellente à écrire. Le prochain acte... Je ne veux pas qu'il contienne seulement l'ascension à la Route Victoire, puis l'arrivée à la ligue. Il ne ferait que trois chapitres, sinon. Je n'ai prévu que le prochain chapitre, alors d'ici que ce chapitre sorte, qui sait où cette histoire se sera développée ! Je suis dans la bonne voie pour aller jusqu'au final de ce premier volet, et je compte donc faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour vous le présenter sans aucune autre interruption ! Bonnes lectures ~**


	43. Village des Dragons

**Acte Dixième**

**1**

**Ludvina**

* * *

« C'est ici. Plus haut, Ferdinand ! »

Remontant la cascade à tir d'aile, Ferdinand me portait au plus profond de la Route 10. Un mégalithe blanc attirait mon attention, tandis que Ferdinand se posait sur la terre ferme. Selon les indications de Watson, ce serait ici... J'avançais dans la plaine, en fouillant du regard les roches noires et blanches qui menaient vers l'entrée d'une forêt...

J'entendais un Emolga depuis une branche surélevée... Je continuais d'avancer, tandis que la lumière au bout du tunnel végétal grandissait... Toute cette lumière ne s'est faite sentir qu'au sortir de l'arche d'ombre...

Depuis le haut d'une butte, je découvrais en contrebas de la pente deux grandes statues, encerclée par un amphithéâtre en brique... Descendant au plus lentement sur la côte, je voyais que la crevasse était creusée dans de la roche noire et blanche. Une large tente s'était fondue dans le décor, encadrée de mégalithes suivant encore une fois le schéma croisés des pierres de la région... Les deux statues...

« Reshiram et Zekrom... »

À peine ces noms prononcés, Ophélia sortait de sa Poké Ball, pour jeter un œil aux statues... Les deux imposants dragons, chacun se dressant avec la force des idéaux ou la noblesse du réel...

« Oh ! Une dresseuse ? Ici ? »

Une femme habillée de la plus étrange des manières se tenait assise sur l'un des étages de l'amphithéâtre... Elle est grande... Un ensemble entièrement violet, et ce large col de ruban noir autour de sa tête... Elle affichait un grand sourire, tandis qu'elle jouait avec un crayon dans les mains. Sa voix sifflait à nouveau

« Tu viens d'arriver ici ? N'est-ce pas un lieu des plus charmeurs ? Empli des légendes d'Unys, celles qui, pour tant de nos semblables, ne remontent qu'à des ouïe-dires sans plus de signification... J'aime l'air de ces lieux... »

S'avançant vers nous, elle scrutait nos regards interrogatifs, alors qu'une nouvelle voix, bien plus enfantine, perçait l'ambiance environnante

« Yo ! Tu t'es pas fait trop attendre à ce que je vois, Ludvina ! »

Du haut de l'amphithéâtre, Iris, la fille qu'on m'avait demandé de rencontrer, nous saluait avec énergie, avant de descendre bond par bond les marches de la crevasse, sa voix portant à chaque saut

« T'avais vu juste, Anis. Elle est pas passée par la Route Victoire... »

Elle arrivait face à moi, l'expression ferme, et le regard porté avec conviction. Un cri aigu suivait, et Iris tendait le bras, tandis qu'elle jetait sèchement une plaisanterie à la grande femme

« Mais c'est pas toi qui m'aurais prévenue, hein ? Ton bouquin est bientôt fini, j'espère !

— Oh... Quelques... Quarante pages ? J'ai juste besoin de ce peu de temps encore...

— Ouais ! Je m'en doute ! Dépêche toi, d'ici que la Ligue Pokémon ait lieu, tu risques de pas pouvoir finir.

— J'ai du temps devant moi. Même si ça devait arriver... »

… Une autrice ? J'analysais la posture de ses doigts, avant qu'un Emolga ne brouille une seconde ma vue. Iris reprenait, l'Emolga lui ayant rejoint l'épaule

« Ça m'embête que quelqu'un ait pu rentrer sans mener un seul combat... Watson doit t'avoir fait pas mal confiance, s'il t'a envoyée ici !

— N'y a-t-il personne pour protéger le village en temps normaux ?

— Tu parles ! Les employés de la ligue ne peuvent pas venir ici, avec les préparations et tout ça... Je reste là d'ici que ça se passe, et parfois... J'ai de la visite d'en haut... »

Anis effectuait une révérence, baissant son visage jusqu'à la hauteur de ma main

« Enchantée. Je suis Anis, du conseil des quatre. »

Le conseil des... Voyant ma surprise s'étendre sur mon visage, elle éclata d'un rire qui lui faisait presque prendre une posture à l'exacte opposée de sa révérence

« J'ai bien plus entendu parler de toi que tu n'as pu entendre de moi, n'est-il pas ? Nous autres avons seulement pour réputation notre force et nos liens... Nous avons tant de responsabilités que parfois, il faut que Goyah fasse notre promotion pour que l'on sache qui a été choisi cette année ! Nous sommes tous là-haut de puis au moins trois ans ! »

… J'ai voulu me renseigner sur le Conseil des Quatre... On m'avait assuré que les dresseurs choisis pouvaient changer d'une année à l'autre, mais maintenant je me souviens d'un combat télévisé d'il y a des années... Cette femme y est depuis tant de temps que ça ?

« Excusez-moi ! »

Les mains sur les hanches, Iris rappelait toute l'attention vers elle.

« J'ai une invitée, et je crois que c'est plus que l'archive qui t'intéresse, non ? 'Va bien, ta Lianaja ? »

Ophélia s'avançait, adressant un regard solennel à la jeune fille... cette dernière s'est accroupie pour observer ma partenaire en face-à-face...

« Ce Pokémon est noyé dans l'amour ! J'ai jamais vu pareil ! T'es quoi comme dresseuse ?!

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?

— Si j'ai bien capté, elle a jamais pu évoluer, malgré vos efforts communs, non ? Je vais te dire, moi ! S'il y a des Lianaja qui n'évoluent pas au moment où leurs douleurs partent, c'est pas juste que leur mue a déconné ! Généralement, ils apprennent de nouveau à faire le rapport avec leur dresseur, mais vous... Anis ! Vas-y, dis moi c'que tu vois, toi ! Lianaja est un Pokémon si peu loin du type Dragon, j'veux juste confirmation. »

Anis se baissait à nouveau, et portait sa main vers la joue d'Ophélia, caressant le bas de son menton...

« C'est impressionnant... Lululu ? Tu peux juste imiter ce type de caresse ? Je fais peur à ton amie, et je crois que tout le monde sera cerné après ça. Ne t'en fait pas ma grande... Ce n'est rien de dangereux. »

Elle retirait sa main, et adressait un baiser volant à Ophélia, avant de me faire face... L'air totalement innocent, elle me faisait signe de m'approcher de ma partenaire. Cette fois, c'est elle qui est venue à moi, attrapant mes mains que j'élevais jusqu'à mon buste... Les deux dresseuses inspectaient la scène sans dire mots... Ophélia répondait avec la même inquiétude... Iris se gratta la gorge avant de nous pointer du doigt

« Lianaja aurait déjà évolué, et depuis longtemps, même ! C'est certain ! Elle n'évolue pas, car une nouvelle condition s'est créée avec sa dresseuse ! Vous avez un pacte !

— Un pacte ? »

Iris tournait les talons, et sautait sur la première rangée d'escaliers en me faisant signe de la suivre, sa voix percutait le bas du vallon à chaque saut

« Quand un dresseur et son Pokémon dépassent la synergie parfaite... leur cœurs battent au rythme palliant entièrement à celui de l'autre. Ta Lianaja est tellement liée à toi qu'elle ne pourra évoluer que si toi-même tu évolues. »

J'escaladais la dernière marche de l'amphithéâtre, suivie d'Anis, pour découvrir un stade de combat Pokémon... Iris attendait au centre ; nous la rejoignions.

« T'es venue pour les bouquins, aussi. J'te passe les détails de la tradition, on a du bien te mythifier tout ça. C'est bien caché ici, bien secret, puis c'est gardé par la ligue avec plus de férocité que le Tranchodon de Watson... Par contre, c'est bien pour la tradition que je te défie dans l'instant. J'vois déjà que tu as plus que la valeur nécessaire. »

Elle attends que je confirme que je veux bien participer au défi ? Ophélia me suivait, et savait très bien que ça terminerait comme ça... J'allais de mon côté du terrain, tandis qu'Iris prenait le sien... Elle tendait une Hyper Ball

« T'es pas la seule dresseuse dans le cas ! J'ai un Pokémon qui fait exactement la même, et je t'assure qu'on voyage depuis tellement longtemps que je me demande lequel de nous deux a fini par passer devant l'autre ! Coupenotte ! »

Lancé dans les airs, retombé au sol avec de multiples pirouettes, s'affichant avec un regard décidé, le Pokémon Crocs dégageait une aura impressionnante...

« Ophélia ! »

Entendant mon appel, ma partenaire chargeait avec Lame-Feuille... Coupenotte préparait une attaque en retour...

« Au sol, puis double-la ! »

Un premier coup juste devant le Pokémon qui ratait sa Plaie-Croix, puis un nouveau en plein sur le crâne... Iris appela son Pokémon

« Météores. »

Ophélia se dégageait immédiatement, alors que Coupenotte dévoilait des halos d'étoiles brillantes... Cette attaque ne rate pas ! Il faut la renvoyer !

« Anti-Brume ! »

Un coup dans le souffle d'air, et les étoiles étaient renvoyées... Iris criait un nouvel ordre

« C'est bon ! Colère !

Les Météores... tous tournent autour de leur nouvelle cible... Ça va finir comme le Tranchodon de Watson !

Instantanément, un éclair bleu semblait tomber sur le sol. Les Météores s'éparpillaient en poussières de lumière autour d'un Coupenotte dont l'armure déployait deux immenses rubans dressés en arrière, en plus de faire scintiller les écailles du Pokémon d'une couleur d'or plutôt que le bleu traditionnel des dragons...

« N'essaie pas trop de t'attarder sur Coupenotte, c'est toi qui est en danger ! Guillotine ! »

Les rubans se replient... Guillotine, c'est ça ? Une attaque pareille ?

« Ophélia ! Fonce sur ton adversaire ! »

J'indiquais un code d'attaque avec mes doigts, tandis que Coupenotte partait en courant vers nous à une vitesse impressionnante, bien plus lente que celle du Tranchodon de Watson... Il est à portée ! Plus qu'à-

« Rétracte les lames ; Prends-en d'autres ; Plaie-Croix ! »

Hein ?! Coupenotte avait saisi notre offensive, et s'en défendait directement, croisant ses Plaie-Croix avec notre Lame-Feuille... Ophélia reculait, me faisant signe... On y va

« Relâche l'attaque ! Force-Nature ! »

… Oh ?! Au lieu de Triplattaque, l'attaque se condensait en énergie aux côtés d'Ophélia... Iris protestait

« Pas moyen que je laisse ça faire ! Coupenotte ! »

Reprenant la position de l'attaque Guillotine, Coupenotte filait à la rencontre d'Ophélia... Cette attaque...

« Draco-Météor !

— Découpes-les, Coupenotte ! »

Ophélia projetait deux des Draco-Météor avec une violence telle qu'elle s'élevait dans les airs... C'est le moment de tout mélanger !

« Voile Miroir ! »

Absorbant son propre pouvoir, Ophélia plongeait dans la mêlée, là où Coupenotte venait de déchirer les deux Draco-Météor... Il suffirait d'un coup à chacun, mais les jeux sont faits.

… Et Coupenotte s'écrasa au sol, son armure s'est rompue avant de pouvoir lui servir d'une ultime attaque... Iris hurla en découvrant le résultat

« QUOIIII ?! UN SEUL COUP ?! C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA ?! »

Ophélia effectuait quelque pas en arrière... C'était notre meilleure attaque, mêlée à ce qui a créé notre puissance ; l'amitié qui a formé notre contrôle sur Voile Miroir... Iris venait me voir à toute allure

« C'était quoi ça ?! Coupenotte pourrait mettre en pièces la moitié de l'équipe du Maître à lui seul ! Comment un truc pareil peut avoir lieu ?!

— Ça n'est pas dans ta spécialité en tant que maîtresse dragon ? »

Je faisais quelques pas en arrière, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de moi avec plus de brutalité

« Je dois savoir ! Goyah est effrayé de ce que peut faire l'autre et son dragon ! Comment quelqu'un comme toi... Comme vous ! Comment peut-on être... Comme ça ! »

En m'écartant une nouvelle fois, je sentais une onde de chaleur se diffuser depuis mon sac... Iris s'était arrêtée nette, et a instantanément fourré sa main dans mon sac

« Agh ! Froid ! C'est quoi ça... Le Galet Blanc ?! Froid ? »

… La pierre... Elle a changé de forme ? Je voyais un anneau à motif dessiné sur sa coupe... Le rire d'Anis résonnait

« Je vois ! Alors c'est ainsi ! Et le premier acte se révèle ainsi ! »


	44. Route 23

**Ludvina**

**2**

**Le Cœur Aimant**

* * *

« Au revoir ! Bonne chance ! »

Iris nous saluait, tandis qu'Anis prenait les devants pour me guider au travers d'un sentier croisé par un ruisseau... En jouant avec son style, elle présentait l'endroit

« Nous voici sur la Route 23. Il s'agit d'un lieu caché en Unys, car son projet a été apporté sur la table, et rejeté tant de fois... C'est pourtant bien un chemin vers la Route Victoire que nous empruntons, bien loin de la Route 10 qu'empruntent généralement tous les dresseurs. Momartik connaît parfaitement ces lieux, et nous rejoindrons le chemin principal en un rien de temps. »

De pair avec son Pokémon, Anis poussait un rire léger à la fin de son explication...

Une brise froide passait entre les arbres qui dominent la Route... À être guidée par une représentante du conseil des quatre...

« Excusez-moi !

— Plaît-il ? »

D'un mouvement synchrone avec son Pokémon, Anis retournait son regard vers moi, masquant le sourire qu'elle portait depuis que nous étions entrées dans les bois à la manière du Pokémon Spectre...

« Le conseil des quatre n'affrontera pas tous les dresseurs, n'est-ce pas ? Pour confronter le Maître, comment devrons-nous participer ?

— Oh oh ! Voilà une question intéressante de la part de la protégée de Goyah... Mais... Tout devrait être révélé quand les festivités auront lieu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je retirais ma question en m'excusant, seulement pour voir la même lueur d'excitation dans le regard d'Anis briller sur les carreaux de ses lunettes

« Mais enfin ! Qui serais-je pour dissimuler de telles informations à celle qui représente tant d'espoirs ! Vous avez un traitement de faveur, et nous nous sommes longuement posé la question sur sa nature.

— Un traitement de faveur ? On m'a mise en garde, il ne s'agit pas de trucage ?

— Au début, c'était le traitement dont nous avions peur. Peu importe ta force par rapport à quiconque, il serait intolérable de te permettre de confronter chacun des membres du conseil des quatre à ta guise, surtout quand tout le monde se battra bec et ongles pour arriver en face du Maître. Et puis... Oh ! Attention la branche ! On est dehors. »

En esquivant un large branchage qui touchait le sol, je suivais Anis derrière un fourré menant à l'extérieur

Des torrents de cascades ; le ruisseau qui se prolonge encore plus loin dans la Route, des falaises escarpées qui nous englobaient dans un vallon lumineux... Anis s'arrêtait momentanément devant ce paysage, en jouant avec son crayon

« C'est splendide, n'est-ce pas ? Le savais-tu, écrire un roman demande beaucoup d'effort, et parfois, c'est quelque chose d'aussi simple que de voir la réalité d'un paysage qui est un effort. Comment décrirais-tu cette lumière, fait-elle briller les monts ou les rochers ? L'eau n'est-elle pas non plus mythifiée ? Les pierres du sol transforment le ruisseau en dragon aux écailles multicolore... Et puis on efface tout, et on apprécie le moment. C'est beau, l'effort pour écrire un roman. C'est beau de se dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de trop pour faire résonner son cœur dans l'encre, et cela est magnifique de pouvoir transmettre le nécessaire à ceux qui vibrent et vagabonde dans nos quelques lignes. »

Elle continuait de fixer le décor, m'invitant à prendre cette même pause dans notre ascension... Sa voix ressurgissait après une nouvelle inspiration

« Vous êtes artiste, n'est-ce pas ?

— Artiste ? Avec les Pokémon, ou...

— Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si c'était seulement pour les Pokémon. J'ai vu comment tu te battais, et ta technique est sans aucun doute celle de quelqu'un qui recherche l'esthétique, la sincérité d'un mouvement et la fiabilité de lui accorder un peu le temps de s'exprimer... T'arrive-t-il d'écrire ? De peindre, peut-être ? Je crois voir en toi quelque chose que je reconnais comme similaire à ce que j'aime.

— Je... J'écris. De temps en temps, quand je me sens libre. Sinon, je tiens un journal quand je ne peux pas libérer mon imagination...

— Il n'y a pas de quoi rougir. Je suis heureuse de savoir que j'affronterais quelqu'un de si ouvert, et en qui je saurais me reconnaître... »

… Et un soupir... Cherchant à ajuster ses lunettes, Anis fini par les laisser dans une main libre tandis qu'elle poursuivait son explication précédente

« Dans quelques jours aura lieu la Ligue Pokémon. Les participants seront tous nombreux, tous puissants, tous courageux... Chacun des membres du conseil des quatre présidera un groupe de dresseur... Cela m'agacerait tellement de te retrouver dans le mien, car je ne pourrais pas t'affronter, justement... Je défendrais le groupe contre les autres groupes représentés par mes collègues. Au terme des multiples affrontements, une nouvelle bataille aura lieu pour déterminer qui des quatre groupes sera digne d'affronter le Maître ; c'est alors que l'affrontement entre ces quatre dresseurs aura lieu, car ces festivités n'accueillent qu'un seul challenger. Celui qui deviendra Maître en confrontant le Maître. »

… Une confrontation où chacun défendra ses couleurs... Anis poursuivait, m'expliquant que la tradition doit être changée, s'accordant avec l'époque ; aujourd'hui, tant de monde nourrit tant d'espoirs que cela en devient ridicule de s'en tenir à la limitation de la passion. Pour elle, les grands noms traditionnels ne le sont plus que parce qu'ils ont échoué à se transformer et se magnifier. Eux-mêmes aspirent à une noblesse nouvelle.

Des claquements lents résonnaient dans un escalier menant à la Route Victoire. Le visage d'Anis prit une teinte toute autre, elle en hurlait à plein poumons, la voix emplie d'une nuance moqueuse

« Pas possible ! Toi ! Tu es vraiment venue saluer notre challenger d'honneur ?! »

Soutenant le rythme de son pas éthéré, une femme dirigeait toute la lumière du jour vers sa robe rose, faisant éclater chacune des paillettes y étant organisées... C'est elle. Je me souviens encore de l'avoir admirée quand j'étais petite. Percila, la plus ancienne membre du conseil des quatre d'Unys...

La femme s'approchait de nous sans un mot, esquissant un sourire qui nous survolait plus qu'il nous était adressé... Anis manquait de se frapper le visage avec sa paume, tandis qu'elle soupirait, cachant son embarras

« Et elle est somnambule ! S'écria-t-elle, Lululu ? Elle, tu la connais peut-être, c'est Percila, celle qui nous sert de mentor à tous au conseil des quatre. Si tu la connais, ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça, par contre... Notre tutrice est narcoleptique, mais ses pouvoirs psychiques qui en sont la cause lui permettent quand même d'être un minimum connectée avec le monde, et de venir te saluer. »

… J'inspectais son visage, dont les yeux bleus étaient partiellement ouverts, et le visage scellé... Anis y alla avec de grands moyens, jusqu'à passer sa main à toute allure devant la femme

« Princesse ! On se réveille ! Vous n'allez pas manquer de respect à notre challenger ! »

Avec un mouvement indifférent, Percila abaissait le bras d'Anis, son expression toujours figée dans un sourire hagard et continu... Un nouveau soupir agacé laissait échapper la parole d'Anis

« Non. Endormie jusqu'au bout. Elle nous a remarquées, quelque part dans son inconscient... On devrait pouvoir remonter la Route Victoire avec elle. Tant pis pour la discussion, je suis certaine que tu l'aurais énormément appréciée... »

Anis prenait les devants, sautillant sur les marches. Percila ne déplaça ni son regard, ni son corps... J'allais vers elle, ne sachant que faire d'autre

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Ludvina... Vous me connaissez sûrement déjà, mais sachez que c'est pour d'autres raisons que je vous connais... Je vous admire beaucoup. »

Son visage ne bougeait pas davantage, peut-être son sourire s'est agrandi ? En la dévisageant, j'en oubliais Anis qui me faisait signe... En me déplaçant, je remarquais que Percila faisait de même pour clore la marche...

Je rejoignais Anis, alors que son amie nous suivait d'assez loin... Elle se permit de chuchoter une confession

« Percila t'a entendue, même si c'est seulement dans son rêve... Je suis certaine qu'elle sent bien à quel point tu es sincère, car elle était plus que motivée pour te rencontrer... Enfin, par rapport à l'habitude... Elle a l'air apathique, mais je suis certaine qu'elle se réveillera bientôt, et qu'elle t'aimera déjà beaucoup à ce moment. Dis... Ça te dérange si on échange notre numéro, toutes les trois ? Je t'apprécie beaucoup, je crois. J'aimerais bien qu'on n'ait pas à se parler comme dresseurs, ou comme héros de je ne sais quelle conviction. »

… Sa parole toujours enjouée, toujours espiègle et libre... Je lui tendais mon Vokit, avec une impression de tranquillité que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis tellement longtemps dans ce voyage...

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Salutations ! Je venais signaler que j'ai pu observer une "erreur » dans la rédaction d'un élément précis de cette fanfiction. Les types des Pokémon. À l'avenir, je ferais attention à corriger les mentions de type « Electr » / « Insect » et autres qui, un temps, fonctionnaient comme ça ; je n'avais pas remarqué que les types de Pokémon avaient maintenant un nom entier ! Outre ça, j'en profite pour noter que ce chapitre fut très agréable à écrire, car il change réellement du rythme habituel. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas écrit un chapitre sans un seul combat, un chapitre posé sans le charger directement d'éléments majeurs au plot ? D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, c'est un tort d'avoir tant attendu. Enfin ! Je me garde ce commentaire, en espérant que vous soyez du même avis ; appréciez vos lectures futures ~**


	45. Route Victoire

**Ludvina**

**3**

**Le Cœur Battant**

* * *

Nous enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans la Route Victoire, la parole s'était tue au fur et à mesure qu'un bruit persistant faisait écho dans la roche... À chaque dizaine de pas, j'avais l'impression d'entendre un écho vibrer dans la grotte, tandis que le visage de Percila, toujours endormie, s'était contracté, comme si elle était mécontente... Anis venait de recevoir une réponse à un message qu'elle avait envoyé plus tôt. Elle nous le transmettait

« Kunz vient à notre rencontre, quelque chose le perturbe, et il croit avoir trouvé la galerie correspondante. Il ne sait pas si c'est de dresseurs dont il a besoin, alors il veut maximiser ses chances avant d'entrer où que ce soit. »

Un nouveau vrombissement, très différent de celui qui faisait écho dans les galeries, sortait du mur à nos côtés... En attrapant une Poké Ball, j'alertais mes acolytes

« Attention ! »

L'instant d'après, un Minotaupe perçait le mur, et fonçait aux prises avec Hector, mon Drakkarmin... Mon Pokémon Dragon utilisait sa force naturelle pour repousser les griffes du Minotaupe ; au moment où ce dernier percutait la paroi, un essaim de Fermite en sortait, filant vers nous avec agressivité. Anis sortait une Poké Ball pour m'assister... Ces Fermites et ce Minotaupe... Leur acier scintille...

« Lugulabre va lancer Canicule, ton Drakkarmin peut tenir ?

— Ces Pokémon ne sont pas normaux ! Agis vite ! Drakkarmin, je te fais confiance. »

Instantanément, Lugulabre déployait ses longs bras, et ses chandelles amplifiaient leur flamme... Drakkarmin projetait plusieurs Fermite avec Draco Queue, avant de se plaquer au sol, quand la vague de flammes passait dans la pièce jusque dans la galerie...

Sonnés, et cloués sur la paroi, les Pokémon Acier s'étaient empilés... Anis s'arrêtait, les mains apposés sur les hanches, déçue de ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux... Elle soupira bruyamment

« T'avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal ?

— C'est ça... J'ai déjà vu des Pokémon Acier comme ça... Une très puissante attaque sonore peut avoir de graves répercussions sur le cerveau, à force de rebondir dans leur carapace. Dans le cas du Minotaupe, il était très certainement aux côtés des Fermite...

— Je vois. Je veux pas laisser tout ça ici. Pas qu'à cause des Afflamanoir du coin, mais aussi car c'est trop moche, si le boucan qu'on suit depuis tout à l'heure en est la cause. On peut faire une pause ? »

J'acquiesçais, tandis qu'Anis et moi nous dirigions vers les Pokémon assommés. Percila restait sans bouger derrière nous...

« Elle ira bien ? demandais-je

— Sa narcolepsie est amplifiée par ses besoins psychiques. Elle doit être fatiguée d'avoir planifié toute l'organisation de la ligue de cette année, mais elle est totalement capable de communiquer, et de commander ses Pokémon, d'habitude...

— On arrivera bientôt à la Ligue, elle pourra se reposer, là-bas.

— Sûrement. C'est pas en étant à moitié présente qu'elle va pouvoir se reposer, en effet... »

Passant de nombreuses potions sur les Fermite encore inconscients, j'entendais des pas fermes dans les escaliers... Un homme habillé d'une tenue de judo bleu ciel et à la posture athlétique nous rejoignait. Je comprenais très vite à sa conscience de la situation qu'il s'agissait de Kunz de l'élite des quatre.

Les Fermite reprenaient connaissance, et prirent peur devant le visage du nouvel humain en face d'eux. En nous remarquant, ils ralentirent dans leur fuite, et comprirent très vite que chacun de nous s'était appliqué à les soigner. Sans aucun effroi, ils repartirent dans la galerie au creux du mur... Kunz me salua

« Ce n'était pas pour avoir l'air impoli. Je m'appelle Kunz. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits, et j'espère qu'entre dresseurs, je pourrais constater ta force.

— Ma force ?

Ce mot me laissait un arrière-goût étrange... J'ai contacté Tcheren et Bianca il y a peu, et le premier des deux semblait déterminé à obtenir son huitième badge et prouver que "la force qu'il a obtenu dans ce voyage est une réalité"... Je me demande où ils en sont...

— L'aspiration à l'idéal de puissance est un objectif noble. Quand deux dresseurs recherchent ce même objectif, il est logique pour eux de confronter leurs idéaux à la réalité. »

… C'est exactement ça. A manière dont Tcheren a faussement relativisé... Le rire d'Anis m'extirpait en dehors de tout ça

« Poétique, aujourd'hui, notre Kunz ! Tu t'es fait taper sur les doigts par le prof ?

— Goyah est mon mentor. J'ai été touché par ce que j'ai entendu à propos de Ludvina et du groupe qui l'accompagne. Je me réjouit encore de savoir que j'aurais l'occasion de l'affronter.

— L'affronter ?! la voix d'Anis sursautait devant ces derniers mots, Les groupes sont faits ?!

— Vous êtes avec celle qui a passé la nuit à configurer tout ça, et vous n'en savez rien ? »

Anis et moi nous retournions vers Percila, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis l'attaque... Anis me faisait signe d'expliquer, encore affligé par la narcolepsie de son amie

« Elle somnolait quand son corps nous a trouvées... Elle nous accompagne lentement depuis... On ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, donc on avance à pas lents...

— Oh, vraiment ? Kunz prenait un air surpris en dévisageant Percila, Elle était prête à descendre la montagne, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, ce matin ! Pieris avait besoin d'elle, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu faire. »

Au moment où j'allais poser des questions sur le dernier nom, Anis m'a attrapée en plein vol

« Pieris est juste le beau gosse entre nous quatre. Tu es peut-être fan de Percila, mais si tu n'a jamais entendu parler de notre joueur charmeur, tu devrais peut-être mettre une halte à tes ambitions le temps d'une réflexion...

— Joueur charmeur ? je retournais la plaisanterie avec empressement, Il y a de ces histoires à la ligue entre vous ?

— Hein ? Quoi ? Moi et Pieris ! Naaaan ! Un risquetout de casino ? Un Dresseur de Pokémon Ténèbre ? Non ! Je voudrais simplement pas que quelqu'un lorgne sur mon adorable poupée, même si j'aimerais beaucoup qu'elle n'ait pas l'air d'un épouvantail, là... On peut juste... Bouger de là ? Je peux plus supporter de voir la princesse comme ça ! »

En riant devant sa présentation dramatique, et une fois le Minotaupe repartit, nous reprenions notre route... J'en avais oublié le bruit qui court dans les galeries...

Kunz nous guidait, alors qu'il précisait les groupes de chacun en les croisant avec les personnes que je connais et que je lui demandais. Je remarquais que les différentes personnes sont choisies par profils correspondants ; Tcheren serait dans l'équipe de Kunz, Bianca dans celle de Percila, tandis que j'avais également demandé pour d'autres personnes comme Sophiya et Adeline qui retombaient exactement dans les mêmes divisions, cette fois avec les schémas opposés... Kunz avait l'air d'avoir intégralement mémorisé la liste, et ne pouvait pas tricher, tant sa tenue lui recouvrait jusqu'à deux fois le bras... Quant à moi...

« J'ai même pas le droit de combattre l'espoir de la génération, s'écria Anis, sérieux ? J'vous préviens, c'est pas une nulle, et c'est pas moi qui payera les vacances quand ce sera terminé ! Prépare ton porte-monnaie, Kunz ! On sera gentils !

— On ne fait pas de vacances sur le dos des autres... Et puis, c'est la force des dresseurs que l'on emprunte, on est pas coach. Cependant, on est tenus de venir vous affronter à quelques moments, donc si quelqu'un pense pouvoir affronter le Maître, qu'il batte déjà trois d'entre nous... Ah ! Voilà l'endroit dont je vous parlais ! »

Le tremblement du sol était effectivement plus intense ici... Kunz demandait à tout le monde de faire attention là où l'on mettait les pieds... Tout le monde sauf une personne ne faisait comme demandé

« Madame, l'appelais-je, faites attention à ce que l'on est en train de rechercher... Le sol n'est pas stable. »

… Mince, cet endroit vibre vraiment beaucoup... On dirait presque que le plafond est également en mauvais état...

Un choc strident parcourait la caverne, et Kunz hurlait, pointant une roche jaune au plafond

« Bougez ! »

J'attrapais Percila, en la poussant vers le mur, tandis que les membres du conseil quatre partaient dans la direction opposée que je ne pouvais pas rejoindre. La roche s'effondra, provoquant un grand bruit...

À en percer le sol. Pratiquement toute la route s'est affaissée quand la pierre est tombée dessus... Kunz se tenait à bonne distance du trou... Il expliqua, un ton calme

« Essayez de repartir en arrière, vers l'extérieur. On viendra vous chercher si vous vous mettez en vue. »

… Le sol n'était pas stable... Même si je pouvais envisager de les rejoindre, je ne voulais pas risquer de prendre le même chemin qu'eux... Percila partait d'elle-même vers la galerie précédente, oubliant les consignes d'origine...

« Attendez, madame ! »

En courant la rejoindre, je sentais le sol se dérouler sous mes pieds, et j'attrapais le bras de Percila, tandis qu'il devenait ma seule prise d'appui... Essayant de me ramener au sol, je ne faisait qu'entraîner la somnolente avec moi... Mes Poké Ball...

« Ludvina ! »


	46. Salle Épreuve

**Ludvina**

**4**

**Zoroark**

* * *

« ...dvina ! Ludvina ! »

Une secousse me faisait revenir à mes esprits. Deux mains blanches aux ongles rouges relâchaient mes épaules, alors que mes yeux distinguait à peine les formes dans l'ombre de la grotte... Une douleur au dos me fit reculer dans l'instant

« Ah... »

En donnant un coup de pied en arrière, je me suis cognée à un tas de roches... Heureusement que la douleur m'a fait m'arrêter pour que je m'en rende compte...

« Ludvina ! »

Encore cette voix de femme, claire et ferme, mais qui s'arrête avec un violent effet d'enrouement... À cela, j'entendais toujours les vrombissements de tout à l'heure, accompagnés d'un râle lent et constant... La voix forte et grave d'un homme me surprenait

« Blessée... Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher. Elle a besoin de notre aide, plutôt que de t'entendre te plaindre. »

À ces mots, je remarquais que l'ombre de la cavité était un brouillard plus qu'un manque de lumière. C'est ce même brouillard qui perdait en épaisseur... Le rideau d'ombre dévoilait la première personne à mes côtés ; Percila, sur ses genoux... Est-elle...

Scrutant le bas de sa robe, je voyais que l'ombre en provenait, et qu'elle allait de moins en moins s'étendre dans la cavité... Les sabots d'un Pokémon bien plus large brillaient, avant que la lumière ne soit suffisante pour que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il en était

« Pas l'air trop blessée. Regarde si elle peut se lever. »

La voix lourde résonnait dans la crevasse, mais ma seule impression, c'était que c'était... Terrakium qui parlait. Percila s'approcha de moi, ce sans que je ne puisse distinguer les mouvements de ses jambes ; elle était toujours accroupie, non ?!

« Attendez ! Je vais me relever. Ce n'est rien qu'une douleur au dos. »

… Alors que j'utilisais mon bras comme support pour remonter, je me rendais compte que la douleur que je sentais s'était creusée bien plus loin encore... La surprise ne manquait pas de me faire glisser vers l'avant, seulement pour que j'arrive à me rattraper avec mon autre bras. Mon sac filait droit devant, grand ouvert...

Percila recula un peu de la même manière qu'elle s'était approchée. Je voyais un éclat blanc jaillir de mon sac, éclairant pleinement la crevasse dans laquelle nous étions tombées. Recadrant mon regard sur le Pokémon Roche, j'entendais à nouveau ce qui se confirmait être sa voix

« Est-ce... Le Galet Blanc ? Reshiram ?! »

Le Pokémon Combat se mettait sur ses gardes. Ses cornes semblent prêtes à agir à tout moment... La voix éraillée se faisait de nouveau entendre

« Non ! Elle n'est pas dangereuse ! »

Percila se levait instantanément, regroupant autour de son corps un manteau tissé avec l'ombre qui s'évaporait peu avant, se couvrant entièrement avec...

L'ombre éclatait de nouveau, en denses rayons vers Terrakium qui l'absorbait avec ses cornes ; ces dernières s'élargissaient, se dédoublaient, prenaient la forme de lames de hallebarde brillantes... La crevasse ayant recouvré son intégrale clarté, je voyais le bras noir aux griffes acérées d'un Pokémon barrer la vue au Pokémon Grotte. Terrakium reprenait

« Tu souhaites donc la défendre ? Pourras-tu relever un tel défi, maintenant que ta maladresse te plonge dans une telle situation ?

— C'est justement pour ça que je la défends. Nous n'en serions jamais venus à là sans moi. Mais j'ai besoin de son aide, et je sais qu'elle est une personne de confiance ! »

… Aucun de ces deux-là ne sait. Que ce soit Terrakium qui nous menace... Ou cette Zoroark qui m'accompagnait jusque-là... Elle attend mon aide, et elle n'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt ? C'est pour ça qu'elle cherchait à fuir les regards des autres, tout à l'heure... Essayons d'être présentable en dévoilant la vérité :

« Attendez. Je vous entends parfaitement. Je veux savoir quelle est la situation avant qu'un seul d'entre nous ne cherche à devenir l'adversaire de l'autre. »

Zoroark trébuchait, manquant une attaque Exploforce qu'elle préparait dans ses griffes et qui n'a pas pu se matérialiser. Terrakium tournait son visage dur vers moi

« Encore une façon de parler pour défendre son image de dresseur ?

— Je n'ai pas d'image à défendre quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qui me voit autrement. »

Terrakium flanchait lui aussi, rétractant ses lames, alors que je lui répondais : je lui demandais de baisser les armes. Sa voix grattait dans sa confusion

« Une humaine qui nous comprend réellement ? Si tel est le cas, réponds à cela ; pourquoi crois-tu que je ne peux laisser impunément le Galet Blanc à un humain inconnu ?

— La région d'Unys a manqué d'être réduite en cendres par la querelle originelle des deux Héro et des Pokémon Légendaires. J'imagine que les Pokémon ont déjà senti que cette confrontation va avoir lieu de nouveau. Vous n'avez pas confiance en l'humain qui va jouer l'avenir de la région, et sûrement davantage, pour décider de ce qu'il s'autorise à faire. »

Terrakium exprimait directement sa surprise, et s'assurait de mon sérieux ; je soutenais mon regard, tandis que son expression se déclinait en de multiples questionnements... Zoroark venait à mes côtés, tandis que Terrakium grattait une nouvelle proposition

« Si tu connais le passé, prouve-moi au moins que tu n'en répéteras pas les erreurs. Vous deux. Mettez le Galet Blanc en jeu dans un affrontement. Je vous défie. »

Zoroark protestait

« Moi ? Vous ne pensez pas que je suis capable de représenter Ludvina ! Son équipe l'accompagne depuis tellement de temps ! En quoi pourrais-je vous convaincre ?

— Ce n'est pas de preuves fabriquées dont j'ai besoin, le Pokémon Grotte rejeta les protestations, Ses Pokémon pourraient être les plus forts du monde, ça ne vaudrait pas la preuve en elle-même. Je défie Ludvina en tant que personne plus qu'en tant que dresseur. À moins qu'un Pokémon qui voulait devenir son alliée ne prenne peur quand elle est soumise à un test bien moindre que celui auquel elle cherchait à se destiner ? »

Zoroark reculait sur ses quatre pattes... Je l'approchais, en essayant de la rassurer par ma présence. Le Pokédex dans une main, la seconde se resserrant sur la griffe du Pokémon apeuré, j'analysais les compétences de Zoroark...

« Terrakium est un Pokémon qui a l'avantage sur toi, mais c'est pourtant toi qu'il souhaite affronter. Me prêteras-tu ta confiance ? Tu as toute la mienne. »

Se résignant, Zoroark se relevait, et s'écartait au maximum de son adversaire, lui faisant face, malgré le peu de place disponible dans la cavité. Je m'appuyais sur l'un des rebords isolés de la caverne... Terrakium leva la voix

« Si les deux partis s'accordent sur mes conditions, alors je cède la première attaque à mon adversaire. Que je juge si cette première sera également la dernière. »

… La dernière... Voyons ce qu'il peut faire de sa force

« Zoroark ! Exploforce ! »

… Elle concentrait son énergie fébrilement... Trop de temps pour charger la première attaque... Terrakium ne bougeait pas. Presque résolu à attendre l'attaque jusqu'au bout... Qu'à cela ne tienne !

Une fois l'orbe d'énergie projeté, Terrakium l'a écrasée d'un coup de corne, sans plus bouger et ignorant les dégâts qu'il venait de subir. Se positionnant sur son flanc droit, il s'apprêtait à attaquer

« Aéropique ! »

S'exécutant en retard par rapport à ma demande, Zoroark partait maladroitement asséner une attaque sur Terrakium, tandis que ce dernier relâchait la sienne, projetant mon alliée dans les airs avec une attaque Vengeance... Depuis le ciel !

« Lance-Flamme ! »

Sans aucune difficulté, Zoroark retardait sa chute en crachant une colonne de feu sur son adversaire. Je voyais le Pokémon Grotte piétiner le sol, et étouffer les flammes avec son attaque trépignement... En avant !

« Atterri sur lui avec Aéropique ! »

Je faisais un signe de main pour essayer d'indiquer à Zoroark de filer vers moi... Elle s'est, à la place, saisie de la tête encore ardente de Terrakium, et lui assénait de multiples coups de griffes...

« Sors de là avec lance-Flamme ! »

Comprenant mal ce que je lui demandais, Zoroark effectuait une attaque Aéropique au préalable, laissant Terrakium Capable de se retourner, avec ses cornes qui s'illuminaient brièvement... Une attaque spéciale !

« Zoroark, utilise à nouveau Lance-Flamme ! »

Une nouvelle flamme se dirigeait vers Terrakium, tandis que ce dernier déployait ses attaques Lame d'Air. À ce moment, mon alliée comprenait que je lui indiquais comment se déplacer sur la scène, et elle fuyait le mur, tandis que ses flammes se faisaient découper par les tranchants d'air condensé. Le Pokémon Grotte railla de nouveau

« Vous ne gagnerez certainement pas ! Tâchez au moins de me divertir ! »

Deux nouvelles Lame d'Air ; Zoroark esquiva les attaques, et chargea vers Terrakium, les griffes déployées... J'ai une idée !

« Zoroark ; utilise Illusion, et suis mes instructions ! »

L'attaque Aéropique atteignait sa cible, et Zoroark utilisait son pouvoir Ténèbres pour se dissimuler à la vue de Terrakium, en transformant des tas de pierres de la grotte à son image. Terrakium inspectait mes mouvements pour déduire l'emplacement de mon alliée... Je savais que les pouvoirs d'un Zoroark étaient incroyables, mais voilà en quoi ils sont surpuissants !

« Zoroark ! Utilise Exploforce en rafale ! »

Puisant dans les pouvoirs de son Illusion, Zoroark attaquait Terrakium à bout portant ; rompant alors l'illusion qui faisait croire à notre adversaire qu'il pouvait suivre mes mouvements et choix ; ce clone qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas moi, c'était directement son adversaire !

Terrakium reculait, subissant notre série d'attaques portées à la tête. Ses cornes se sont allongées !

« Impudente !

— Utilise Aéropique pour dévier son attaque »

Maladroitement, Zoroark utilisait Aéropique, et recevait le coup d'une des deux lames du Pokémon Grotte. La célérité acquise par Aéropique la projetait dans un coin de la crevasse. On poursuit !

« Utilise Explonuit ! »

Là. Je sais déjà de quel manière pense Terrakium. Aussitôt les vagues de ténèbres déployées, les cornes du Pokémon s'empressaient de se gorger de Ténèbres, et d'en faire de la lumière, afin de s'étendre au double de leur taille, et grandissant encore plus puissantes et plus larges, à la manière de lame de hallebardes... Pendant tout ce temps ; notre contrôle de l'Illusion était total !

« Zoroark ! Flamme Croix ! »

… C'est en utilisant l'Illusion qu'un tel Pokémon renforce ses propres pouvoir ; à un moment, c'est la réalité qui en est affectée.

Prenant l'apparence de Zekrom, Zoroark chargeait l'attaque Flamme Croix, tandis que Terrakium chargeait le corps du Dragon sans comprendre que Zoroark n'a pas besoin d'être à l'endroit où son lllusion est présente.

L'orbe de flammes s'écrasait sur Terrakium, qui ne pouvait pas la contrer ; Zoroark se matérialisait à nouveau, et multipliait ses bras pour frapper le Pokémon Grotte avec une série d'Exploforce, Terrakium essayait de projeter Zoroark en agitant sa tête, mais il recevait de plein fouet l'Aéropique de Zoroark qui était partie depuis longtemps. Son attaque Vengeance le faisait trébucher sur une illusion d'Explonuit ; Terrakium tombait à terre, et Zoroark l'immobilisait dans l'instant, le recouvrant d'ombres. Le Pokémon Légendaire gémissait

« Assez ! »

Le combat s'arrêtait. Terrakium soufflait lourdement, épuisé. Zoroark me rejoignait ; n'ayant subi aucun dégât de l'attaque qu'elle avait subie grâce à la vitesse qu'elle a accumulé, lui ayant permit de filer e d'éviter les dégâts. Le Pokémon Légendaire admettait enfin sa défaite

« Une dresseuse pouvant s'allier à un Pokémon sauvage à peine entraîné pour me vaincre... Si tu dois combattre Zekrom avec l'appui de Reshiram, fais donc ! Les humains me semblent si éloignés, tout à coup... Je ne dirais rien de plus, j'écouterais davantage ce que disaient mes confrères... Permettez-moi au moins de vous ramener à l'extérieur. »

En boitant, Terrakium nous faisait signe de monter sur son dos... Je lui demandais de se ménager, en lui montrant que ma douleur s'était évaporée au cours du combat. Le Pokémon Légendaire acceptait.

Tandis que nous reprenions notre souffle, je demandais des précisions aux deux Pokémon

« Zoroark a dit qu'elle avait besoin de mon aide... Qu'en est-il ? »

… Terrakium laissait Zoroark exposer son problème

« Les hommes de la Team Plasma ont réussi à convaincre maman de se battre pour leurs objectifs. Elle a été emportée par un grand homme aux cheveux verts... Maman a perdu confiance en l'être humain après que vous m'ayez ramenée vers elle... Elle ne voulait pas croire que d'autres humains comme vous existaient...

— Tu veux que l'on la retrouve ensemble, n'est-ce pas, Zoé ? »

Le regard de Zoroark s'illuminait quand je prononçais ce prénom... Je voyais toute sa joie briller dans ses yeux, alors que je portais un objet vers elle ; une Poké Ball.

« Même si c'est temporaire, je veux t'aider. Veux-tu me prêter ta confiance à nouveau ? »

Elle fixait l'objet qu'elle méprisait absolument à l'époque, voyant bien que je trouverais d'autres compromis si c'était encore trop pour elle. Je voyais Terakium se relever, prêt à nous faire sortir de cette cavité... Zoé avait pressé le bouton de la Poké Ball, et demeurait à l'intérieur...

… Le râle de Terrakium s'entendait à nouveau. Il me faisait signe du visage... Je ne percevais aucun mots, mais le Pokémon semblait pourtant faire exactement les mêmes mimiques que quand il parlait tout à l'heure... Je vois... Zoroark transmettait la parole, ou alors c'est moi qui réagissais à son pouvoir pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient ? Dans tous les cas, je savais clairement ce que l'on me demandait

« Oui, je suis prête. »

* * *

**Notes d'Auteur : Avant-dernier acte de la première partie de la fanfiction : terminé ! Ce chapitre final était assez atypique pour moi, et je dois dire que je saurais clairement indiquer quels chapitres sont mes favoris dans tout ça... Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce qui m'a plu à ce point s'est vu ! Le prochain acte mettra la fanfic en halte, mais après tout, c'est bien le résultat d'un an de travail aux multiples directions pour... Recopier une histoire déjà existante ? S'il-vous plaît ! C'est certainement plus compliqué d'être exhaustif que d'être prompt ! C'est pour cela que nous ne sommes qu'à la moitié de la totalité de la fanfic ! Au revoir, et appréciez vos lecture ~**


	47. Ligue Pokémon

**Acte Final**

**1**

**Idéal et Réalité**

* * *

Le grand brasier s'animait, et étendait son influence dans toute la grande cour au pied du palais. La pression était palpable ; de nouveaux flambeaux prennent vie au sommet des piliers nous surplombant... Je regardais à gauche, et pouvais voir toute la détermination dans le regard de tant de dresseurs, nous qui sommes tous ici et qui aspirons tous à atteindre la chambre du Maître pour mener un combat qui marquerait notre vie... Tcheren n'avait pas détourné son regard de l'employée de la ligue qui se chargeait d'allumer le flambeau principal, et tant d'autres s'étaient pris au même vertige...

Enfin, faisant place, l'employée laissait le Maître apparaître depuis le sommet du premier escalier gigantesque...

« Ce flambeau, il élevait sa voix avec des airs pompeux atténués par leur enrouement, c'est ce que vous visiez probablement dès l'instant où votre talent était reconnu par la ligue. Pour certain, c'est le titre que vous voulez, pour d'autres, c'est un pass pour le monde professionnel, pour le voyage, pour poursuivre votre voyage... Quand bien même nos objectifs sont différents, c'est ici que se confrontent l'idéal et la réalité. Quand on rêve, c'est bien qu'à un moment, la réalité s'appliquait à revenir vers nous... Aussi, l'idéal ne peut pas être fantaisie, car c'est ce qui sépare celui-ci de la réalité qui fait le sens des deux. Pour cette nouvelle itération de la ligue d'Unys, une situation exceptionnelle nous rassemblent tous, et je veux qu'elle soit une expérience novatrice pour chacun. Cette journée s'achèvera par un duel d'exhibition durant lequel s'affronteront un membre du conseil des quatre et le participant qui obtiendra les meilleurs résultats au cours de l'événement que je déclare ouvert dès maintenant... C'est l'heure de la bataille royale ! »

… Ainsi, ça commence. Nos représentants du conseil nous ont ordonné de les suivre, et je rejoignais donc Anis dans notre compartiment respectif... Une Poké Ball à la main, je suis prête.

J'avais sélectionné, pour les confrontations, une équipe entièrement fondée sur les sentiments que nous nous réservions. La bataille royale avait lieu, et Zoroark avait insisté pour faire ses preuves. Dans le tumulte de dresseurs, le talent Illusion s'était avéré redoutable ; une attaque Explonuit nous avait permis de vaincre jusqu'à dix Pokémon de manière simultanée, et Zoé ne subissant pas une attaque grâce à sa vitesse incroyable. Au loin, je voyais Tcheren et son Lançargot qui venait dans notre direction...

… Et il était arrêté d'un geste de main. Un homme au foulard jaune et au costume noir l'empêchait de venir me défier, tout en passant devant lui... Zoé se positionnait, prête à attaquer... L'homme n'avait aucun Pokémon à ses côtés, mais il me défiait toutefois avec une Poké Ball qu'il sortait de nulle part, d'un geste de main

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'un combat réel, madame ? Une joute à quatre Pokémon au total serait bien assez pour nous départager, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'aura de ce dresseur... Je voyais les combats alentours s'écarter, puis s'arrêter entièrement. Découvrant toujours plus d'espace, dévoilant une arène... Je comprenais enfin pourquoi un membre du conseil quatre me défiait... Quand les combats alentours s'étaient tous arrêtés, j'acceptais enfin le défi de Pieris. Un énorme coup était porté dans un gong qui trônait sur le pavillon à l'entrée de la ligue.

Au moment de lancer les Poké Ball, Pieris me faisait signe

« Si vous me permettez une galanterie devenue une habitude très remarquée... Je vous laisse le choix de votre partenaire et la première attaque. »

Zoroark se précipitait devant moi pour faire face aux provocations du membre du conseil quatre, qui ria brièvement, tandis qu'il envoyait son premier partenaire : Léopardus. Zoroark préparait une attaque Exploforce retardée, et Léopardus s'empressait d'utiliser Coup Bas

« Zoé ; Lance-Flamme sur le sol ! »

Laissant tomber sa première attaque, Zoé profitait de l'onde de choc diffusée pour faire éclater son attaque de type Feu et repousser le Pokémon Implacable qui repartait directement à la charge dès que l'onde ardente s'était dissipée, suivant les ordres de son dresseur

« Tourmente, ma belle ! »

Faisant face à Zoroark, Léopardus Donnait un premier coup de griffe, que Zoroak parait, puis un second, et puis un coup de pattes arrières... Ma partenaire ne peut pas se battre d'aussi près... On doit évacuer !

« Zoé, utilise Explonuit ! »

Libérant son énergie avec une rapidité extrême, Zoroark faisait fuir notre adversaire, alors que le sol se remplissait de ténèbres... Pourquoi ne prennent-elles aucune forme ? Léopardus repartait sur les ténèbres sans aucune crainte, et sans mal, assénant de multiple Coup Bas avec sa queue, contre lesquels Zoé n'arrivait ni à se défendre, ni à fuir. Pieris lançait une pièce en l'air

« Demi-Tour, ma belle ! »

Un nouveau coup de griffe, puis Léopardus disparaissait ; un cri grave retentissait, alors que Pieris donnait un nouvel ordre

« Corboss, utilise Rapace ! »

Un éclat lumineux venu du ciel laissait place à une grande ombre... Zoroark comprenait et commençait à fuir, tandis que le Pokémon Vol filait su sol, poursuivant sa proie... Il faut éviter l'attaque !

« Zoé, projette une Exploforce au sol ! »

En se retournant avec agilité, Zoé détruisait l'orbe sur le terrain, et s'envolait au-dessus du Corboss qui venait de recevoir notre attaque. En avant !

Déferlant son attaque Explonuit sur le Pokémon Big Boss ; la voix de Pieris révélait la prochaine action

« Si Zoroark pense triompher du maître de l'air, alors qu'elle ose nous confronter à pleine puissance ! Calcination ! »

Au travers des ondes d'Explonuit, les boules de feu que notre adversaire projetait se transformaient en attaque Déflagration... Zoé utilisait Exploforce pour passer au travers et atteindre la terre, quand Corboss reparut, sortant du nuage de poussière à toute vitesse...

Zoé recevait l'attaque Rapace de plein fouet. Elle arrivait à mes pieds, essayant de se relever, tandis que Corboss préparait de nouvelles attaques Calcination... Il les projetaient toutes au loin quand Zoroark s'est effondrée... Pieris saluait la foule

« Et ainsi commence le premier acte de cette fantastique Ligue Pokémon ! Challenger, es-tu prête pour cette danse ? »

Zoé retenait son râle, grinçant faiblement des dents en acceptant sa défaite... Elle s'est battue contre deux Pokémon... Merci.

… Corboss... J'ai l'adversaire parfait ! Ferdinand !

À peine sorti de sa Poké Ball, le Pokémon Vaillant défiait le Pokémon Big Boss. N'attendant pas le premier ordre de Pieris, je me précipitais sur l'offensive

« Tomberoche ! »

Avec des fragments de terrain brisé, Ferdinand projetait des éclats de pierre sur notre adversaire. Le rire de Pieris montrait bien qu'il avait un plan pour contrer cette attaque

« Aile d'Acier, mon mignon. »

Parant les premiers rochers, puis se débattant contre les suivants ; voilà notre ouverture !

« Éclate Griffe ! »

Au lieu de pierre, c'est contre nos serres que Corboss se défendait ! Ses Aile d'Acier ne s'y étaient pas préparées, et Corboss recevait de plein fouet l'attaque. Le Pokémon Ténèbre tombait au sol, et se relevait en poussant un cri lugubre... Pieris appelait à nouveau son Pokémon

« Et ainsi, nous nous relevons : Rapace ! »

Répondant, par Rivalité, à l'attaque Rapace de son adversaire par la même attaque, Ferdinand profitait de bien plus de vitesse pour projeter son adversaire au sol, et poursuivre le combat

« Close Combat ! »

Déchaînant sa furie, Ferdinand ne laissait pas de répit à Corboss... Le Pokémon Ténèbre était catapulté aux côtés de son dresseur. Ce dernier levait la main vers le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Le compte à rebours touche à sa fin. Notre élégie sinistre ne saurait nous faire partir avec dépit. »

… Ferdinand s'effondra au sol. Tout en rappelant son Pokémon, Pieris expliqua

« Encore une fois, les Pokémon Ténèbres ont bien plus d'une capacité et d'une possibilité pour vaincre leurs adversaires. Requiem est bien une des attaques qui peuvent mettre en lumière la splendeur des Pokémon Ténèbres... Je prends maintenant la main pour défendre mes chers protégés ! »

Son visage se contorsionnant brièvement dans un sourire délecté, Pieris appelait son nouveau partenaire, alors que je n'avais pas rappelé le mien. Un Démolosse se dressait là où Ferdinand gisait... Le rappelant, je prévoyais déjà d'envoyer au combat un nouveau partenaire... Il faut vaincre ! Agito !

Le Pokémon Sombre reculait en serrant les crocs à l'arrivée de mon Frison. Je savais qu'il ne reculerait pas indéfiniment devant un Pokémon faisant deux fois sa taille ; il faut prendre la première attaque !

Avec Éclair Fou, Frison chargeait sur le Pokémon Feu, alors que son maître n'ordonnait rien. Au dernier moment, le Démolosse esquiva notre attaque pour nous prendre par l'arrière

« Cavalerie Lourde ! »

Un coup brutal dans la mâchoire ! Démolosse s'envolait de mon côté du terrain, mais atterrissait sur trois pattes, reposant la dernière à terre plus tard que les autres avant de repartir à la charge

« Retourne-toi, Agito ! Mégacorne ! »

En se retournant, l'une des cornes de Frison touchait de près l'armure osseuse de Démolosse, avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur le cou de mon Frison avec une attaque Exécu-Son... Il faut s'en débarrasser !

« Utilise Éclair Fou sur l'un des piliers ! »

Se chargeant en énergie électrique, Agito filait sur l'un des piliers sculptant les rebords extrêmes de l'arène. Démolosse tentait de s'échapper, mais l'électricité statique l'en empêchait. Pieris commanda

« Ne le laisse pas faire ! Danseflamme ! »

Avec une attaque Feu, Démolosse parvenait à s'échapper in-extremis d'un coup de flanc sur le pilier. Agito était pris dans les flammes... Pieris sourit une nouvelle fois, faisant passer son ordre au travers d'un rire qu'il contenait

« Feu d'Enfer ! »

La Danseflamme s'est agrandie en un instant. Mon Frison hurlait, tandis que le Pokémon Ténèbre observait la scène... Ils ne savent rien de notre endurance !

« Agito ! On gagne celle-là ! »

Se reprenant, Frison faisait face au Démolosse qui se remettait sur ses gardes... Toujours entouré de flammes, Agito partait à l'assaut ; Démolosse en faisait de même avec une attaque Damoclès.

… Même en passant en-dessous du crâne de Frison, l'attaque de Démolosse s'est fait emporter par la force brute de mon Pokémon qui avait fait des flammes de Démolosse son énergie propre.

Frison s'arrêtait devant Pieris, le menaçant d'un regard satisfait. Le membre de l'élite quatre retirait son Pokémon et attendait que mon Frison se replace pour envoyer son nouveau partenaire : Crocorible.

… Nos deux Pokémon se jaugeaient, cherchant à trouver une faille dans l'adversaire pour prendre la première attaque... La voix de Pieris trancha

« Rafale Écailles ! »

Utilisant des morceaux du terrain propulsés, Crocorible projetait des lames pareilles aux épines sur son dos. Effrénées, ces dernières se logeaient dans la crinière d'Agito... Crocorible ne faiblissait pas dans ses rafales, et je savais qu'il fallait attaquer...

« Utilise Peignée ! »

Ne craignant pas les tirs rectilignes, Frison piétinait vers Crocorible, au risque de tomber dans un piège, nous allons employer cette technique !

« Pas si vite ! Pieris changeait effectivement de tactique, Va, utilise Dark Lariat ! »

Avec force, Crocorible encaissait la charge de Frison en poussant un cri perçant... Pieris continuait de donner ses ordres

« Colérique ! Fait exploser ta puissance ! Mâchouille !

— Mégacorne ! »

Utilisant encore une fois sa crinière comme bouclier, Frison frappait de toutes ses forces le Pokémon Intimidation...

Mon Pokémon triomphait finalement, ayant réussi à projeter son adversaire sur le côté en le forçant à mordre dans ses cornes. L'attaque Mégacorne terrassait le Pokémon Ténèbre, et Frison revenait en marchant vers moi.

Pieris rappelait son Pokémon, laissant un gloussement frustré échapper à son contrôle.

« Je ne peux croire qu'un tel Pokémon puisse avoir combattu Crocorible sans subir le moindre dégât ! Nous allons voir ce qu'il en est réellement ! Léopardus, ma belle, viens à mon aide ! »

Laissant complètement son calme lui échapper, Pieris lançait le premier assaut

« Coupe Psycho ! »

Utilisant sa queue comme une faux, Léopardus envoyait des ondes Psy sur Agito, qui recevait chacune avec sa crinière. Il faut passer à l'attaque encore une fois !

« Éclair fou ! »

Agito filait à pleine vitesse. L'énergie électrique se densifiait autour de lui, et il était pareil à un missile !

… La voix monocorde de Pieris frappait de nouveau

« Coup Bas. »

La faux s'abattit de nouveau. Recevant l'attaque dans le cou, Agito était projeté au loin, dans un des piliers limitrophes. Léopardus avait asséné le dernier coup qui était de trop pour l'endurance de mon Frison... Pieris ne cherchait même plus à s'approprier les regards du public, et je comprenais qu'il fallait appeler ma dernière partenaire...

« Ophélia ! »

Répondant à mon appel, ma partenaire filait vers Léopardus avec Lame Feuille. Les deux tranchants se confrontaient. Léopardus reculait de quelques pas à chaque coup, avant de faire un bond en arrière

« C'est ça ! Tourmente ! »

Pieris avait entièrement perdu son calme, et sa voix s'emplissait de sa détermination à gagner. Léopardus recommençait sa joute en mêlée. Ophélia essayait de s'en dépêtrer, mais son attaque Lame Feuille n'avait aucun effet, pas plus que nos autres tentatives pour nous dégager... Il n'y avait juste pas le temps pour confronter les multiples coups de pattes, griffes, tête, et les mouvements souples du Pokémon Implacable... Pieris ricanait encore une fois

« Finis-la ! Coup Bas ! »

… Non !

« Engrais ! »

Activant ses pouvoirs, ma partenaire avait marqué l'arrêt qui faisait échouer l'assaut de Léopardus ; c'est le moment !

« Tempêteverte, Ophélia ! »

… Un ouragan vert vif emportait le terrain. Tout d'abord aussi large que l'arène l'ouragan se rétrécissait, s'amincissait... Léopardus était à terre à mi-distance de la tornade qui se refermait enfin sur Ophélia. Son dos scintillait , et le terrain semblait y répondre... Elle avait gagné.

La voix du Maître résonna

« Triomphante lors de ce match d'exposition contre notre estimé membre du conseil quatre, Pieris, je vous demande des acclamations pour Ludvina ! Elle remporte une de ses premières qualifications pour affronter votre humble Maître. Saurez-vous faire preuve d'autant de puissance demain ? Je déclare ouvertes les délibérations ! Vos résultats seront mis à l'épreuve lors des phases de qualification ! »


	48. Ligue Pokémon 2

**Idéal et Réalité**

**2**

**Nos Amitiés**

* * *

« Ludvina. »

Avant de rentrer dans l'arène, Tcheren s'est retourné vers moi

« Le Maître m'a averti ; quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec le tournoi. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que ça a commencé, et la Team Plasma n'a pas donné de signe de vie sur toute la région.

— Donc ils rassembleraient leurs forces pour attaquer la ligue au moment crucial ?

— Tu affronteras Hilbert cet après-midi... La fin de ce combat sera le moment où l'on saura qui est le représentant de chaque équipe. Raphaëlle m'attend... À plus tard. »

Il entrait dans l'arène, où son match l'attendait.

… J'aurais combattu l'équipe Kunz, et gagné contre son représentant... Il ne reste plus que Percilla. Dans l'équipe de Tcheren, seule Raphaëlle aura battu un membre du conseil des quatre, et Tcheren a perdu contre Percila lors d'un match improvisé... Il s'est démarqué par sa capacité à remonter en affrontant et vainquant les autres dresseurs de son équipe. Seule l'équipe Anis et l'équipe Kunz n'ont pas de meneur ; le motard, Ratziel, a été reconnu pour son talent, et a vaincu autant de membres du conseil des quatre que moi... Si je n'affronte pas Perrine avant, ce sera lui mon premier adversaire de l'équipe Percila...

« Mais tu devras me battre avant, si tu comptes aller plus loin !

Hilbert s'incrustait là où je regardais le match. Tcheren et Raphaëlle vont s'affronter en combat duo à quatre Pokémon...

— Ça, répondais-je, je le sais depuis un moment. Tu risques d'avoir à affronter Ratziel si tu gagnes. Ses Pokémon ont vaincu Anis et Kunz sans problèmes, tu sais ?

— Ce gros loubard peut pas gagner la ligue avec la force brute ! Je vais lui montrer, à lui et ses Pokémon, ce que ça veut dire de travailler avec ses Pokémon ! »

Hilbert mimait un match de boxe entre débutants. Pourtant, ce n'est pas que la force brute qui fait la force de Ratziel... Sa technique se base justement sur des attaques qui n'ont pas du tout cette fonction à l'origine.

« Le Lançargot de Tcheren utilise Hâte pour filer droit sur Feuilloutan ! »

… Jusqu'à lors, personne n'a battu les trois premiers Pokémon de Raphaëlle ; pas même les membres du conseil quatre. Elle a échappé aux projecteurs avec les rencontres de la team Percila et les match que moi et Ratziel faisions. C'est ce qui lui a valu de monter en échelon sans jamais se faire remarquer... Ce combat pourrait même conduire à un nouveau combat à l'improviste si elle gagnait...

« J'ai du mal à croire que je n'ai jamais pu affronter l'équipe de Raphaëlle, Hilbert s'appuyait sur son dossier avec exagération, C'est une de vos potes, non ?

— Raphaëlle est majoritairement l'amie de Tcheren, et elle nous accompagnait parfois quand on se croisait. C'est une fille très libre, alors elle n'avait pas de mal à venir, partir, et prendre quelqu'un au passage.

— Oh ? Ils y a un truc entre eux-deux ?

— À part le fait qu'ils sont de biens meilleurs rivaux entre eux, ne cherche pas plus loin. Bianca a déjà cherché à le savoir, mais Raphaëlle s'est moquée d'elle en disant que le jour où elle s'intéresserait à avoir quelqu'un, c'est qu'elle n'aura plus besoin des Pokémon dans sa vie.

— C'est une hardcore à ce point ?! »

À ce moment, Hilbert fixait à nouveau l'écran et remarquait que le terrain était plein de trous, et que Feuilloutan et Flamoutan avaient utilisé leur attaque Tunnel pour faire du terrain leur terrain. C'était presque comme si le reste de l'arène était recouvert de boules de feu engendrées par la maîtrise des aires élémentaires...

« Et toi, Ludvina ? Tu penses être intéressée par l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un ?

— Je le suis. Je sais juste ce que je veux, et je suis persuadée que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui correspond à ça.

— Tu dis ça pour m'enfoncer, c'est ça ? Pourtant ! J'ai fait des efforts ! Ferdinand semble beaucoup t'apprécier. Avilla a récemment évolué, ça te dirait qu'on ouvre sur l'affrontement des deux ?

— Je n'oserais pas enfoncer quelqu'un pour m'en éloigner. On va dire que je suis beaucoup plus intéressée par l'idée de te battre que l'idée de te laisser l'emporter. »

… À ces mots, Hilbert sourit, retenant un rire... Il commenta mon humeur qui avait changée depuis la dernière fois, et la complimenta de bon cœur. C'est vrai. Il m'a beaucoup aidée... Mais même s'il a deux visages, aucun des deux ne rentre dans mes critères idéaux !

« L'attaque Acrobatie de Feuilloutan venge ainsi la défaite de son partenaire, et envoie Lançargot et Tranchodon au tapis ! »

… À la place d'une arène ardente, l'arène était maintenant devenue une boule de boue et de végétation. Raphaëlle a toujours combattu sur ce terrain, et l'attaque Acrobatie de ses Pokémon lui permet d'ignorer les restrictions du marais, en plus d'utiliser pleinement les nénuphars et débris végétaux... Tcheren va devoir en faire de même s'il veut lutter contre ces Pokémon. Justement, il envoyait Léopardus et Clamiral à son aide. L'un est agile et suffisamment léger pour ignorer la boue tant qu'il n'est pas jeté dedans, l'autre peut la purifier grâce à ses attaques d'eau.

Tcheren menait directement l'assaut ; Kaiser utilisait son Aqua-Jet pour asséner un premier coup d'Aqua-Brèche à Flotoutan, tandis Que Léopardus empêchait Feuilloutan d'approcher en le menaçant avec Cage-Éclair. Flotoutan relâchait son attaque Ébullition sur ses adversaires, et Feuilloutan a profité de l'attaque en poursuivant avec Acrobatie. Kaiser s'est imposé, et a paré l'attaque avec l'une de ses lames avant de déclencher son attaque Lame Sainte.

« Léopardus ! Feu Envieux ! »

… D'un seul coup, la queue du Pokémon Ténèbre s'enduisait de flammes ; les dispersant sur tous le terrain, Léopardus faisait chuter les autres Pokémon, et sautait sur Clamiral avant de se projeter en l'air

« Sabotage ! »

De tout son long, la faux frappait simultanément les deux Pokémon opposés sans une once de pitié, les regroupant toujours plus pour les frapper en même temps, les poussant devant l'un des Tunnel... Clamiral se relevait

« Kaiser ! Blizzard ! »

Après le feu qui terminait de consumer la végétation, un blizzard qui cristallisait toute la boue du marécage. Les deux Pokémon de Raphaëlle étaient happés par le vent glacial...

… Ces dernières attaques, et la violence dans la voix de Tcheren me faisaient trembler... Hilbert me rappela

« Eh... Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça dans ses précédents combats, non ? Déjà, c'est la première fois qu'il sort Léopardus, je crois.

— Léopardus a pour lui autant de valeur que Clamiral... S'il ne l'a pas sortie avant, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un atout caché... C'est un combat qu'il veut gagner.

— Je sais qu'on est là pour gagner, mais là... "Feu Envieux"... C'est une attaque qui brûle instantanément le terrain, et qui s'acharne sur les adversaires les plus forts, non ? »

… Les adversaires les plus forts... Tcheren n'a quand même pas dressé son Léopardus seulement pour...

Le combat reprenait une fois le terrain visible. Les deux Pokémon de Raphaëlle ont été balayés par le Blizzard, et il en allait de même pour le marécage. Le terrain, toujours aussi troué, était de retour à son état basique. Le présentateur appuyait l'événement qui allait avoir lieu

« Et cela fait trois Pokémon ! La dresseuse d'Ogoesse, Raphaëlle, qui n'avait jusqu'à lors jamais perdu son trio élémentaire, va révéler son quatrième partenaire dans ce combat ! »

L'écran se centrait sur Raphaëlle qui en était bien consciente, et qui agissait en conséquence

« Après tout, nous voulons représenter les couleurs de l'équipe Kunz ! C'est un honneur de se battre contre un adversaire qui veut à tout prix l'emporter pour ses objectifs. Et je suis très intéressée de voir comment il va faire quand il va se rendre compte qu'après mes trois partenaires, il va découvrir ma carte maîtresse ! Un Pokémon qui à lui seul en vaut trois ! Mastéma ! »

Une Poké Ball à capsules sortait de la poche de Raphaëlle, tandis qu'elle projetait l'objet sur le terrain, faisant en sortir un mélange insaisissable d'éclairs et de nuages sombres... La voix de la dresseuse changeait du tout au tout en accord avec sa mise en scène

« Donnons-leurs un véritable match ! Vibrobscur ! »

Chassant les nuages, un puissant jet de ténèbres s'écrasa sur le sol, puis un second déversait l'onde ténébreuse sur le sol qui perdait entièrement son aspect, s'emplissant de noir, de violet, et d'un rouge pourpré... Une troisième tête se distinguait dans l'ombre, et je reconnaissais l'incarnation donnée à son Pokémon : Trioxhydre. Les plans de caméra s'orientaient de manière à donner un pendant dramatique au combat, où les deux Pokémon de Tcheren faisaient face à ces six yeux, ce corps d'ombre à trois têtes...

Les gens derrière nous se levaient avec surprise devant cette scène, et j'entendais quelqu'un se plaindre

« On voit rien avec vous ! »

Hilbert fixait l'écran avec une attention sans faille, alors que le nouveau combat débutait

« Kaiser ! Utilise Aqua-Jet pour t'approcher, puis Lame Sainte !

— Mastéma, montre jusqu'où tout était prévu pour ce moment ! Telluriforce ! »

Un tremblement de terre se faisait sentir dans la salle, la salle. L'écran affichait toujours plus de plans dramatiques, et la voix du présentateur tremblait en harmonie avec l'impression de terreur

« De multiples colonnes de lave jaillissent du terrain ! Étais-ce là l'objectif de Raphaëlle quand elle ordonnait à ses premiers Pokémon d'utiliser Tunnel ?! »

Le Clamiral de Tcheren retombait en arrière, happé par une colonne ardente... Une voix familière résonnait, descendant à ma gauche

« Raphaëlle a ce Trioxhydre dans sa manche depuis le début. C'est un Pokémon terrifiant, dont les pouvoirs dépendent entièrement de sa relation avec son dresseur.

— Perrine ! Tu m'as surprise ! C'est toi qui ne pouvais rien voir à l'arrière ?

— Salut, Ludvina. Oui, c'est pas facile d'être petite quand tout le monde oublie ce que c'est d'avoir un peu de bon sens... »

Sur l'écran, on voyait Léopardus courir dans les ténèbres pour attaquer Trioxhydre... Je m'empressais de demander des précisions à Perrine, alors que je me cramponnais à la scène

« Que veux-tu dire quand tu dis qu'un Trioxhydre dépend de son dresseur ?

— Un Trioxhydre est un Pokémon qui a obligatoirement passé par le processus que tu connais, celui d'Ophélia... Cependant, si son dresseur le manipule avec violence, ce Pokémon est incontrôlable, et n'écoute son dresseur qu'à cause du lien de la Poké Ball. Quoiqu'il arrive, Trioxhydre évolue tardivement, si les conditions requises ne sont pas obtenues. Quand un Trioxhydre est manipulé avec l'amour et la passion qu'a Raphaëlle pour ses Pokémon, il devient cette incarnation du cataclysme. Ça reste entièrement sous le contrôle du dresseur et du Pokémon, mais la puissance qui en résulte est immense.

— Tu es allée au Village des Dragons pour savoir tout ça ?

— J'ai toujours été une grande curieuse, et j'étais prête pour la ligue bien avant beaucoup de monde. C'est là-bas que j'ai appris ça, en effet. Cependant, il faut être averti d'une chose ; le Pokémon Brutal n'est pas plus faible s'il a évolué au travers de l'épreuve du ressentiment. Il ne peut pas faire ces effets, mais il peut cependant puiser en lui des ressources improbables. Dans les archives du Village, il est précisé que l'Histoire s'est vue bouleversée par des Trioxhyre de carnage, qui peuvent se battre jusqu'au seuil de la mort. »

… Jusqu'au seuil de la mort ?! L'écran se coupait brutalement.

… La voix passait toujours, et celle de Raphaëlle résonnait

« Oh ? Excusez-moi pour le Draco-Météor perdu... C'était pas prévu qu'il y ait une caméra ici, aussi ! »

L'écran reprenait une vue d'ensemble d'en haut, alors que le combat n'opposait plus que Kaiser à Mastéma. Le Pokémon de Tcheren était vacillant, et aucune autre attaque n'a pu toucher le Pokémon Ténèbre qui était immunisé à toutes celles de Léopardus... Raphaëlle commandait à nouveau

« Et je triompherais en te remémorant mes partenaires tombés ! Triplattaque ! »

Condensant trois orbes d'énergie dans chacune de ses gueules, Trioxhydre gelait et enflammait le terrain... Clamiral adoptait une position défensive, tandis qu'un crépitement violent se faisait entendre...

« Go ! »

… Un éclair de Foudre...

Une nouvelle secousse s'entendait, et l'écran perdait entièrement son image. La voix du commentateur vacillait

« Là-haut, dans le ciel ! Qu'est-ce que... »

Encore une secousse. Bien plus violente... Les autres spectateurs sortaient de la salle vers l'arène, et j'y allais avec Hilbert et Perrine.

Kaiser est à terre sur l'arène. Mais Tcheren ne regarde plus le combat. Dans le ciel, un orbe électrique grondait, tonnait, dans un nuage noir... Puis l'orbe bleu électrique s'effondra en direction du palais du Maître... La scène du combat perdait son voile d'ombre, tandis que Raphaëlle rappelait son Pokémon, et courait vers Tcheren qui s'effondrait.

« Plus un geste ! »

Derrière cette nouvelle voix narquoise, des membres de la Team Plasma, le blason rutilant d'étincelles...


	49. Ligue Pokémon 3

**Idéal et Réalité**

**3**

**Effondrement**

* * *

« Roitiflam, Lance-Flammes ! »

Un torrent de Brasier balayait les Pokémon nous faisant face. Les derniers membres de la Team Plasma tombaient des quelques marches d'escalier qu'ils occupaient pour nous empêcher d'avancer. Bianca arrivait en courant

« Ils ont attaqué le Centre Pokémon ! Ils s'en prennent directement à tous ceux qu'ils trouvent ! »

Adeline accourrait à peine elle avait fini de soigner un Pokémon épuisé par les combats

« Bianca, je peux les soigner ! Ouvre-moi la v-

Elle trébuchait, et retenait sa chute d'un bras qu'elle se tordait presque au ras du sol. Bianca allait l'aider

— Des dresseurs compétents protègent la machine, mais il y a trop de blessés par rapport aux soignés. N'empire pas la chose. »

La voix de Bianca tremblait, tandis que le sol vibrait encore... Là-haut, dans le palais du Maître... Le roi de la Team Plasma est au combat... Est-ce Zekrom qui fait vibrer le sol comme ça ? Il faut que j'y aille pour m'en assurer...

Je tournais le regard vers l'arène de la ligue ; le terrain est détruit, et les tunnels du combat précédent ont été ensevelis par la violence d'autres combats... Des membres d'élite de la Team Plasma on combattu chacun des dresseurs, visant non pas à gagner, mais à attaquer directement les dresseurs plutôt que les Pokémon... Tcheren revenait des gradins

« Il n'y en a plus ici pour l'instant... Ludvina, faut que tu montes dans le palais. Je vais te servir de bouclier... Ces gars sont sûrement en embuscade là-haut.

— Tes Pokémon viennent juste de se battre et sont tous blessés !

— J'ai appliqué des premiers soins sur Kaiser... Je dois juste te permettre d'entrer, non ? Je n'ai pas idée de quelle force ils sont dotés... »

Un bruit lourd s'entendait derrière nous. En détournant la tête, je voyais Perrine, chevauchant son Dracolosse

« S'il y a des gens en bonne santé, venez que je vous transporte là-haut. On doit réussir à envoyer Ludvina dans la salle du maître, après-tout...

— Avons-nous des informations sur le combat du Maître ?

— Actuellement, le Maître n'a pas combattu Zekrom. Deux de ses Pokémon sont à terre, et tous les Pokémon sortis de leur Poké Ball ne peuvent plus y retourner, même s'ils sont vaincus. Les mêmes ondes que celles du Labo P2 ont été ressenties. »

Dracolosse s'agitait ; deux membres de la Team Plasma apparaissaient, téléportés par des Neitram. Chacun sortait trois Pokémon

« Dégagez ! Vous ne gagnerez pas ! »

Une attaque Laser Glace s'abattait sur les Pokémon des agents Plasma. Ratziel s'avançait, prenant place devant nous pour confronter les agents avec son Pingoléon... Il les provoqua, alors que quatre Pokémon avaient été congelés sur place

« C'est bien le combat d'une vie ça. Désolé les gars, mais vous toucherez pas aux héros de la journée. Ludvina ! Va avec la miss au Dracolosse. Une autre donzelle va te filer un coup d'main pour arriver là-haut. J'vais casser d'ces guignols, moi. Black Pingoléon ! À table ! »

Déboulant à pleine vitesse de la voie d'accès terrestre, de multiples motos filaient et prenaient position dans tout le champ de bataille. Ratziel criait encore ses ordres

« Ils vont encore s'amuser à apparaître d'ici peu ! Aller filer un coup d'main aux autres, on sera bien assez pour bouffer ces ringards ! »

Depuis la moto de leur chef, je voyais une femme avec un casque sur la tête sauter et se ruer vers moi et Perrine. Elle enlevait son casque, et Tcheren l'interrompait

« Sophyia ! Je viens avec vous !

— N'essaye même pas ! Je viens du Centre Pokémon, et Raphaëlle a besoin de renfort. Elle m'a dit de te faire venir avant que tu ne puisses plus te battre. Son Trioxhydre tient plus ; les assauts ont tous lieux là-bas, et les autres dresseurs ne valent clairement pas leur dernier rempart. Bianca, retourne là-bas. Tu ouvriras la voie aux champions d'arène ; ils arrivent avec une dépêche de médicaments apportée par la gardienne du Village des Dragons. »

Dracolosse nous dépêchait de monter. Perrine nous demandait de nous cramponner.

« Les ondes de contrôle sont plus intenses, annonçait Perrine, On va descendre ! Là-dessous, il y a trois types. Sophyia et moi on les gèrent. Tu files dès que tu peux, Ludvina. »

Descendant abruptement vers le pavillon d'accès au palais, Dracolosse nous laissait pile le temps pour sauter. Les trois membres du Trio des Ombres attendaient, prêts à nous affronter.

« Vous souhaitez faire entrer l'héroïne Blanche ? Il n'en est pas encore temps. Bientôt, le Maître reconnaîtra son titre caduc. Ne vous mettez pas en danger inutilement. Notre Roi n'a d'intérêt que pour la personne qui porte le Galet Blanc.

— En faisant s'effondrer le Palais sur Goyah, Perrine explosait avec courage, Ces secousses... Vous y êtes pour quelque chose ! Nous le savons ! La Team Plasma a disparu de la circulation pour prévoir cette attaque ! Et votre dispositif... L'avoir modifié vous donne les faveurs de votre Roi ? Ou alors, est-ce une nouvelle manifestation de celui qui tire les ficelles ?! »

Les hommes en noir n'ajoutaient aucun mot, et chacun levait une Poké Ball grise avec un symbole Plasma inscrit... Perrine se mettait sur ses gardes, tandis que Sophyia attrapait une nouvelle capsule de sa pochette qui n'en contenait plus que quatre...

« Se débarrasser de ceux qui en savent trop, hein ? Vous êtes bien rudimentaires pour des membres d'élite ! »

Trois Scalproie sortaient des Ball grises. Sophyia et Perrine hésitaient sur l'envoi d'un nouveau Pokémon ; les Pokémon blessés sont tous regroupés en attendant d'être soignés, dans la douleur d'un combat violent... Un des sbires provoqua

« N'est-ce pas la réalité des dresseurs qui vous fige dans l'instant présent ? Vous n'osez pas risquer un autre Pokémon, car vous comprenez la douleur que tous subissent irrémédiablement quand ils perdent un combat ! »

Deux Scalproie s'avançaient vers Dracolosse, le troisième maintenait Shaofouine à distance... Perrine me faisait signe

« Maintenant ! Dracolosse ! Utilise Déflagration ! »

Une immense énergie libérée, une boule de feu se séparant en de multiples bras ardents... C'est le moment !

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? Noctunoir ! Saisis-toi d'elle ! »

Sorti de nulle part, un grand Pokémon me barrait la route. Il essayait de m'attraper avec ses grandes mains, mais voyant que j'esquivais ces dernières, c'est sa bouche ventrale qui s'ouvrait... Ça m'attire ?!

Un éclair de chaleur me parcourait le corps

« Victini ! »

Le Pokémon Victoire s'échappait de l'intérieur de mon sac et frappait le Pokémon Spectre d'un coup de tête enflammé, me laissant le temps de rentrer

« Scalproie ! Occupe-toi d'elle ! »

Les lames du dernier Scalproie qui était resté en retrait m'effleuraient, mais mes pieds ont soudain été pris dans un mouvement d'air très brusque...

Je me relevais. Je n'avais pas souffert de ma chute. Victini m'a défendue avec Flamme Croix... Dans l'urgence, je suis arrivée dans le Palais du Maître, où j'entendais paroles et cris se mêler...

« Réveille-toi ! Cette violence infligée au Pokémon, c'est de la folie !

— Il fallait y penser avant d'en faire votre seul moyen d'existence. Explonuit ! »

Un bruit très net de déchirement s'entendait. Je sentais le palais secouer... En me dirigeant vers l'estrade, je voyais un Lançargot, puis un Cliticlic, Un Mégapagos, un Gueriaigle, puis un Aéroptéryx, et enfin un Sorbouboul à terre... Tous se tordant de douleur, et râlant dès qu'ils essayaient de bouger.

Le Dragon Noir trônait aux côtés de N... Goyah était derrière son Frison, aux prises contre... Zoroark ?!

Une nouvelle Poké Ball s'agitait dans mon sac ! Zoé !

Le Pokémon Polymorfox sortait directement de sa Poké Ball et filait vers l'estrade du combat en criant.

Le Pokémon aux côtés de N s'arrêta, voyant Zoé arriver. Il s'en est fallu de cet instant pour que Frison rentre dans Zoroark en poussant son attaque Peignée au maximum.

Zoé hurlait, tandis que son semblable s'effondrait au sol. Frison pliait le genou avant. N changeait de position et déclara avec violence l'arrivée de son Zekrom dans le combat

« Voilà enfin l'heure fatidique. Cette mascarade a trop duré ! Zekrom ! »

D'un coup de Dracogriffe, Zekrom envoyait Frison voler loin de l'arène, catapulté dans les airs bien au-dessus de son dresseur.

Zoé filait derrière le dragon pour récupérer sa mère encore inconsciente. N laissait le Pokémon faire, et jetait un regard dans ma direction...

« Puisque l'héroïne est arrivée, proposa-t-il, je propose au Maître de se retirer. Il est insensé de chercher à se battre, et je sais qu'un combat plus pressant doit avoir lieu et définir l'avenir des humains et des Pokémon. »

Goyah se relevait, les jambes tremblantes après le choc qui avait été absorbé par son Pokémon

« Déconne pas ! Je gagne encore ce combat, et je ne peux pas croire que le Dragon puisse être invincible ! C'est cet espoir qui fait qu'on se bat contre vous qui voulez terroriser le monde !

— Et c'est pourtant cet espoir futile qui fait qu'aujourd'hui restera un jour sinistre de l'histoire de la région que vous représenter. Abdiquez ! »

Goyah envoyait son propre Sorbouboul au combat... La voix de N tremblait avec une vigueur que je ne parvenais pas à identifier

« Vous misez sur l'affinité des types pour vous battre ! Encore un artifice qui coûte la réalité aux humains et la liberté aux Pokémon !

— Je pense que je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un quelconque héro qui a pour idéal la destruction du monde ! Goyah répliquait avec rage

— C'est cette mascarade que vous nommez un monde ? Nous avons coupé court à l'apogée du phénomène de perversion du monde réel auquel nous appartenons, celui de l'asservissement des Pokémon ! »

Sorbouboul utilisait Laser Glace en direction du Dragon, qui ignorait presque les efforts du Pokémon Congère pour cristalliser son bras puissant. Zekrom chargeait sa queue en électricité, tandis que le roi de la Team Plasma redoublait son allure d'opposition d'une allure solennelle

« Et cette perfidie parasite sera bientôt révélée à tous les Pokémon ! Zekrom ! »

Brisant la glace en serrant du poing, Zekrom laissait l'électricité parcourir son corps, s'englobant dans un orbe électrique... Le tonnerre bleu s'envolait, plus haut encore que Sorbouboul, prêt à fondre sur lui...

« Éclair Croix !

— Sorbouboul ! Voile Miroir ! »

Rassemblant son énergie, le Pokémon Glace mêlait à son attaque une lumière boréale... La foudre frappa.

À terre, Sorbouboul ne répondait pas. Zekrom releva avec une forme légère de difficulté son large poing. Le Dragon faisait face à Goyah, qui allait sur la scène porter secours à son Pokémon.

Revenant sur l'estrade, le Pokémon Glace inconscient dans ses bras, Goyah m'adressa un regard effrayé, mimant toutes les excuses u monde... Il prenait une nouvelle Poké Ball dans sa main et appelait sur un ton bien différent de celui de la bataille ; moins que solennel, mais tout aussi grave et droit

« Tu l'as dit, je représente ce que tu contestes par-dessus tout. Cela dit, mes Pokémon sont loin d'être parasités par le monde que je représente. Et à toi qui souhaites simplement te débarrasser de moi pour affronter quelqu'un qui fait partie de mes alliés... Sache que l'amour que j'ai pour mes Pokémon, celui qui te lie aux tiens, et celui qui lie ton adversaire à tous ceux qui vivent, tous n'ont jamais cessé de se battre pour le seul monde qui fait opposition à ton rejet de tout ! On se battra jusqu'au bout ! Pyrax ! »

Brillant d'un puissant éclat, le Pokémon final de Goyah faisait rayonner la pièce et chacun des dresseurs. Le courant avait cessé d'affluer sur le Pokémon noir... C'était ça, la dernière phrase avant le dernier des combats ?

Pyrax évitait les attaques adverses grâce à son Papillodanse, et refusait entièrement le présage sinistre de ce combat. Son attaque Déflagration touchait de plein fouet le Dragon qui manquait parfois d'attention quant au combat... N ne disait rien, laissant le Dragon échouer dans ses multiples attaques Dracogriffe et Aurasphère. Pyrax rayonnait intensément, et son attaque Aurore semblait à elle seule faire rayonner l'astre qui se voulait si sinistre au début de l'affrontement...

« Pyrax ! Rayon Signal ! »

Dans chacune de ses ailes brille une couleur différente. Depuis ses mandibules, le Pokémon Soleil projetait un rayon de lumière étincelante qui touchait Zekrom de plein fouet.

J'entendais un claquement de doigt, et dans un rayon de lumière aveuglante, je voyais N scintiller, proclamant un ordre à son Pokémon, dont je voyais les reflets bleutés d'électricité au travers du mur blanc

« Cela s'arrête maintenant. »

La lumière se résorba en orbe, puis prit la teinte noire du Pokémon Légendaire, avant d'éclater en un éclair qui secouait jusqu'au terrain lui-même...

La secousse emporta jusqu'au plafond, et je partais en courant vers Goyah, demandant à Victini de nous protéger du plafond qui s'écrasait...

« … Tout est fini... Finies ces souffrances inutiles... L'esclavage des Pokémon... Mon compagnon... Zekrom a ouvert la voie vers le monde idéal ! »

Le terrain était de nouveau visible. Le dragon noir nous faisait face, et N cachait son regard derrière sa casquette, fixant le sol. Goyah s'agitait, la voix tremblante et effacée par un manque d'air

« Pitié ! Je ne te demande qu'une chose... Ne sépare pas les humains et les Pokémon ! »

Je regardais dans l'arène alentour ; tous les Pokémon de N avaient disparu, à l'exception de la mère de Zoé, toujours dans ses bras et inconsciente... N relevait les yeux, le visage remplit d'une émotion sombre pareille à la colère, mais les yeux pleins de larmes

« Ludvina... Héro Blanc, dans le futur que j'ai vu... Le combat aura lieu, et le galet blanc... Les ruines du mensonge sont indignes de cette véritable bataille ultime. Jaillis de ta cache ! Ô mon palais, ceins l'Histoire de ta révélatrice étreinte ! »

Les secousses du sol s'amplifient... Toujours plus ! Le plafond s'écrase encore une fois, dans un tremblement assourdissant...

« Victini ! »

Utilisant son attaque Incendie pour parer les débris du Palais du Maître, Victini défendait chacun de nous avec ses flammes... Plusieurs bruits de déchirure se faisaient entendre au loin... Puis de plus en plus prêt... La voix de N perça dans le brouhaha

« Pour renouer avec leur force originelle, les derniers haillons du monde maudit doivent disparaître. Ludvina, vient me trouver pour cette ultime bataille, et juge de ce qui départage nos forces ! »

Un déchirement strident s'entendait. Le mur du palais s'écrasait, brisant l'accès à une antichambre plus loin. Un pont noir s'insérait dans le sol... N et le Dragon ont tous deux disparus du terrain... Goyah me glissait des bras, et tombait inconscient. Une nouvelle voix perçait au loin, celle de Bianca

« Ludvina ! »


	50. Palais de N

**Idéal et Réalité**

**4**

**Larmes Solitaires**

* * *

Bianca arrivait en courant sur l'estrade, manquant de trébucher sur les débris mineurs du palais... À son regard paniqué s'ajoutait une voix perçante, déchirée

« Sophyia et Perrine ont perdu. Le trio des ombre s'est enfui quand les champions sont venus nous prêter main forte ! »

Au loin, je voyais une agitation de multiples personnes se dessiner sur le pas de la porte de l'antichambre. Bianca regardait alentours, cherchant à mesurer son angoisse

« C'est vraiment horrible, ajoutait-elle, Dehors, la Team Plasma a été repoussée dans le château qui est sorti du sol... Ce pont noir... Ils vont revenir... Tout le monde est épuisé, et le Centre Pokémon a été entièrement détruit par un autre pont... Les membres du conseil quatre ne vont plus tenir très longtemps, s'ils reviennent... Les champions d'arène veulent lancer l'assaut.

— Bianca, je la rattrapais, N m'a demandé d'aller l'affronter là-haut. Goyah ne peut pas se battre, et un de mes Pokémon n'est plus en l'état de m'accompagner... »

Je portais mon regard vers Zoé, qui veillait toujours sur sa mère... Bianca fouillait encore l'horreur de la scène de combat, où les Pokémon du Maître sont éparpillés à divers endroits de la pièce, tous inconscients... En serrant ses poings, elle essayait de se ressaisir malgré ses difficultés

« Je n'ai plus de Pokémon pouvant se battre non plus... Si tout le monde part dans le château comme ça... Il faut qu'on rassemble un maximum de personnes ici. Les empêcher de rentrer... Vous faire confiance... Ludvina, je ne t'apprends rien sur mes attentes. Sauve nous. »

Je laissais le Maître s'allonger au sol. Dans le palais, entraient déjà cinq champions d'arène. En tournant mon regard vers le pont noir, j'apercevais la façade d'un nouvel édifice par l'entaille dans celui de la ligue Pokémon... En me levant, je voyais le regard effrayé de Zoé me suivre en paniquant...

« Veux-tu rester auprès de ta mère ? »

Zoroark baissait le regard... Je caressais sa crinière, m'assurant de ne pas lui faire sentir une seule émotion

« Nous irons dans ce château. Nous ne savons pas s'il y aura un nouvel assaut. Ta maman est importante. Protège-la, d'accord ? »

Mon amie protestait faiblement... Elle s'en veut de ne pas m'accompagner, mais son esprit est ici, et veut absolument rester s'assurer du bien de celle qu'elle recherchait. Je lui faisais comprendre que je le faisais sans dépit. Victini m'appelait, fixant l'ouverture dans le mur...

Ce pont noir... Je regardais encore derrière, tandis que Bianca rassurait mon amie. Il fallait encore une fois disparaître...

… Le ciel couvert de nuages noirs d'orage. La façade gigantesque d'un palais aux multiples tours cachait l'horizon. Il n'y avait devant moi que ce château sombre, aux tours de jais, dont l'ombre s'écrase sur une dorure ayant perdu de son éclat. Le tonnerre frappa. J'entrais dans le sinistre bâtiment.

… M'attendant à l'entrée du palais, les sept sages tous réunis, chacun une Poké Ball à la main.

« Quand l'ordre du monde est troublé, notre ordre, au monde fait justice ! »

Tous clamaient avec violence cette parole, avant d'envoyer des Pokémon à l'attaque ; Crocorible, Golemastoc, Tranchodon... À la vue de sept puissants Pokémon, Victini se ruait devant moi. L'un des sages s'avançait, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Et cette dresseuse qui se veut élue de la réalité n'est qu'une imposture défendant l'ère dénaturée ! Combattons et vainquons ! Il n'y a pas de place dans ce monde pour deux soleil, et l'un d'entre eux n'est qu'usurpateur du seul éclat ! »

Victini évitait l'attaque Bombe Beurk du Gaulet, et armait sa couronne de flammes. Malgré la tension grandissante, j'entendais de nombreux pas dans l'escalier. Une voix grondait

« Ludvina ! Laisse nous l'honneur ! »

Je voyais Artie, le champion de Volucité, arriver le premier, suivi de tous les autres champions d'Unys. S'imposant devant chacun des sages, les champions faisaient face, accompagnés par leur Pokémon signature. Le sage qui s'était approché reculait

« Les champions, ici !

— Nous devrions avoir honte, narguait Aloé, nous avons l'avantage en force... Et en nombre ! »

Inézia moquait la plainte de son alliée, improvisant une devise pour les champions d'arène, que chacun poursuivait avec force. Pour conclure, Watson s'adressait directement à moi

« Tu as le Galet, alors va ! »

Je m'excusais, alors que les Pokémon partaient au combat. Plus vite ! Mes pas se dérobaient, il faut que j'atteigne le sommet !

Un escalier, et j'arrivais à l'intérieur d'un nouveau hall. De multiples voûtes gothiques donnaient sur diverses salles comme des portes. Chacune d'elles étaient gardées par des officiers de la Team Plasma qui me fixaient tandis que j'avançais... Ce silence...

« Madame, venez... »

Une voix douce ressortait de la porte centrale, qui n'était protégée par aucun gardien... Encore un choix de N ? Je m'approchais, découvrant les visages de deux femmes en robe longue et blanche resserrée par un bandeau de la couleur de leurs cheveux... Celle aux cheveux roses était celle qui m'avait appelée, et c'est elle qui tendait ses mains vers moi

« Ô dresseuse élue. Je suis la muse de l'amour. Vous qui défiez notre seigneur N devez entendre son cœur résonnant jusque dans ses paroles. »

Sans que son visage ne fléchisse, elle approchait encore ses paumes. De la même manière, la femme aux cheveux dorés s'inclinait

« Notre seigneur doit le comprendre... Lui qui a vécu coupé du monde des humains, et qui a seulement entendu la voix des Pokémon. Ô, noble héroïne, je suis la Muse de la Paix ; je sers notre maître et la Conscience. Lui qui n'est mû que par l'Idéal créé par les seules amitiés que son enfance a reçu, il comprend que les dresseurs ne livrent pas des combats pour blesser injustement les Pokémon... »

Suite aux mots de la muse, les paumes de sa semblable s'illuminaient d'une lumière qui s'étendait... Victini s'approchait, avant d'être entouré de la lumière rosée... La Muse de l'Amour reprenait, le visage inflexible, mais la voix emplie de bienveillance

« Vous qui lui avez tendu la main, malgré le précipice vous séparant, pouvez unir idéal et réalité. Vos Pokémon vous aiment et vous chérissent... Notre seigneur le voit, et cette réalité qu'il n'avait jamais entrevue a secoué son monde immaculé. »

Retirant ses mains, la Muse se taisait, mais elle avait éveillé davantage de questions par la faiblesse de ses derniers mots... Peut-être que...

« Vous ne portez pas les objectifs de la Team Plasma, constatais-je, N n'en a pas non plus conscience... Quelqu'un abuse-t-il de son innocence ? »

… Je voulais m'assurer de la conjecture que j'avais acceptée jusque-là, mais les deux muses s'enfermaient dans le silence, et retiraient entièrement leur main, masquant l'un de leur bras avec la paume d'une main maladroite, liée par un large anneau pour l'une, et ceinturé par une chaîne pour l'autre... Je comprenais que je n'en saurais pas plus et m'écartais.

Encore un étage, et toujours cette configuration... Cette fois, des scientifiques fixaient mon déplacement au travers du hall, dans un silence tel que j'entendais clairement leur blouse plisser tandis que je passais... Un autre individu, habillé d'un manteau gris, ressortait du lot, seul au fond de la pièce.

Tandis que je marchais sur l'escalier, sa voix libérait mon angoisse

« Si tu venais à perdre, la région perdrait tous ses dresseurs. La Team Plasma n'aura pas besoin d'aucun accord pour se faire

— Comment ça ?

— Le système des boîtes PC a été infiltré. Il nous suffit d'un ordre, et tous les Pokémon de la région seraient relâchés... Vous auriez déjà perdu sans l'avenir dont tu as révélé les potentialités. »

L'homme se redressait, et partait en me laissant sur cette marche d'escalier... Est-ce vrai ? L'avenir d'Unys ne reposerait que sur moi ? Ne pourrait-on pas s'y opposer d'une autre manière ?

Il faut que je me ressaisisse. En arrivant à l'étage supérieur, quelque chose attirait mon attention : le hall était vide. Directement, je me mettais à scruter la première porte...

… Des jouets. Un train mécanique essayait de passer de l'autre côté d'un pont brisé sans y arriver, toujours en reculant puis avançant, s'arrêtant devant l'obstacle, et répétant l'action... Je voyais un panier de basket s'élever au-dessus d'une rampe de half-pipe... Un mobile en forme d'avion survolait une étagère et une bibliothèque vide... ? Je remarquais un coffre à jouet brillant, rempli de divers objets colorés... Le ballon de basket est à l'intérieur, et avait été enterré sous diverses figurines de Pokémon. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais des marques de griffe sur le panier, puis sur la rampe de half-pipe... Il manquait des mailles au panier, et les briques du chemin de fer n'étaient pas manquante ; quelqu'un aurait pu jouer avec il y a peu...

Je m'écartais de la chambre avec hésitation... Si quelqu'un avait été dedans ? Si quelque chose m'observait tout le long ? C'était un tableau au fond de la pièce qui m'avait fait fuir en un instant ; un tableau représentant N, dépourvu d'émotion, froid et observant la chambre... À lui seul, ce tableau transformait la chambre de l'innocence en une chambre du malaise, presque horrifiante... Le contrôle. J'avais l'impression d'une chambre créée pour contrôler l'esprit... L'empêcher de voir par autre chose que des représentations muettes...

En courant dans le troisième étage, je saisissais une conversation derrière la dernière des grandes voûtes de l'étage.

« Ce sera la fin bientôt ?

Un agent de la Team Plasma jouait avec un Ratentif qui semblait s'appliquer à effectuer des mimiques d'un air enjoué. De son côté, l'autre agent se tenait fermement et louait déjà sa victoire

« Notre seigneur libérera les Pokémon, oui ! Et la Team Plasma sera celle qui aura révélé la vérité de cet univers ! »

L'agent se cachait dans la capuche de son armure en mailles... Le Ratentif perdait son entrain, et je croyais l'entendre murmurer quelque chose comme "je m'y étais habitué"...

Un nouvel escalier. Avant de monter, je constatais que le plafond changeait... Serais-ce le sommet ?

Un pas, puis un autre... Un nouveau hall se découvrait ; une seule voûte y figurait... C'est là... Une vague de chaleur se libérait dans mon sac... Le Galet Blanc brillait... Un pas, puis un autre... Un long couloir, une salle du trône, un roi, un Dragon Noir...


End file.
